Shadow Urbans
by Hairo-Nigerrouse
Summary: XOver Masivo: en un mundo donde todas las dimensiones convergen como una sola, 4 jovenes guerreros mantienen el equilibrio entre bien y mal, a pesar de que para el mundo, están muertos... :Capitulo Final:
1. Chapter 1

"_...si el viaje continúan, su maldición será desencadenada. Y humanos no serán nunca jamás. Solo quedarían: el Yang del sol, el Yin de la luna, el dragon del rayo y el lobo del bosque. Pero de lo que fueron antes nada más, y pese a cumplir su encomienda, el cielo se les cerrara y deberán continuarla por toda la eternidad..." _

Capitulo 1: introducción y llegada 

La lluvia caía en todo el extenso cementerio, media great city estaba allí, llorando la terrible muerte, imposible, increíble…pero al fin lo esperado había ocurrido…

Varios años atrás la historia había empezado, 6 jóvenes, se habían lanzado contra la oscuridad que azolaba el mundo. Tan jóvenes realmente, solo 12 años tendrían, y sin embargo, en 4 años de lucha, contra interminables villanos, habían ganado, principalmente gracias a sus lideres: Alex Zaguitarius y Nytrox Géminis…y ahora, luego de ganarse el aprecio del mundo, y justo en mitad de una premiación por la victoria en el campeonato mundial de Duelo. Un extraño incidente había ocurrido. Nadie supo con exactitud lo que paso en aquella ocasión, pero cuando se disipo el humo no hubo la menor duda…habían muerto los Legendary Warriors.

Su funeral se celebraba esa noche, y la tristeza, nervio, preocupación, incredulidad y desesperanza, reinaban en el ambiente del cementerio, mienta trascurría en silencio el funeral…que era observado desde lejos por un extraño joven de cabello café, con unos lentes oscuros. En cuanto la concurrencia se fue, se acercó lentamente a la tumba, dejó un anillo dorado sobre esta, y se alejó medio riendo, medio suspirando:

- vaya. Que loco…supongo que soy de los pocos…que han asistido a su propio funeral…

Shadow urbans

Varios KM adelante había una ciudad completamente distinta a la resplandeciente great city, hogar de los Legendary Warriors, la frívola Shadow city.

Era una típica ciudad de vandalismo y crimen, decadente y oscura, donde cada quien hacía las reglas que se le antojaban. Incluso entre los más jóvenes. Pero aquel día, el sol tenia un resplandor distinto…

Había llegado junto al sol a Shadow city. Un joven, el más joven de aquel equipo, ya que tenía cerca de 15 años. El cabello rubio resplandecía por los rayos de sol que se mezclaban entre sus disparejos rizos, los ojos azules de una extraña mirada, mas mirada mas fría, madura, y decidida, de lo que debería ser en alguien tan joven, escrutaron atentamente la calle en la que se encontraba.

-viejo, creo que el líder se pasó esta vez. De veras se le fundió el cerebro. ¿enviarnos aquí?... voy a extrañar mucho Great City, si que le afectó lo sucedido, pero a quien no, inclusive a mi... que habrá sido de mi buen amigo Sam- al decir esto la mirada de aquel joven se torno melancólica y triste.

Traía un extraño aparato llamado dueldisk en su muñeca, un portadeck en la cintura, y una extraña pirámide invertida, hecha por completo de Rubí, exceptuando un pequeño ojo en el centro echo de oro puro. Por su bolsillo se asomaba una pequeña varita de madera, pintada de gris y azul.

**Descripción del personaje: **

**Nombre:** _Maxwell Yangun_

**Edad:** _15 años. _

**Marca:** _rayo_

**Signo:** _Escorpión_

**Casa en Howarts:** _Ravenclaw_

**Baraja:** _Blue Eyes Force_

**Especialidad:** _Bey Blade._

Comenzó a recorrer sólo la desolada ciudad de madrugada, aún se veía el rastro de la gente de la noche, los dark, bandas y más peligrosos criminales, pero como ratas empezaban a huir de la luz del sol…

- ja, y doble ja, realmente mi viejo amigo ya se volvió loco al enviarnos aquí.

Pateó una lata con tanta fuerza que golpeó a un bote de basura y lo derribo, causando un gran alboroto, que aprovechó para distraer las posibles miradas, y desaparecer, Y reaparecer en el techo del edificio que tenía junto de una forma sorprendentemente rápida.

Miró al horizonte, con una mirada mucho mas seria. Aún no podía olvidar la ultima orden, su joya del milenio (que le colgaba del cuello) había brillado súbitamente de púrpura, como cada vez que detectaba cerca un alma oscura, Aun intentaba convencerse de aquello que era completamente imposible.

Continuaba dando vueltas a su mente la orden. Nytrox había estado de acuerdo…¡Nytrox había estado de acuerdo con Alex!. Eso tampoco tenía sentido.

¿Que le había echo Hades a Alex? seguro que cuando se quedaron solos y pelearon por la varita mágica de Griffindor, algo había echo o dicho. Esto, junto con las muertes, le debían de haber afectado la razón. Esperaba poder verlo pronto, había dicho que ellos se adelantaran, pero sólo el lo había echo. aunque tal vez ya le habría dado alcance alguno de los dos. Sacó un curioso aparato verde metálico, que era una especie de mezcla entre celular y Game Boy Advance SP (espero que me entiendan) y ajusto algunas cosas en este, para que apareciera un mapa completo de la zona, había un punto brillante de color café exactamente en el mismo lugar donde el estaba, pero no había ningún otro punto brillante. Nadie más había llegado aún…

-bueno, nos dijo de un lugar donde esperarlo si no llegaba, pero dijo que fuéramos allí al anochecer- no podía olvidarse de la orden, el lugar y tiempo en que debían cumplirla, eran los actuales:

"2 años después de lo ocurrido, espérenme en el parque central de shadow city, adelántense. Les alcanzaré después."

La orden había sido: continuar, corregir lo ocurrido y seguir, a pesar de todo, continuar.

La impaciencia termino venciéndolo (como solía ocurrir diario). Y de una forma increíble, dio un gran salto y… ¡se quedó suspendido en el aire! La gravedad no volvió a atraerle al piso, y como si aquello fuera lo más normal se fue volando hacia el parque.

Cayó la noche en shadow city, con un largo ocaso que alargaba las sombras de todo, ocultando a medias la ansiosa oscuridad que ansiaba salir.  
Pero al igual que el amanecer, el anochecer tenía algo bastante distinto, la luna no era la de siempre, era una muy extraña, una línea distinta de luz, que era imposible que se produjera por el reflejo del sol, como una G... era un misterioso fenómeno que una legendaria familia, y los últimos Shamanes que quedaban en el mundo llamaban: La Quinta Luna.

Un misterioso poder había llegado junto a esta luna, rodeaba los limites de la ciudad, como dudando si entraba o no, la energía se sentía, pero se movía a una velocidad tan irreal, y tan cercana a la de la luz, que era imposible ubicarlo, o saber que era. Finalmente, entró a la ciudad.

Recorrió calles, callejones, plazas y demás en cuestión de segundos finalmente encontró una dirección definida y la siguió durante unos instantes, levantando el polvo por donde pasaba.

Mientras, en mitad del parque de Shadow city, Max se encontraba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, murmurando para sí. De vez en cuando se detenía, miraba su reloj, soltaba algún insulto, y seguía dando vueltas con la cabeza baja. Hasta que se percató de que aquella misteriosa energía se iba acercando rápidamente a él levantando las hojas caídas de los árboles. Max le hizo frente…la energía iba más y más rápido, en cualquier momento lo arrollaría y seguía allá parado…estaba a punto de…y se detuvo.

En cuanto se detuvo, apareció de la nada un muchacho que despedía la misma energía, como surgido de la nada.

**perfil del personaje:**  
**Nombre:** _Nytrox Géminis_  
**Edad:** _18 años (o eso parece)_  
**marca:** _luna_

**signo:** _géminis_

**Casa en Howarts:** _Slytherin_

**Baraja:** _Chaos_

**Especialidad:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Su cabello rojo tenía un peinado hacía arriba bastante peculiar, los fríos los ojos grises tenían una mirada de indeferencia y arrogancia, y por si esta oscura apariencia fuera poco traía una baina de espada (con la espada dentro) amarrada a la cintura.

-¿me esperabas Max?

- Damas y caballeros, la pregunta del millón de dólares…¿me esperabas?. No, me encanta estar en medio de un parque en la noche.

-pues chido por ti…hay te vez.

Comenzó a alejarse dejando a Max atrás

- ¡oye no espérate ¡

Nytrox se detuvo ni siquiera dio la cara. . . .

-¿No que me fuera?

- sabes que no puedes- le reprendió Max- ¿Qué no te importa nada de lo que está pasando? Los Legendary Warriors ya no existen. Tres de nuestros compañeros están muertos, y estoy seguro de que había algo raro en Alex la última vez que lo vimos…¿de plano no te importa?

-¿tu qué crees?

Exasperó bastante a Max este último cometario, pero tenía que contener su ira, tenía que hacerlo un poco más. Debía saber…

- ¿has visto a Alex hablando de él?

- No, no eh logrado verlo, se supone que llegaría después de nosotros, Según sé, se quedo para entrenar. Jmhh- dio un ligero bufido en tono despectivo - La verdad a mi no me importa, que pierda todo el tiempo que quiera. Conmigo bastara para cualquier misión, y tu, con tú Kiwold nuevo no tendrás problema en ningún combate. Mucho menos con todas las Bestias Bit por las que esta formado.

- Aún no eh usado a kiwold...no estoy seguro de su poder... no deberíamos hablar de eso aquí, si alguien nos ésta escuchando ya debe saber perfectamente quienes somos. Y por cierto, ¿Por qué te retrasaste tu? Debíamos llegar hoy por la mañana.

- no nos dio un tiempo específico, sólo que fuera este día. Fuiste tu quien salió adelantado, te fuiste anteayer por la noche según sé.

El rostro de Max apenas pudo esconder a tiempo su sorpresa. ¿Cómo demonios le hacía para siempre enterarse de esas cosas, nadie se había enterado, no había nadie alrededor cuando se fue. Pero aun así se había enterado, bueno, tenía que contestarle:

- perdimos tres miembros, así que me adelanté para ver si encontraba a alguien que se uniera a la causa. Aunque fracasé, no encontré a nadie- "aunque tampoco me maté buscándolo" pensó

- Ya deberías saber que no ibas a encontrar a nadie, nadie hay ya con el suficiente valor para volverse Legendary Warrior, y mucho menos con el suficiente poder... me extraña que hallas tenido una esperanza tan vaga Yangun.

- Bueno pero te estas desviando del tema. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?- sus relojes dieron la media noche.

Nytrox se quedó cayado, no quiso responder y lo vio como los primeros días: como un inútil, que no estaba a su nivel, pero luego recordó uno que otro favor que Max le había echo y respondió:

- Por final demon... sabes que no se quedo encerrado con hades, así que quería asegurarme que no nos siguiera. Aunque Alex insistió que no, yo lo hice... debe de ser eliminado por..

-...el bien de todos, sí, sí, ya sé lo que piensas de final...y estoy de acuerdo...pero aún no es tiempo de buscarle, deberíamos esperar a que Alex llegara, buscar más miembros, y luego ir tras el... No te tengo que recordar sus poderes. Destruyó sin siquiera esforzarse el planeta jedi entero… ¡tú planeta! Ya peleaste 5 veces contra el y sigue aquí. ¿Quieres que te recuerde los resultados de cada pelea también?

- no te atrevas…- dijo Nytrox.

- número 1: terminas encerrándolo en tu alma, y te vas a refugiar a nuestro planeta, número dos: solo consigues que se libere de la prisión que le pusiste, número 3:…

- ¡que te calles ¡- Gritó Nytrox con exasperación.

Max se calló, de cualquier forma no era buen tiempo para hacer enfadar a Nytrox, aunque le molestaba que él sí pudiera enfadarlo a el cada vez que quisiera.

- no fallaré la sexta vez. Esta vez si lo eliminare. Ya soy más poderoso que él, y ya se ha visto, y te lo probaré de una vez.- desapareció rápidamente, la ráfaga de energía volvió a aparecer moviéndose, Max apenas alcanzó a gritar:

-¡oye espera! ¿A dónde vas?

La ráfaga se detuvo de nuevo, súbitamente Nytrox volvió a aparecer varios metros adelante, y gritó antes de seguir corriendo a aquella increíble velocidad- ¡a buscar a final demon!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo3 : Pelea en el bosque. 

Sin más remedio que aceptar la forma de ser de Nytrox, Max sigue esperando a alguien en el parque, con quien más quería hablar sobre todo el asunto, sobre la mudanza, la orden de separación y la muerte de...

- Se retrazan, el y Nytrox son unos idiotas...pero no importa- se dijo

Pero sin embargo, uno no era tan '' idiota'' uno sí quería ir a la cita, pero varios pensamientos vagaban en su cabeza, y hacían que no pudiera poner sus piernas en una marcha tan rápida como le gustaría, y es que había pasado tanto, nada volvería a ser igual, mas eso no significaba que no debían seguir, siempre había algo que hacer, por lo que pelear, y había que cumplirlo aunque se cayera el cielo, aunque cambiaras de perspectiva...

A pesar de todas las ideas que lo llenaban, su cerebro aún daba la orden de seguir avanzando, por lo que se acercaba por el bosque, poco a poco...

Su alborotado cabello café caía sobre su blanca frente y se agitaba a cada pasó que daba, al igual que su gabardina negra, iba con la cabeza inclinada hacía abajo, por lo que podía distinguirse entre los lentes negros, unos vivaces ojos color miel con largas pestañas.

Sus pasos resonaban en la hojarasca, pero al igual que Max y a Nytrox no le importaba estar en medio de un lugar peligroso en lo más mínimo.

Su nombre era Alex, era el líder de los dos personajes que les eh mencionado, aunque sus poderes eran casi iguales a los de Nytrox.

**Perfil del personaje  
Nombre:** Alexander Zaguitarius  
**Edad:** 17 años  
**marca:** sol

**Signo: **Aries

**Casa en Howarts: **Gryffindor

**Baraja: **Red Eyes Black Hurt

**Especialidad: **pelea.

Se acercaba lentamente, pese a saber que estaba retrasado. Con una serie de pensamientos surcando su mente...pero fueron bruscamente interrumpidos.

Unos pasos se escuchaban tronando contra las hojas caídas de los árboles.

Unos que no eran los suyos.

Y entonces, con una extraña sensación de vértigo, de alerta y confusión que lo mareó un poco de tan repentina que fue, supo que estaba en gran peligro, y sin pensar siquiera se arrojo a un lado del camino... justo a tiempo, ya que una ráfaga de fuego fatuo pasó de largo y desapareció. Ahora lo sabía, había alguien que no le tenía gran estima en ese bosque.

Su sentido arácnido (heredado de la misma araña que picó a otro y que le advertía de cualquier peligro) lo alertó de nuevo, y justo a tiempo esquivó un cuchillo echo de diamante negro, que fue a enterrarse en una roca cercana.

¿quién tenia tanto interés en atacarle? ¿quién sabía que estaba vivo?...

- ¿¡quien esta allí?- grito Alex

-tu lo sabes bien Alex Zaguitarius, porque me has visto a diario, has peleado diariamente contra mi, y tu propio afán de destruirme te a echo ser parte de mi...

No era una voz conocida, aunque el tono burlón le recordaba a algo. Había dos cosas que lo mantenían alerta y con una mano cerca de una varita de roble que llevaba en el cinturón: la primera que aquel ser sabía quien era, la segunda su sentido arácnido...

- ¿quien eres tú, y que quieres?

El bosque de pronto se llenó de fuego púrpura, que se arremolino en una esfera de energía roja y estalló, revelando a un extraño ser, envuelto por completo en un traje verde, con una mascara que no dejaba ver nada del rostro salvo los ojos azules, fríos y sin expresión.

- yo soy la oscuridad y el mal... pero mejor me puedes llamar Green Spawn...

-un hellspawn, alguien revivido con poderes demoníacos, por un tiempo limitado... yo sé que buscas y que hacer contigo... _¡cataclismus mortus!..._

Finalmente Alex echó mano a la varita de roble pintada de rojo con líneas en espiral dorado, y en cuanto pronunció las palabras, la varita brilló de escarlata, y con la fuerza de un misil surgió un león rojo lanzando rayos y destellos mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia Green Spawn sin tocar el suelo, pero con su sola aura destruía todo a su paso, todo este poder se impactó contra Green Spawn, lanzándolo 5 metros hacia atrás.

-eso solo fue para igualar el ataque por la espalda que me diste, ahora bien, levántate y pelea bien ... ¿por qué es lo que buscabas no, eliminarme como medio infierno más...

En cuanto Green Spawn se puso de pie de nuevo, Alex volvió a poner la varita lista, listo para atacar y volvió a decir:

_- ! cataclismus mortus ¡_

El león salió de nuevo de la varita, pero esta vez Green Spawn lo esquivó, pero, en cuanto lo hizo, Alex doblo sus dedos medio e índice, y de su muñeca salió un chorro de telaraña, que envolvió por completo a Green Spawn, lo que aprovechó Alex para jalarlo y darle una patada hacía arriba, Green Spawn cayó de pie, se liberó de la telaraña, y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego azul, que acertó justo en el pecho de Alex, que cayó al piso, Green Spawn lo levantó y de un golpe lo sacó volando, haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol . Y entonces el Hellspawn aprovechó para lanzarle un rayo color púrpura. Alex cayó humeando.

- Es bueno, y ni mi mejor hechizo, ni mis poderes propios le hicieron mucho daño - se levantó y saco una pequeña maquina color rojo, la misma que Max había usado para intentar localizarlos - entonces usare mis poderes digitales... ¡digitalizando Mario! - levantó el extraño aparato, presionó un botón causando un destello de luz en la pantalla del extraño aparato, Pareció que le estaba pasando corriente a Alex, se escuchó una curiosa música salida de la nada (el tema de Mario Bros con guitarra eléctrica) y en un instante, su ropa había cambiado, ahora traía la vestimenta de Mario Bros, y también sus poderes.

- ¡Fire Balls!

En sus manos surgieron esferas echas por completo de fuego, que empezó a lanzar contra Green Spawn, una tras otra y sin parar se estrellaban contra todo el cuerpo del Hellspawn, que finalmente cayó de rodillas y humeando como Alex unos instantes atrás.

Pero el HellSpawn aún no pensaba rendirse. Levantó frente a Alex una carta de Yugioh.

- ¡ Ataca Dark Rules Ha-Des!

La carta emitió un destelló y el terrible demonio impreso se presentó amenazadoramente ante Alex, mas este no parecía intimidado en absoluto.

- ¡Vamos Morphing Jar 2!

Por igual Alex mostró una carta, de una pequeña criatura con forma de vasija, y cuanto esta abrió su único ojo el Demonio de Green Spawn fue succionado dentro, y la jarra arrojo un monstruo mucho más pequeño a cambio del que había absorbido. Alex sonrió satisfecho, pensando que con eso habría bastado, pero su mirada se ensombreció al ver la criatura que su "jarrita" había arrojado.

- ja ja ja ... ¿lo reconoces?...- rió Green Spawn - ¡Possesed Dark Soul apodérate de su cuerpo!

A la orden de Green Spawn, el horrible fantasma purpúreo se lanzo para tomar control de Alex, pero este fue más rápido.

- ¡Chip-Link Star!

introdujo rápidamente un pequeño chip en el aparato que le había dado sus poderes y un gran destello rodeó todo su cuerpo, cuando el monstruo de Green Spawn iba a posesionarse de él, lo rechazó con un gran puño luminoso, y el espectro se deshizo en el aire.

- ja ja ja ja ... pero si sigues siendo tan predecible Alexander - se burló Green Spawn. Acto seguido, sacó un pequeño lanzador y Bey Blade, de color verde oscuro metálico, y le apuntó con este a Alex - veamos si reaccionas como espero con esto...

"¿cómo que "sigues"?" se pregunto Alex un instante antes de cubrir su rostro con sus antebrazos cubiertos de la estrella para protegerse del poderoso Bey Blade que se impactó contra él.

- ja ja ja... si, tal como pensé... ¡vamos Dariger! - Gritó Green Spawn. Su Bey Blade se enterró con más fuerza en los antebrazos de Alex, al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaba un aura de color púrpura. Alex vio surgir del bit de poder del Bey Blade un enorme tigre Purpura con líneas verde oscuro, que rugió directo a su rostro, y enterró sus garras negras, en los antebrazos de Alex.

- ¡ahh!- Gritó Alex por el dolor, y un instante después, la energía de la estrella que lo rodeaba se rompió como si fuera cristal y salió despedido hacía atrás.

- Maldición...

- jmhh, ¿en verdad creíste que una simple estrellita detendría todos mis ataques?. Sigues siendo un niño aunque digas lo contrario Alex

-¿quién eres?

-no te incumbe ni te incumbió.- respondió de manera cortante Green Spawn.

- como sea... ahora es mi turno...- esta vez fue él quien sacó un Bey Blade color escarlata y con el anillo de ataque anaranjado. Al apuntar a Dariger, Un aura roja envolvió su cuerpo, y un fuego apareció en sus ojos.

- Let it Rip… ¡ATAQUE METEORO SOLARIS!

El bey blade Solaris salió despedido hacía Dariger rodeado por fuego y con el poder y velocidad de un autentico meteorito al tocar la atmósfera, Se impacto contra Dariger, y la bestia Bit rugió con furia, entró en su Bey Blade con un estallido púrpura, y el trompo se detuvo. A Green Spawn no pareció importarle. El bey blade solaris rebotó contra el suelo, y regreso perfectamente a la mano de su dueño.

- eso sí fue nuevo. Ja ja ja ja... pero no esperaras que un simple trompo sea mi arma principal...

- ¿quién eres? - repitió Alex - si en verdad quisieras matarme ahora, estoy seguro de que Dariger habría esquivado mi ataque... y por lo que veo me conoces del pasado, así que no creo que quieras ver mis poderes.

- la verdad Zaguitarius, tus suposiciones son correctas e incorrectas a la vez... Pero si te voy a matar...- sacó otros dos cuchillos de diamante negro como el que le había lanzado al principio. Los dos cuchillos y su capa fueron envueltos en fuego fatuo color verde, la capa comenzó a envolverlo y a girar rápidamente, hasta que solo se distinguía una flama verde, de la cual surgían llamaradas verdes. Alex se puso en guardia, mas no tenía idea de que ataque era aquel...

- ¡FATUE FIRE DANCE! - gritó Green Spawn y al instante dejó de girar su capa se agitó y miles de cuchillos envueltos en fuego se dirigieron hacía Alex, junto con una enorme onda de energía verde, y varías lenguas de fuego verde más, solo que estas tomaban formas de murciélagos...

"es un ataque infernal, no hay duda..." se dijo Alex y creó de la nada una esfera de energía dorada que parecía cristal, a su alrededor para que lo protegiera, sin embargo, algunos de los cuchillos (que desaparecían al impactarse) estaban dañando la esfera, estrellándola...

- Demonios... lo siento quien quiera que seas, pero tendré que contra atacar con lo mas fuerte que tengo... no puedo morir aquí.

Una extraña energía dorada lo rodeo, y su cabello café empezó a agitarse aun más...

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Surgió de el un resplandor dorado que opacó primero y después anuló el ataque de el HellSpawn.

- ¿¡pero que es esto?...-gritó , antes de que el resplandor lo envolviera también y saliera despedido con una gran fuerza hacia atrás, mientras su capa, y parte de su traje se despedazaba.

Finalmente el resplandor cedió, Alex estaba simplemente de pie, unos cuantos metros frente a Green Spawn, al verlo derribado una atractiva sonrisa de arrogancia y autosuficiencia surco su rostro.

- ahora sí, dime quien eres, o te ira peor...

El hellspawn se levantó con un poco de dificultad, pero riendo.

- ja ja ja... siempre arrogante, cuando lo único que hiciste fue aumentar tu energía... Muy bien, ya eh visto que tienes todos los poderes que debes, pero aún no as visto todos mis poderes, no los veras hoy, pero los veras algún día...

Una densa niebla lo envolvió, y desapareció, dejando a Alex sólo y jadeando en medio del bosque...

- esa danza de fuego fatuo, me dio más de lo que creí... ¡ufff!... pues bien, algún día Green Spawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: la fundación , y 4Ta sombra.

Por fin, bastante cansado por la pelea contra Green Spawn, Alex logró salir del bosque.

Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en las afueras de Shadow City, su reloj daba las 3.00 AM...

- Demonios, si no llego antes del amanecer tendré que esperar otro día más para ver a Max y a Nytrox, y les prometí estar allí...

Echo a correr en dirección al parque, esperando llegar a tiempo. Mientras iba corriendo, de la nada sacó una capa plateada, se la echo encima junto la capucha, y al instante desapareció.

Siguió corriendo bajo aquella prenda invisible, mientras su mente aún intentaba aclarar las ideas.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que estaba mareado: la pelea contra Hades, las varitas de Howarts, la muerte de Tom, Sam y Luis...y de pronto ya estaba en Shadow City, con la herida abierta en cuerpo y alma, pero listo para pelear...de nuevo, pero no igual.

Por fin, luego de mucho correr, vio a lo lejos el parque, donde Max estaba a punto de irse...

-¡eh! ¡Max!

Max volteó, y sonrió al ver por fin a su viejo amigo, despojarse de la capa invisible. Finalmente tendría las respuestas que tanto había anhelado los últimos dos años.

- Alex...llegué a pensar que no vendrías

- Sabes que yo no soy así - dijo al detenerse en seco frente a Max.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Casi dos días después.

- Hubiese llegado un poco antes, pero tuve un pequeño problema en el bosque. Parece que tenemos que andar con cuidado de nuevo.  
- ¿por qué? ¿te encontraste con final demon?

- No, pero algo muy parecido. Y ahora que pienso en Final, ¿Dónde esta Nytrox?

- aquí- dijo una voz tras ellos.

Nytrox Géminis estaba detrás de ellos. Recargado campantemente en un árbol.

- ¡Nytrox!- Exclamó Max- ¿A donde fuiste? Dijiste que ibas tras final pero... ¿lo encontraste? ¿Que pasó?

Nytrox no contestó nada. Solo endureció aún más su mirada. Pero Alex, que era quien mejor lo conocía, contestó por él.

- es evidente que no. De haberlo echo, hubiesen peleado, de haber ganado estaría alardeando, de haber perdido no estaría tan de buen humor, si no peor. No lo encontró.

- ya lo logre derrotar dos veces...no fallaré la tercera. - respondió en un susurro ronco el joven Géminis.

- ¿en serio, tenía la impresión de que a quién Final había temido aun dentro del inframundo, era a mi... seré yo quien lo derroté.

Se dirigieron miradas de clara rivalidad, cosa muy frecuente entre esos dos, nadie sabia porque estaban en mismo equipo, se decía que ni ellos.

Mientras la rivalidad se acumulaba entre ambos, fueron interrumpidos por Max...

- ejem, este... bueno... no quiero interrumpir, pero Alex...quisieras decirnos...expresarnos...comunicarnos...¡ QUE DEMONIOS TENÍAS EN LA CABEZA CUANDO NOS ENVIASTE AQUÍ!.

- cabello - murmuró Nytrox burlándose de el incontrolable pelo café de Alex, mas este prefirió ignorarlo.

- bueno Max...tuve mis motivos.

- ¿que son...?

La mirada de Alex se torno seria, miró al vacío antes de darse la vuelta para no encarar a sus 2 compañeros

- cuado fuimos transportados al inframundo por Hades, con el motivo de impedir que se apoderara de la magia de las varitas de Howarts (que ahora nosotros tenemos), creí que sería como cualquier otra misión. Seguimos los mismos principios, las mismas reglas que siempre habían sido...pero no fue igual...

Tres de los seis que éramos, no pudieron salir del inframundo, se sacrificaron para que nosotros tres pudiéramos salir... Su alma fue condenada en vida al infierno...y los perdimos.- Alex hizo una pausa, una lagrima silenciosa escurrió por el rostro de Max, pero nadie lo notó- Después, en venganza, yo mismo me enfrenté a Hades, cara a cara, uno contra uno...

Use mis mejores poderes, todos los que conocía...pero la victoria era muy difícil, hasta que llegó a un grado de imposible. Casi me había derrotado, mis poderes eran insuficientes, pero entonces...

En el inframundo, cuando nos separamos antes de llegar con hades, había encontrado a un poderoso guerrero, con algunos poderes oscuros. Este guerrero quería vencer a hades, aparentemente como venganza del pasado. Y al ver en mi su oportunidad, me entrenó rápidamente para vencer a Hades. El nombre de este guerrero era Shion de Aries...

Shion tenía una técnica secreta que jamás había usado, pues requería de un corazón sumido en el odio y la desesperación. Sin embargo, esta técnica era sumamente poderosa, pues no hacía ningún daño al cuerpo enemigo: mataba directamente el alma.

Shion me enseñó esa técnica...

Aún contra Hades, dudé mucho tiempo, nunca había usado poderes del mal. Pero se había vuelto la única opción, los ocupe...

...y vencí. Recuperé la varita de Griffindor. Usar la oscuridad contra la oscuridad, me dio la victoria... usar la luz contra la oscuridad, me dio la muerte de mis amigos. Eso solo significaba una cosa...

No podía ver de nuevo a los que creían en los Legendary Warriors. A partir de ese día, estarían muertos, para mí, para el mundo, para todos. Es por eso que les ordené ocultarse, les ordene cambiar de sitio...cambiarlo absolutamente todo. Los Legendary Warriors ya no existirían más. Se ha terminado.

Nytrox ocultó perfectamente la sorpresa ante la declaración de Alex de haber usado poderes de las sombras y de que los Legendary Warriors ya no existían más. Pero Max no lo pudo hacer.

-Pero...pero... ¿eso quiere decir qué...? ¿después de todo lo que hemos pasado..., ¿todo se termina solo así?.

Alex lo miró con una mirada cubierta de fuego, que hizo a Max retroceder. La joya del milenio, emitió un gran destello púrpura, y la punta de la pirámide apuntó a Alex, sólo Max se sorprendió de esto. El brillo desapareció como había aparecido, y la joya se quedó inmóvil de nuevo

- los Legendary Warriors ya no existen más...pero su causa no ha desaparecido.

Aún tenemos nuestros poderes, Aún hay un infierno tras las almas de este mundo, aún tenemos nuestro deber.

Pero ahora todo será distinto, será un nuevo nombre, una nueva misión, nuevos poderes y es posible que enemigos...-levantó su puño, había una marca en el, el símbolo del fuego- junten sus marcas.

Cada uno junto sus puños, en el de Nytrox y Max también había una marca: en uno el símbolo de la sombra, y en otro el de la tierra.

-De ahora en adelante, los Legendary Warriors, han muerto - como por arte de magia, las marcas de sus puños se borraron. Pero Alex no había terminado de hablar- pero de las cenizas, renace una nueva organización. Capaz de usar los poderes del mal y del bien, para destruir cada criatura de las sombras que ronde por la tierra. Con la misión ya no más de proteger el bien, porque ya no son parte de él. Si no que ahora deben solamente destruir al mal, a cualquier costo, sin importar dañar a otros, sin seguir reglas vanas de la distinción entre luz y oscuridad. Declaro fundados, a los Shadow urbans.

Aparecieron por arte de magia nuevos símbolos en cada puño: Alex: el sol, Nytrox: la luna Max: el rayo.

- tal como decía la profe...

- si lo se, esperemos que esta sea la única parte que es verdad...

Separaron los puños, Alex habló inmediatamente.

- Ahora, cada quien pude tomar un camino distinto, peleen como se les antoje. Los tres Shadow Urban pelearan juntos, solo cuando una maldad realmente grande amenace al mundo, fuera de esto pueden seguir solos, siempre y cuando no olviden su misión.

Como siempre, si es necesario que nos reunamos los tres, nos invocaremos por las marcas de nuestras manos.

El punto de reunión- señaló un edificio a lo lejos, Bastante deteriorado- es aquel almacén abandonado, cada viernes a media noche nos veremos allí. sin más que decir...

De nuevo lanzó un chorro de telaraña, se pegó en un poste, y se alejo de allí columpiándose.

- ¿Shadow urbans?... Jmhh... bueno, Alex por fin empieza a entender lo que es la oscuridad. Hasta el viernes Yangun- dijo Nytrox, y se alejó de nuevo usando la hiper velocidad.

Max se quedó sólo en mitad del parque, ahora lo entendía, pero aun así tardaría en asimilar la orden. Y el hecho de que ahora era un Shadow Urban.

Alex se iba alejando rápidamente, balanceándose en telarañas. Por fin, ya estaba hecho. Ahora todo podía empezar.

De pronto, sintió de nuevo aquel ruido junto con aquel impacto, dando una pirueta en el aire se detuvo sobre un poste de luz, y comenzó a buscar que había activado su sentido arácnido.

En mitad de la noche, podría haber sido cualquier vulgar ladrón, pero también podría ser Green Spawn, de quien Alex había olvidado contarles al resto. Se puso muy alerta ante cualquier movimiento, pero fue el sonido lo que le dijo a que se enfrentaba -¡ AAAAAAAAUUUUUUU ¡.

Alex, que sabía reconocerlos, supo que no era un aullido 100 animal. La luna llena estaba en pleno apogeo, Nytrox se había olvidado de la quinta luna, y en cuanto lo hizo la luna autentica había reaparecido...había sonado a unos cuantos metros. Sólo una cosa podía ser.

- Un hombre lobo.

Bajó del poste, su sentido arácnido sonaba al máximo, la criatura se estaba acercando. Se acercaba más y más rápido... hasta surgir de pronto de entre los arbustos, a penas pudo verlo un instante.

Tenía trozos de tela por todo el cuerpo, restos del hombre que había sido, o había devorado, tenia forma humana, pero todo lo demás correspondía a un enorme lobo de color gris.

En plena carrera, se detuvo a sólo unos metros de Alex, lo observó y lanzo un gruñido. Pero de pronto, justo por donde había surgido, se escucho otro ruido. Y al oírlo, el lobo hecho a correr.

De entre los arbustos surgió una persona, era un joven, de cabello largo y negro, llevaba un dueldisk en la muñeca, y un lanzador en la otra mano, su mirada se veía decidida, pero reflejaba también mucha ingenuidad. Estaba cazando al hombre lobo.

**Perfil del personaje  
Nombre:** Michael Poker  
**Edad:** 16 años

**Marca:** bestia

**Elemento LW**: (de haber sido uno) naturaleza

**Signo:** virgo

**Baraja: **Ocean Wrath (en un futuro próximo)

**Especialidad: **Virtual

- ¡oye niño es_pera_! - le gritó Alex

Apenas se detuvo, sacó una fruta de su bolsillo y dijo:

- no, es manzana (n.n)- le dio una mordida y siguió corriendo.

Alex: ...(°°)U... o.óU

A pesar de aquella extraña reacción Alex decidió seguirlos, aunque ya le llevaban mucha ventaja.

Podía verlos corriendo delante de él, parecía que no podría alcanzarlos, se habían internado en la maleza y le costaba mucho perseguirlos, hasta que por un instante los perdió de vista por completo. Siguió corriendo un rato por el oscuro parque. Hasta que unos metros adelante, en un claro, observó

luces de varios colores.

Se acercó allí, antes de que llegara las luces se apagaron. y cuando llegó...  
El muchacho estaba hincado en el piso, algo lastimado, frente a el giraba un blade, cuyo bit de poder aun brillaba un poco, un monstruo de duelo desaparecía lentamente ( armored lizard) y tenia una varita mágica de Howarts en su mano: la de Hufflepuf, que inclusive hades había dado por perdida. Y finalmente, frente a el estaba el cadáver del hombre lobo.

-whao... Venciste tu sólo a un hombre lobo- Aquella era una hazaña para cualquier mortal común y corriente.

El muchacho, de pronto, dejó de respirar con dificultad, y se puso sorpresivamente de pie.

- ¡de veras, ¿de veritas no me engañas?¿le gane? a ver - tomó una vara del pisó y empezó a picar el cadáver del hombre lobo. ¡ siiiiiiiiiii! ¡SI!. Le gané, le gané, le gané... ¡y en tu carota Bush! - comenzó a hacer un ridículo baile, antes de caerse de nuevo por el cansancio. Alex quedo algo consternado por este ridículo comportamiento.

Alex: OOU... o.ó

-déjame ayudarte- le dijo Alex y le tendió la mano, pero en cuanto el joven le dio la mano, el asombro se asomó por el rostro de Alex. (OoO)

Había una marca en su puño, un símbolo: el símbolo de la bestia. Una marca de aquel que estaba destinado para ser un Shadow Urban.

Se puso de pie, y Alex le dijo.

- ¿como te llamas muchacho?

- Me llamo- sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta, la leyó, la guardó y dijo - Michael Poker.

- ¿ y tienes padres Michael?

- no, desde que puedo hablar soy huérfano. ¿Tu quién eres?

- me llamó Alex Zaguitarius. Oye Michael. A ti te interesa destruir el mal ¿cierto?

- Bueno. Tengo unas habilidades, y en algo debo usarlas. Se podría decir que sí - tomó de nuevo la vara y se puso a picar al hombre lobo - aunque para serte sincero, este es el primer hombre lobo que cazo.

- eso no importa, con un buen entrenamiento puedes volverte experto.

- ¿pero quién demonios podría entrenarme?

Entonces Alex, lo miró fijamente, primero a él y después al cadáver.

" cazó sin entrenamiento ni preparación alguna a un hombre lobo gris; un Ángel negro que a sido infectado con el virus Licántropo... ni los mejores guerreros mortales pueden con esos... Y además tiene la marca. Pero su actitud... ¿en verdad este chico esta listo para vencer la maldad a toda costa? ¿qué demonios pensaba la diosa destino al darle semejante paquete a este niño? Sin embargo, tal vez si su talento fuera bien explotado..."

- Yo podría - respondió finalmente Alex- Pero... ¿te gustaría unirte a un grupo donde todos tienen los mismos poderes y misión que tu?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: el mal no tiene rostro 

Las imágenes pasaban rápidamente sin que pudiera distinguir ni una sola, la velocidad le impedía ver, pero le volvía más libre y seguro.

Pero los pensamientos de su mente no los podía acallar ni siquiera con la alta música de sus audífonos.

Súbitamente Nytrox Géminis se detuvo sobre la copa de un edificio, y la luna iluminó su rostro. Allí estaba de nuevo, como cada vez que quería verla la misteriosa quinta luna, que tanto le encantaba. Le daba valor, seguridad, era como si tuviera un vinculo místico con aquella luna, que ahora desaparecía tragada por el sol.

Bajó sus audífonos de sus orejas, miró su marca en la mano : la luna .

- ¿Shadow urbans?. - ahora era su elemento al fin: las sombras. ahora el poder nocturno que poseía estaba libre al 100 ( a diferencia de tres años antes),para que lo usara como quisiera. y estaba ansioso por probarlo.

- cuídate final, porque voy a encontrarte. y no te va a gustar cuando lo haga...-se pasó una mano por el copete del cabello escarlata, descubriendo sus ojos. el derecho tenía una línea hacía arriba del lado derecho, y el izquierdo la opuesta, hacia abajo y a la izquierda.

Unos hectómetros más adelante, el muchacho de largo cabello negro llamado Michael estaba con Alex.

Había escuchado maravillado la historia de los Shadow Urbans. de su misión, sus integrantes, un poco de su historia, y la profecía...

-Cuentan las leyendas de todos los tiempos y lugares, de la venida de 4 guerreros provenientes de las más terribles sombras. Al venir de estas se revelaran y comenzarán a pelear contra ellas hasta destruirlas: el Yang, el Yin, el dragón y el lobo. Cuando la muerte venga por aquellos con los que su infancia iniciaron, el verdadero viaje deberá empezar: el sol, la luna, el rayo y el bosque también les podrán llamar, pero su verdadera alma de simple humano será, aunque si el viaje continúan, su maldición será desencadenada. Y humanos no serán nunca jamás. Solo quedarán: el Yang del sol, el Yin de la luna, el dragón del rayo, y el lobo del bosque. Pero de lo que fueron antes nada más, y pese a cumplir su encomienda, el cielo se les cerrara, y deberán continuarla por toda la eternidad: el Yang del sol, el Yin de la luna, el dragón del rayo, y el lobo del bosque. en el tiempo y los años trascenderán, pero nunca su deber finalizaran, hasta que sea el definitivo fin de la nada y el todo, que alfa y omega, luz y oscuridad deberán presenciar. cuando el día esta cerca, se les podrá reconocer por las marcas de nacimiento en su diestra: sol, luna, rayo...

- ...y bestia- finalizó Alex a un Michael que se veía asombrado, mas no había entendido ni media palabra - esta profecía fue echa por el profeta Máximo hijo de la suprema Luz, a una de las reencarnaciones del Omega, según me informaron (aunque tampoco se muy bien que significa eso o.ó).

La encontré escrita en una cámara secreta del castillo de Hades...

- vaya que tienen pasado ¿no?. o sea que por eso quieres que me una a ustedes, porque tengo la marca, ¿no?.

- sí, además compartes varios poderes y características. el don de la magia, del juego de las sombras, y el dominio de una bestia sacra, según vi. y no tienes padres.

-no, me abandonaron desde que recuerdo como te dije. según sé, también eran hechiceros como yo. pero solo estuvieron conmigo un tiempo. luego no se porque se fueron y me dejaron solo. pero antes me entregaron esta varita y me enseñaron a usarla.- levantó la varita mágica.

-sí, la de Hufflepuf, la perdida - dijo Alex mirando intrigado la varita que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado a él y a Hades, tan fácil la había localizado, aunque ahora le parecía solo una varita más- tus padres debieron ser magos muy importantes para tenerla... - miró en sus ojos, que Michael no le estaba diciendo todo- ¿seguro que no recuerdas nada de ellos?.

- si seguro- dijo Michael con evasiva -pero. oye, ¿realmente todos son huérfanos? ¿que pasó con los padres de ustedes tres?

- bueno, Max no tiene padres. fue creado por un antiguo enemigo nuestro; el doctor Dartel: Max era un mutante maligno creado para destruirnos a los 3 que éramos en aquellos tiempos. tenía poderes de muchos guerreros, poseía nuestros poderes y era sumamente inteligente. pero en el día en que este mutante estaría terminado, algo intervino, una fuerza, y dejó en él la marca de la tierra (que como la profecía dijo, se volvió la del rayo al concluir la infancia). después de una ultima pelea se unió a nosotros.

Nytrox no es de este mundo, el es un jedí de un antiguo y desconocido planeta, con una hyper velocidad. Según sé sus padres también lo eran. ni siquiera el mismo los recuerda. Muy joven concluyó su entrenamiento y se volvió guardián Jedi. hasta que una extraña fuerza atacó a su planeta. un demonio, llamado Final Demon. Demon acabó con todo, incluyendo la familia de Nytrox, por lo que este juró venganza y se volvió su Némesis. pero en aquellos días era mucho para el joven Nytrox. y sólo quedó una esperanza: Nytrox encerró el demonio en su mente. y para no causar daño a su gente sobreviviente, se auto desterró, y se fue de allí. y calló justo en la tierra. tuvimos que lidiar bastante rato con aquel demonio, Nytrox logró vencerlo varias veces, incluso logro expulsarlo de su ser. pero su eliminación total aún no se ha dado.

- esa es la principal historia de los Shadow urbans.

-excepto uno.- dijo Michael- tu.

Alex se quedó callado un buen rato, no quería responder. tras sus gafas negras se notaba una mirada de melancolía.

- Yo sí era como cualquier otro, nacido ycriado como un simple humano. pero escapé de eso. Aquel mismo día que deje todo atrás, se me reveló mi destino ante mis ojos, y al siguiente, obtuve las armas para cumplirlo, la nota de Howarts que me acreditaba como hechicero, la mordedura que me acreditaba como mutante, el espíritu sagrado del fuego mitad fénix, mitad carnero, el antiguo poder egipcio que me volvía jugador de las sombras, y el poder digital, que me volvió aún mas distinto.

- ¡ TODO EN UN MISMO DIA!. pero, se más especifico ¿no? ¿qué paso? ¿por qué?...o sea... dime más sobre tu propio pasado.

Adquiriendo una actitud muy a la Nytrox, Alex sólo le dio la espalda y dijo:

- hay que seguir con tu entrenamiento.

Durante la siguiente hora, Alex hizo a Michael realizar todo tipo de hechizos complejos, desde el _Expecto Patronum_, hasta el hiper difícil y destructor _Cataclismus Mortus_. A Alex le sorprendió la habilidad que mostró con el Web Portal (la maquina que él había usado para transformarse en Mario Bros): el joven Poker derrotó con su videojuego al Mario de Alex en tan sólo 6 jugadas. Después de eso le hizo pasar por toda una pista de obstáculos; tuvieron una beybatalla en la que sin siquiera llamar su bestia bit, Alex destrozó el blade de Michael, y le ayudó a armar otro; y finalmente, el duelo...

- ¡ Jinzo destruye su ultima defensa!.

- ¡nooo!

Una alta maquina humanoide creó con sus manos una esfera de energía y la lanzó hacia una criatura que estaba boca abajo, destruyéndola por completo.

Aquel era el efecto especial de los duel disk, aparecer las cartas que jugaban como si fueran criaturas reales.

Alex disponía de una poderosa baraja de Dragones Negros y daño directo, pero intentaba contenerse lo más posible para probar a joven Michael. Pero es no había impedido que bajara a su segunda carta preferida un letalísimo Jinzo.

- y en mi Main Phase 2, convoco a un Red Eyes Black Chik, tu turno Michael .

Michael robó una carta, y comenzó a dar de piruetas y a bailar...

- ¿que sacaste?.

- ya veras. mi carta mas rara y poderosa...

de pronto, a su alrededor surgió una espesa niebla púrpura. el sentido arácnido de Alex sonó al máximo, al tiempo que detectaba una extraña presencia oscura, que no tenía nada que ver con la carta de Michael... era una presencia que él ya conocía.

- listo Alex...¡convoco a yata gara...!

- shhh. Michael. no digas nada y no te alarmes. pero me parece que no estamos nada solos. -murmuró el Shadow Urban del sol, para que solo su discípulo lo escuchara.

- ya tu, payaso.

- hazme caso. haz como que terminas tu turno y déjamelo a mi.

- aja si, ¿ y tu nieve de limón no?

- - . - ¡ en serio!. Es una orden.  
- pues ta weno...no más no. te va

- eso es...ahora disimula...

La presencia oscura se movía lentamente alrededor del campo de juego. Alex robó una carta de su baraja, al tiempo que movía sus pupilas bajo los lentes negros, para tratar de no perder de vista aquel ser...

- sacrifico a mi Red eyes Black Chik... convoco al Red Eyes Black Dragon... al cual también sacrifico. ¡convoco al Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!- él supremo ojos rojos apareció en una nube de humo negro con destellos rojos. Era un enorme e imponente dragon oscuro, que ninguna de las cartas de Michael podría detener (en ese instante, el Dragón tenía 3300 puntos)

Michael si que se sorprendió al ver a la poderosa criatura, pero Alex ni se percató, mas no tardo en ordenar un ataque. casi sentía la respiración de aquel ser junto a él.

- Dragon Oscuro...- señaló a Michael- ¡ascenso de infierno rojo!...

El enorme dragon comenzó a cargar su poder dentro de su boca, preparándose para lanzarlo a Michael, pero sorpresivamente cambió de objetivo por orden de Alex.

-¡ ahora!

El rayo rojo salió fuera de la arena, y para la sorpresa de Michael golpeó algo que surgió de la nada al ser rozado por el ataque...

Parecía una persona, vestía un largo abrigo, unos pantalones completamente destruidos y una enorme capa que arrastraba, su cabello era color púrpura largo y hacia abajo, como si estuviera empapado, sus ojos completamente blancos estaban cubiertos por un antifaz, y el resto de su cara por una pañoleta, lo poco que se veía de su piel era de color azul eléctrico.

**perfil del personaje**  
**Nombre:** final demon  
**Edad:** indefinida  
**Marca:** Demonio del tercer infierno

**Elemento LW:** ninguno

**Signo:** Géminis  
**Casa en Howarts: **Fue entrenado en la Abadía del infierno

**Baraja: **Sphinx Chaos (copia casi exacta de la Nytrox)

**Especialidad: **Magia

- órale...- dijo Michael.

- Michael- dijo Alex- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el demonio que destruyó el planeta jedi?. bueno...este es.

plegó su duel disk, los hologramas de las cartas desaparecieron, y comenzó a caminar hacia él...

- hola Alex- Dijo Final con una voz gruesa-... me alegra que te acuerdes de mi pero...¿ con quien estas?. que yo supiera el mundo debía creer que los Legendary Warriors estaban muertos...o debería decir...¿ los Shadow Urban?.

- ¿ cómo demonios te enteraste tu?

- tengo mis fuentes. fuentes muy poderosas que tu ni imaginas , pero dime, ¿quién es el muchacho?

Hablaban muy cortésmente, pero la simple presencia de final, junto con su fría mirada, hacía que uno se diera cuenta de su nivel de maldad. Alex le dirigía miradas rudas, pero no le hablaba tanto así, quería contenerlo, quería que huyera como en el inframundo y no tener que pelear frente a Michael. 

- es tu nueva preocupación Demon, el 4to Shadow Urban: Michael Poker.

- ¡¿ él, Un Shadow Urban! . Vamos Lex, no me hagas reír. si de veras es tan bueno...lo reto. no tendrás inconveniente ¿o si Alex? si confías tanto en el...

Tal como Alex lo temía...

La preocupación se podía ver en los ojos de Michael y de Alex...no parecía que Michael estuviera listo para una batalla tan grande. Una cosa era un hombre lobo. Otra un demonio del 3er infierno...

- no es pelea para un novato...- dijo una fría voz - ni para ti Alex. seré yo quien me encargue...

Mirada fría, cabello y pupila rojos, vestido como Iori de the King of fighters ...Nytrox llegó a la escena.

- vaya, vaya, justo quien esperaba, el chico Géminis finalmente da la cara - susurró final con una mezcla entre miedo, altanería y clarísimo odio.

- esta vez no te iras entero final...- sin decir más, puso su Dueldisk en funcionamiento, programó el duelo de sólo 5000 puntos de vida, sacó 5 cartas del deck y empezó el duelo.

- convocó a Chaos Necromancer, modo de ataque, una carta boca abajo y es tu turno Final

- ¿no hay hola, como estás contigo verdad Nytrox? - dijo Alex, aunque sonreía, Michael ya no tendría que jugar...

- tu sabes que no Zaguitarius

- ese es tu problema Nytrox, te falta la elegancia y sutileza de la oscuridad, por eso nunca pudiste ser un Sith del lado oscuro como querías.

- ¿y quien dice que no pude volverme un Sith? - respondió Géminis con una sonrisa arrogante

- ... Además que haces cada tontería,- dijo sin escucharlo Final- como llamar a Necromancer, que recibe 300 puntos por cada monstruo en el cementerio ,en el primer turno: sin monstruos en el cementerio tiene 0. Llamo a giant orc, ¡ataca a su chaos Necromancer!

- ¡caíste! ¡revélate cilindros mágicos!...

- ¡NO!…

La carta boca abajo se mostró, y regresó el ataque del orco gigante , directamente a Final Demon... cuyos puntos de vida bajaron a 2800...

- y es mi turno final... destrucción de la carta. Descartamos las manos y sacamos nuevas...- en cuanto las 4 cartas de la mano de Nytrox cayeron al cementerio el ataque de Chaos Necromancer subió a 900 había descartado 3 monstruos...

- ahora convoco a Ninja Grand master sasuke, ¡chaos Necromancer ataca a Giant orc! - el orco había cambiado a defensa luego de atacar. Su defensa era 0, por lo que chaos necromancer lo venció, - ¡y ninja sasuke ataca directo!- el ninja plateado lanzo sus dagas directo al corazón de final, reduciendo sus puntos a 1000, y causando que salieran varias gotas de sangre púrpura.

A Alex le sorprendió un poco esto al principio, pero entonces comprendió lo que Nytrox dijo al decir que Final Demon no se iría entero: Nytrox, usando sus poderes como mago, estaba volviendo las cartas realidad.

Michael estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que Nytrox exterminaba a final, en verdad era un gran y letal jugador

- ¡mi turno! - dijo Final al tiempo que se recuperaba del ataque y sacaba carta - ¡utilizo Raigeki!...

Un relámpago cegador cayó en el campo de Nytrox, cuando la electricidad se desvaneció habían desaparecido chaos necromancer y ninja grand master sasuke, pero a Nytrox no pareció importarle tanto...

- coloco una carta boca abajo- dijo Final con clarísima malicia, y Alex juró escuchar una extraña voz susurrar- y coloco a spirit reaper en modo de defensa, tu turno Nytrox...

- coloco dos cartas boca abajo y es todo...

- bien... revelo mi carta boca abajo...

Entonces Alex comprendió de donde salían los murmullos que había escuchado, Final levantó una carta demoníaca e impregnada de oscuridad: the Pyramid of ligth...

Varios rayos fueron trazados por un solo punto sobre ellos, trazando los vértices de la pirámide que se formo un poco después...

-ahora pago 500 puntos de vida y convoco a Andro Sphinx en modo de ataque...

Los puntos de final bajaron a 500 y de su propio ser surgió una espesa sombra, que se transformo en el enorme andro sphinx... - ahora andro shpinx... ¡ataca directo a los puntos de Nytrox!...

Andro Sphinx lanzó un rayo de color púrpura a Nytrox, rayo que iba mas y mas cerca, pero que de pronto de detuvo, se quedó suspendió frente a Nytrox y desapareció, en cuanto lo hizo se pudo notar un campo de energía rosa rodeando a Nytrox...

- waboku...- simplemente murmuró el pelirrojo, y reveló las doncellas protectoras de su carta boca abajo...

- no pospongas lo inevitable Nytrox... tu turno...

el campo de waboku desapareció cuando Nytrox robó carta

- utilizo el Call of the haunted que tenía boca abajo , llamo a Chaos Necromancer...

el manipulador de muertos regresó al campo de batalla con 1200...

"bien, ya tengo casi todo lo necesario para llamar a mi preferido, solo me falta echar a andar la suerte..."

- ...y sé como darle un empujón... ¡todo se reduce a esto final! ¡utilizo pot of greed, puedo sacar dos cartas más- "por favor que sea que sea…"...

- ¡SI!... termino el juego Final ¡utilizo Premature Burial!... 800 puntos son lo justo por revivir a mi Ninja Grand Master Saskue- los puntos de Nytrox bajaron a 4200, y su Ninja plateado regresó al campo de batalla.

- ¿qué estás planeando Nytrox?

- así es final, sacrifico a Chaos Necromancer y a mi Sasuke .. y convoco ¡Al Dark Chaos Magician!

- ¡NOOOO!

el mago predilecto de Nytrox se levantó del circulo de magia que de pronto se trazó en el piso, lanzando destellos negros y ciegos, finalmente se colocó junto a Nytrox...

- y utilizo su efecto especial: al convocarlo puedo regresar una carta mágica a mi mano del cementerio, y elijo la que_ s_e fue con destrucción de la carta : ¡Raigeki!...

- ¡ESA NO!...

- o si final... ¡ y juego ahora mismo con ella! ¡relámpago de Raigeki destruye a todos sus monstruos en el campo!

El gran rayo cayó sobre el campo de Final, que pudo escuchar a Andro Shpinx rugir de dolor al ser eliminada por el rayo junto con el spirit reaper...

- ¡y ahora mago del caos negro! ¡ ¡ataca directo a sus puntos de vida! ¡manifestación del reino oscuro!... ¡ataque caos!...

El mago cargó todo su poder en su báculo, se lanzó hacia final sin tocar ni una vez el suelo hasta que finalmente lo golpeó, lanzándolo un metro hacia atrás...

el ataque devastó a final, reduciendo sus puntos de vida a 0, y dejándolo bastante malherido, pero no lo suficiente. Un duelo normal de 8000 lo habría matado, pero eso no era lo que buscaba Nytrox.

-muy bien, jugaste bien Nytrox...pero yo no estaba jugando en serio... esto aquí y ahora no se acaba, nos vemos luego.

Desapareció jadeando en una voluta de humo...

- ya sabia que solo viniste a mirar final - Nytrox sonrió a si mismo - No estabas listo porque rogabas no encontrarme, muy bien...nos veremos Final.- dejó de dirigirse al aire y miró a Michael y a Alex- Alex...entrena a ese novato...yo soy Nytrox...segundo jefe y guardián de los secretos de los Shadow. grábate el nombre "Michael" - dijo sin pronunciar y huyó usando su poder de supervelocidad.

- como el dijo, él es Nytrox Géminis, es bastante duro, pero en el fondo es tan bueno como todos...Muy en el fondo... no te metas muy seguido con el...

- si, de acuerdo...vaya...- Michael al ver aquello sabía que toda su vida cobraría un extraño sentido a partir de aquel día...


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5: mas que un dios

- Se los juro ...vi todo un duelo con monstruos, hechizos y toda la cosa, en realidad.

En la escuela secundaria de Shadow City. Michael era el tema principal de nuevo, pero esta vez no por decir que podía pararse en su oreja, sino por la más absurda historia que había contado: de muertos vivos, de monstruos reales, de demonios y mutantes...

- ¡Estás demente...!

- ¡ Tengo pruebas !- se quitó el guante que traía casi siempre en la mano, dejando a la vista una cicatriz en forma de cabeza de lobo - soy el Shadow Urban de la bestia

- ¿ Qué estás bien bestia o qué dices ?

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja...

- A ver si muy muy, pruébalo, si eres un '' Shadow '' usa alguno de tus poderes ...trae a la vida a un monstruo, o conviértete en un videojuego, o algo...

- Eh...pues ...Alex dice que aún soy un novato y no sé usar mis poderes. Además que no debo porque debería ocultarlo... pero Nytrox sí que los puede usar...- dijo esto último más para sí que para los demás

- Aja si tu que casualidad...

De pronto tras el apareció el nerd de la clase, como salido de la nada , nadie sabía su nombre, no lo había querido decir al llegar a la escuela, lo cuál da una idea del nivel de la escuela, casi cualquiera podía llegar y mezclarse con los alumnos sin que le dijeran nada. El extraño joven dijo:

- Si realmente hace eso...¿ podrías llevarme con el ? quisiera retarlo...

- Estas demente...no puedo U.U...pero ta' bien... n.n -dijo Michael probando su ingenuidad

A las doce de la noche se reunían los Shadow Urban en el almacén abandonado, Nytrox, Max, Alex y Michael ya estaban allí.

- Supongo que este es el nuevo...bienvenido - dijo Max y le estrechó la mano a Michael - soy Max, técnico de los Shadow Urban...

- Yo no seria tan amable Yangun ... ni siquiera pudo encarar a Final- murmuro como siempre Nytrox- ¿cómo será en un encuentro real?

- Nytrox siempre tan alegre ¿ verdad ? pero es bueno en el fondo... -Max dudó un instante- Mejor dejémoslo simplemente en que está de nuestro lado. Ya lo conoces si no me equivoco.

Nytrox no dijo nada sobre el comentario de Max. Empezaba a hartarle que lo consideraran "en el fondo buen sujeto"

- Okey al punto Shadows ...¿ Michael se queda u _oblivate_ ?

- por mi está bien. Me cae bien- argumento el Shadow Urban del rayo

- yo lo escogí, así que sostengo mi elección...¿Nytrox ?

momento de silencio...

- ¡AH! Nytrox, te conseguí un oponente...te reunirás con el mañana aquí, al atardecer...

Nytrox hizo un amago de sonrisa al escuchar esto.

- de acuerdo niño... ya eres un Shadow Urban- murmuró el Shadow Urban de la luna

De esa forma, sólo por darle un oponente, Nytrox aceptó a Michael, el joven jedí siempre estaba listo para algo de acción, adrenalina y demostrar que era el mejor...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó la hora citada en el atardecer del día siguiente, cuando Nytrox había quedado, sin conocerlo, con aquel misterioso chico de la clase de Michael...

Nytrox siempre estaba ansioso por duelo. no importaba si era contra un simple novato.

Pero al llegar el ''novato'' se dio cuenta que tal vez habría cometido un error.

Se veía bastante imponente, musculoso, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con una extraña mirada entre la tristeza y el odio...

Nytrox lo miró asombrado, no esperaba eso por como lo describió Michael, lo describió de 13 años y aquel tipo tenía como 20 ¿cambiaba su edad o que onda,

-¿Viniste a beybatallar o mirar?

Al escuchar el comentario del desconocido su mirada paso del desconcierto al odio, nadie le hablaba así jamás a un Géminis...

- Pues si en verdad quieres Bey Batallar Gorila rosa... -levantó su lanzador- vamos a ello...

Un bey blade negro con rojo estaba en la punta del lanzador, Nytrox lo tomó un instante y miró el Bit de poder.

"Faleon... el único humano que al morir fue vuelto espíritu Bit. No me ah fallado, ni lo hará... este tipo, sea quién sea, no tiene idea de en que se metió.

- ¡ Ja ja ja ja! - rió de pronto el rival de Nytrox- No sé que tanto le vez a ese inútil humano, Llegó muy lejos para un mortal, me alegrará eliminarlo en este encuentro.

Nytrox quedó atónito ante ese comentario repentino

- ¿cómo es que tu..?

- ¿...lo sé, Ja, Yo lo sé todo, todo lo que ocurre a lo largo de los siglos y milenios. No intentes impresionarme a mi Nytrox Géminis, que igual que tu, tan solo vine a divertirme acabando con alguien... que mejor que el famoso y según muchos "el más cruel" Legendary Warrior, Nytrox de quinta luna..

Nytrox estaba atónito. Se suponía que sólo él sabía la historia de Faleon, y lo peor, aquel tipo lo trataba a él como un inferior. Nadie lo "acababa" a él. pero antes de desatar su furia, los instintos que en parte el convivir diario con Alex le habían pasado, le decían que investigara más de aquel guerrero

-¿ Quién eres tu ?

- mhh, me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de que no soy un simple mortal.

Hubo un ligero temblor en el piso, por un instante a Nytrox le pareció que estaba usando un giratiempos por el hecho de que al joven el cabello del joven se hacía más largo y se volvía blanco y brillante como la nieve al sol, con un brillo sobrenatural, el rostro se endureció por completo, unas cadenas doradas aparecieron rotas en sus tobillos y muñecas

Finalmente termino convertido en una especie de anciano, pues irradiaba esa fuerza, y experiencia, pero ninguna arruga o seña de agotamiento estaba en él, de echo, su fiereza había aumentado aún más

En su rostro estaba el cambio principal: había un brillo azul a su alrededor que alcanzaba lo divino, y un destello dorado en sus ojos, por lo cual era imposible ver directamente su rostro, su voz era la misma, pero resonaba con muchos ecos...

- Todos creen que mi propio hijo me destruyó...pero es mentira, tuvo piedad, lo cuál fue un grave error...sólo me desterró del Olimpo y me obligó a vivir como mortal. a mi, el gran nieto de caos...

Nytrox comprendió de inmediato la historia...ya sabía quien era él...

- Cronos, supongo, uno de los titanes padres de los dioses del Olimpo... ¿qué quieres de mi ?

-Sólo una pequeña batalla Nytrox... como tu, sólo busco diversión, que más entretenido que causar a otros mi sufrimiento, y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, mi victima de hoy eres tu Nytrox Géminis...¿aceptas el reto, o huirás?

Aquello si iba muy, pero muy lejos, aun para un titán tan idiota e insolente...

-Mhhh- Nytrox volvió a hacer ese amgo de sonrisa en verdad que estas enfermo, pero para que lo sepas, Nytrox Géminis nunca huye...- levanto su lanzador- ¡ 3,2,1 let it rip !

- ¡ ya era hora! ¡ let it rip !

El blade de base negra y anillo rojo de Nytrox chocó en el aire contra otro color verde y azul; al caer comenzaron a rodearse, y de pronto, desapareció el de faleon..

- No debiste subestimarme...¡ Faleon destino final!

El blade reapareció súbitamente, dio un impacto contra el suelo levantando varias rocas, desapareció de nuevo y reapareció a un costado del blade de cronos, empujándolo con un golpe, justo a que las rocas lo aplastaran...

- que decepción...- dijo Nytrox cuando las rocas hubieron sepultado el blade de cronos - perdiste.

- eso crees tu... ¡Cronit aparécete !

Hubo un gran destello de luz, las rocas salieron volando, y el blade de Cronos fue liberado, con su bestia bit libre...Cronit , una especie de giratiempos rojo, girando con fuego alrededor.

- ¡ ahora, usa reversa de tiempo !

Automáticamente, los daños que había hecho a el blade fueron reparados, y todas la rocas se retiraron. Le costó un poco a Nytrox darse cuenta que no había ningún Giratiempos de por medio, sino que era el Bey Blade de Cronos el que producía aquel efecto.

- Así es Nytrox, mi Blade puede revertir en su tiempo, cada cosa que haga el tuyo y salir ileso...

-Maldición...pero ya me eh enfrentado a tipos como tu, lo único que hay que hacer, es no dejarlos recuperarse...¡vamos faleon !

Hubo un resplandor de luz y faleon fue liberado. era muy parecido a un humano, incluso llevaba puesta una túnica negra, pero su rostro era completamente blanco y alargado, y su cabello rojo parecía hecho de agujas, además de que era tan grande como cualquier bestia bit...

- vamos faleon...¡ destrucción masiva !

el blade de faleon comenzó a tambalearse de un lado a otro, pero súbitamente se deslizo al otro lado y salió disparado hacia Cronit, de un golpe lo sacó volando, pero allí no termino su ataque.

- ¡ ataque cápsula obscura !

En el aire, el blade de Nytrox alcanzó al de Cronos, y comenzó a rodearlo, hasta formar un circulo negro de energía del cual era imposible escapar, y dentro del cual, faleon destruía a Cronit.

De pronto, el circulo desapareció y faleon aterrizó de pie en el piso, mientras su oponente caía rápidamente, humeando de color púrpura.

-sabía que podía hacerlo...

- aún no Nytrox...¡ reversa de tiempo!.

Mientras caía, el blade y el giratiempo comenzaron a girar rápidamente, y al caer al suelo y terminar su giro rápido, estaban como nuevos.

- maldición...¿ cómo lo hace?- murmuro entre dientes Nytrox,

- es el núcleo- dijo una voz- no tengo duda...

Michael se acercaba a la batalla y veía asombrado al cielo- Es simple, en un giratiempos, la magia del tiempo esta en el reloj del centro, (o eso me dijo Alex). En un Bey blade que tiene por bestia bit un giratiempos, también el centro debe ser donde esta el poder...y el centro de un bey blade es el núcleo...

- cierto...¡ faleon rayo oscuro al centro del giratiempos!

El bey blade de faleon comenzó a girar rápidamente generando energía estática que era transferida a las manos de la bestia bit. Al haber reunido bastante, la Bestia Bit la lanzó con un gran impacto al centro del giratiempos, mientras que el Bey blade de salía despedido en dirección al blade de Cronit, apuntando con el anillo de ataque a la base del enemigo, donde estaba protegido el núcleo del bey blade...se acercaba más y más...casi estaba allí y...¡ faleon dejo de avanzar !.

Fue completamente inesperado, Faleon entró en su bit de poder, y el bey blade perdió fuerza y se detuvo.

- jajajajajaja, caíste directo en mi trampa...

- ¡¿que!, ¿ de que hablas ?.

Cronos dirigió su maliciosa mirada, hacía Nytrox, en sus ojos había un destello, de burla y satisfacción.

- Simple: en cada giro mi bestia bit adelanta el tiempo, cosa que al no ser un ser vivo, no le afecta, pero, a tu faleon sí, y mientras tu creías que llevábamos unos cuantos minutos de batalla, para nuestros Bey blade pasaron meses enteros en el campo de batalla...y como es obvio, tu faleon debía cansarse...perdiste Nytrox... La verdad me sorprende que tu Faleon haya durado tanto Girando, tanto tu como él deben estar agotados.

Hasta instante Nytrox no lo había notado, pero era cierto, se sentía bastante cansado, e inclusive juraría que le habían crecido un poco las uñas y el pelo. Cronos decía la verdad

- no, no...¡ nooooooo! - Nytrox cayó en la tierra, la derrota era para su orgullo, lo que el día a la noche...es imposible tenerlos juntos.

- ja, pero que llorón...si quieres una revancha, te esperare Nytrox Géminis. deberías agradecer que no te arrebato a Faleon. Y es sólo un premio por haber durado tanto en el combate, cosa digna de admiración, más en un par de simples cucarachas mortales... - recogió su Bey Blade del suelo- Además, quiero asegurarme de que nos volvamos a encontrar... Ja Ja Ja Ja - hubo una especie de distorsión en el espacio vacío , y Cronos desapareció en esta.

Nytrox se levanto con la mirada baja y recogió su bey blade, había odio y profunda humillación en sus ojos al levantar la mirada...

- eso júralo...habrá una revancha Cronos...habrá una revancha...y ya veremos quien es el humillado...

Dio la vuelta bruscamente, causando que su gabardina se agitara tras el, pasó junto a Michael, sin siquiera darle las gracias por el consejo en la Bey batalla, lo tomó como si fuera un pedazo de arbusto. Y en cuanto a Michael miraba a Nytrox boquiabierto...era increíble que aquel terrible guerrero hubiera caído ante un truco tan simple...

- ¡ Y TU QUE MIRAS NOVATO ! -dijo por fin al notarlo- no soy show., ya, vamonos de aquí...ese tipo me las pagara...lo juro.

- ¿ eh Nytrox?

Nytrox tardó en responder, prefería no hacerle caso, seguía absorto en su humillación y coraje.

- ¡ ¿ que quieres !.

- ¿ es bueno que los pájaros sigan volando aun incendiados ?

Tardó otro rato en que Nytrox comprendiera lo que Michael le decía.

- ¿ de qué rayos hablas ?.

- de eso- dijo y señalo al cielo.

Nytrox dirigió su vista hacia arriba, había miles de ráfagas de fuego deslizándose por el anochecer...


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6: ciudad en llamas: heliopatas

Alex lo observaba desde un edificio, los extraños seres iban en línea recta hacía la ciudad, pero en definitiva no eran ''pájaros incendiados'.

- pero que diablos...

Su sentido Arácnido le daba una percepción extrasensoria de todo, podía inclusive sentir el calor de aquellas cosas, era como si estuvieran echas de fuego.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia abajo, vio como el trafico se interrumpía, y todos se quedaban viendo hacía arriba...los seres se acercaban rápidamente a la ciudad, pero al llegar a esta, varios pasaron de largo, uno casi le quema el cabello a Alex (¡realmente eran de fuego!) pero otros se habían detenido súbitamente sobre la ciudad, como pudo ver en cuanto sus miles de compañeros se retiraron. entonces ocurrió...

Fue como si una mano invisible le diera forma al fuego, hasta formar una especie de cabeza que surgía de el resto de las flamas. También, una parte del fuego se separó entre esta cabeza, revelando dos extraños círculos rojos que parecían zafiros. eran sus ojos.

Cada una de las extrañas criaturas comenzó a mirar hacía abajo, de un lado a otro como buscando algo que se le hubiera caído, después de un rato cada una tenía la vista fija en algo, y de pronto comenzaron a descender rápidamente en picada, directo hacía donde estaban mirando...

- '' mi sentido arácnido ''

Volteó justo a tiempo, una de las llamas lo miraba fijamente, y ya iba hacia él...

Mientras, Max pasaba por el mismo problema, Al ir caminando por una calle, había visto la caravana de extraños seres...

- es completamente imposible, e inaceptable, pero a la vez increíblemente hermoso...son heliopatas- dijo, refiriéndose a los extraños espíritus de fuego que quemaban todo a su paso...

Pero su sonrisa fue cruelmente borrada, los Heliopatas no pensaban seguir de largo, de echo, uno iba directo hacia él.

- ¡ que es lo que quieren !

En el bosque, 2 heliopatas rodeaban a Michael y a Nytrox, que no habían podido llegar ni siquiera a la ciudad .

De pronto, otra abertura, más larga, se abrió bajo los ojos...era una boca. Lo mismo le ocurría a todos los heliopatas, que se habían quedado flotando cada una frente a los 4 guerreros y dijo cada una a su respectivo Shadow:

- ¿ eres tu...?

- ¿...Maxwell Yangun?

-¿ ..Alexander Zaguitarius?

- ¿...Nytrox Géminis?

-¿...Michael Poker?

- si, yo soy...

Y entonces empezaron su ataque.

Y no sólo a los Shadow urbans les ocurría esto, a lo largo de la ciudad, y del mundo entero: heliopatas descendían sobre ciudades, encontraban determinadas personas, confirmaban su nombre, y comenzaban su ataque...pero ninguno podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados...

- ¡ con que quieres jugar no ¡- gritó Max a la suya, que arremetía contra el en picada- pues este juego es para dos...

Cerró el puño, al tiempo que lo hacia, tres garras le salieron de los nudillos en cada mano, echas de acero puro, una vez que estas estuvieron afuera, una onda de magnetismo rodeo su cuerpo y lo elevó en el aire, poniéndolo a la altura del heliopata...

- ...Magneto, Cíclope, Wolverine y Ice Man...los genes de esos cuatro mutantes fueron usados para mi creación...¿ aún quieres seguir?.

El heliopata sólo continuo observándolo.

- como gustes...

Mientras tanto en el bosque...

Los heliopatas rodeaban a Nytrox y Michael, ya habían comenzado a descender en picada varias veces... finalmente una logró quemar la manga de la capa de Nytrox.

- auch...- se tocó donde le había quemado el heliopata y vio su traje chamuscado- o no... no mi gabardina... ¡no se metan ni con mi ropa ni con mi cabello NUNCA!- levantó su mirada- novato...aléjate...

Sacó un pequeño mango de su bolsillo, presionó un botón, y una luz color negra alargada salió de este...era una espada laser de color negro.

- No se metan con un alguien que sabe artes Sith y Jedí...

Mientras tanto.

el heliopata de Alex le lanzaba constantes ráfagas de fuego.

- _¡ protego ¡_

El escudo mágico lo mantenía lejos de las flamas, pero al no ser un hechizo no podía reflejarlo...

El heliopata daba vueltas y vueltas a su alrededor buscando una abertura en su escudo. De vez en cuando descendía y se estrellaba contra el escudo debilitándolo más y más.

- maldición... no resistirá tanto...- finalmente el heliopata rompió por completo su escudo - ¿ por qué quieres pelear contra mi ? - le gritó en cuanto esta traspaso su escudo...

El heliopata sólo mostró una sonrisa algo macabra.

- entonces no tengo opción... ¡ let it rip!

Tenía un porta blade atado a su antebrazo, de allí sacó un blade color rojo intenso, al igual que un lanzador con la forma de un fénix, los conecto, fijo la guía del lanzador a su mano, y arrojó el lanzador con forma de fénix con el blade conectado, el lanzador salió disparado hacia el heliopata, sin separarse de la guía que lo unía a la mano de Alex (de echo, del lanzador surgía más guía si la necesitaba), cuando estuvo apunto de chocar, Alex dio un jalón a su mano hacia atrás, el lanzador dio cambio bruscamente de dirección, regresando a través de la guía a la mano de Alex, al empezar a regresar, soltó el blade, que cayo girando bajo el heliopata, tal como Alex quería.

- últimamente e aprendido a apreciar las batallas de fuego contra fuego ...No te dejes llevar por la apariencia de simple trompo, sería lo último que hicieras... ¡solaris manifiéstate!

El bit de poder comenzó a brillar, una esfera de energía roja se hizo a su alrededor y finalmente exploto lanzando una gran luz de energía roja. Que traspaso al heliopata.

mientras tanto...

Rayos de color rojo salían de los ojos de Max pero el heliopata simplemente separaba el fuego por el que estaba echo, y el rayo pasaba de largo.

El heliopata seguía lanzando ráfagas de fuego, que Max esquivaba hábilmente en el aire, pero la suerte no duró tanto.

Una le dio justo en el pecho, haciéndolo caer hasta el piso. Se levantó adolorido...

- maldición...no lo puedo tocar ni lanzarle nada porque es fuego...no materia.

Una enorme esfera de fuego se acercaba directo a el...

- ¡ maldición !- con sus poderes magnéticos trajo un basurero cercano y lo uso como escudo, pero de nada sirvió, ya que este se fundió ante sus propios ojos.

- eso no es bueno...- la enorme esfera chocó contra él, lanzándolo en llamas.

- poco sirven mis poderes- pensó, se levantó y echo a correr- debo de trazar entonces un plan. Primero veamos: ¿por qué me ataca?...los heliopatas no salen de los volcanes, tendrían que sacarlos, pero sólo un loco iría hasta allí...y tendría que ser un loco muy poderoso para controlarlos a todos...¿ y con que fin ?

Había estado corriendo sin dirección por la ciudad, pero una barrera de fuego le cerro el paso, una barrera de fuego con ojos...

- ¡ ¿ quién te envía !- le gritó al heliopata.

Pero esta, al igual que la de Alex, sólo pronunció aún más su sonrisa a lo largo del muro...que volvió un circulo...

- bueno, mi mente esta vacía creo que tendré que tratar de seguir peleando...

mientras tanto...

A cada movimiento del sable laser, el fuego simplemente se separaba y se volvía a unir, por lo cual a Nytrox no le era nada fácil derrotarlo...

-maldición- alzó su mano para usar sus poderes de dominio de la fuerza, finalmente pareció causarle algún daño ya que varias lenguas de fuego se separaron casi como si hubiera estallado, pero se volvió a reunir.

- doble maldición...son indestructibles, ¿cómo vas Michael?

Michael corría de un lado a otro con el cabello incendiándose y el heliopata detrás..

- ¡BIEEEEEEN !

Llegó a un pequeño lago que estaba a unos metros del camino principal, y sumergió en este la cabeza, apagando las llamas de su largo pelo negro

- o.K, por lo visto no vienes en son de paz...más bien sí...¿ o no , bueno, depende de como lo veas...si por la onomatopeya ''paz" o por el significado de la palabra...

El heliopata volvió a lanzarle fuego pero Michael rodó por el suelo...

- bien...será como tu gustes...- sacó de su bolsillo la varita de Hufflepuf- _¡Acueructo tria!_

Un enorme chorro de agua, salió de la punta de su varita disparado hacía el heliopata, y todo su fuego se apago, había ganado...

- lo logré..¡ lo logré , ¡finalmente hice el hechizo lanza agua!...- vio a su alrededor y se percató de que donde estaba el heliopata, sólo había vapor, humo y un charco- ¡y también vencí a esa cosa, ¡ oye Nytrox lo logré !

- ¡ chido por ti...!

el heliopata se acercaba más y más, sabía que su espada jedi no le seria de gran ayuda.

- _¡ Acueru...!_

- ¡ detente...! es mi pelea.

Michael lo miró con reproche, le había frustrado su oportunidad de volver a hacer el nuevo hechizo que había aprendido.

- pero que orgulloso es...- se dijo- ¡ muy bien, como quieras!

De pronto Nytrox volteó a ver a lo lejos, y vio una gran luz roja sobre un edificio, era la bestia bit de Alex...

- pero claro, fuego contra fuego...

Sacó otro de esos extraños aparatos llamados Web portal y lo colocó tal como había echo Alex contra Green Spawn, ajustó unas cosas en este, y grito:

- ¡ digitalizando Iori ¡

hubo otra vez aquel extraño resplandor, cuando cedió, Nytrox estaba vestido como Iori, y sacó una flama púrpura de su mano derecha.

- ¿usas un Iori 98? Pero si están obsole...

- ¡¡ CALLLATÉ NOVATO! Ó/Ó - lo cortó rápido Nytrox, y se dirigió al Heliopata- ¿te gusta el fuego chico, pues entonces...¡ toma!

Lanzó una rafaga de fuego púrpura hacía el heliopata, que ni siquiera trató esquivarlo, lo recibió directo.

Entre más tiempo estaba en esa corriente de fuego, se comenzaba a hacer más y más grande, Nytrox lo estaba fortaleciendo en vez de debilitarlo...

- no pues si...que buen plan...- dijo Michael.

- ¡ ¿ lo dudas novato !

De pronto, algo comenzó a salir mal, el heliopata se estaba elevando demasiado, demasiado calor y muy difícil mantenerlo reunido, aun para el alma de fuego de un heliopata, algo tenía el fuego púrpura que llegaba rápidamente a temperaturas estelares, más aun ayudado por el fuego mágico del heliopata. Finalmente fue imposible controlar todo ese calor y el heliopata estalló en una onda de luz y calor que chamusco algunos árboles

Nytrox dejó de lanzar fuego.

- descargar- dijo, hubo otro resplandor y recuperó su ropa original- bueno novato, eso es creatividad.

- pues sí, tenías que improvisar... tendrías más opciones si actualizaras ese Iori de una vez ¬¬--

- ¡¡¡ qué te calles! Ó/Ó... a mi me gusta mi Iori

- UoU... claro, lo que digas...

Mientras tanto, Max continuaba intentando salir del fuego...

- esto ya no esta tan bien que digamos...auch.- el heliopata solía lanzarle llamas al centro del circulo donde se encontraba - piensa, vamos, debe haber algo que...

Vio a lo lejos una construcción, varias barras de hierro se encontraban allí.

- ¡ adiós mundo cruel ¡ cuando menos moriré como mis ancestros...bien frito, sabes, es curioso, ellos eran cocineros, y cada uno murió en un incendio que ellos mismos causaron, sí, pero yo no, yo nada le hice al fuego, pero supongo que era mi destino, morir bien frito - estaba haciendo tiempo, mientras, con sus poderes magnéticos unía varias barras de acero y les daba forma de un circulo de las mismas proporciones que tenía en el que estaba encerrado - pero otra cosa curiosa, fue justo en el incendio de su muerte donde consiguieron sus mejores platillos. Se hizo tradición en la familia la siguiente frase: ''para el mejor platillo no hay mejor combustible que el cocinero" . - vio claramente como las brazas bajaban, el heliopata perdía la concentración- pero tal vez yo sea la vergüenza de la familia, no moriré en un incendio provocado por mi, ni creare un platillo exquisito al hacerlo- el circulo de acero se empezó a acercar lentamente al lugar de Max y del heliopata- y una ultima cosa curiosa, la mayor de todas...que fui creado en un laboratorio, no tengo ningún ancestro cocinero...

Muy tarde el heliopata se dio cuenta del engaño, la pesada barra cayó sobre el, apagándola en definitiva y dejando libre a Max.

- ¡ ja ja ja ¡ - rió el Shadow Urban del rayo mientras saltaba la barra de hierro - hay que tener el cerebro frito para caer con el cuento de los cocineros.

- ¡AGH AGH AGH AHHHH!

El heliopata intentaba escapar desperado, pero le era imposible...

- dime, ¿ por qué quieres enfrentarme? ¿ quien te envía?- dijo Alex- dímelo y perdonaré tu vida...

El heliopata estaba atrapado en un pico de ave cazadora colosal...

Pero el pico salía de una cabeza de carnero, con dos enormes cuernos retorcidos de acero, y tres plumas hechas hacia atrás en la frente, y la cabeza surgía de un cuerpo de carnero, con dos alas de fénix, en las pesuñas delanteras, salían tres garras de ave. También la larga cola era sin duda de algún ave gigante...

Mitad de su ser era un carnero de fuego, la otra, era un fénix gigante, y aquella era la enorme bestia bit de Alex: Solaris, que amenazaba con devorar al heliopata sin el menor remordimiento.

- ¿ nada que decir, lastima, odio que termine así, siempre con sangre...bueno, solaris... tu cena, cómela antes de que... - dudó un rato y se rió- ...se enfrié, y que sea rápido, no es justo que sufra.

Se dio la vuelta, escuchó los gritos del heliopata, luego que solaris tragaba, y luego, nada.

Suspiró.

- no merecía morir, dudo que los reyes de los volcanes actuaran por propia voluntad. el que sólo sigue ordenes que ni siquiera quería obedecer debe ser tomado como inocente, pero por su señor, no tuvimos más acción que agregar una mancha mas al expediente...

se acerco a su Solaris, le acaricio la pata delantera...

- ¿ quién las enviaría?. ¿ Green Spawn, ¿ final demon, o quizás...¿algún otro?.

La respuesta se acercaba rápidamente...

Solaris comenzó a toser tosió y tosió, hasta que...arrojó una pequeña llave.

Del cielo descendía rápidamente, hasta caer en el piso frente a Nytrox, otra llave más, idéntica a la que el agua llevó hasta Michael en ese mismo instante, y también igual a la que Max encontró bajo la barra de hierro.  
Alex tomó la llave , la revisó, tenía un símbolo extraño, pero que el conocía...el símbolo del Olimpo...

La alzó hacía el cielo y la giró...

Alex y la llave desaparecieron...

Y lo mismo ocurría a otros guerreros ( incluidos el resto de los Shadow Urban) por todo el mundo


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: muere un dios, Se busca substituto 

Alex giraba en un torbellino de colores y formas indefinidos, sostenido firmemente de la llave, sus pies se habían separado del suelo y todo su cuerpo iba en aquel giro...

- ¡ es un traslador ¡- gritó al darse cuenta de la trampa de la llave, pero sólo el debió de oírse...

Finalmente el giro comenzó a ceder...las imágenes tomaban forma...calló en un frió suelo de piedra.  
No bien se había dado cuenta de que había caído, donde había caído, o siquiera de que el traslador se había detenido, cuando un molesto zumbido se hizo en toda su cabeza...sentido arácnido...

Se levantó de un salto, sacó de su portador el lanzador y de su bolsillo su varita y apuntó a su alrededor, sin saber que peligro le seguía, o cual de las dos armas utilizaría...

Izquierda...derecha...atrás...lo que le asechaba, no daba la cara ni se mantenía en un lugar fijo.

Escuchó un grito alargado...una voz familiar, que venía de arriba de él.  
Levantó la vista, sólo para que 2 cuerpos cayeran sobre el, aplastándolo. Los tiro a un lado, y les apuntó...hasta que reconoció un cabello rojo con una gabardina azul , y el otro mucho más flaco con un cabello negro, largo, y despeinado. Eran Nytrox y Michael.

Se tranquilizó al ver a sus compañeros, y noto que el zumbido cedía...lo que hubiera estado allí se había alejado por Michael y Nytrox.

- auch...¿ anotaron la matricula?

- no digas idioteces novato

- déjame ayudarte amigo

Alex le tendió una mano que Nytrox tomó. Pero al mirar que el que se la tendía era Alex, la soltó de inmediato y se puso de pie por si mismo.

- ¿ Zaguitarius?- dijo ignorando la mano que Michael le pedía para levantarse- vaya...te preguntaría que haces aquí, pero primero debo saber que hago yo aquí y donde es aquí.

- me alegra que no me preguntes porque no se la respuesta, veras, vencí a un heliopata de los que venían en la caravana, y al hacerlo...

- apareció una llave que era un traslador que te trajo aquí...- dijo otra voz.

Max descendía suavemente usando sus poderes de magneto, aterrizó y observó a sus compañeros.

- creo que lo mismo nos ocurrió a todos ¿ no?.

- así parece- dijo Nytrox

De pronto, otra persona más calló del cielo, una persona vestida de verde con una larga capa, una mascara, y una extraña mirada a través de esta...

- ¡ Green Spawn!- gritó Alex al reconocerlo

Éste volteó brevemente y miró a los Shadow urbans.

- hola, Alex, Nytrox y Max. no me sorprende verlos aquí

- ¿ por qué? - gritó Michael a quien Alex ya le había contado de green Spawn-¿ qué es aquí?

Green Spawn volteó de nuevo, de Michael parecía no saber nada. Por lo que lo miró de arriba abajo antes de responder

- Ya lo sabrás novato- respondió de manera seca

Michael parecía a punto de estallar

- novato por aquí...novato por allá...tengo un nombre ¿saben? Soy Michael, y no voy a tolerar que...

- ya cállate...novato - lo cortó Nytrox

Michael llegó al punto máximo de frustración y comenzó a gesticular sin sentido alguno

- tranquilo- dijo Alex - son tipos rudos, no lo tomes personal. Tal vez solo de Green spawn

-¿quién ese tipo Alex?- le pregunto Max lanzándole miradas crudas a green spawn.

Alex les contó rápido lo sucedido.

- deberíamos terminarlo de una vez...- dijo Nytrox poniendo una mano sobre el mango de su espada.

- no, a ver que pasa, si el no nos ataca... no habrá porque atacar

Pasados unos minutos, nuevos guerreros comenzaron a llegar, cada uno, caía del cielo, transportado por la llave, se levantaba miraba alrededor y preguntaba donde se hallaba, a lo que Green Spawn respondía: esperen y verán.

Cada uno parecía confundido, algunos asustados, otros indiferentes y dispuestos a esperar en que terminaría aquello...

Mientras esperaban, Alex pudo detenerse a observar el lugar, era una jungla, en medio de la cual había un pequeño prado, que era donde se encontraban, también había un antiguo pero perfectamente bien conservado templo, era en su suelo donde había caído Alex.

Otra cosa que se podía observar, eran los guerreros que llegaban, desde los más famosos, novatos desconocidos, seres malévolos, y especialistas en todo tipo de materias...

- oye, A dijo Max para que todas aquellas personas no los reconocieran- ya te fijaste, allí esta Weblee Honderwoot, el duelista de insectos.

- ya lo veo, también eh allí el campeón maquina: Keith '' el bandido" Howart.

- ¿ cómo crees que hayan vencido a sus heliopatas?-dijo Michael

- con sus cartas de duelo, posiblemente...comparados con los Shadow Urbans son nada- dijo Nytrox.

- cierto.

Seguían descendiendo todo tipo de guerreros, algunos tan misteriosos como los Shadow.

Y finalmente...parecía que todos los guerreros habían descendido, el reloj de Michael marco las 4.30 AM. La noche casi había terminado.

Los guerreros eran miles...la multitud causaba que a menudo se perdieran de vista muchos, y otros fueran prácticamente invisibles.

Y entonces de pronto...

La tierra comenzó a temblar...las puertas del templo se abrieron y varios soldados de estilo romano, se formaron en 2 líneas, con las lanzas de frente.

Los cuchicheos que habían prevalecido toda la noche se callaron al instante, todos miraban a los soldados,. Esperando la explicación que les habían negado la noche entera.

- es la formación que se hace para recibir a un superior - murmuró Nytrox

- ahora sabremos que significa esto- dijo Alex

Unos pausados pero firmes pasos se acercaban desde las profundidades del templo. Poco a poco, cada paso se escuchaba como un trueno. Finalmente una persona de cabello negro y ojos de un azul eléctrico salió del templo. Su túnica era dorada y parecía la piel de un dragón, llevaba una bolsa en la espalda, y una extraña corona de oro en la cabeza. Alex lo reconoció.

- pero si ese es Zeus...

El dios del trueno, dirigió una triste mirada a todos los presentes frente a Él, mientras seguía caminando por entre sus dos filas de soldados con aquel firme y pausado paso. finalmente se detuvo frente a todos, les dirigió una ultima mirada que detuvo brevemente en Alex, Nytrox y Max; y comenzó a hablar.

- Guerreros de todo el mundo, bienvenidos, me alegra verlos aquí reunidos, pese a las circunstancias de su lejanía, y el poder de mis enviados; que espero no hallan sido demasiado duros con ustedes, pero debía asegurarme de que solo lo mejor de lo mejor llegara hasta aquí. Y fue por eso que envié a los heliopatas por todo el mundo, a cada guerrero, y sólo quien los venciera, podría obtener las llaves que lo traerían hasta aquí.

Ahora bien, ¿por qué están aquí, verán, para los que no me conozcan y para los que sí- dirigió de nuevo su mirada a los Shadow urbans- yo soy el legendario dios del trueno Zeus- se escucharon unas cuantas risas de incredulidad - que mejor prueba quieren que el que estén aquí- dijo de dura manera, y las risas se callaron: Tenía razón- ahora bien. El motivo por el que fueron convocados es que...un dios a muerto.- hubo mas cuchicheos, ahora que sabían que los dioses existían el que hubiera muerto uno era aun más sorprendente- se que es increíble, pero es la verdad. Y el dios que a muerto, es el dios de la guerra, Ares. Es por eso que fueron convocados. Se necesita que haya un dios de la guerra, pero como es obvio, debe ser alguien sumamente poderoso, el más poderoso guerrero del mundo...quien cumpla esa característica, recibirá los poderes del dios muerto. Pero deberá probar que es el mejor.

Se detuvo un momento, analizando el efecto de las palabras que recién había dicho. Ya todos comenzaban a entender...

- es por eso, que se organizara el torneo: Olympians death tournament, en el cual, todos los aquí presentes (que estén dispuestos) participaran.

Esta vez la excitación fue total. Los poderes y condición de un dios eran algo muy preciado, y un premio muy bueno.

- las reglas son simples. Para llegar a la final, se deben tener 4 de las llaves que cada uno recibió al vencer a su respectivo heliopata, para ganar otra llave, deberán vencer a uno de los jugadores, en un combate( no importa el tipo de combate, siempre y cuando ambos jugadores estén de acuerdo) para ganar una de sus llaves. Una vez que un jugador se quede sin llaves, saldrá del torneo. Ahora bien, las condiciones del torneo, serán un poco distintas... cada uno ira por su cuenta, en un amplio terreno de batalla, pueden formar equipos, de echo creo que ya hay varios equipos formados- de nuevo vio a los Shadow urbans- pero solo 1 recibirá el titulo de dios. Ahora bien - agitó una mano al aire y un portal dimensional se abrió, agitó la otra y se abrió otro portal.- el de la derecha los lleva a el terreno de batalla, el de la izquierda, de regreso a la tierra- hizo una pausa- ¡ que comience el torneo!.

Y ante aquella misteriosa presentación, comenzó la aventura. El dios en un estallido de truenos desapareció.

Después de una pausa, algunos comenzaron a torcer a la derecha, otros más a la izquierda, y otros aun se miraban indecisos.

- bien- dijo Alex a los demás- vamos a ello ¿no?

Los 4 Shadow Urbans torcieron a la derecha sin dudar un instante y se colocaron frente al portal.

- ¿ y porque habríamos de participar?- dijo de repente Nytrox- la verdad es que no nos concierne... se supone que ya no estamos para torneos.

- lo sé, pero aquí hay más que simples mortales jugando cartas, y pos eso debemos participar- dijo y señaló algo a su izquierda.

Green Spawn se dirigía hacia el portal, tras él se encontraba Final Demon envuelto en una capucha, y a su lado se encontraba Cronos en su apariencia de mortal. También estaba un muchacho de unos 20 años de edad , con una corta gabardina azul y cabello negro ligeramente largo. De su espalda salían 4 enormes brazos mecánicos. Sólo Alex parecía conocerlo.

Los tres villanos cruzaron el portal, cambiando miradas asesinas con los Shadow urbans  
- espero la revancha Nytrox. será divertido no solo vencerte de nuevo, si no también sacarte del torneo.

- ¿ perdiste?

- cállate Max.

- si Max, guarda silencio. Yo terminare en este torneo lo que empecé en el inframundo de Hades, no sólo con Nytrox, si no con todos los Shadow urbans.

- eso quisieras Final.

- cuídate Zaguitarius. Pocos tienen suerte 2 veces seguidas.

- y pocos son tan tontos como para desafiarme 2 veces seguidas Green Spawn.

El joven que venia tras ellos, pasó de largo sin ver a los Shadow urbans. Sólo dirigió una mirada rápida a Alex. Pero en esta expresaron todo su odio. Y antes de cruzar, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los Shadow.

- cuídense de los Destructors Demons, Shadow urbans- cruzó el portal.

Habían formado un equipo. Aquello era doblemente peor.

- A nosotros casi no nos sirven los poderes de un Dios Griego, pero hay que evitar que alguien indebido los obtenga- murmuró lo obvio Max.

- ¡ ¿ y ahora hay alguna duda Shadow urbans!

- no, para nada

- en absoluto

-sí, yo sí...¿ qué fue primero: él huevo o la gallina?

Todos voltearon a ver a Michael, pero nadie le respondió

- bien, pues andando

cruzaron el portal.


	8. Novato Automotriz

Capitulo 8: novato automotriz 

Después de varios destellos de luz, finalmente salieron a un pequeño paraje, con una casa vieja a un lado. se encontraban en un camino que llevaba a un bosque, cerca había otro que llevaba a una ciudad que se veía a lo lejos. Eran las afueras de Shadow city.

Los jugadores se miraban entre ellos, preguntándose si debían empezar a desafiarse unos a otros o esperar un poco mas.

La respuesta llegó. Una especie de rayo bajó del cielo, se materializo y un par de ojos salieron enfrente de él , así como unas manos con sus respectivos brazos, hechos también de rayos.

-Ustedes son aquellos que ansían llegar al Olimpo. Pues bien, para ello deberán vencer a sus oponentes. Y sobrevivir las condiciones del terreno de batalla, y las condiciones que ustedes mismos se impongan.

Yo soy el juez de Zeus. Si yo, o alguno de mis clones, no estamos en las batallas. No se podrán considerar dentro el torneo, y su oponente no tendrá que darles su llave. Ahora bien, el terreno de juego comprende: el bosque, Shadow city, que es la ciudad que tenemos al frente, y el lago que esta en mitad del camino de los dos. A definida distancia habrá estos centros de descanso- señaló la casa- donde se les atenderán todo tipo de heridas, se les brindara comida, y podrán quedarse un máximo de 1 horas para descansar.

En cuanto 8 jugadores hallan logrado reunir las 4 llaves, la puerta que los llevará a la final, aparecerá sobre aquella colina- señaló una pequeña colina a lo lejos, en medio del bosque - por un máximo de 30 minutos, la puerta sólo puede ser abierta por 4 llaves y sólo puede entrar una persona a la vez, y en cuanto esta entré, las llaves desaparecerán.

Ahora bien. Es hora de que vean las condiciones del torneo. Que lo hacen distinto a todos los otros intentos de torneo a los que hayan asistido...

Creó una esfera de magnetismo en la que encerró a todos los presentes. Después la burbuja de rayos se separó del piso, y comenzó a hacerse más y más pequeña, con los jugadores dentro...que también empequeñecían más y más, ante su propio asombro.

Finalmente, cada persona fue del tamaño de un escarabajo, y la burbuja se rompió.

- deberán pelear de este tamaño, Hasta la final. Muy bien jugadores, sólo una última regla: Además de la llave. El perdedor de cada combate deberá dar el mejor poder que utilizó en ese combate. Ya sea carta, hechizo, bit, programa, o alguna otra cosa. Esto se dejará de aplicar en la final, por razones de el señor Zeus. Sin más que decir...¡comiencen a pelear jugadores!  
desapareció en un estallido de rayos que deslumbró a todos. Dejándolos ciegos algunos instantes. Cuando pudieron ver, cada equipo estaba en un lugar distinto de donde habían entrado. Unos estaban en la ciudad, otros en el lago, muchos regados a lo largo del bosque, y otros, como los Shadow urbans, se habían quedados esparcidos a lo largo del camino.

- será un torneo interesante.- murmuró Nytrox. Eran los únicos que se habían quedado justo en el lugar donde habían llegado

La casa también se había echo de su tamaño y parecía que estaba mucho más renovada. Había varios soldados de Zeus a dentro y fuera, custodiándola.

La perspectiva desde ese tamaño era muy distinta que desde arriba.

- Ahora se que siente un insecto. Bueno, comencemos. ¡Te reto Nytrox!- dijo Max de inmediato y volteó a ver a Nytrox

- ejem, ejem- dijo Alex- creo que deberíamos dejarnos para la final. Porque es obvio que seremos los finalistas.

- de acuerdo, allí se ven bye, cuídense.

Alex lanzó una telaraña, y salió meciéndose por entre los árboles, Nytrox desapareció con su súper velocidad, y Max se fue volando.

Michael se quedó parado en medio del claro, espero unos segundos y gritó:

- ¡ wahooooo!. ¿así que aquí es donde eh llegado? ser un dios será divertido. Comenzó a caminar por el camino. Buscando algún jugador.  
- será mejor comenzar con algo simple. Veamos, a quien podría retar. Sólo conozco a los Shadow urbans, a parte de los Destructors Demons, y parte del equipo de él bandido Keith y Weblee Honderwoot - su mirada se ensombreció (°°)- todos ellos son expertos. Pero bueno. El destino dirá.

Siguió caminando un rato sin rumbo fijo con la ingenuidad gritando en la cara. Esperando algún jugador. Sin saber que era observado fijamente.

Los Kingdom Duelisth, era un nuevo equipo. Todos aquellos que habían asistido al reino de duelistas, y habían perdido humillantemente estaban allí. Este era pues, el equipo de Keith y Honderwoot. Y eran también quienes observaban a Michael.  
- no se quien es- le decía Weblee a Keith - pero estaba en el equipo en el que Zeus se fijó.

- entonces es alguien- dijo Keith yo me encargo de el.

Michael se encontraba brincando de un lado a otro en el camino. Se detuvó un momento y sacó de su bolsillo la llave heliopata.

- es genial- murmuró

- ¿lo es verdad?- dijo otra voz

Michael volteó, allí frente a el se encontraba el bandido Keith recargado en la raíz de un árbol.

- oye, tu participas en el torneo...¿ verdad?

- no, toda mi vida eh sido de 2 centímetros chico le respondió el bandido Keith

Michael se apeno un poco. Luego reconoció a quien le hablaba.

-oye un momento. ¿ tu eres el bandido Keith cierto?. Yo soy Michael Poker.

- en persona, oye ¿ que te parecería empezar con el pie derecho el torneo? sacó una gastada baraja de su bolsillo- peleando contra mi.

Michael dudó, seguía firme en su decisión en empezar con alguien más de su nivel (bajísimo en ese instante)

- me parece que no, ¿ por qué no lo dejamos para la final?

Keith Se alejó un poco, se tocó la frente y dijo:

- ¿ sabes? Odio empezar así el torneo. pensaba usar el truco con gente importante- suspiró y le lanzó una extraña mirada - pero no me dejas opción.

Michael sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo sacó volando, al caer pudo ver hacia arriba, a un gigante inclinado hacia él.

- ¡ pero que tonto eres!- le gritó Keith a su cómplice (que había llamado e informado por celular unos instantes antes)- así no lo dejas inconsciente- tomó una piedra del suelo-es así como lo dejas inconsciente

Michael sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

- ¡ lotería ¡- gritó estúpidamente y cayó inconsciente

No se enteró de lo que le pasó durante la próxima hora ya que procuraban mantenerlo inconsciente, pero al despertar por fin, lo primero que vio fue al bandido Keith, de pie frente a él, encadenado, con el Duel Disk listo, Mirando socarronamente a Michael en el piso.

Y hablando del piso, este temblaba constantemente, y estaba echo de metal pintado de rojo.

Trató de levantarse, pero mover los pies le era muy difícil y volvió a caer al suelo. También el tenia los pies encadenados al suelo.

- ¿pero que diablos...? - trató de desencadenarse, pero las cadenas eran muy firmes. Sólo le quedó ponerse de pie con dificultad. Y al hacerlo detecto donde estaba.  
¡ era el techo de un automóvil en movimiento!.

El tipo que conducía era el mismo que había tratado de dejar inconsciente a Michael, y se movía por entre el bosque en dirección a Shadow city. Al ser tan pequeños caer de esa altura podría matar a Howart y a Poker. Por eso estaban encadenados. Por eso y algo más...

- dime Michael- dijo el bandido Keith- ¿aceptaras mi reto?.

- ¿ acaso tengo opción?- dijo éste- supongo que tu secuaz puede soltar las cadenas y dejarme caer.

- que listo. Apuesto a que hoy llueve, y eso que es temporada de sequía- se burló Keith

- ¡¿ QUE QUIERES DECIR!- dijo Michael- porque de veras no te entendí (o.o) - de cualquier forma acepto tu reto.

Preparó su duel disk. Eh introdujo una baraja en este, presionó otro botón, y en una pantalla que traía incluida, apareció el numero 6000. con esos puntos de vida iban a jugar el duelo.

- Excelente, pero antes debes saber, que el auto se dirige a un pequeño deposito de chatarra en Shadow city. En cuanto alguien gane, el auto se detendrá y el ganador será liberado y podrá irse. Pero el perdedor, seguirá hasta el deposito, donde sufrirá la misma suerte que este auto...volverse chatarra. Por eso te digo que este truco lo reservaba para buenos oponentes pero... no me dejaste opción...

-'' glup" ¿ y ahora que?(° °U)"- Maldición. Mi opción es ganar - pensó Michael, pero no podría cargar el peso de vencer al bandido Keith. - No tengo salida mas que jugar y ver que ocurre.

- acepto el reto - dijo

Un rayo cayó entre los dos, tembló un poco y cobro forma. Era uno de los jueces de Zeus.

- ¡ declaro entonces este duelo oficial!- gritó el juez y comenzó a vocear participaron en el reino del duelo, y barrieron el piso con ellos, ahora quieren demostrar que si pueden, y eh aquí el eslabón maquina para comprobarlo, hablo por supuesto, ¡ del bandido Keith de los kingdom duelisth!- Keith sonrió por la presentación- los dieron por muertos, pero fue un gran engaño, se cambiaron de nombre y unieron a un novato a su equipo, novato que lucha por primera vez aquí y ahora, saluden a ¡ Michael Poker de los shadow urbans!. Comiencen el duelo, doy el primer turno a Michael.

- exacto, aquí empieza todo - sacó 6 cartas de su baraja 

Karate man, fiend comedian, castle walls, mystic plasma zone, trap hole y malevolent nuzzler.

- bien, pues es hora del duelo – dijo- convoco a karate man en modo de ataque- un monstruo de 1000 puntos de ataque y defensa se materializó en el campo- lo equipo con malevolent nuzzler, y pongo 2 cartas boca abajo. Tu turno.

- excelente- Keith sacó 6 cartas de su duel disk- convoco a mechanical monkey, en modo de ataque- un pequeño mono mecánico con 600 de ataque apareció en el campo - coloco 3 cartas boca abajo y es tu turno.

- tonto- dijo Michael mientras robaba carta- Karate man ataca

- revelo 2 de mis cartas boca abajo- dos magias de juego rápido aparecieron- doble limite renovado. El ataque de mi mono se multiplica por 4 dándole un total de 2400.

- mucho más que karate man, pero tu truco de doblar el ataque no es nuevo para mi gritó Michael uso el efecto especial de karate man. multiplica por 2 tu ataque original. Más mi malevolent nuzzler le da un total de 2700...

- eso quisieras, revelo otra carta boca abajo – gritó - mystical space typhoon, ¡destruye a malevolent nuzzler!

- maldición.

Karate man perdió el aumento de poder y fue a estrellarse contra el mono mecánico, que lo destruyo. Y dejó a Michael con 5600 puntos.  
Keith robó carta.

- convoco a ciber jar- dijo- y juego con el equipo de 7 completado para subir su poder en 700 puntos- los 400 puntos de ciber jar, subieron a 1100- y también juego con la maquina del tiempo para traer de vuelta a mechanical monkey, con sus 2400 del turno anterior. Y ataco directo a tus puntos de vida...

Fue un ataque doble devastador, los 6000 de Michael ya eran solo 2100 y era sólo el segundo turno de Keith.

Michael sacó carta.

'' excelente, tal vez sea lo que necesito''

- juego con destrucción de las cartas

Se deshizo de 3 cartas no muy útiles y sacó otras 3. Keith no tenía nada en la mano, pero según él, ahora podía tomar otras 5 por ese mismo efecto... curiosamente, el juez Zeus no dijo nada por esta clarísima trampa.

-excelente. Di adiós Keith…porque el Novato a sacado su carta mas rara, en la cual muchos expertos duelistas, han visto su destrucción. Primero coloco una carta boca abajo, luego, convoco...¡ a yata garatsu!.

La letal carta apareció en el campo.

- cuando yata es convocado, en el siguiente turno, mi oponente no podrá tomar ni una carta. Y por si eso fuera poco, puedo convocarlo de nuevo, porque en el siguiente turno regresará a mi mano. Termina mi turno.

- maldición - dijo Keith al encontrar bloqueada la entrada al deck- es cierto, no puedo tomar mas cartas, pero que me dices de las que ya tengo. Y te advierto que tu destrucción de las cartas también hizo que yo tomara mi carta mas rara...

- fanfarroneas

- tal vez pero...coloco una carta boca abajo, y haz lo tuyo ciber jar...

- eso quisieras - respondió Michael- ¡revélate ultima oferta, pago 500 puntos de vida y llamo a el hechizo del dragón en modo de ataque.-A ciber jar no le quedo opción más que atacar a hechizo de dragón de 2000 puntos de ataque, reduciendo los puntos de vida de su dueño, a 5100, pero aún estaba muy lejos de Michael y sus 1600.

- es mi turno - dijo- convoco a yata garatsu de nuevo- el acceso a la baraja de Keith fue bloqueado de nuevo- y ataco con ambos monstruos.

Había sido un ataque de una fuerza menor al de Keith, pero cuando menos había cumplido su objetivo, su puntaje era de 2800 solamente.

- termina mi turno, así que yata garatsu...

Sin embargo, algo ocurrió, la pequeña ave azul no fue volando hacía la mano de cartas de Michael, fue volando hacía la de el bandido Keith.

- revelo mi carta boca abajo, la mas rara en toda mi baraja...¡chip de control mental!. Cuando la activo, puedo tomar por todo este duelo el control de cualquier carta que mi oponente tenga en el campo. Y elijo a yata garatsu, como será mía por todo este duelo, regresa a mi mano.

- maldición...perdí mi carta mas rara...pero aún puedo luchar...espero. ¡tu turno empieza Keith, ¡trata bien a mi yata hasta que te lo arrebate!

- no te preocupes. Lo haré. Lamentablemente no lo recuperaras intentó robar una carta, pero continuaba bloqueado por el efecto de yata- No importa, convoco a yata garatsu en mi campo y termino el turno.

- si tu insistes...no puedo robar, pero puedo recurrir a la única carta de la cual tengo dos copias... - activó por segunda vez la carta mágica: - destrucción de la carta.

- ¡ nooooo!  
Las manos de cada jugador fueron enviadas al cementerio, entre ellas iba yata garatsu, librando a Michael de esa amenaza. Igual, Michael pudo copiar el truco de Keith, sacando 5 cartas, aunque no le quedaba ninguna.

- si no es mío, no es tuyo...ahora bien, convoco a...a...ahhh- agachó la cabeza- no tengo ningún monstruo, pero...hechizo de dragón...¡ataca!

Finalmente, Michael iba en la victoria, ya que los puntos de el bandido Keith eran solo 800 y los suyos el doble, 1600.

- maldición...pagaras por eso...- sacó una carta de su deck y lo veras justo ahora.

Si mis puntos están por debajo de mil, puedo convocar de mi mano a mi mejor carta de maquina, sin tener que sacrificar... convoco...¡ al T-REX DESTRUCTOR MACHINE!.

Comenzó a salir fuego de el suelo sobre el que estaban y una maquina, enorme, mitad auto, mitad dinosaurio apareció, 3500 de ataque, y 3000 de defensa lo acompañaban.

- ¡ T-rex destructor machine ¡ fuego industrial contra el hechizo del dragón.

Una enorme ráfaga de fuego negro salió de la boca de la maquina, y destruyó al hechizo del dragón, restando la diferencia de poder a los puntos de vida de Michael. El marcador había quedado 800-100. bandido Keith tenía de nuevo el dominio gracias a su nueva carta en el campo.

- wow...esa es una carta muuuuy grande. ¿ seguro que es mas rara el chip de control mental? -Dijo Michael

- juega tu ultima carta novato...ya con nada podrás parar la fuerza de mi maquina suprema.

- como gustes...pero no será mi fin...- robó una carta, por un instante hubo un brillo en sus ojos- bien, sólo pondré este monstruo boca abajo, y uso mi carta mágica: Intercambio de craneos.

- ¿ Intercambio de craneos?...¡ ahhh! ¿ pero que rayos?- una carta salió de su

cementerio, y se introdujo en el de Michael.

- así es, saca una carta de tu cementerio y la introduce en el mío

- ¿cómo es que nunca eh sabido de esa cartas?

Michael sonrió

- Alex me la dio, es una carta exclusiva de los Shadow Urbans

- no me interesa, no podrás renacerla, y nada detendrá el ataque de mi T-rex- sacó su carta, ni siquiera la miró, pasó directo a su fase de batalla - ¡ T-rex destructor machine ataca de nuevo con fuego industrial a su defensa!.

Y la defensa fue volteada, rápidamente se logró ver una carta llamada la mascara de la oscuridad.

- termina mi turno, pon otra defensa, ya solo es cuestión de tiempo, como sea, mira.

Michael miró a su alrededor, estaban entrando a el deposito, el auto iba directo a un imán gigante. Y el era quien tenía menos puntos de vida.

- maldición...mi tiempo se acaba, pero también el duelo.

Robó una carta.

- termina justo aquí. Pongo una carta boca abajo, y convoco al guerrero serpiente marina de la oscuridad en modo de ataque, haz tu ultima jugada Keith

- eso haré, Justo ahora, El final. Espero que te guste ser chatarra. ¡ T- rex, ataca al guerrero serpiente marina y termina con el duelo!.

- ¡ eso quisieras! - dijo Michael - revélate carta boca abajo ¡ chip de control mental!

- ¡ pero que rayos! - gritó el bandido Keith.

- no lo notaste ¿ verdad?. Atacaste a mi mascara de la oscuridad, así que podía traer a mi mano una carta de trampa de mi cementerio. Es por eso que introduje tu carta del chip de control mental en mi cementerio. Para traerlo. Ahora puedo controlar a una carta bajo tu control.

- o no- dirigió su vista hacia el imán gigante, su mirada se ensombreció, si tomaba el control de el T-rex destructor machine, lo atacaría y su vida seria 0. y el terminaría como chatarra - no, ¡ no lo hagas!. No quiero terminar así, ¡ten compasión! ¡piedad!

Michael lo vio allí temiendo por su vida, dio gracias a dios por haber ideado una estrategia tan buena. pero sólo para asustar, continuo fanfarroneando:

- tu jamás la tendrías conmigo, lo siento Keith pero aquí termina todo, adiós para siempre

- ¡ nooo!

- ¡ chip de control mental, toma el control de... hizo una dramática pausa, tomo aire y terminó ...su carta de campo!

- ¿ que? pero si yo no coloque ninguna carta de campo

- no directamente Keith...

El chip se introdujo en el auto, tardó unos segundos, y después, dio un brusco giro, salió del deposito a toda velocidad, regresaba hacia el bosque, pero el secuaz de Keith, ya no sabía que hacer, el volante, los pedales, la palanca y todo lo demás no estaba bajo su control. Y el auto iba más y más rapido hacia el bosque.

- ¡ tomaste el control del auto! - dijo el bandido Keith tratando de resistir la velocidad

- así es - respondió Michael- y llegamos al destino que programe.

A lo lejos ambos pudieron ver como se acercaban rápidamente al lago. Finalmente, el auto se impactó en este, y se empezó a hundir.

- ¡ pero que hiciste ¡, ahora moriremos ahogados los 2.

- no lo creo, ganare este duelo y los dos saldremos ilesos

- ¿estas idiota o qué, tu monstruo ni siquiera iguala los poderes de mi T-rex Destructor machi...

Pero Keith no terminó la frase, se quedo petrificado, los poderes de su monstruo eran 1500, y los de la serpiente marina eran 3800.

- ¡ pero que rayos ocurre!  
- te explicare, en un duelo, la carta de campo: '' lago gigante", aumenta en 1000 puntos el ataque de los monstruos de tipo: serpiente marina, pez y sirena, también a los atributos: agua, viento y luz. Y disminuye 1000 a los tipo: maquina, pyro, y guerrero, y disminuye 1000 a los atributos: tierra, fuego y oscuridad ¿ me podrías decir que son nuestros monstruos?

- el tuyo, atributo agua y tipo serpiente marina, y el mío atributo fuego, tipo maquina...¡ o no, al ser las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, mi monstruo pierde 2000 puntos, y el tuyo los gana. ¿ es por eso que nos trajiste hasta aquí?

- en parte, ¡ guerrero serpiente marina de la oscuridad, ataque de mar de sombras - el T-rex destructor machine se destruyó, y redujo los puntos de vida de su dueño a 0.

- sí, sí , ¡ eh ganado mi primer duelo!.

Las 2 cadenas se soltaron, dejando, que ambos se fueran, pero estaban en mitad del lago. Ya el conductor había huido hace mucho al ver que el auto se manejaba solo.

- ¡ claro, ganaste tonto. ¡ pero moriremos ahogados!

- mi novato no es tan tonto Keith. ¿ o si Michael?

Una figura cayó entre los dos, una figura de color negro y púrpura. Era una extraña figura, con la mascara de spiderman, pero cortada de modo que dejara salir el despeinado cabello café, la playera del disfraz era negra con una gran araña pintada de blanco. tenía hombreras de las cuales salían dos patas gigantes de araña echas de plástico, igual que en los pantalones solo que estas salían de la cintura en vez de los hombros. Una parte del pantalón (la que no estaba envuelta con lo púrpura de las patas de araña) era la versión original del traje de spiderman. Los guantes eran los mismos que el spiderman original, sólo que blancos y con garras. Y una capa de telaraña terminaba el disfraz.

- ¿quién eres tu? – dijo Keith aterrado ante la intimidante visión 

- Darkspider, Keith, un amigo al cual Michael contactó en cuanto tomó el control del auto, me envió una señal para venir a recogerlo junto con su primera victima. Un Shadow Urban unido vale lo doble, o sea que Michael ya vale por 1.

- oye (ó.ó)

- sólo bromeo y lo sabes, ahora...¡larguémonos de esta chatarra que se hunde!.

Los tomó a cada uno con un brazo, lanzó una telaraña, se balanceó y deposito a ambos en la pequeña costa.

El juez de Zeus, que no había dejado de estar arriba de ellos aun cuando el auto se empezó a mover, levantó una mano y gritó.

- el duelo ha concluido, la victoria es para Michael Poker de los Shadow Urbans

- ¡ who!. Que bonito se oyó, ahora según las reglas, caite Keith, la llave y la carta del chip de control mental-

- ¡no, no, no!- Keith suspiró- esta bien, helos aquí. 

Puso en su mano la rara carta trampa, y la llave.

- y siguiendo con lo que marca las reglas. Bandido Keith, haz sido eliminado del Olympians death tournament. Ya puedes retírate.dijo el juez de Zeus

Lanzó un rayo que cayó sobre el bandido Keith, y el y el juez desaparecieron.

Entonces Darkspider se quitó la mascara revelando que era Alex (obviamente).

- felicidades novato, eres el primero de los Shadow en ganar una llave.

-si, pero... ¿y ese traje?

- lo acabo de diseñar, es para recordar viejos tiempos de héroe... en fin, disfruta tu victoria, nos vemos luego Alex lanzó una telaraña y se fue.

- así es. Mi primera gran victoria. La primera de muchas...

tomó aire, introdujo la carta del chip en su baraja, levantó la llave a la altura de sus ojos, levantó la cara y grito:

-¡WAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: pelea arácnida: Weeble vs. Alex 

Se alejó lentamente de donde dejó a Michael. Iba a demasiados metros del suelo, balanceándose en telaraña.

Llegó a una grieta que a tamaño normal se saltaría con cuidado, pero a ese tamaño era todo un precipicio. Estaba cerca del camino por el que Alex había llegado, y no había árboles cercanos del otro lado, por lo que no podía saltarla con un disparo de telaraña La pendiente de la grieta era prácticamente vertical, por lo que no resultaría fácil apoyar una telaraña en esta, sin estrellarse contra la roca al intentar deslizarse. Quizás Alex había soportado el impacto, pero tenía cierta curiosidad por el fondo de la inusual grieta, a la que no llegaba ni un rayo de luz. En definitiva había magia actuando en ella, y el Shadow Urban del sol, decidió investigar un poco más.

Aseguro una telaraña a una rama de árbol sobre él , y comenzó a deslizarse por la telaraña, de cabeza y hacia abajo.

había varias telarañas alrededor, y cada una de las arañas sobre ellas, era igual, o inclusive más grande que el, así que tendría que descender con cuidado.

La verdad no le preocupaban las arañas, le preocupaba más el tiempo que perdía, si Michael ya tenía 1 llave, Nytrox debería estar a punto d llegar a la final, y en ese instante recordó las palabras de el juez de Zeus: "la puerta sólo estará por 30 minutos"

- arreglare lo que paso hace 5 años venciéndolo en la final- se dijo.

Creo que ahora confundo a mis lectores, que para estos minutos pensaran que Nytrox y Alex casi se odian, pero la verdad es que son mejores amigos. Sólo que sus poderes son tan iguales, que más de una vez rebasan la sana competencia entre amigos. Aun más, al saber que están en un eterno empate: Mientras que Nytrox había comprado su admisión al grupo derrotando a Alex, este lo había echo polvo en el campeonato de duelo que mencione al principio. Y lo peor, se habían vencido el uno al otro en sus especialidades.

En resumen, estaban iguales hasta la eternidad, y nada podían hacer para cambiarlo...

- ja ja ja...pequeña araña. ¿No sabes que haz sido atrapada por tu propia tela?

Una misteriosa voz se reía desde la grieta. Una voz aguda y perversa... Pudo sentir como unos metros más arriba, algo filoso se acercaba a la telaraña que lo sostenía. Se soltó de esta y se adhirió al muro, unos instantes después, la telaraña cayó al suelo. Su sentido arácnido lo había salvado de nuevo.

- Justo a tiempo.

- aún no te creas a salvo - le dijo la voz.

Se empezó a resbalar del muro…parecía que le habían untado algo viscoso que impedía que se sujetara, sin poder impedirlo, cayó al vació. Apenas estaba buscando su varita para aligerar el golpe, cuando su caída fue detenida…por una red, por una telaraña.

- Buen truco el darte por muerto Zaguitarius. Muy tonto pero buen truco. Aunque desearás que fuese verdad tú mentira cuando salgas de aquí…

Alex levantó la vista con dificultad. Weeble Honderwoot estaba frente a él, de pie en una pequeña saliente de la grieta, La telaraña que había detenido a Alex, estaba sujetada en el fondo de aquella saliente.

...Y hablando de la telaraña…esta se hundía lentamente, con el ademán de romperse en cualquier instante. Alex se levantó de un salto, y fue a otra saliente, enfrente de la de weeble. Entre ambas estaba la telaraña frágil telaraña, que curiosamente, lucía muy gruesa.

Aquella era sin duda una telaraña falsa, fabricada. Pero a pesar de eso, seguía luciendo endeble, y Alex estaba seguro de que si se hubiese mantenido unos instantes más sobre esta, se abría desmoronado bajo su peso.

- Alex Zaguitarius, yo, Webble Honderwoot - sacó un lanzador con un bey blade rojo conectado en la punta. ¡te reto! Aquí ya ahora, sin salida...

Finalmente, donde menos se lo esperaba, y contra quien menos se lo esperaba, le había llegado la hora de pelear. Daba igual que fuera contra un perdedor como Weeble, seguía siendo una llave

- Y ¿por qué no un Duelo Weeble? Se supone que es tu especialidad.

Weeble hizo una mueca de resentimiento, como si Alex lo hubiera insultado.

- eh escuchado lo que le haces a los duelistas. No atacas a sus monstruos, los atacas a ellos. Y siendo ambos magos, nuestros monstruos se volverían reales, y me arrepentiría de eso.

" sabía que aquí había magia de por medio. Dartz debió alterarlo cuando fue su sirviente"

- de cualquier forma te arrepentirás por esto Honderwoot… conectó a Solaris al lanzador fénix y apuntó

- Pero antes de empezar debo decirte: Esta telaraña esta muy bien fabricada como puedes ver; tanto que será nuestro Bey estadio. Sólo que tiene un ligero defecto: Si el poder de giro de un Bey Blade rebasa la escala que permite, se romperá, y ambos Blades serán enviados al vació, a estrellarse contra el piso de piedra de esta caverna…¿aceptas el reto?

- siempre acepto un desafió - dijo sin temor Alex, aunque le era molesto no poder usar todo su poder

Un rayo atravesó el centro de la telaraña. Y tomó automáticamente la forma de un juez Zeus.

- ¡entonces declaro esta beybatalla oficial: Los insectos son lo suyo, y lo hacen todopoderoso de este tamaño…es Weeble Honderwoot, líder de los kingdom duelist - Weeble hizo un ademán de sonrisa por la presentación - Le llamaron el guerrero mas poderoso del mundo- "bah, dijo Weeble esta vez" - y aun con su acta de defunción quiere mostrar que lo es, y eso porque es el único : ¡Alex Zaguitarius, líder de los Shadow urbans. Y ahora… ¡listos! ¡3. 2. 1…LET IT RIP!

Solaris cayó girando en el hilo de la telaraña, se tambaleó un momento, tratando de ajustarse a jugar sobre un terreno tan irregular.

Enfrente de el, cayó girando un blade de anillo color rojo y base verde, con largas y afiladas aspas en la punta del anillo de ataque.

De inmediato Solaris pasó al ataque. Se deslizó por entre los hilos de la tela hasta estar en el mismo del blade de Weeble, y cargo toda su velocidad contra él. Sin embargo, cuando estaba apunto de golpearlo, el Blade de Weeblw dio un salto brusco, cambiando de hilo.

- Maldición… ¡tras el Solaris!

Solaris dio una vuelta cerrada sobre uno de los hilos circulares, y fue a ir tras el a bastante velocidad, pero Weeble recorría la telaraña y cambiaba de hilo con la facilidad de la misma araña. Justo cuando Solaris saltaba "sorpresivamente" al hilo donde se encontraba, este cambiaba justamente al hilo que Solaris había dejado. Alex estaba sumamente concentrado en atrapar a Weeble, tanto que no notó que al aumentar su frustración, el poder de Solaris también aumentaba, y la telaraña se empezaba a sumir ante su peso. Tampoco noto que Weeble lo estaba llevando justo a la pared de roca que tenía como limite la telaraña.

- Auch…demonios…

Su blade se estrelló duramente contra la parte baja de la plataforma de roca, mientras que el otro la esquivo rápidamente. 

El impacto dejó a Solaris tambaleándose peligrosamente en el hilo, y Weeble aprovecho la oportunidad.

- ¡ataca spiderex! aguijón venenoso...

El bit de weeble comenzó a brillar. Después de una luz cegadora de color verde, Alex pudó ver a una bestia bit tarantula de color rojo negro y plateado que iba directo a su Solaris.

Después de otro destello de luz causado por el impacto, Solaris salió despedido, y dio un gran impacto contra la pared de la grieta, justo sobre Alex. El reboté lo regreso al centro de la telaraña. Y al mismo tiempo, cayeron a los pies de Alex, lo que parecían pequeños fragmentos del anillo de ataque.

- ¿pero cómo es que pudo...? La pagaras Honderwoot… ¡Solaris!...

Al igual que en la lucha con el heliopata, se empezó a juntar una esfera de energía roja alrededor del bit, pero conforme la energía se acumulaba, la telaraña se iba hundiendo más y más…

- maldición…detente Solaris, Lo olvidé. La telaraña no resiste tanto poder…pero - entonces Alex se dio cuenta que algo no cuadraba del todo- una bestia bit requiere poder, aún más para hacer un ataque como el que realizo Weeble contra Solaris... ¿cómo es que la telaraña si resistió s poder? 

- pareces sumido en tus pensamientos Zaguitarius. Quédate allí, yo me ocupare de tu Solaris… ¡ataca spiderex!

"allí va de nuevo, tengo que analizar su ataque". Alex tenía una gran habilidad de análisis desde pequeño, y gracias a su sentido arácnido, podía ver las cosas más lentamente de lo que iban. Fue como poner una cámara lenta al ataque de spiderex. La bestia bit se movía rápidamente hacia Solaris, pero había un extraño movimiento en sus patas, no parecía correr, más bien, era como si se deslizara sobre el aire. Dirigió su vista hacia punta del blade que sostenía la bestia…no estaba tocando el suelo.

- te atrape… ¡Solaris esquívalo!

Con un movimiento rápido el blade rojo de Alex desaprecio…

- ¿Qué? Pero…que rayos

Todo paso muy rápido, un instante, Solaris desapareció, y al siguiente, estaba… ¡sobre el blade de weeble!

- hay weeble, ¿de veras pensaste que me engañarías?

- ¿a que te refieres?- le soltó Weeble con lo que quería, sonara como desafío, pero era obvio que era miedo.

- Con las largas aspas de tu anillo de ataque le dabas un ligero impulso hacia arriba a tu blade, que, como es más ligero, prácticamente podía flotar unos cuantos milímetros, como un helicóptero. De esa forma, no haría contacto con la telaraña, y podrías usar todo el poder de tu blade, mientras que yo no podría. Muy listo…pero también muy tonto: ahora tu blade será mi bey estadio. ¡Solaris!.

La esfera comenzó a juntarse de nuevo hasta que por fin surgió el rayo de energía del bit, y con él Solaris. que se mantuvo volando en círculos por el techo de la grieta, hasta escuchar la voz de su amo…

- ¡ataque cometa!

Solaris descendió en picada rápidamente, hasta que el Blade ardió en llamas, y se impactó bruscamente contra spiderex. Una vez impactado, continuo empujándolo hacía abajo, llegó a la telaraña y siguió descendiendo, hasta que esta cedió ante la presión, y con un ultimó golpe de rebote sobre Spiderex, Solaris regresó a la mano de su dueño. Cosa que no ocurrió con Spiderex, que se destruyó en el fondo de la grieta

-¡La Bey batalla a concluido, la victoria es para Alex Zaguitarius!- dijo el juez de Zeus, a quien al parecer no le había parecido trampa el truco de Weeble.

Unos instantes después. Alex finalmente salió de la grieta, pero mucho mejor que como entro: con 2 llaves, y el anillo de ataque de Weeble, ahora fuera del torneo. Se había portado muy malagradecido, a pesar de que Alex había arreglado su Blade con el encantamiento "reparo".

- Hasta donde sé Michael y yo llevamos la ventaja del bando Shadow Urban. Prepárate Nytrox, esta pelea va a ser la definitiva. Y la espero con mucha ansia…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: El duelista digital

Desde arriba la perspectiva del terreno de batalla es muy diferente. Las cosas son vistas desde la misma perspectiva que tendría cualquier persona normal, pero vistas desde unos ojos mucho más pequeños; Como atravesar la más basta jungla, a una gran velocidad, con árboles de casi Km. de alto, teniendo en realidad sólo unos metros; y con el don de poder apreciar cada detalle por mas mínimo que sea, desde la luz del sol entre las copas de los árboles, hasta la más frágil telaraña sujeta entre 2 ramas.

Esta era la perspectiva que tenía Max del mundo, mientras sobrevolaba el terreno de batalla. Su mente aún iba bastante nublada en pensamientos sobre lo que le había pasado, Todo seguía siendo tan confuso, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, los recuerdos lo seguirían por siempre:

Semiconsciente, en un tubo de liquido criogénico, aún hoy en día, podía escuchar en sus pesadillas claramente la áspera voz del Doctor Dartel en ese instante:

" ...Y nunca más mis metas serán frustradas de nuevo, tu serás mi pase a la gloria, Maximum Mutant. Serás la perfección, el pelador supremo: inteligente, poderoso, indestructible. Si Zaguitarius atribuye los fallos de mis creaciones anteriores a la "falta de sentimientos", tu no tendrás ese fallo... pero lo único que sentirás, será odio hacía los Legendary Warriors... Pues naciste sólo para destruir, entiéndelo bien..."

Pero Dartel se había equivocado en eso, Max no era sólo una maquina de destrucción, eso se lo habían enseñado los Legendary Warriors, y como olvidar esa batalla...

Alex estaba tendido en el piso, bastante herido, la sangre cubría su ropa, y las garras de Adamantium de Max, que se estremeció al recordar la escena.

" ¡Max! ¡Max! ¡Tu no tienes porque obedecer a Dartel!... Claudia tiene razón, tienes sentimientos, dudas... eres humano... puedes elegir por ti mismo, y ella también tiene razón al decir que esto no es lo que tu quieres..."

- Claudia...

Y ese nombre le llevó a otro recuerdo, mucho más reciente:

"El deber de un Legendary Warrior es hacer el bien. Y yo más que nadie debo hacerlo, para reparar el daño que eh causado" sí, eso le había dicho antes de partir con los Legendary Warriors a Legend Island para aquel torneo de Duelo, donde Hades los sorprendió ... la ultima vez que había probado sus labios en aquellos dos años...

- Y ahora debe pensar que estoy muerto - suspiró y repitió una frase de Nytrox (muy a su pesar) el camino de un héroe es la solead. Ya no soy lo que antes, ahora soy un Shadow Urban. Y más vale que me haga a la idea...

De pronto, la joya del milenio que llevaba al cuello, brilló intensamente y apunto al norte.

- ¿Una presencia oscura eh?... ¿o quizás sólo algo para lo que estoy "destinado?", Porque ya me la habías jugado antes colgije del demonio - "le estoy hablando a una piedra ¿¡Qué onda conmigo!" - Bueno, sea lo que sea, vamos para allá.

Tomó el curso que le había indicado la joya del milenio, sin embargo mientras se acercaba, alcanzó distinguir un resplandor a lo lejos, una extraña luz que le impidió ver por un instante, cuando se disipó, pudo ver que 3 personas salían despedidas de donde la luz había brillado, directas hacia él.

- ¿Pero que demonios...?

Alcanzó atrapar a los 3 en el aire, y los dejo en el suelo. Estaban inconscientes y se veían algo magullados, nada serio.

Lo que le preocupaba en verdad eran sus ojos: vacíos, sin brillo, pero con vida: su mente trabajaba, pero su alma no había corrido la misma suerte. Llevaban unos dueldisk, recientemente activados, en la muñeca.

- Un juego de las sombras sin duda... uno que no podían ganar - casi toda la baraja de los tres estaba en el cementerio y los puntos marcan 0 - ¿pero quien era el retador, tal vez Alguno de los destructors demons... bueno, de cualquier forma - levantó su joya del milenio a la altura de los ojos del joven que tenia en brazos, el rubí comenzó a brillar - alma que te encuentras perdida en las sombras, por el poder de osiris... ¡regresa a este reino!

Después de un incremento en el brillo de la joya, los ojos de los 3 volvieron a la normalidad.

- eh... pero, que...

- Están bien. ¿Contra quien jugaban?

- ¡El combate a terminado!. El ganador es ciberboy.

Un juez Zeus se había aparecido sobre ellos. Parecía que había estado siguiendo la trayectoria por el cielo, de aquel equipo. Tras el estaba un niño, su cabello rubio tenia cierto aire azul, y estaba totalmente hacia arriba, como si le hubieran dado una descarga, también había unos pequeños lentes de color azul sobre sus ojos negros.

" ¿Habrá sido este niño quien llamó al reino de las sombras al juego?" pensó Max mientras veía como el otro equipo entregaba sus cartas al niño. Al parecer habían decidido enfrentarlo entre todos, y el había accedido; como consecuencia había ganado 3 cartas a la vez de 3 llaves. Estaba ya a un paso de la final.

- Disculpe Juez- le habló Max en voz baja cuando se disponía a desaparecer - ¿cómo es posible que dejen jugar con el reino de las sombras?. No creo que Zeus lo vea bien. La familia de Grecia no es precisamente de lo mejor con la de Egipto según sabía. Ellos tienen sus caballeros, nosotros nuestros juegos ( _se refiere a los dioses griegos y egipcios_) . Pero en fin. En todo caso, ¿quién fue el que activo el reino de las sombras?

- No sé que hablas Max Yangun - Su tono no era nada convincente - te recomiendo que dejes de preocuparte por eso, y te ocupes del torneo - desapareció con un rayo a los 3 que habían sido eliminados, y antes de irse le dijo - allí tienes un buen oponente si te atreves.  
- No me vendría mal empezar de una vez el torneo- murmuró y luego le dijo al niño que se disponía a alejarse oye niño, parece que eres un buen duelista, ¿Qué te parecería un duelo?

El joven volteó a verlo. Lo analizó de arriba abajo ( lo cual a Max no le hizo gracia) y luego respondió:

- Lo siento, pero sólo juego contra equipos enteros. Uno solo no tendría oportunidad de vencerme.

- y yo creí que Nytrox era arrogante – murmuró - ¡¿qué pasa! ¿Miedo?.

- Ja, no tengo porque. Eres sólo un chiquillo. Esta bien, me llevaras directo a la final.

- No estés tan confiado.

- Entonces este es un combate oficial del torneo - un juez Zeus se presentó en mitad de ellos, y como de costumbre, comenzó a vocear - no te debes fiar de sus jóvenes ojos azules, pues este es uno de los jugadores más letales que hay. Con todo el poder del dragón de su lado, este es: Max Yangun de los Shadow urbans. Sus oponentes no saben ni que ocurre, cuando son digitalizados por este peligroso jugador de virus informáticos, se hace llamar: ¡ciberboy ¡. Uno de los jugadores independientes en este torneo.

- ¿Sin equipo?

- Yo no soy de los que necesitan a alguien que le cubra la espalda, pero bien - su dueldisk cargó los 8000 puntos, y se colocó en modo de batalla -¿comenzamos?

- ¡claro! – Max colocó a su vez el suyo

- Ambos han aceptado, el primer turno lo doy a Max.

- perfecto...- Max sacó 6 cartas de su baraja - coloco una carta boca abajo – la carta oculta se materializo – y convoco al dragon enmascarado en modo de ataque... tu turno Cyber Boy.

Cyber boy sacó de su baraja la sexta carta de su mano, y comenzó

- activo Graceful Charity, tomare tres cartas, aunque tenga que deshacerme de dos de ellas, mi siguiente movimiento, es jugar mi carta de campo: ¡ Game Level ¡

Al instante, el campo en el que jugaban se volvió una plataforma color negro, echa de gráficos tridimensionales, un publico indefinido apareció en el borde de esta, y varios cubos con signos de interrogación estaban flotando alrededor de Max y Cyber Boy.

- Y convoco a Kokiri Link, en modo de ataque. - un pequeño niño Elfo vestido de verde se presento en el campo, tenía sólo 1500 puntos de ataque.

- ¡oye!... pero si ese es...

- Tengo que decirte Max, que mis cartas son únicas, y mandadas a hacer especialmente, así que no te sorprendas si vez personajes conocidos en mi baraja de Videojuegos.

- bueno, a pesar de todo, tus videojuegos no me asustan, y ese pequeño Link apenas tiene 1500 de ataque...

- ahora... ¡activo mi carta mágica Ocarina of Time! - el pequeño Link se llevó una ocarina azul a los labios y comenzó a tocar un misterioso sonido, y después de un resplandor, apareció transformado en un adulto la magia de la Ocarina me deja Sacrificar a Kokiri Link, para traer a Hylian Link.

El Link adulto tenía 2500 puntos de ataque.

- ¡ahora Hylian Link ataca a su Masked Dragon!- Link empuñó la espada maestra, y se disponía a darle un gran golpe al Masked Dragon de Max,

- ¡activate Waboku! - Max reveló su carta boca abajo, y al instante, la espada del Hyliano fue bloqueada por un campo de energía rosa.

- bien, bloqueaste una vez a Link, a ver que más sabes hacer, ¡es tu turno!.

Max sacó otra carta de su baraja.

- sacrifico a Masked Dragon, y convoco a Armed Dragon Lv 5- un dragon escarlata lleno de pinchos ocupó el lugar del Masked Dragon.

- impresionante Dragon, pero esta 100 puntos por debajo de mi Hylian Link...

- ni siquiera me dejaste terminar mi jugada... ¡activo la magia Level Up, ¡Dragon del nivel 5 evoluciona al nivel 7! el Dragon de Max se transformo en una bestia mucho más estilizada y compleja, con 2800 puntos de ataque ¡ y ataca a Hylian Link!.

El Armed Dragon disparo una bocanada de fuego contra el Hyliano, que desapareció en el estallido, los puntos de Cyber Boy bajaron a 7700.

- lo siento por Link... termino... ¿pero que?

Envuelto en algo que parecía estática, Hylian Link regresó al campo como nuevo.

- como vez no debes de sentirlo por Link. Con mi carta de campo, cada vez que un monstruo videojuego muera en batalla, regresará en la fase final del turno donde murió. Todos los videojuegos tienen una vida extra, deberías saberlo Max... – Cyber Boy robó carta cambiaré a Hylian Link, a modo de Defensa, colocare a otro monstruo boca abajo en Defensa, y es tu turno Max.

- bien, colocaré una carta boca abajo, y haré que mi Dragon Armado vuelva a atacar a Hylian Link...

- que inútil jugada Max, sabes que volverá...

- sí, lo sé, y eso quiero... ¡activo mi carta mágica Spirit Thieve of Corpse, me permite tomar una carta de tu cementerio, y agregarla a mi cementerio, y elijo al Hylian Link que aún no revive. Y termino, así que Hylian Link renace, pero de mi lado... y efectivamente, Link se materializo junto al Dragon de Max, dándole dos poderosos monstruos.

- rayos... no importa, ¡activo mi carta mágica Game Over! Destruye todos los monstruos videojuego en el campo... - Hylian Link, y el monstruo bocabajo de Cyber Boy desaparecieron - y activo Extra Life, para revivir al monstruo que destruí, ¡regresa Normal Mario! - Un Mario Bros regresó a la vida con el efecto de la carta tenía una extraña vestimenta egipcia - y puedo sacrificar a Normal Mario para llamar a cualquier carta que incluya "Mario" en su nombre, como esta... ¡Flying Mario! - apareció otro Mario, sólo que un par de alas le salían de su gorra y de sus zapatos, y su nariz parecía un pico. Tenía 2400 puntos de ataque- ¡Flying Mario utiliza tu habilidad especial y descarta una carta de la mano de mi oponente!- El Flying Mario lanzó una ráfaga de viento con una de sus alas, la ráfaga derribó una carta de la mano de Max – y es tu turno Yangun

- no creo que logres mucho con quitarme una carta - Max sacó una carta de su deck – en especial, si puedo sacar muchas más... ¡actívate Pot of Greed, saco dos cartas extra… - la alegría de Max al ver la carta que había obtenido fue evidente – bien Cyber Boy, despídete de una vez... ¡sacrifico

al dragon armado de nivel 7!

El efecto fue instantáneo, surgió fuego del campo, al recibir a la evolución final, y casi humana del Dragon Armado.

- Armed Dragon Lv 10 en modo de ataque.

- impresionante, conozco a pocos que logran que el Dragon Armado llegue hasta su evolución final, pero de poco sirven 3000 puntos de ataque contra videojuegos indestructibles...

- En eso tienes razón, pero mi objetivo no son tus videojuegos, eres tu Cyber... pero primero, ¡Armed Dragon activa tus armas, descarto una carta de mi mano, y destruirá todos los monstruos que tengas boca arriba... sin necesidad de atacarlos.

- hay rayos...

Del dragon Armado surgió una Onda de poder, que arraso con facilidad con el Flying Mario que permanecía en el campo.

- Pero allí no termina mi jugada... ¡activate carta boca abajo Call of the Haunted, y trae a la vida al Armed Dragon Lv 5, y para concluir, ¡Dragones Armados ataquen directo a sus puntos de vida!

Dos ráfagas seguidas de fuego cayeron sobre Cyber Boy, que lanzó un grito, y cuando estas cedieron, Cyber boy quedó en cuclillas, humeando por los impactos seguidos de 3000 y 2400 puntos. Tan sólo le quedaban 2300 puntos de vida

- Los Shadow Urbans dueleamos contra demonios y campeones. Es obvio que un niño como tu no tiene ninguna oportunidad de derrotar a uno. ¡tu turno!-

Pero Cyber Boy tardaba aún en recuperarse del impacto, como si en verdad dos dragones lo hubieran golpeado. Finalmente pudo ponerse de pie y sacar una carta, se había quedado sin mano, así que sólo pudo sacar una carta – maldición... ¡como es posible, no puedo hacer nada con tan sólo una carta... tu turno Max, termina con esto.

Max sacó carta

- si tu insistes... lo haré de la mejor forma, ¡sacrifico a mis Armed Dragon! ¡convoco a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!…

- ¿que hace un Dragón Ojiazul en una baraja de Dragones Armados?

- la verdad es que los Dragones Armados son un aditamento extra, el verdadero poder, esta en estos chicos, lastima que hoy no tuviste ocasión de verlos en acción, sin embargo Cyber Boy, tienes una baraja bastante interesante, y si llegas a la final, será genial volver a enfrentarte... ¡Rayo de Neutrones directo a sus puntos de vida!

Y en un resplandor de luz blanca, el duelo se termino.

- ¡el juego a concluido! - anunció el juez Zeus - y la victoria es para Max Yangun.

- Nadie antes había vencido a una carta de videojuego. Nadie... espero por lo menos, que el primero que logro vencer una, le de un buen uso.  
Le lanzo un naipe: flying Mario y una de las llaves.

- Es cierto Max, nos volveremos a ver en la final, Y entonces todo será diferente.  
- espero verte en la final cyberboy. Realmente eres un gran jugador. Y no te preocupes, que tu Mario vera muchas victorias antes de volver a verte…

Pero de pronto, algo ocurrió, mientras ciberboy se alejaba, cayó inconsciente al suelo.

- ¡ciberboy! Pero que rayos… - lo volteó, y observó sus ojos: estaban vacíos

- el reino de las sombras, pero como…

Miró a su alrededor, había niebla púrpura alrededor, y un cielo rojo, que se disipaba rápidamente, ahora que el duelo había terminado. Con la concentración del juego ni siquiera había notado que estaban allí, pero su joya si, y no había dejado de tener un tenue resplandor.

Volteo a ver al juez Zeus, aunque sólo logro ver como se escabullía de su mirada rápidamente.

Esto esta raro...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: a Shadow in the night 

- Vamos...reacciona, reacciona...- Max estaba junto al cuerpo de ciberboy, que se encontraba inconsciente, a pesar de que Max ya había pronunciado el conjuro para regresar su alma del reino de las sombras.. - ah...menos mal- lentamente ciberboy abrió los ojos. No debió ser muy agradable ver en primer lugar a un enemigo que lo acababa de derrotar, por lo que inmediatamente se alejó de Max y se puso de pie.

Al levantarse, lo primero que hizo fue mirar alrededor, y suspirar al ver que seguía en el campo de duelo.

- regresé...- le escuchó murmurar Max, y recordó lo horrible que era estar en el reino de las sombras con todas las criaturas que habían allí, y el echo de que el tiempo pasaba más lento, un instante aquí, podía ser una hora o un día allá...lo sabía porque había ido, más había regresado. Así que no le podía reprochar a Cyber Boy, un poco de alivio ...

- ¿que pasó?- le preguntó una vez que se hubo calmado.

- alguien conjuró al reino de las sombras a nuestro duelo. Así, cuando uno perdiera el duelo perdería su alma también. Aprovechó que estábamos absortos en el duelo para llamarlo sin que nos diéramos cuenta...

- Se supone que los Shadow Urbans no usan el Reino de las sombras- dijo una voz desde las sombras – pero tu eres el único por aquí que podría hacerlo.

Había un muchacho de cabello rojo recargado en un árbol. Observaba aparentemente divertido la escena.

- Nytrox, me alegro verte, es justo otro Shadow Urban y tu velocidad lo que necesito- dijo Max acercándose a él e ignorando su comentario, luego le dijo en un susurro para que ciberboy no lo escuchara- es obvio que era para mi la trampa, con tantos enemigos que tenemos. Seguro esperaban que perdiera y fuera yo el que desapareciera del camino...la pregunta es...¿quién?. ¿crees que alguno de los destructors demons...?

- No hay nadie alrededor. Y no se puede llamar el reino a un duelo si no se participa en este, aunque sea de espectador. ¿seguro no le querías jugar una mala pasada a tu rival?

- el león cree que todos son de su condición...

- no cambies el tema...

- ¡tu no lo hagas!... la respuesta es no, si tanto te interesa, yo no le traería a nadie el reino de las sombras; mucho menos a alguien que no lo merece. La verdadera pregunta es...¿quién puede llamar el reino de las sombras desde lejos y que a la vez nos odie?.

- alguien que tenga control de todo el terreno sin moverse de su sitio...

- Así es, y ¿no dijiste una vez que Final Demon tenía un tercer ojo con el que podía ver todo?

- eso es cierto... tal vez sí podría tener que ver

- lo vez. Ahora bien, te pido un favor. Busca al resto de los Shadows, y adviérteles que se cuiden, presiento que este no será el ultimo ataque, y que yo no seré el único blanco...¿lo harás?... ¡eh Nytrox!...

Nytrox ya se alejaba por entre la maleza, y apenas hizo una indefinida seña con la mano a Max.

- ¿eso es un sí o un no? (o.ó)

- es una mano ¿qué no vez?

- (¬¬)

Siguió avanzando. Max parecía querer gritarle algo hiriente por su respuesta

- ¡eh Nytrox!

- mhhh...

sin embargo...

- Igual tu ten cuidado.

- mhhmm – dijo, y volvió a hacer la seña con la mano. Un instante después había desaparecido

"De modo que algo nos acecha, de nuevo y quizás no por ultima vez. Espero encontrar primero al tipo que intenta desafiarnos" pensó Nytrox.

Súbitamente, casi de improviso se hizo de noche. En el cielo brillaba con todo su esplendor la Quinta luna, La luna en que el cazador se convierte en presa, por un poder que parece nacido de la noche misma y que nadie puede comprender por lo complejo que es en su espíritu, y que nadie se atreve a retar, por la gran magnitud de poder que puede alcanzar. El poder de la luna le decían los simples, pero alguien mas le decía : Nytrox Géminis, pues era cuando esa luna estaba en el cielo, cuando el último de la familia Géminis se preparaba para lo que fuese.

Se detuvo en lo alto de un montículo de tierra, en mitad de una parte casi llana del bosque. La luz de la luna daba de lleno dándole una apariencia mística y oscura. Miro al cielo y la quinta luna se reflejo en sus ojos grises

- ya es hora...

Descendió del montículo a hyper velocidad, tenía muchas ganas de un encuentro, como si la luna lo incitara, ya había estado demasiado tiempo quieto, y la sola idea le daba nauseas.

De nuevo las imágenes se tornaban borrosas y fugases a causa de la velocidad, y la adrenalina, y aunque acababa de ocurrir la memoria no lo quería registrar, porque no valía la pena... : la nuca de un muchacho, un juez Zeus, unas luces , y de nuevo estaba corriendo entre la maleza. Pero con 2 llaves en la mano... No había dado batalla. Tres segundos, le pareció que duro el encuentro. Un simple hechicero, las voces sonaban remotas en su cabeza:

- ¡comiencen!...

- ¡ _desmaius_!...

- ¡ _protego_...¡_cataclismus mortus_!...- estas palabras si las recordaba con claridad, porque había aparecido uno de sus animales predilectos de la punta de su varita: una serpiente, de color plata.

- y el ganador es Nytrox Géminis.

Había tenido derecho de llevarse el núcleo de la varita del perdedor para fusionarlo con el suyo, en aquel instante llevaba la cola de fénix en una mano.

- no voy a ensuciar el núcleo de Slytherin. - dijo y lanzó la pluma hacía la maleza sin detenerse.

Quería otro rival, más difícil si era posible, la luna le seguía alentando, llevando sus poderes al máximo, pero...

Algo misterioso ocurrió: Tropezó y cayó salpicando su ropa de lodo. De súbito había perdido la magia.

- No... maldita sea, ya dije que mi ropa no...

Miró al cielo: La Quinta luna ya no estaba, en su lugar había una gran luna llena de color oro.

- _fregotego_...dijo apuntando a su ropa y esta quedó limpia como siempre- la luna a cambiado pero...¿por qué?.

De pronto escucho a lo lejos un grito:

- ¡NOOOOOOO...!

Fue cortado de improviso por un ruido como de asfixia...seguido de más gritos:

- ¡NOOOO...NO...NO PUEDE SER...NO DIOS MIO NOOOOOOO...POR FAVOR NOOOOO...AHHHH - más ruidos extraños como de batalla. Pero Nytrox reconocía esa voz...

- ¿¡ novato?...¡¿novato donde estas!... - más ruidos - ¡ MICHAEL!...

Finalmente hubo un poco de calma, parecía que lo había oído, pero al hablar lo hizo como si continuara peleando.

- ¡NYTROX...NYTROX ...POR FAVOR ...NYTROX...POR FAV...AHHHH..ahhhh- los gritos se ahogaban, como si siguieran asfixiando a Michael. Y finalmente, concluyeron en definitiva, por unos instantes no se escuchó nada, salvo Nytrox al apartar arbustos y otras cosas para acercarse a Michael, pero justo cuando estaba más cerca...

- AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU - un aullido sobrenatural llenó el aire de la noche, y al siguiente instante. Algo golpeó a Nytrox...

Ni siquiera Nytrox podría definirlo, pero por el momento le llamó hombre reptil - lobo, pues eso parecía; ya que en vez de el pelo canino, tenía escamas color escarlata, que brillaban como fuego y que en algunos puntos surgían como picos, y las patas-manos, eran palmeadas como de reptil, pero tenían unas garras, que Nytrox identificaba como de Quimera, la cabeza de la criatura era una mezcla entre Dragon y Lobo. Llevaba algo en las manos: la varita de Hufflepuf, y el Dueldisk de Michael.

- Maldito...el novato era tonto pero no tenias derecho - el hombre lobo lo miraba con una extraña expresión en los ojos - ¡_crucio_! - gritó Nytrox.

El encantamiento dio de lleno al lobo en el pecho, pero este no soltó ni un aullido, por un rato estuvo retorciéndose pero...

- Imposible...- con el encantamiento aún, la criatura se había erguido por completo y miraba con expresión amenazadora a Nytrox . le dio un golpe en la mano a Nytrox haciéndolo soltar la varita. Le gruñó, mostrando un par de colmillos similares a los de una cobra, cerró dos veces el hocico, justo frente a Nytrox haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer. Y le dio la vuelta y se fue.

"aquel no era un hombre lobo normal. Hay varias fuerzas actuando en el, aunque no podría asegurar cuales".

Escuchó un ruido tras él.

- ¡Michael! - tal vez aún siguiera con vida.

Llegó a un claro del bosque, frente al cual había un gran barranco, De ese tamaño ni un Shadow Urban hubiera podido sobrevivir a una caída (excepto Max que podía volar).

- ja ja ja…Nytrox…que sorpresa…

Una sombra surgió del barranco, estaba completamente envuelta en una capa negra y maltratada, como si las polillas la hubieran estado royendo por varios años, la capa incluía una capucha que cubría el rostro de quien la usaba, pero se alcanzaban a distinguir un par de ojos brillando entre ellos. Una misteriosa aura dorada rodeo al ser; Un aura que Nytrox había visto y sentido muchas veces ya tantas veces, con la que tantas veces había hablado con el, con la que tantas veces había convivido. Se conocían como un hermano a otro y de echo compartían sangre, pero la mirada que Nytrox le lanzaba era de odio intenso, pues todas las veces que habían convivido, era en sus pesadillas… pues aquel era el traje que usaba final Demon cuando no quería combatir solo…

- Final… ¿temes pelear solo? ¿ Que alma usas esta vez? Dime, tengo curiosidad… ¿mis padres, ¿algún tonto que te encontraste?... ¿uno de mis compañeros?...¿algún jugador del torneo?...muéstrame ya…

Nytrox levantó su mano para usar su dominio de la fuerza, y tirar la capucha de Final, el rostro que le devolvía la mirada era el suyo…exceptuando el cabello de color verde…

Nytrox rió amargamente un rato y luego dijo:

- Muy listo. Algo ingenuo, pues no es alguien a quien no haya enfrentado y vencido antes, pero aun así muy listo. Hace ya muchísimo tiempo que no veía el rostro de Newtrox…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la tierra, Nytrox no había llegado inmediatamente con los LW, antes había pasado por un misterioso laboratorio. Donde le habían echo un clon perfecto (exceptuando el cabello). Habían intentado hacer que este clon eliminara a Nytrox, más no lo habían logrado. Tiempo después los Legendary Warriors descubrieron que Final Demon podía tomar el cuerpo de alguien muerto, ocuparlo y devolverle vitalidad y usar sus poderes. Más solo podía hacerlo durante la luna llena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

- supongo que tú cambiaste la luna.

- cierto.

- y supongo que también hechizaste a algún hombre lobo para que se encargara del novato… - Nytrox miró a su derecha, la tierra y las plantas estaban bastante revueltas, era obvio que había habido batalla, pero no estaba el cuerpo de Michael, ni tampoco había sangre ni nada…

- ¿que hiciste con Michael?

Final rió…

- el joven novato… no creo que pueda hablar jamás a nadie sobre lo que le pasó esta noche, ni siquiera a sus compañeros…y tardara mucho en librarse del lobo

- Maldito…

Una gran energía plateada en forma de serpiente rodeo de pronto a Nytrox…era Slytherin quien quería desafiar a Final-Newtrox. 

- bien…seguimos en torneo. Así que puedo acabar contigo dentro de este: Final Demon, ¡te reto! - dijo al tiempo que levantaba su varita.

- Ja ja ja... acepto tu desafío - Final a su vez levantó una varita de color púrpura, la sola presencia de esta apago las estrellas, obligo a los insectos de alrededor a huir, y libero un frió espectral alrededor.

- esa no es tu varita, se me hace familiar...

- debería, es tu varita de estudiante. la recuperé de las ruinas de la 5ta prisión en el Hades. Trabaja bien aún conmigo, así que puedo decirte que es una varita demasiado poderosa para que la hallas usado siendo sólo un mocoso.

- no tienes ni idea de lo que es su núcleo ¿verdad?

- ¡claro que lo sé, el soplo de un Dementor autentico , sellado por siempre en la madera, es por eso por lo que me atrajo, y por lo que es una deshonra que la hallas llegado a tocar siendo un simple niño... ni siquiera el difunto señor tenebroso podría aspirar a una varita tan negra como esta, por cierto ¿de donde la sacaste?

" ojalá lo supiera" pensó Nytrox. En el impacto que se dio cuando llegó a la tierra, agregado a lo que le hicieron para clonarlo cuando lo capturaron, habían borrado casi por completo su memoria, lo único que logró recordar, fue a Final Demon. Y su entrenamiento Sith-Jedi, se le quedó instintivamente.

- ¡ah es cierto, tan joven y ya sufres de Alz Haimer... ja ja ja... no importa ¡sigamos con el desafío! Una varita con el alma de un mortal como Slytherin no podrá jamás compararse con esta varita, así que no hay forma de que ganes esta vez Géminis, hiciste una mala elección al cambiar de varita.

- me esta dando migraña Final... ¿podemos empezar ya?

- (ó.ó) como gustes

- entonces es oficial… - un rayo cayó entre ellos torciéndose hasta cobrar forma, pero aun así tardó un rato en separarse al cielo y tierra del cual salía. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, empezó a hablar con una voz apagada, dando notoriedad al echo de que estaba cansado de tanto gritar…- por un lado el guerrero de la luna y lado oscuro de los Shadow urbans: Nytrox Gé...

- ¡_silencius_! - dijo final y el Juez se quedó sin habla - no necesito tanta palabrería para acabar con Nytrox.

- oye, yo quería oír, bueno... - levantó su varita – da igual - Nytrox quería acabar con Final allí mismo, y no irse con niñerías de embrujo de cosquillas o de pies bailantes…- ¡ a_vada kedabra_!...

Un chorro de luz verde surgió de la varita de Nytrox.

- _¡movili aparetio!_ – dijo final apuntando a el encantamiento que venía hacía él, desapareciéndolo, y reapareciéndolo justo detrás de Nytrox, que lo esquivó a hyper velocidad. Sin embargo, Final lo alcanzó usando la Hyper velocidad que le brindaba el cuerpo de Newtrox.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_

el rayo escarlata aventó unos metros a Nytrox, mas este cayó de pie y logró sostener la varita con sus dedos pulgar e índice, antes de que esta escapara por completo de su mano.

- ¡_Sectumpsenpra_!

- ¡ _Movili Corpus _¡

Final Demon arrancó un árbol de raíz con su encantamiento, y lo interpuso entre él y la maldición. Sin embargo, cuando el encantamiento impactó al árbol, lo cortó tantas veces tan rápido, que al final apenas si quedaron algunas ramas enteras.

- ¡ _Aurora terra_!

con el encantamiento de Nytrox, los restos de el árbol empezaron a flotar y a moverse en alrededor de final Demon.

- ¡_incendio_!

Al instante todos los troncos empezaron a arder, formando una jaula de fuego alrededor de final Demon.

- arde final... ¡_Bombarda_!.

La explosión del encantamiento de Nytrox fue aumentada 10 veces o más por el fuego que cubría a Demon, causando un gran estallido de llamas, que alcanzó a chamuscar las hojas de algunos árboles alrededor. Sin embargo, al descender el fuego, lo primero que se distinguió fue la silueta de Final, apuntando con la varita y con un campo de energía gris rodeándolo. Al instante, al campo le surgió una gran fisura, y se despedazó a partir de esta, Final cayó al suelo con un hilillo de sangre corriéndole por la boca y los brazos.

- aún no has ganado Nytrox- dijo Final levantándose con dificultad y limpiándose con el dorso de la mano - ¡_crucio_!

Nytrox alcanzó a esquivar el encantamiento de tortura, y respondió con una propio, que lo único que hizo fue agitar un arbusto al que golpeó, y en ese instante de distracción, algo lo atrapó por detrás, y sintió como una varita fría apuntaba a su cuello.

- tu y tus amigos no tenían porque escapar del Hades Nytrox– le susurró al oído la voz de Final Demon - después de todo, uno por uno regresaran a el... empezando por ti... ¡_Avada..._!

- ¡_Scindere_!

- (OoO).

Ocurrió en tan sólo un instante, un relámpago plateado surgió de la mano de Nytrox, lo golpeó a el y a Final Demon, que soltó a Nytrox y retrocedió, frotándose el vientre.

- hay otras formas de matar Final...

un gran torrente de sangre surgió de donde Final se estaba sujetando...

- un encantamiento cortante... pero...- Final empezó a escupir sangre, y a hablar con voz entrecortada – como te tenía sujeto... deberías... haber perdido las piernas

Entonces Nytrox le mostró la funda de su espada: tenía un gran corte, al igual que la hoja de esta. La espada había servido de escudo entre Nytrox y su encantamiento, y cuando este pasó de largo, golpeó a Final Demon de lleno.

- por eso siempre la uso a la cintura...

- maldito seas Géminis...

el cuerpo de Newtrox cayó al suelo, dejando una gran sombra detrás, que empezó rápidamente a tomar forma, pero Nytrox fue más rápido.

- ¡_inmovilus_!

Para cuando Final Demon cobró forma, ya estaba paralizado por el encantamiento de Nytrox.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_!.

Al recibir el encantamiento Final salió volando, y soltó la varita que llevaba en las manos, que Nytrox atrapó rápidamente.

- ¡_Finite incantatem!_ - dijo Nytrox apuntando al juez Zeus que respiró aliviado por poder hablar de nuevo.

- ¡juego concluido! ¡Ganador Nytrox!

Una llave heliopata salió volando del bolsillo de Final y cayó en la mano de Nytrox.

Más este seguía apuntando al cuello de Final. Lo tenía a su merced, podía librarse de esa amenaza si lo deseaba, mas cuando ya se había decidido desapareció en medio de varios relámpagos.

- ¿era su única llave?

- así es, quedó fuera del torneo - le dijo el juez Zeus. 

- Bien. - levantó la varita de Final del suelo, la partió en dos. apuntó con su varita a los trozos, - ¡_Fuse_! - de estos salió una luz que se unió a la varita de Nytrox. – Este núcleo de varita si vale la pena que lo conserve

Y después de darle una mirada al (nuevamente) cuerpo sin vida de Newtrox, se alejó pensando:

" Final había quedado fuera del torneo… ¿y eso que?...seguía con vida y libre , algo que dudo que haga Michael... pobre, en manos de un licántropo"

Y efectivamente, Final seguía con vida, pero no precisamente libre…

Había aparecido dentro de una celda al desaparecer los rayos, frente a el estaba Zeus.

- vaya, vaya, no es quien esperaba, pero es alguien de mucha utilidad. 

- ¿Zeus?... ¿qué pasa aquí?…pensé que era libre al salir del torneo.

Pero el dios solo se reía, y se alejaba hacia la puerta de la celda.

- Te lo advierto – un aura púrpura rodeó a final - yo no te considero ni un dios ni nada, si no me dejas salir…

- Final Demon, tu eres uno de los que verdaderamente merece saber, que es lo que se le hace en realidad a los perdedores de mi torneo. Es un verdadero honor, créeme, aunque muchos no lo aprecian…

La pared detrás de el se deslizo hacia arriba, revelando un cuarto en sombras, del cual surgió alguien…o algo.

Dementor Autentico: En el mundo S.U. la mayoría de los Dementores son personas con poderosa energía mágica, a los que los Dementores les han dado el "beso" (por eso Azkaban es una importante zona de reproducción de Dementores). Sin embargo, existen, (aunque son escasos) algunos Dementores que jamás fueron humanos en su vida, que son absolutamente Dementores, y por lo tanto son un poco más poderosos (y tetricos)

Hechizo _Aurora_ (_Terra/Focus/Ventus/Aqua_): permite la absoluta manipulación de los elementos (y lo que se relacione con ellos, como las plantas con el _Terra, _y el hielo con el _Aqua_). Este hechizo fue inventado por los LW, en la batalla contra los Dominians Elementors.


	12. Chapter 12

Encuentro con el pasado.

Alex...antes de ser el líder de los Shadow urbans, fue un alguien como cualquier otro ( o casi). Ahora este pasado lo a alcanzado, pues dejo muchas cuentas pendientes. Cuentas llamadas: Karen Librul y Daniel Zaguitarius.

Un resplandor rojo surgió en la distancia, indicando el próximo amanecer. En la cima de la colina en mitad del bosque a las afueras de Shadow city, donde Nytrox había empezado a buscar rivales la noche siguiente, sólo que esta vez era Alex Zaguitarius quien estaba sobre esta, y observaba a lo lejos, preguntándose si allá a lo lejos, en el norte, en un pequeño pueblito llamado Nevendeli, también estarían viendo aquel amanecer. En eso estaba cuando...

- ¿a dónde vas Nytrox? - todo paso muy rápido, el muchacho de cabello café extendió su pie a un lado y de la nada surgió otro muchacho de cabello rojo, que cayó con gran estruendo en el suelo. Este otro muchacho estaba arrojando humo. Se incorporó con dificultad y echo una furia ubicó al causante de su caida

- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA ZAGUITARIUS! ¡nunca me detengas si voy a Hyper velocidad, no es tan fácil de controlar como crees

- disculpa "Géminis", no tenía idea. Otro punto que olvidaste decirle al equipo

- nunca me vuelvas a detener si voy a hipervelocidad – le reiteró Nytrox simplemente, con el tono frío de siempre

- prometido. cómo sea, se que tu podrías recorrer el terreno de batalla entero en menos de un minuto, así que dime ¿has sabido algo de un tal Green Spawn?

Nytrox frunció en entrecejo. Esperaba que Alex le preguntara sobre Final Demon, no sobre un Hell Spawn.

- jamás eh oído el nombre.

- extraño... bueno, gracias Nytrox, no tengo entonces porque seguir deteniéndote...

Nytrox no cuestionó a Alex porque buscaba a un Hell Spawn. No era de su incumbencia, sin embargo, cuando se disponía a continuar corriendo...

- ¡espera! Nytrox, ¿cuántas llaves has ganado ya?

- 3 – le respondió simplemente Géminis

Alex sintió una punzada de remordimiento, tal como lo pensó, Nytrox ya estaba cerca de la final, y por si fuera poco, tenia mas que el.

- avanzas rápido Géminis. ¿seguro que ganaste esas llaves?- dijo una voz desde el cielo, y Max Yangun aterrizó entre ellos. Desde la tarde anterior había querido recriminarle a Nytrox como lo había tratado cuando se encontraron, y finalmente pudo hacerlo, aprovechando que por fin había alcanzado a Alex, al cuál había estado siguiendo toda la noche, guiado con su web portal

- Alex, que bueno que te veo, algo raro hay en este torneo.

Le contó rápidamente lo ocurrido después del duelo de ciberboy y su teoría de que alguien trataba de eliminarlos nuevamente

- Nytrox dijo que no era nadie que estuviera alrededor, porque no había nadie, dijo que tenia que ser alguien a la distancia

- ya no hay de que preocuparse Yangun – interrumpió Nytrox - Era final, ayer lo atrape eliminando al Novato, después trato de eliminarme a mi, pero me encargue de el, y ya no esta en el torneo.

- bueno, una carga menos- dijo Max

- sí, Michael ya no dará lata. murmuró Nytrox

- ¿cómo que Michael? – exclamó Alex de repente - ¿Final logró sacarlo del torneo?

- ojalá: lo acabó en definitiva, no fue un combate del torneo, le soltó una cosa, como un hombre reptil encima, no dejó rastro - Nytrox contó lo ocurrido en la noche.

Se hizo un tenso silencio entre los tres. Max tenía una cara de horror que no podía con ella, Alex de pena, y Nytrox de indiferencia.

- ¿cómo era esa cosa Nytrox? – preguntó Max de repente y sacó su Web Portal. Nytrox le describió la cosa que vio.

- wow...

- ¿qué Max?

- busqué en cada Enciclopedia en línea sobre Criaturas mágicas, y nada coincide con lo que dice Nytrox.

- ¿Final podría crear una nueva especie?

- bien podría ser... entonces no era algo para lo que alguien pudiese estar preparado... pobre Michael

- sabia lo que se metía, yo le dije que al primer riesgo no saldría bien

- es mi culpa, yo metí en esto al chico, creí que si lo lograría...

- ¡ y creíste bien Alex Zaguitarius!

Tenia ojeras profundas en los ojos, el largo pelo negro enmarañado y con ramas, la ropa completamente destrozada y por lo que Alex pudo ver, varios raspones en diversas parte del cuerpo ( incluida la cara), pero fuera de eso, Michael Poker se acercaba completamente sano a sus compañeros, a los cuales también había llegado guiado por su Web Portal.

- Ni siquiera una criatura desconocida puede con el Shadow urban de la Bestia.

Alex echó a correr a darle la mano con claro alivio en la cara, Max por igual pero más con asombro que con alivio, y aunque Nytrox no se movió no pudo evitar dirigirle una disimulada sonrisa que nadie vio.

- pero...pero...

- ¿cómo, en cuanto Final soltó a esa cosa intente hacer algo, pero se me echó encima, estaba aterrado debo admitir, pero en cuanto escuchó a Nytrox, me tomó y echó a correr. Por cierto Nytrox, el lobo me llevaba cargando cuando le echaste la maldición de tortura así que también me dio a mi.

- Es curioso que ni te viera ni te sintiera novato. Pero supongo que puede pasar, sino no estarías aquí...

- pero ¿cómo saliste?

- de eso no estoy seguro, fue una batalla dura, pero logre escapar.

- y ahora volvemos a estar los 4 reunidos...

Y casi como aprovechando eso...

" Felicidades Jugadores aún dentro del torneo. Ustedes han sobrevivido la primera noche del Olimpians Death Tornament, me complace informarles que han pasado también las eliminatorias del torneo, y están por comenzar la pre-semifinal"

Todos los jugadores a lo largo del terreno de juego podían escuchar la voz de Zeus dentro de sus mentes, al cerrar sus ojos podían ver su imagen.

"dos pasos los separan de la gloria, aunque también muchas batallas. Les recuerdo que sólo uno llegará al Olimpo. Ahora que las semifinales han comenzado, también cambiaran de llaves, de simple oro Heliopata, sus llaves se volverán de Diamante Olímpico, y sólo con ellas podrán abrir las puertas de la gloria, y desde luego, la de la final."

"Aunque en realidad no significaran nada, debo dar a conocer las posiciones actuales de los jugadores o equipos que lleven la ventaja"

" En primer puesto está el equipo de las Ligthing Urbans..."

-¿¿¿¡¡¡¡LAS QUË? – fue la inmediata reacción de los 4 Shadow Urbans

casi nos copian el nombre – se quejó Michael

- dejen escuchar – les calló Alex

" Karen y Claudia con tres cada una, Lyndsay con 2 y Samara con tan sólo una llave les dan un total de nueve llaves y la delantera"

- rayos... no puedo creer que unas chicas nos estén ganando – dijo Michael con un dejo de amargura

- no tiene nada de raro. Una de ellas se llama como...

- ¡si todos sabemos como quien se llama Max! – lo atajaron Nytrox y Alex a la vez

- no yo no... ¿cómo quien?

Pero nadie hizo caso a Michael.

"Sin embargo, se encuentran empatadas con el equipo Shadow Urbans, donde Alex, Michael y Max tienen dos llaves cada uno, y Nytrox tres, dándole al equipo también nueve llaves"

- ¡ya decía yo! – exclamó Max

- genial, eso quiere decir que los Destructor Demons tienen menos posibilidades de que todos sus miembros lleguen a la final. Debo admitir que nos salvaste Nytrox, de no ser porque tu ganaste una llave más que nosotros habríamos quedado en segundo puesto

quizás Nytrox no respondió al cumplido de Max, pero si lanzó una mirada a Alex, cuyo rostro estaba tornándose de un color cada vez más rojo, tanto que Michael le preguntó si le había dado un poco de fiebre. Esta vez, Nytrox había rebasado claramente a Alex, cosa que a este no le hacía la menor gracia, aun cuando la victoria de Nytrox los hubiera puesto en el primer puesto.

" y para finalizar, el equipo Destructor Demons se encuentra en tercer puesto, pese a haber perdido a Final Demon, Green Spawn saca muy adelante al equipo, obteniendo las 4 llaves para la final...

- ¿¡QUÉ?

La noticia cayo como balde de agua fría o como golpe al hígado a los Shadow. Debía ser muy bueno para poder pelear con Alex el miércoles, y el mismo domingo pasar a la final del Olympians Death Tournament.

- entonces ya hay un Destructor Demon en la final... no puede ser.

"sin embargo, Cronos ah ganado una llave, y a perdido otra en manos del jugador Ciberboy, por lo que sólo le queda una. Aunque poco después, el mismo Cyber Boy fue eliminado por Green Spawn y el cuarto Destructor Demon, poseedor de dos llaves. En total, el equipo de los Destructor Demons tiene 7 llaves".

- sabía que Ciberboy era alguien de cuidado – exclamó Max con un gesto de triunfo - además me imagino que Cronos no ah de poder enfocar muy bien sus poderes del tiempo en una baraja. Es una lastima que después

haya tenido que pelear contra Green Spawn y ese cuarto Destructor Demon... por cierto ¿quién sería él?

Tres Shadow Urbans mostraron al mismo tiempo desconcierto en su mirada, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que se preguntaban aquello.

- Supongo que era aquel chico que iba con final al cruzar el portal, y el que nos dijo el nombre del equipo. Zeus sólo lo mencionó como "el cuarto Destructor Demon", por lo que debe querer mantenerse Anónimo – susurró como siempre Nytrox

- no recuerdo bien como era, pero parece que es el único humano en ese equipo... eso es extraño.

Los Shadow Urbans se quedaron pensando en silencio, pero su líder rompió de súbito con su concentración

si es humano seguro que es solo un novato que se cree malo – dijo Alex con una falsa sonrisa de maniaco. se veía bastante tenso, pero intentaba disimularlo, causando el desconcierto de sus compañeros - Yo no le daría importancia – continuó mientras se estiraba y adoptaba una expresión relajada bien echa, pero que no dejaba de sentirse falsa- bien compañeros, ya que acordamos dejarnos para la final, y como ya no parece haber más que hablar, yo me retiro.

- ¡espera Alex! ¿sabes algo sobre el 4to Destructor Demon? – alcanzó a gritarle Michael, pero ya era muy tarde, Alex no lo había escuchado, y ya se alejaba balanceándose en telaraña.

Anduvo columpiándose durante cerca de una hora. No le apetecía detenerse y pensar en aquel 4to destructor demon, que conocía bastante bien...

No podía creer que aquella persona que tanto daño le había echo en el pasado, y que había creído que se había quedado en el pasado, estuviese allí. Aunque nunca esperó verlo en el lado del enemigo realmente, no tenía la menor duda de quien era.

Repentinamente, al lanzar la telaraña, cayó al vacío. Iba tan concentrado que no notó que había llegado al lago y se le había acabado donde apoyar la telaraña, de modo que con un sonoro "!splash¡" se sumergió involuntariamente en el lago. Alcanzó a vislumbrar el auto de Keith, antes de salir a superficie chorreando agua del cabello y con las gafas empañadas que le impedían ver.

- ja ja ja ja - escuchó una risa femenina a sus espaldas y volteo. Las gafas empañadas sólo le dejaron ver a una silueta femenina, una piel blanca y una larga cabellera azul - ¿estás bien? – le gritó - deberías ver por donde te cuelgas. La próxima vez podría se asfalto y no lo contarías tan fácil.

Sin mucho animo para escuchar a una niña burlarse de él contesto algo brusco:

- tenia cosas mas importantes en la mente. Nunca fallo al avanzar así...

intentó nadar hacia la orilla contraria a la chica, pero su gruesa gabardina negra lo estaba anclando.

- Hey yo sólo decía, que genio – había un ligero toque de resentimiento en la voz de la muchacha. Alex la ignoró y siguió tratando de salir del lago. Aunque la chica siguió observando como Alex intentaba escapar del lago.

- muggles – murmuró

- ¿oye a quién le dices...?

- ¡_Accio_!

Rápidamente Alex salió volando del agua aunque estaba luchando para oponerse al encantamiento convocador, pero era inútil, era impulsado completamente hacia aquella muchacha. Debía ser muy buena para mover al peso de un ser humano ( que además estaba empapado y ofrecía resistencia) a esa distancia. Después de rebotar un rato en el agua, llegó a la orilla, donde de inmediato la chica cancelo el encantamiento convocador.

- jhhmm... ¿no nadas muy bien verdad?.

Cada vez mas y más harto Alex se levantó y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Sin embargo, por lo visto no lo tenia tan fácil...

- ¡hey espera! – La chica, creyendo a Alex un Muggle, no lo podía dejar ir después de que este hubiera visto un encantamiento - ¡_Locomotor Mo..._¡

Pero esta vez el sentido arácnido fue más rápido.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

La varita de la chica salió disparada de su mano y fue a caer justo al lago.

- ¡oye! ¡Mi varita! – dijo la chica acercándose a la orilla

- no debiste intentar hacerme un embrujo – dijo Alex simplemente. Aún estaba mojado y no podía ver bien a la chica.

- pues si no hubieras sido tan maleducado y me hubieras dicho que eras un mago, esto no hubiera pasado – respondió la peliazul. Acto seguido, se puso de pie, dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás para tomar vuelo, y de un salto se sumergió en el lago, en un limpio calvado.

Alex decidió alejarse en ese instante que podía. Pero algo lo retuvo. Sentía una ligera curiosidad por la peliazul, y también algo de culpabilidad, porque efectivamente, si no se hubiera intentado irse como mula sin decir nada, la chica no habría tenido que intentar hechizarlo, y el no hubiera reaccionado instintivamente. Había actuado como Nytrox y eso le era repulsivo.

" nunca llegará al fondo del lago, podría pasarle algo... ¡hay demonios!" pensó Zaguitarius. Y se despojó de la gabardina y los lentes - ¡_Bubletego_! – dijo apuntando con su varita a su cara. Al instante, una especie de burbuja cubrió su boca y su nariz, y del mismo modo que la chica, se hundió en el lago.

Sin la estorbosa gabardina, Alex pudo nadar con mucha más facilidad. El lago era enorme dado al tamaño de Alex, y no podía ver a la chica por ningún lado. Nadó hasta el auto de Keith sin dificultad, pero justo allí...

Gracias a su sentido arácnido, pudo moverse unos centímetros, evitando que un largo tentáculo lo atrapara. Y un Grindylow surgió de la cabina del auto hundido por entre los vidrios rotos; un Gryndilow 15 veces más grande que Alex

- maldición... ¡_Relaxo_! – dijo Alex apuntando con la varita, pero de ese tamaño, apenas si le causo una ligera irritación al demonio acuático, que justamente, se rascó, y volvió a la carga contra su presa, Pero se detuvo antes de tocarlo y un resplandor rojo inundó su rostro

- ¡_Cataclismus Mortus_!.

El león Dorado de Alex derribó al Gryndilow, y este escapó.

"¡Bien, lo extraño es que lo Grindylows generalmente cazan..."

al instante, cerca de 30 Grindylows más surgieron alrededor de Alex, algunos sosteniendo pequeñas lanzas echas de junco y coral.

"... en grupo. ¡Maldita sea!"

la superficie del lago empezó a agitarse bastante, y salieron despedidos de este 5 Grindylows, empujados por rayos rojos con contorno de león.

Alex siguió lanzando su maldición a diestra y siniestra, pero un tentáculo se enredo en su cuerpo, y le siguieron otros más.

Sin embargo, de repente, una piedra golpeó a cada uno de los Grindylows que sujetaban a Alex. estos gruñeron amenazadoramente, pero las piedras les siguieron cayendo, y finalmente, tuvieron que soltar a Alex. que volteó miró hacía de donde habían salido.

Allí estaba la chica, también con el encantamiento casco-burbuja, y su varita lista. Apuntó a Alex.

- ¡_volate ascendere_ ¡ - pronunció, y Alex salió despedido hacía arriba, salió del lago, y cayó en la playa. Se incorporó para buscar a su salvadora, pero esta aún no salía del lago.

"¡maldición los Grindylows!" pensó Alex, dispuesto a darle mucha más batalla a los malvados calamares mágicos, pero justo en ese instante, una cabellera azul rompió la superficie del lago.

Fue la visión más cautivante que Alex hubiese visto jamás. La hermosa muchacha de piel blanca, rompiendo el agua, chorreando, y con la ropa mojada marcando ajustadamente el contorno de todo su cuerpo, y con el ocaso del bosque como fondo. Se quedo de pie en la orilla un instante, de lado, mirando a Alex, con unos ojos de color verde profundo. Y este no supo como reaccionar, que decir, ni que hacer, más que seguir admirando la belleza de su salvadora. Lo había atrapado y cautivado en tan sólo ese instante, y el duro Shadow Urban del sol se sentía completamente vulnerable ante ella, pero no pensaba hacer nada para acabar con ello.

Era tanto el fuego con el que Alex la miraba, que la chica sintió que la estaba deshaciendo. Un instante disfrutó la apasionada mirada del desconocido, pero al instante cayó en cuenta de su estado, y de que era lo que él miraba con tanta insistencia. Sintió un poco de furia al darse cuenta de esto, y decidió dejar ya al atrevido desconocido

- ¡_Tergeo_! – dijo apuntándose a si misma, y para desencanto del joven Zaguitarius, su ropa se despegó de su piel, y quedó perfectamente seca.

Alex, como sacado de un sueño, hizo lo mismo con su ropa y cabello. Y miró que la chica se alejaba.

- ¡oye espera!.

- ¿qué?

Alex malinterpretó su enojo, creyendo que era porque el era quien le había echo perder la varita, y por si fuera poco, tuvo que salvarlo de los Grindylows

- lamentó haberte echo perder la varita, y muchas gracias por salvarme.

Sin los lentes mojados, Alex pudo ver mejor a la chica. Su cabello azul oscuro largo y medio revuelto, estaba arreglado en una trenza echa como al descuido, vestía un pantalón acampanado color azul, y una blusa blanca.

- si claro, esta bien...

Sin embargo, Alex de repente había dejado de escucharla, y miraba embobado un pequeño broche que llevaba justo donde nacía su trenza. Tenía forma de murciélago, y estaba echo de papel mache. Al ver esto, Alex la alcanzó, la tomo del brazo y suavemente la jaló para ver su rostro de cerca. Quedaron frente a frente...

Y fue magia pura, aunque ninguno lo imagino...

No lo podía creer, no la había visto en dos años, pero ahora allí estaba ella, aunque había crecido, no había error posible. era increíble que rápido se había acelerado su pulso, cientos de puertas de máxima seguridad se abrieron en el corazón y la memoria de Alex ante la simple mirada de ella. Con la apertura de estas una serie de ideas estúpidas llenaron la mente de Alex la mas persistente era : " ¡bésala , bésala..."!. Tenia una mirada de sorpresa y ella también entre mezclada con una sonrisa, la primera reacción coherente que tuvo Alex fue que le estaba pasando algo similar...

- ¿ Alex Zaguitarius?...

- ¿ Karen Librul?...

Pero su reacción a estos sentimientos fue distinta a lo esperado.

¡ PAF !

la fuerte cachetada regresó de golpe a Alex a la realidad, el echo de que era un Shadow Urban y debía ser frívolo, que ante todo estaba destruir al mal y luego los sentimientos...todas las tonterías que pensaba desde que murieron sus amigos.

Luego de dejarle la cara todavía mas roja de lo que la traía, la chica llamada Karen se levantó, le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de nuevo.

- oye no...¡Karen espera!...pero...pero.

- ¡¿pero que!

Se detuvo...

- ¿por qué me...?

- ¡ ¿como que porque! . ¡porque estas vivo desde luego!

Karen volteó sólo para ver la cara de "¿de que estas hablando?" que ponía Alex y esto no pareció alegrarla mucho. Saco de su bolsillo en recorte de un periódico y se lo lanzó en la cara...

- ¡ah...ya veo!.

Era la primera plana, y en letras grandes decía: **Muerte de los Legendary Warriors.** También venia pegado ni más ni menos que su obituario.

- ¿tienes idea de el estado en que dejaste a la comunidad mágica después de eso? ¿de cómo se siente creer que tu mejor amigo esta muerto? Y todo para que estés aquí, bien vivo, burlándote de todos. ¿por qué Alex? ¿por qué nos abandonaste? ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta!

La mirada llena de dolor que le lanzó Karen, traspasó por completo el alma del joven Zaguitarius.

- puedo explicarlo, al menos sólo a ti...

Lo más rápido que pudo, Alex le contó lo ocurrido en el inframundo, desde que Hades los llevó allí al finalizar la premiación y por eso parecieron muertos, hasta como tuvo que dejar allí a Tom Sam y Luis para que pudieran escapar.

Karen se le quedó mirando un rato de forma extraña, y Alex pudo notar como se le pasaba el enojo lentamente, quizás contra su voluntad

- ¿ y porque no dijiste a todos que estabas vivo?.

- no podía. Ya no era lo que todos me creían, ahora era a la vez bien, a la vez mal. Era mejor seguir sin que nadie lo supiera, pues no entenderían que ya no estoy precisamente para protegerlos...

se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, Karen le dirigía una mirada a Alex de... ¿lastima?

- cambiaste mucho a como eras cuando estábamos en Howarts... en tan sólo dos años.

Alex suspiró.

- sí. A veces ni yo mismo me reconozco. Pero así tiene que ser... No es porque fuera egoísta y simplemente hubiera decidido alejarme. De echo, todo el primer año, me la pase pensando en todos los de Howarts; especialmente tu. Luego, fue como si las sombras me consumieran...

Karen lo siguió atravesando con la mirada, gesto que lo desconcertaba, aturdía y apenaba un poco, ya que si Alex le intentaba sostener la mirada, se perdía en las esmeraldas que Karen tenía por ojos, y sentía el incontenible impulso de besarla

" Karen si me sigues mirando así te juro que..."

- ¿y que me dices tu? ¿cómo va Howarts? – dijo Alex en un intento de desviar la mirada profunda de la que Karen lo hacía objeto. Esta sonrió ante la pregunta de Alex.

- acabo de terminar el séptimo curso. Cómo tu lo habrías echo si no... hubiera pasado eso.

- ¿aún quieres que quiten el Estatuto del Secreto y los magos puedan ayudar a los Muggles pobres?

Karen ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, gesto que le encantó a Alex, e hizo que sus ojos se clavaran en los labios de ella. El impulso se hizo tan fuerte que Alex pensó que su corazón quería llegar hasta su garganta.

" por Afrodita... ¿qué se sentirá besarlos?

Karen lo sacó de su ensimismamiento respondiéndole.

- desde luego que todavía lo busco. Es muy egoísta que los magos utilicen todo su poder sólo para ellos mismos, habiendo tantos que lo necesitan. Y si es una diosa la que se los ordena, tendrán que hacerlo...

Alex tardó unos instantes en que su cerebro asimilara estas palabras, pero finalmente les encontró sentido...

- ¿así que quieres ganar el Olympians Death Tournament? ¿cómo es que no te vi cuando nos reunimos todos para escuchar el discurso de Zeus?.

- tampoco yo te vi. Había demasiada gente allí. Inclusive yo forme un equipo.

- ¿ en serio? ¿cuál?

- Las ligthing urban

Alex no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¿así que tu eres la líder de las Ligthing Urbans? Tu eres el principal rival de los Shadow Urbans

- sí así es. Aunque no tengo ni idea de quienes son. Lo que si sé es que los aplastaremos y llegaremos a la final antes que ellos...

- si, tal vez. Aunque escuché que su líder es un jugador y peleador muy bueno en todos los campos, además de un tipo muy buena onda y carismático. Les va a costar trabajo...

entonces Karen le dirigió una mirada extrañada a Alex.

- por cierto, ¿ya te dije que le cambiamos el nombre a los Legendary Warriors? Ahora se llaman Shadow Urbans...

esta vez fue Karen quien no pudo evitar reír.

- entonces tal vez sea más fácil vencer a esos Shadow Urbans. ¡Pero claro! Nytrox y Max deben estar contigo, pero ¿quién ese Michael?

- un novato con potencial – respondió simplemente Alex. Se tocó inconscientemente la cicatriz en forma de Sol que tenía en el dorso de la mano, donde estaba la de Michael con forma de lobo – bastante potencial.

En ese instante, cómo relámpago llegó un torrente de palabras a Alex, todas pertenecientes a una sola cosa:

" ...Humanos no serán nunca jamás... el cielo se les cerrará... continuarla por toda la eternidad... "

- a Max le alegrará saber que Claudia también entró en el torneo – agregó Karen, sacando nuevamente a Alex de sus pensamientos.

- sí... – dijo Alex distraídamente, pero luego agregó mucho más animadamente - ¿en verdad también esta ella?

- pues claro. Ella aún va en 5to (cómo iría Max ahora), pero le enviaron a un Heliopata y pudo vencerlo, así que ella Lyndsay y una novata que encontramos formamos un equipo.

-¿Lyndsay también eh? Pero ella ya debió haber terminado Howarts hace un año – dijo Alex, recordando a otra gran amiga de Howarts, y compañera de casa.

- si, ya terminó, pero nos encontramos aquí...

- aja... – entonces Alex se decidió a que, en aquel instante, en aquella ventana al pasado que el destino le había brindado, no dejaría que la maldita profecía lo molestara, no en aquel instante – en verdad que a Max le alegrará llegar a encontrarse con Claudia, casi tanto como yo me alegró de haberte encontrado...

Se quedaron bastante rato platicando, riendo, contándose casi todo lo que les había ocurrido durante todos esos años, había tanto que decir y la pasaban tan bien, que antes de que Alex se diera cuenta ya era bastante de noche, por lo que hizo aparecer una tienda de campaña y encendió fuego. Ambos habían decidido sin palabras quedarse todo el tiempo que fuera posible, hablando de todo y nada.

Finalmente se quedaron un rato en silencio, Karen miraba a Alex de una forma muy intensa, haciendo que a ratos (cuando Karen no lo veía) el pobre Zaguitarius tuviera que darse de golpes para intentar alejar los pensamientos que Karen le provocaba, sin saber que el estaba mirando a Karen con una intensidad aún mayor, tanto que sus ojos casi resplandecían cuando la miraban... y ella lo podía notar pues él había olvidado ponerse los lentes negros, y con ellos también dejo de lado la mascara de héroe trágico Shadow Urban.

Todo estaba igual que hace 2 años, pero más intenso... estaban ambos muy cerca del otro, en la parte de afuera de la tienda, con las estrellas y la luna brillando sólo para ellos... demasiado cerca uno del otro, y Karen ponía sus labios en una posición curiosa... y entonces... fueron bruscamente devueltos a la realidad...

Devueltos por un rayo de color blanco, que le dio de lleno a Alex en la cara y lo lanzo 3 metros hacia delante.

Cayó. Había vuelto a ser un frívolo Shadow Urban cuando su sentido arácnido le avisó que debía hacerse a un lado en el instante en que un segundo rayo cayó, causando un cráter justo donde Alex había estado unos instantes antes.

Una luz blanca brilló entre los árboles, se fue acercando lentamente, provenía de un báculo tan blanco como la nieve y con un diamante en la punta, el mármol del que estaba echo había sido tallado para formar un espiral en torno al mango, y justo debajo del diamante había un símbolo: el yang, y en cuanto a quien sostenía en báculo...

La cara era alargada, la nariz era la misma que tenía Alex; los ojos también tenían la misma forma, pero eran negros y con profundas ojeras, además de que tenían una mirada de profundo odio; el cabello era similar al de Alex también; pero negro, más largo y mejor controlado, además de que 4 brazos metálicos le salían de la espalda: era el 4to destructor Demon.

Karen se adelantó echa una furia y le apunto con su varita: tenía una mirada que daba miedo.

- no se quien eres y francamente no me interesa, pero interrumpiste algo muy importante sin derecho alguno y lo pagaras...

pero Alex si sabía quien era. De nuevo varias puertas cerradas se abrieron en la memoria y corazón de Alex, pero liberaron ira y odio hacia aquel joven de aproximadamente 20 años.

- tu siempre llevándote lo mejor, siempre disfrutando y haciendo lo que te diera la gana sin importarte los demás. Mírate, coqueteando mientras los demás sufrimos lo que nos depara este maldito torneo - dijo el desconocido

- a ti te vale, siempre te valen los demás, sólo te importa hacer sufrir a los demás, eso lo sé bien - le respondió desafiante Alex

- pero tu sólo quieres siempre que todo salga bien para todos ¿no?... claro eso dices, pero en realidad solo esperas tu momento para llevarte todo lo que te convenga y dejar a los que te ayudaron atrás.

- están tan idiota como te deje Dan

- ¿sabes quien es? - dijo Karen entrando de golpe en la conversación.

- ah... ¿ no le has dicho a nadie? Nadie sabe la verdad y los inicios del gran Alex Zaguitarius. Supongo que te avergüenzas. A pesar de que tenías lo que ni yo ni nadie tuvo jamás, te avergüenzas de ello ¿no? Porque nada alcanza para tu estúpido ego.

- mi ego no se compara tu envidia. Yo jamás te hice ningún mal y sin embargo aquí estas, aún queriéndome hacer lo más infeliz posible... Karen, este intento de ser humano que vez aquí se llama Daniel Zaguitarius, aunque hace 10 años, yo le decía hermano...


	13. Chapter 13

**La venganza viene con el tiempo.**

- ¿Tu hermano? - Repitió sin dar crédito a sus oídos Karen.

- Por nuestras venas corre sangre Zaguitarius, así se podría decir que sí. Pero jamás nos hemos parecido en nada...

Él disfrutaba dañando, viviendo del dolor de otro, tan sólo por la simple satisfacción del dolor. Incluyendo el de su hermano, padres y amigos. No parecía vivir, pues no disfrutaba nada, ni tenia ningún objetivo para su existencia. A pesar de cómo hizo mi infancia un infierno, siempre trate de salvarlo...

- Tu, tu, ¡TU, Como siempre tu hermanito. ¿Qué hay de mi dolor propio, no disfrutaba mucho ser un don nadie, tu siempre te llevabas todos los premios, todo el crédito de todo...

- ¡Porque yo hacia todo!

-... y siempre me fastidiabas restregándome tu éxito, preguntando que hacía con mi vida, cuando sabias que la respuesta era nada... - siguió sin escucharlo

- ¡Trataba de que la mejoraras!

- Eras la alegría de nuestros padres, siempre presumiendo de ti, y tratándome a mí como un extraño. Y cuando te fuiste, me trataron como si yo fuera el culpable. Quedaron desechos, pero eso no te importo con tal de realizar TU meta...

Esta vez Alex se quedó sin palabras. La culpa comenzó a invadirlo, prefería callar a Daniel que darle la razón, tenía una mano sobre su varita, sería sencillo, un _avada kedabra_ y el mal de Dan quedaría resuelto... uno de sus mechones se volvió súbitamente color negro sin que nadie lo notara...

- ¿Alex?

Sintió una mano cálida sobre su hombro, y miró a Karen directo a los ojos ( otra aceleración repentina de su pulso) El impulso había desaparecido, y su mechón volvió a ser color café.

- ¿Cómo diste conmigo? - Preguntó de pronto recordando el obituario de Karen.

- Por favor, no te meterías en algo suficientemente peligroso como para morir. Siempre fuiste muy cobarde

-¡MIENTES!

- De modo que comencé a buscarte – continuó Daniel sin escucharlo – No fue tan difícil como crees. En el estadio, aún había residuos de energía del rayo que supuestamente los mató cuando llegué, pero no era energía de ningún rayo. Eran residuos de un portal. Así que supe que debías seguir por allí.

Conozco bien los poderes de tus amiguitos, y en cuanto escuché de un supuesto viento fuerte que soplaba bajo y que desaparecía cosas de repente, supe que sería el imprudente de Géminis. Encontré y seguí su rastro hasta Shadow City, donde finalmente los encontré, en mitad de un Duelo con alguien llamado Final Demon. Aparentemente, el era un gran enemigo de ustedes, por lo que esta vez fui tras él. El enemigo de tu enemigo, es tu amigo...

- ¿hasta donde has caído Daniel? ¿hacer alianza con el infierno?

Daniel rió ante las palabras de su hermano.

- y no sólo con Final Demon. Una vez en el Olympians Death Tournament, pude encontrar a otros que querían verte caer junto con todo tu equipo – Daniel hizo una pausa y su mirada se ensombreció aún más – todo lo que se hace se paga hermanito, y me quise asegurar de eso cuando uní y forjé a los invencibles Destructor Demons

- así que fuiste tu. ¿pero por qué tenias tantas ansias de buscarme ahora? En verdad no creo que fuese por mi muerte, tu te alegrarías de eso.

- En parte si es por tu muerte. Cuando mi padre se enteró, cuando supo que había perdido a su único hijo decente. Se enfermo del corazón, y hace un año que murió. Eso me motivo, para hacerte pagar de una buena vez todo lo que le hiciste a la familia Zaguitarius

- No... no es posible... mientes... tu... – Alex se sintió desfallecer ante las noticias que le traía Daniel, sintió como si algo de su ser desapareciera, se despedazara para siempre. Ahora ya no tenia elección estaba condenado para siempre a llevar su cruel rol de héroe, aquella vaga esperanza, de volver algún día al hogar, se desvaneció de inmediato, sentía caer en una pesadilla, había perdido a sus amigos, su familia, su propia forma de ser... las palabras de Daniel se le enterraban como dagas directo al alma...

- ¡ Y todo por tu culpa!...

"¡ Y todo por tu culpa!... ¡ y todo por tu culpa!..."

- Alex... Ale... no...

Karen lo había abrazado, pero esta vez no conseguía devolverle nada de calor. Se había quedado atrapado en la fría sombra del héroe... solo podía pensar que no era cierto, que Daniel era el malo, que tenia que acabar con Dan.

Pero la idea de acabar con alguien ya estaba en la mente de Dan mucho antes. Levantó el báculo blanco que tenia en la mano.

- Y lo único digno que herede de nuestro padre, fue esto. El báculo Yang, perteneciente a la familia por generaciones a través de los milenios. Una reliquia a la que le descubrí mucho potencial. Este báculo puede controlar las fuerzas de la luz, a su disposición.

Pero Alex apenas escuchaba sus palabras, se sentía perdido en su propia pesadilla, su hermana, su padre, su futuro... todo perdido...

Entonces el cristal del báculo comenzó a brillar con un destello blanco segador, Daniel apuntó el cristal hacia Alex, pero alguien se interpuso...

¡_cataclismus mortus tria_!

De la varita de Karen salieron disparadas contra Daniel tres águilas color bronce. Sin embargo, fueron atraídos al cristal del báculo, que los absorbió, e intensifico su luz.

- ¿ no me oíste niña? El báculo Yang controla la luz. Así que puede absorber y aprender Cualquier poder de luz. de nada sirve que intentes un ataque... ¡_cataclismus mortus tria_! 3 rayos de color blanco surgieron del cristal del báculo, le dieron a Karen, y la lanzaron despedida hacia atrás... aunque su caída fue amortiguada por una telaraña...

Alex estaba de pie, sus ojos estaban ocultos por su largo cabello café, a su alrededor brillaba un aura dorada, que lentamente fue cambiando a color púrpura; la misteriosa aura parecía contener el poder de las estrellas y del universo en un solo ser. Alex levantó bruscamente su mirada, en sus ojos también se encontraba aquel destello púrpura del aura, pero para esconderlo se colocó rápidamente los lentes negros.

- parece que dominas los ataques de luz Daniel, ¿pero qué te pasaría su recibes uno de oscuridad?...¿qué tal el que use para acabar con el mismo dios de la muerte, Hades?...- el aura púrpura crecía más y más a su alrededor, se hizo tan corpórea que parecía que Alex estaba envuelto en llamas negras. Este solamente levantó su dedo indice - ¡cataclismo de las llamas del infierno! -

Apuntó aquel dedo hacia delante. Todo el fuego que lo rodeaba salió disparado hacia Daniel, conforme avanzaba fue adquiriendo formas cada vez más grotescas, de serpientes, cuervos, y demonios, que súbitamente dejaron de ser fuego, y se convirtieron en los auténticos seres salidos del infierno, cubiertos en llamas, que por donde pasaban transformaban todo en sombra y muerte. Entonces todo ese fuego se introdujo directo al corazón de Daniel. después en que Daniel estuvo unos instantes cubierto por sombras, salió un destello de luz púrpura en sus ojos, y una extraña sustancia negra olor a azufre salió por estos, y se deshizo en el piso.

Cayeron al mismo tiempo al piso Daniel y Alex, uno inconsciente, el otro de rodillas y casi sin fuerzas. Era una sensación horrible crear las llamas del infierno, mil veces peor que recibirla, o eso creía él...

Karen se acercó a él, y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, esta vez la lastima era evidente en su mirada. Alex recibió el abrazo y se sostuvo de Karen un buen rato, se veía aterrado, y es que había sido peor aún usarlo contra su propio hermano. Aquel ataque golpeaba duramente al cuerpo, pero su objetivo era destruir el alma, así que de Daniel ya sólo quedaría un dañado cascaron... ¿entonces como era que su mano se movía y sostenía el báculo Yang?.

Hubo más destellos de luz, pero esta vez no solo provenían del báculo, también de Daniel, que lentamente se ponía de pie, apoyándose de este...

- El báculo yang. Hice que el Báculo Yang absorbiera poderes de sanación. Basta con que pueda tomarlo, y tu ataque será inútil. Debo admitir que me sorprendes hermanito, usar poderes de la oscuridad, que ni yo tengo el valor de usar. Eso te dio un día mas de vida, una batalla... pero no la guerra... - con un resplandor de luz del báculo, Daniel desapareció

Alex también se puso de pie muy lentamente, apoyándose de Karen. Una parte de él se reía, Daniel debía saber que otro azote de las llamas del infierno no le dejaría fuerza ni para tomar el báculo de la familia. Todo el resto de su ser quería vomitar, el rostro de Karen era lo único que lo mantenía en la realidad...

Y mientras Alex estaba paseándose por telarañas, antes de encontrarse con Karen, cuando aún era temprano y el sol apenas salía...

Shadow city, la jungla de asfalto, también se encontraba dentro de los limites del terreno de juego, pero ningún jugador se dirigía hacia allí. El temor a ser aplastado de ese tamaño le ganaba a las ganas de ir a un lugar donde es posible que hubiese más comida. O al menos eso pasaba con la mayoría de los jugadores normales.

A varios metros sobre la ciudad, sobre el campanario de la iglesia y con una vista privilegiada con vista panorámica de esta, se encontraba uno de los jugadores, alguien de inconfundible cabello color rojo intenso.

Nytrox Géminis miraba arrogante la ciudad. sabía a la perfección que había otro jugador allí con él, acercándose lentamente; Que aquel otro jugador, acababa de sacar un poco de energía por su mano, y que estaba apuntando hacía él esa energía... lanzando hacía el esa energía.

Hubo un rápido destello plateado, la energía fue rebotada de vuelta a cronos y una espada se ocultó en su funda.

- ¿De modo que te atreves a llamarme? Aún sabiendo que no tienes ninguna oportunidad...

- No me gusta conformarme con una derrota insípida – respondió Nytrox con su habitual murmullo, y después agrego con una sonrisa, mientras ponía una mano sobre la campana - me alegra que hallas escuchado mi campanita aún tan lejos...

- Conozco la clave Morse. Y se me hizo raro que las campanas de la catedral dijeran mi nombre y encima me recordaran de una forma vulgar a mi madre.

Nytrox ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Cronos le dirigió una mirada cargada de rencor

- ¿por qué aquí? ¿por qué ahora Géminis?

- ya elimine a uno de mis enemigos de este torneo, ahora sigues tu. Y en cuanto al lugar – Nytrox sonrió de nuevo – me gustan este tipo de lugares.

- lo que digas Géminis. Yo estoy listo – Cronos decía esto al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sacar su Bey Blade.

- no una Bey Batalla. Un combate autentico, Cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿son los titanes tan fuertes como dicen?.

Esta vez fue a Cronos al que le tocaba reír.

- estas por comprobarlo.

- ¡El combate esta acordado!... - Un rayo cayó entre ambos, pero en vez del acostumbrado juez Zeus, apareció un extraño hombrecito, con una centella por cuerpo y brazos y pies de electricidad - yo soy el juez Zeus de la semi-final. El combate será una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo... armas de fuego prohibidas. Armas blancas es su opción...

- ¡sí! - dijo Nytrox rápidamente, cronos le dirigió una extraña mirada

- ¿Qué, un titán teme a un cuchillito?

- Claro que no... acepto las armas blancas.

- Bien, cuando cuente tres... 1... 2... 6... 7...90...¡3!

De inmediato Nytrox sacó una espada echa de platino de su baina, presionó el mango con grabados celtas, y una misteriosa luz láser la cubrió... había mezclado su espada jedí con una espada normal.

Desapareció, estaba corriendo a hiper velocidad, en círculos mas y más cerrados en torno a cronos, llevándolo al limite del campanario, más a este no parecía importarle...

- ¡Ingenuo!... - Cronos extendió su mano al vació, y la velocidad de Nytrox se redujo al instante, haciéndolo correr a cámara lenta, sin embargo, Nytrox había estad corriendo con ambas manos extendidas hacia Cronos. El impulso de "fuerza" lo derribó e hizo que cayera del campanario, Nytrox pudo correr de nuevo rápido y se acercó al borde, de esta forma pudo ver como Cronos se detenía en el aire, y comenzaba a subir a la misma velocidad a la que había estado cayendo. Pero al llegar de vuelta al campanario, fue recibido por una fiera espada, que le hizo un corte y una quemadura en el estomago derivándolo...

- esta vez no te daré oportunidad de regresar el tiempo

- es lo que veo, pero aun no tienes ganada la victoria Nytrox...

Comenzó a correr hacia él a la misma velocidad a la que Nytrox corría, esta vez estaba adelantando el tiempo. Cuando se colocó frente a Nytrox, comenzó a golpearlo a aún más velocidad. Nytrox creyó ver al sol ocultarse rápidamente, la luna salir aún más rápido, y el sol volver a salir, cuando finalmente Cronos dio un golpe a Nytrox que lo derribo. Perecía haber quedado bastante lastimado

- Estas algo desvelado ¿no Nytrox? ¡No dormiste en toda la noche! – sin embargo, Nytrox pudo percatarse que seguían en el mismo lugar y tiempo. Cronos tan sólo había adelantado el tiempo para ellos dos - Y mientras que tu cuerpo si sufrirá los saltos de tiempo el mío permanecerá igual... esta vez fuimos un poco adelante, pero tu tiempo se acab...

De pronto Cronos estaba envuelto en una serie de ráfagas, que le dejaban moretones en forma de puños, las ráfagas se detuvieron y apareció Nytrox de nuevo, Cronos se llevo la mano a la cara, le salía sangre de la nariz y la boca y tenia un ojo hinchado.

- Maldito, ¿cómo te atreves... ?

- No me canso tan rápido Cronos. De echo estoy acostumbrado a no dormir, es parte de ser el Shadow Urban de la Luna. ¡Tormenta Jedí!

Extendió ambas manos hacia Cronos, generando una corriente de fuerza que lo derribó de nuevo y entre esta fuerza también venían ocultos varios cortes de la espada jedí de Nytrox.

El ataque arrojó a Cronos de nuevo, esta vez a través de las campanas de la iglesia, Nytrox también se tiró tras él, preparando la espada para darle golpe final.

- ¡Te e subestimado Nytrox!...ya no más... - de pronto, todo se detuvo, todo se desvaneció solo estaba Nytrox detenido en el aire en mitad de su salto hacía Cronos, que sonreía y empezaba a emanar energía dorada y azul...

- ¡HASTA EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS NYTROX!

Cronos le lanzó a Nytrox un disparo de energía de diferentes colores, y con diversas voces de distintas épocas, y golpearon todas a Nytrox que seguía detenido. Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero de pronto comenzó a cambiar: su cabello se volvió primero gris, luego blanco y finalmente ni siquiera cabello le quedó, al mismo tiempo comenzó a adelgazar, tanto y tan rápido, que finalmente quedó convertido en un esqueleto que se fue transformando en polvo, polvo que el viento desvaneció.

Y entonces volvió a aparecer el campanario, el juez Zeus y Cronos, las cosas recuperaron los sonidos, y todo volvió a la normalidad, pero no quedaba nada de Nytrox...

- Pero... ¿y Nytrox Géminis?... ¿qué ocurrió? - preguntó de inmediato el juez Zeus

- Nytrox se quedó atrapado en el fluir del tiempo. no volverá jamás ya que pude ver como se desvanecía. Era una amenaza muy grande, para dejarlo vivir...

- Pues en ese caso, no puedo hacer nada mas que expulsarte del torneo Cronos, Matar al oponente estaba absolutamente prohibido...

- Como gustes, ya no me importa. Hace mucho dejé de ambicionar recuperar el poder o volver a ser el supremo Dios Griego. En realidad ya no sé ni siquiera que busco. Desde que me echaron del Olimpo soy un simple vago en el tiempo, buscando algo que hacer. Los oponentes como Nytrox son mi única razón de ser y ya que lo eh terminado no hay nada que me importe en este torneo...

De pronto, cronos salió despedido hacia delante, y cualquiera hubiera notado como un puño invisible se hundía en su estomago...

- ¡No estés tan seguro!

Cronos miró a su alrededor asustado, y comenzó a buscar a ciegas por el aire.

- Ja, no es el viento o algo invisible lo que te ataca... es el fluir mismo del tiempo... ¿complicado no?

- ¡Nytrox!... pero... ¿cómo es posible que...?

- No eliminaste mi alma, esta sigue atrapada en el fluir del tiempo, y con mis poder Jedí, soy capaz de controlarlo. Tengo tu poder, y ni siquiera me puedes sentir

Cronos siguió siendo golpeando por el tiempo, en realidad cada golpe, eran mil o más años en el tiempo que se adherían a cronos, e incluso el titán comenzaba a encanecer...

- podemos seguir así toda la eternidad Cronos. Puedo hacer muchas cosas con estos poderes, por ejemplo...

De pronto cronos se empezó a empequeñecer, era ahora un adolescente, ahora un niño que se dirigía a ser un bebe... y de pronto se volvió un anciano, y luego un bebe con cabello gris, y luego un anciano sin arrugas.

- ¡Basta, Estas mezclando el tiempo... ¡ eso es imposible y peligroso!...

- Imagino que no se siente bien... ¡regrésame! ...

Finalmente cronos agitó ambas manos. El polvo comenzó a reunirse, formó un esqueleto, al que le fue surgiendo piel, y cabello rojo fuego. Finalmente Nytrox abrió los ojos. Tan astutos como siempre y con una energía nunca antes vista en ellos...

- Sabia que entenderías... pero en parte te convenía más dejarme allí – sacó su espada rápidamente, el brillo negro de esta se había cubierto con un misterioso fuego fatuo color aguamarina, y Nytrox la agitó con bastante fuerza, causando una ráfaga de energía laser, que golpeó a Cronos, derribándolo finalmente. Nytrox guiado por su entrenamiento Sith, dirigió su espada hacía la garganta del oponente caído. Le hubiera encantado matarlo, pero por esa ocasión, regresó la espada a su funda.

- ¡Nytrox Géminis gana y reúne las cuatro llaves para la final! - el juez Zeus le entregó la llave de cronos- ahora esta descalificado, Y tu ganas el poder de manipular el tiempo en ti mismo – dijo el juez Zeus, arrancando un destello azul al cuerpo de Cronos, y transplantándolo al cuerpo de Nytrox

- Eso puede serme útil... pero significa que no lo puedo usar en los demás ¿verdad?

- No puedo darte ese poder. Es demasiado riesgoso.

- Pues si no hay de otra – dijo Nytrox encogiéndose de hombros, y empezándose a alejar, cuando escuchó la voz de Cronos a su espalda.

- eres un gran guerrero Nytrox Géminis. No seré tan imprudente como para pedirte una revancha. Pero antes de seguir mi camino, debo decirte que te cuides de _otros_ en este torneo. Hay quien tiene tanto poder, que en realidad no da nada de este, y hace cosas innombrables para conservarlo...

En ese instante, Cronos desapareció en una serie de relámpagos ante los ojos de Nytrox, que se ensombrecieron por sus palabras.


	14. Chapter 14

A la luz de la luna.

Desde que Alex y Nytrox los dejaron casi sin decir nada, los Shadow Urban del rayo y la bestia, Max y Michael habían continuado juntos por un rato en el torneo, caminando lentamente, de regreso a lo profundo del bosque.

- todo esto esta muy raro - comentó el rubio - primero Final Demon intenta enviarme al reino de las sombras sin dar la cara, luego usa una "Quien sabe que cosa" para eliminarte, así como así, de pronto una noche, sin sutileza, planeación o elegancia, no es su estilo – el joven mago de Ravenclaw hizo una pausa, como para reflexionar un poco - Ahora esta fuera, y sin embargo, estoy seguro que Alex se veía preocupado por ese otro Destructor Demon. Es obvio que hay algo que no nos dijo. Y por si fuera poco, Nytrox hace uno de sus famosos escapes. ¿a dónde habrá ido esta vez si Final Demon ya esta fuera?.

- sabe. A lo mejor a buscar a cronos.

- ¿Cronos? ¿el titán?.

- si. Se traen cizaña.

Michael le contó como Cronos y Nytrox se habían enfrentado y Nytrox había perdido y ahora buscaba venganza.

- ¿y era ese güero grandote que estaba con los destructors demons?. Bueno, espero que salga ileso de esa revancha. No creo que busque nuestra ayuda, es un tipo solitario. Es algo siniestro si me preguntas.

- ¡ y que lo digas!

- pero Alex le tiene confianza. Aunque la verdad no sé porque - llegaron a una bifurcación, justo allí estaba uno de los centros de descanso de los que les había hablado el juez Zeus al empezar el torneo – bueno Michael, será mejor que continuemos solos. Max despego - ¡te veré en la final! - y se fue planeando por el camino de la derecha.

- si adiós – Michael se quedó mirando un instante el camino de la izquierda, pero en vez de tomarlo se dirigió al centro de descanso, decidiendo que necesitaba uno. La entrada estaba custodiada por jueces Zeus de la segunda ronda.

Dentro era algo así como una cabaña, era tan amplia como una iglesia y había varias camas a lo largo, también había mesas con comida abundante, pero había pocos comiendo. Muchos dormían, otra mayoría estaban absortos en relatos sobre sus victorias, y otros más cambiando cartas y piezas de bey blades, robots y armas. Había otro número considerable herida en las camas o sillas, o de pie pero con vendajes, dependiendo de la gravedad.

Michael se tendió en una cama vacía, cerca de un grupo de gente vestida de negro con un poco de blanco, hablaban en voz alta y reían igual. Michael no les hizo caso.

Por primera vez en este fic su semblante se veía preocupado.

"estuvo muy cerca" pensaba " ojala ni Nytrox ni Final Demon hubiesen estado allí, todo habría salido bien. No me hubiese perdonado si por error Nytrox hubiese salido lastimado... o peor, que Nytrox me hubiera lastimado a mi"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otra fuerte risa del grupo de junto, por fin Michael les puso atención. No llevaban lanzadores, ni duel disk, ni portales digitales, ni varita o arma alguna. Que raro. No creía que alguien que peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo pudiese llegar hasta esa etapa del torneo.

- es sorprendente que tantos se hallan quedado cuando nos dieron a elegir. Pero más sorprendente que tantos hallan llegado a la semifinal. Algunos inclusive niños. Para mi que hay algo de trampa. no creo que ese tipo sea Zeus o que de verdad existan los dioses o el poder que se supone nos van a dar. El torneo ya debe estar arreglado, y los verdaderos organizadores ya deben tener unos finalistas preseleccionados. Lo que en verdad deben estar buscando, es saber quien tiene en verdad el poder.

- ¿pero para que? – preguntó uno de los que estaban junto al que estaba hablando

- obviamente para el gobierno. Para captúralos, hacer parecer que nunca existieron y clonarlos, y así tener el mayor ejercito de la historia exclusivo para ellos Pero, si sacamos a sus jugadores preelegidos del torneo, quizás podamos llegar al fondo de esto.

Michael hacia lo posible por no reírse de los comentarios del grupo de al lado. Pero no se pudo contener mucho tiempo y soltó la carcajada.

Todos los de aquel grupo se le quedaron viendo. Asintieron al mismo tiempo y el que estaba hablando se acerco a el.

- se puede saber de que te estas riendo niño.

- de sorpresa la verdad. Es obvio tu error. Como es posible que después de ver todo lo que ha ocurrido en este torneo, pienses que el gobierno... – en este punto, la simplona risa de Michael le impidió seguir hablando.

De nuevo los de negro asintieron al mismo tiempo con su líder.

- pero tu si estas muy seguro ¿verdad?. Apuesto a que tratarías de convencer a todos de esa teoría ¿verdad?.

Michael no supo que decir. No entendía a que venía aquel comentario.

- lo sorprendente en realidad es que un niño como tu halla llegado a la siguiente ronda del torneo. O aun más, que halla tenido el valor para entrar al torneo. O aun más, que halla vencido a esos soldados con trajes de calor.

Ante la mención de los heliopatas como "soldados con trajes de calor" la risa de Michael se hizo mas fuerte. Lo cual pareció irritar mas al tipo de negro.

- bueno. Pues entonces supongo que puedes probar que eres tan bueno. Te reto.

Michael finalmente dejo de reír, y se sentó en la cama. Tenía una mirada preocupada, pues ya no podría dormirse ni un ratito el pobre. Mas su rival mal interpreto esta mirada.

- vamos. ¿qué ocurre?.¿algo de inseguridad?¿no recibiste suficiente entrenamiento en la CIA?

Michael estuvo a punto de reírse otra vez, pero decidió contenerse.

- de acuerdo. Ya que insistes. ¿qué será? ¿yugi, beyblade, digital?. Es lo que domino.

- claro que no. Será un enfrentamiento real. A nosotros no nos engañas con esos juegos.

- a este... pues... - Michael no tenía ningún súper poder. Le había faltado decirle eso a Alex. Sin embargo, sabía defenderse muy bien, o no habría sobrevivido en las calles de Shadow City. después de todo, sería una batalla a como el estaba acostumbrado, ya que los de negro parecían completamente normales. Quizás podría vencerlos con un poco de pelea callejera.

- echo...

- bien. Pero no será ahora. Los Infalibles no trabajan de día - Michael estuvo a punto de reírse por el nombrecito, aunque logró contenerse - hoy, nueve de la noche. Frente a esta puerta. Serás nuestro primer encuentro de esta noche. Sólo por saber. ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Michael Poker.

- un nombre obviamente inventado, Que cinismo. Yo soy el agente G. Hasta la media noche Poker. Infalibles. Fuera de aquí...

salieron de el centro. Y Michael se recostó en la cama y se echo a reír.

- ¿qué clase de cosas fuman algunas personas? - siguió riendo y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir. Aunque apenas unos instantes después se levantó de golpe.

- ¡ESTA NOCHE!...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mientras tanto.

Alex y Karen seguían donde Daniel había desaparecido. Karen acariciaba el cabello de Alex que estaba recostado en sus piernas. Karen sonreía, pero Alex seguía con la mirada triste y melancólica.

- Daniel recapacitara. Estoy seguro que terminaran perdonándose. Y si no - Karen levantó su varita .

Alex sonrió un poco. Daniel no le preocupaba, y creía que lo último que haría en la vida era perdonarlo. Su hermano tan sólo había llegado al limite: o se retractaba, o Alex tendría que enfrentarlo o ambas cosas. En realidad le preocupaba otra cosa.

Allí, todo estaba tan tranquilo, tan pacifico, que daría la vida por quedarse para siempre allí con Karen. Pero no podía, no le estaba permitido, Karen y lo que sentía por ella, eran muy valiosos como para exponerlos a la oscuridad que había nublado su vida los dos últimos años. Se levantó de pronto y la miró a los ojos.

Karen le devolvió la mirada.

- no es Daniel ¿verdad?

- No... Karen, tu también estas en el torneo. Debes saber, que hay muchos en este torneo, y de echo en todo el mundo...

- no sigas – Karen agachó su mirada – Ya debes saber lo que siento. Por favor, no hagas que recuerde que tendrás que irte.

" Recuerdo cuando en las vacaciones te ibas de Howarts a Great City, y pasabas dos meses enteros, buscando, luchando. Sin que yo supiera nada de ti, sin saber al despedirte si te volvería a ver. Allí éramos sólo unos niños, sólo grandes amigos, y aún así me dolían mucho tus despedidas. Pero siempre me decías que no me pusiera triste, me prometías volver... y hasta aquella maldita ocasión, siempre fue verdad. Ahora que te eh reencontrado, y que siento lo que siento, sé que no me prometerás lo mismo. Haz cambiado, iras a la oscuridad, y en verdad ya no volverás. Te odiaré mañana por hacerlo, pero ahora quiero fingir que no existe nada más que nosotros dos y este pacifico claro del bosque"

Alex se levantó de su regazo, y ella se aferró al instante de su pecho, Alex sintió una tibia lagrima caer sobre su camiseta. Entonces, con una suavidad y una ternura, increíble en alguien como Alex, levantó la barbilla de Karen, y sin haberlo planeado, pensado, puso lentamente sus labios sobre los de ella, que no ofreció la menor resistencia y aceptó el beso. El lo daba lento, y cálido, de aquellos que se graban eternamente en el alma y el corazón. Mientras ella le correspondía intentando casi con desesperación, probar más de la boca del joven Zaguitarius. Un fuego fugaz y un fuego lento de pasión, fusionados en un solo beso.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Alex recargó su frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos.

- No quiero dejarte. Es cierto que no puedo volver, pero puedo pedirte que me acompañes. Es cierto que voy hacía la oscuridad. Pero tu serías mi luz, para no perderme en esta. Por favor...

- te acompañaré. A donde sea, pero quiero estar contigo, no te dejaré. No me quedaré atrás... Alex, te amo.

Alex ni siquiera respondió. Sólo la volvió a besar, con aún más intensidad que antes.

- y nosotras que ya estábamos preocupándonos por ti Karen. pero te veo muy bien acompañada.

Para el pesar de ambos, se separaron, y miraron hacia donde venia la voz.

Había una chica, de cabello café claro y peinado una coleta, piel blanca, y una pulsera con un mechón de cabello dorado pegado.

- ¡ah Claudia! Ya iba para allá. Sólo que... bueno, este...

De modo que Claudia si estaba con las Lighting urbans. Alex conocía a la perfección su historia con Max, y esperaba que lo reconociera, pero Claudia no daba señas de conocer a Alex.

- "solo voy al lago por agua, en serio, regreso mas tarde". No esperé que fuera a ser tan tarde (n.n). Lyndsay y Samara me enviaron a buscarte

- hola Claudia, tiempo sin verte - dijo Alex algo apenado y confundido

- ¿te conozco? (n.n) -

- es Alex, Clau, Alexander Zaguitarius.

Súbitamente, la mirada de Claudia se puso mucho más seria y se lleno de melancolía y tristeza

- Karen con eso no se juega. Sabes que Alex y los demás murieron. Espero que este chico, sea quien sea, en verdad no te halla dicho que es Alex - dijo con un tono y rostro lugubres.

- pero sí es el... ¿sí eres tu verdad? – añadió ligeramente desconfiada.

Alex sacó a Solaris de su portador que llevaba sujeto en el antebrazo, y la bestia bit fue proyectada de su bit como un holograma.

- sí eres tu – dijo Claudia visiblemente pasmada – pero... ¿qué ocurrió?

- es una larga historia.

Por segunda vez, Alex contó la historia de Hades y todo lo ocurrido en el inframundo, con leves exclamaciones de Claudia, pero sin ninguna interrupción.

Claudia se quedo sin palabras un rato, y luego rápidamente y con un tono curioso dijo:

- entonces...¿Max también salió vivo?

- si, esta en el torneo y...

-¡ te veo luego Karen! - echó a correr de regreso casi brincando. Alex no se lo podía reprochar. Tenía mucho que ella y Max no se veían, y ella había contribuido mucho a que el mutante se pasara al lado de los LW, hace mucho tiempo

Ambos se rieron un poco. Después de todo lo ocurrido, era un verdadero alivio estar tranquilos por fin..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero había alguien no tan tranquilo en frente de el centro de descanso.

Michael se paseaba de un lado a otro, mirando al cielo y a su Web Portal, que marcaba las 8:49 PM. El momento estaba cerca, en cualquier momento G aparecería. Aún había algo de luz, además de que el cielo estaba nublado. Pero no sabia cuanto tiempo duraría eso... ¡Ra ni siquiera sabía si eso tenía que ver!. Sólo esperaba poder terminar con el encuentro antes de que... pasara algo.

Entonces cayó un juez Zeus delante de el.

- tengo entendido que aquí se va a celebrar un encuentro entre Michael Poker de los Shadow urbans y agente G de los Infalibles.

- si, eso parece. Yo soy Michael.

- bien, ¿dónde esta G?

- aún no llega.

- que se de prisa o perderá por huir de un encuentro.

- es lo que yo digo que se de... ¿ o sea que se pierde si se huye de un encuentro?.

- si, pierde una llave.

- ¡rayos! – el joven Poker ahora ya no tenía opción. No podía perder ninguna llave, había quedado con Alex verse en la final. Pero si G no se daba prisa... El encuentro debía terminar lo mas pronto posible.

Finalmente, G apareció entre las sombras. Venía seguido de sus otros 3 subordinados, como Michael lo vio en la mañana. No parecía traer ningún tipo de arma para el encuentro. Se veía exactamente igual. Michael se alivió un poco.

- bien. Este es un encuentro entre agente G de los HDN y Michael de los Shadow urbans. Cuerpo a cuerpo. armas de fuego prohibidas. Armas blancas es su decisión.

- para mi son obsoletas. Y no creo que un espía gubernamental este acostumbrado a usarlas. ¿cierto Michael?.

- sin armas. - dijo Michael al juez Zeus sin escuchar a G. Ya no le daba tanta gracia nada.

- vamos novato. Arriba esa confianza. Es un día de victoria para los Shadow urbans. No lo arruines.

Nytrox estaba en la puerta del centro de descanso, Mirando entretenido a los contendientes. Luego de la pelea con Cronos, el último Géminis necesitaba algo de alimento, y justo había llegado al centro donde Michael había estado desde la mañana.

Si bien, su apetito era grande, más eran sus ganas de ver luchar a ese novato, y conocer si en verdad era digno de ser un Shadow Urban

- ¡comiencen!.

Michael se abalanzó de inmediato sobre G, lo derribó, y se colocó sobre el, tratando de darle una paliza hasta que se rindiera ( truco que le había funcionado en pasadas ocasiones) pero...

Un súbito destello en los ojos de G y Michael salió despedido hacia atrás golpeándose duramente en el suelo, al tiempo que G se levantaba.

- En verdad no esperaba ver a un espía pelear como un simple vago, eso fue subestimarme demasiado... que decepción. Intentaré entonces terminar rápido - los ojos de G brillaron de nuevo de azul y Michael se elevó en al aire, rodeado por energía azul, al elevarse unos cuantos metros, la gravedad volvió a actuar y el más joven Shadow Urban se impactó otra vez contra el suelo de tierra, aunque al instante se elevó de nuevo inmediatamente, para volver a caer con más fuerza, y así seguir una y otra vez.

- Es un psíquico Michael, de ninguna forma podrás vencerlo sólo con tus puños... más vale que demuestres... – Nytrox no terminó su mensaje, cuando tres cañones metálicos le apuntaron directo a la cara. Pertenecientes a las armas láser de los otros 3 infalibles.

- No permitiremos que lo ayudes. Después de él, ya llegará tu turno.

Faleon lanzó un destello, y el lanzador se asomó por entre el bolsillo de la gabardina al tiempo que las armas de los Infalibles se reflejaban en unos fríos ojos grises. Pero de allí no pasó, y los ojos grises se detuvieron en el pobre Michel que se impactaba una y otra vez en el suelo, más concretamente en su mano derecha, donde descansaba el emblema Shadow Urban.

- lo siento novato, pero no puedo ayudarte- informó el rutinario murmullo que era la voz del Géminis, sin especificar la razón por la cual le negaba su ayuda, razón que estaba lejos de ser porque 4 armas láser le apuntaban al cráneo.

No le respondió nada, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo hubiera escuchado, pero en uno de sus impactos contra el suelo, Michael le lanzó una mirada lastimera mezclada con un poco de rencor al Shadow Urban

Finalmente G dejo de azotarlo. Y lo acerco flotando hacia el.

- resultaste ser poco o nada. Pero viste mi poder y no puedes estar vivo Michael. Ojala con tu muerte tus jefes se den cuenta de que nuestra organización no va a ceder hasta que los derroquemos.

- ¡de que hablas demente! Yo no soy ningún espía.

- eso dicen todos.

Lo arrojó al centro del camino con sus poderes y sacó un arma igual a las anteriores del interior de su gabardina, dos de los que apuntaban a Nytrox entraron al campo de batalla y apuntaron a Michael.

- Lo siento pero las armas no están permitidas, esto viola por completo las reglas del torneo y no puedo...- pero el juez Zeus se encontró paralizado por una mirada que centellaba de azul, proveniente de uno de los "Infalibles" antes de que pudiese terminar la frase

- En primera no seguimos sus reglas. En segunda, no son armas de fuego, si no arnas láser

- de modo que todo el equipo son psíquicos – murmuró Nytrox.

Michael se puso de pie con dificultad e intento atacar a G, pero el tercer agente lo paralizó como al juez Zeus. Sin embargo, Michael seguía luchando, y G también uso su poder contra él, inmovilizándolo por completo.

- tu fin esta aquí.

Sin dejar de paralizar a Michael y al juez, los tres Infalibles activaron sus armas, que empezaron a lanzar un silbido siniestro.

- si vas a hacer algo debe ser ahora Michael... – siseó Nytrox entre dientes.

Pero Michael estaba completamente paralizado, simplemente tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados preparándose para el impacto... pero:

Abrió bruscamente los ojos a los que les surgió un destello rojo. Contra la voluntad de los rayos paralizantes y aparentemente del mismo Michael, comenzó a subir su mirada, hacia el cielo, causando que los Infalibles bajaran la guardia, y sus armas.

La imponente luna llena del cielo se reflejó en los ojos de Michael. El reflejo se tiñó de repente color sangre.

- ¡no puede ser!... no... ya es tarde... ¡HUYE NYTROX NO MIRES!...- gritó Michael, que se empezaba a poner de pie...

- pero que demonios...

Michael se puso de pie, como si no tuviera los rayos paralizantes.

- que esta pasando G...- preguntó alarmado el Infalible que retenía a Nytrox..

- ni idea, concéntrense, no lo dejen escapar.

Llevaron sus manos a la cabeza e incrementaron la fuerza telequinetica que paralizaba a Michael, pero este no parecía sentirla. Sólo podía mirar hacia la luna color sangre sobre ellos. Inclusive se elevaba hacia ella, quebrando los rayos paralizantes de los 3 agentes.

- pero por dios que le pasa...

El cuerpo de Michael se ensanchaba sus dedos se alargaron, y con un movimiento de la mano de Michael se volvieron un par de garras entre dedos palmeados, su piel se fue quebrando, dando pasó a brillantes escamas color escarlata con algunos picos, su cara se alargó hasta adquirir una forma entre lobo y Dragón, sus dientes formaron colmillos, una larga cola de reptil nació en su espalda, y su cabello se recortó un poco y se esponjó, al tiempo que adquiría una tonalidad púrpura

la luna lanzó un destello rojo que apareció reflejado en los ojos de Michael, transformando sus pupilas en pequeñas rendijas felinas, y lo blanco de sus ojos en color verde

- ¡ AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ¡ - en el tiempo que duró este aullido Michael bajó a tierra. Completamente transformado en la extraña criatura hombre-lobo-reptil. Aquel lobo que Nytrox había visto la noche anterior.

Nytrox reaccionó al instante. El infalible sólo alcanzó a ver un destelló plateado, antes de que su arma se cortara limpiamente a la mitad, y Nytrox saliera disparado contra Michael espada en mano.

- ¡aléjense de él si saben lo que les conviene! – gritó (por primera vez) Nytrox.

Los infalibles paralizados por el terror, apenas alcanzaron a dar un paso atrás cuando Nytrox lanzó un rápido golpe con su espada a la bestia.

- ¡AUUUUU!

Sangre de un extraño color verde, y el brazo de la bestia cayeron al suelo de tierra, al tiempo que Nytrox cruzaba del otro lado del camino, finalizando su trayectoria. Levantó su espada a la altura de sus ojos, pero entonces, la sangre que había quedado impregnada en la hoja, lanzó un ruido corrosivo, y la hoja completa de Adamantium se deshizo, dejando desnuda la espada láser que estaba debajo.

- pero que...

- ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA MALDITA SEA?

- O.O

aquella había sido por completo la voz de Michael, y acababa de salir de la boca de la bestia, que se sostenía el lugar donde le habían mutilado el brazo. En cosa de segundos, nueva piel comenzó a surgir en la herida, y de esta retoñaron como si nada dos nuevos brazos, iguales al que Nytrox acababa de cortar.

- más te vale que puedo hacer eso – habló de nuevo Michael-Dragólobo, admirando sus dos brazos nuevos.

- (OoO) ¿Michael?... ¿estás conciente?

**Notas del Autor: **No más no encuentro un nombre decente para el equipo de G

El autor original de Nytrox (ver Profile), quería que la primera batalla de Nytrox fuera porque, en un centro de descanso, estaba apunto de llevarse una torta a la boca, cuando un tipo lo empujo (no sabemos si por accidente o a propósito) y Nytrox tiró su torta al suelo. Su reacción fue más o menos así: (O.O.. :( ... T.T... ToT… :(… ó.ó… ÓoÓ), el tipo que la tiró seguiría en coma, si no hubiera omitido esa parte. También, la primera vez que veremos a Nytrox causando una devastación total en los alrededores, y dejando un cráter con tan sólo usar su energía, Michael está enfrente de él, murmurando: "pero era mi torta... :(". Conclusión: No te metas con Nytrox su está comiendo una torta :)


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capitulo 15_**: **La batalla del Dragón Virtual**

La siniestra bestia en la que se había transformado el antes, más tierno de los Shadow Urban, posó sus ojos en los Infalibles que lo miraban aterrorizados.

- Espero que ahora ya crean en la magia.

Los demás Infalibles escaparon rápidamente al verse reflejados en los ojos de la temible criatura, dejando a un tembloroso G atrás. Michael comenzó a avanzar hacía él, y esto pareció hacer a G recobrar el sentido.

- ¡No creo nada¡ - levantó la pistola de rayos y apuntó directo al corazón de Michael - ¡muere monstruo!... ¡MÁXIMA POTENCIA!

Una enorme ráfaga de energía salió despedida con todo su poder del arma de G, y destruyó sin mucho esfuerzo todo el cuerpo de Michael de la cintura hacía abajo. Sin embargo, al instante, un nuevo torso mucho más grande surgió de las piernas restantes de Michael, acompañado de cuatro brazos y dos cabezas.

- eso si no...

- ... me gusto nadita – completó la segunda cabeza de Michael.

G observó con asombro y miedo al nuevo Michael, y desesperado, se dirigió hacía Nytrox y le apunto con su arma en el estomago. El Géminis ni siquiera se inmutó.

- ¡aléjate! ¡déjame ir o le vuelo los intestinos a tu amigo!.

Al instante la mirada de Michael se llenó de duda y preocupación, y detuvo su avance contra G.

- ¡sigue con tu encuentro novato!... no te preocupes por mi – dijo Nytrox con el amago de sonrisa que usaba en lugar de una autentica.

G y Michael miraron incrédulos al pelirrojo.

- ¡pero Nytrox¡... no puedo...

- ¡te digo que siguas!

Tras un último instante de duda, la mirada confiada de Nytrox hizo al Dragólobo seguir avanzando.

- ¡te lo advierto Michael estoy entrenado para hacerlo!... – gritó G enterrando aún más el arma en el estomago de Nytrox.

Michael no se detuvo

- ¡no me reten!

Nada aún.

- ¡tu lo quisiste! – G jaló el gatillo, y una ráfaga menor que la que había impactado contra Michael atravesó de un lado a otro el estomago de Nytrox, que salió despedido hacía atrás.

- ¡NOOO NYTROX!

- ¡te lo advertí!

- ¡hey un momento!... O.O

Nytrox se detuvo en mitad de su caída, y empezó a regresar de la misma forma que como había caído, el rayo lo atravesó de nuevo ahora inversamente y su herida desapareció, dejando a Nytrox exactamente como antes de que G disparara, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Un golpeteo indicó que G había dejado caer su arma.

El Infalible retrocedía lentamente alejándose de Nytrox, pero se encontró con Michael en su camino. Causando que se detuviera, y mirara alrededor aterrorizado, atrapado en medio de dos inmortales. Cuando Michael volvió a avanzar, levantó su arma y se aferró temblorosamente a ella, aunque sabía que no le servia de nada, continuó apuntando a Michael.

- por favor G... ¿podemos terminar por fa? ¡quiero dormir!.

Michael no esperó que G respondiera, infló su pecho un instante, y lanzó de su boca una serie de fuego azul que se impactó contra el arma de G, que al estar expuesta unos instantes al fuego de Michael, desapareció dejando sólo algunas chispas azules, el fuego impactó a G, empujándolo y arrojándolo al suelo, de donde G se levantó, les lanzó una ultima mirada, y empezó a huir en dirección al bosque.

- ¡combate terminado, gana Michael Poker! – exclamó el juez Zeus, haciéndose notar por primera vez.

- ¡_Obliv_...!

- ¡no!... deja que lo recuerde Nytrox. Considerando como es, la gente ya debe estar acostumbrada a no creerle. Me pregunto que creerá después que fue lo que le pasó aquí

Sin embargo, el juez Zeus extendió su mano hacia G, derribándolo con una pequeña descarga, y con una serie de movimientos de sus manos, sacó una luz azul de su cabeza y una llave, que guió hasta Michael - El poder psíquico es tuyo, y también la llave de G. Y los infalibles están fuera del torneo por hacer trampa - un rayo cayó sobre el juez y G, y otros más a la distancia, para atrapar a los "Infalibles" que se escaparon, y Nytrox y Michael quedaron solos

- supongo que ahora si puedes dar explicaciones.

Michael dio un suspiro, y algo de fuego azul escapó de su boca.

- sí, supongo que debo de...

- El jueves, me mordió un hombre lobo, el viernes no hubo luna llena, apareció otra no sé porque...

Nytrox sabía que había sido porque a la Quinta Luna se le había dado la gana salir, pero no lo exteriorizó.

- ayer el anochecer empezó con esa luna, pero de pronto desapareció y surgió la luna llena... Y por primera vez en mi vida me transforme... Era yo a quien atacaste con la maldición _Cruciatus._

- eso tendría sentido si te hubieras vuelto un lobo sin conciencia... ¿qué pasó en verdad?

- te eh dicho la verdad. Supongo que me transformo diferente por mi sangre. Esta mezclada con la de una Hidra, un dragón y una quimera. la mezcla debió hacerme esto.

- ¿cómo que tu sangre esta mezclada? o.o

La criatura suspiró.

- quizás debo empezar desde el principio...

Mis padres eran buenos hechiceros, siempre lo fueron. Pero querían experimentar, querían ir mas allá, aún sabiendo que hay fuerzas que no se deben tocar. O que las personas decentes no tocan.

Conocían los efectos de beber sangre de unicornio. y se preguntaron que ocurriría si bebían sangre de otras criaturas con un similar nivel de magia. Iniciaron sus experimentos con ratas, dándoles de beber la sangre de aquellos seres. Su nivel mágico subía rápidamente, hasta volverse demasiado alto y tener efectos perjudiciales... hasta la muerte. Abandonaron la búsqueda después de ver que la sangre de todas las criaturas con un nivel mágico similar al del unicornio, causaban también una muerte prematura a las ratas. Pero jamás supieron que pasaría si lo intentaban en humanos.

Para ese entonces, ya tenían un hijo.

Un niño muy curioso, y al que no se le cerraba ninguna puerta en la casa. Un niño que imprudentemente bebió las muestras de sangre con la que habían estado trabajando. Todas las 3 muestras que tuvo al alcance de su mano, y que hubiera seguido si sus padres no llegaran a tiempo. Un niño que tuvo fiebre 3 meses y un niño que finalmente murió.

Yo era aquel niño.

Morir es algo horrible cuando tu alma no abandona tu cuerpo jamás. Te pudres en vida, y como has perdido tu lengua y tu conciencia no puedes gritar, afortunadamente tampoco sentir ni mirar. Solo estas en el vació, flotando, con lo que queda de tu conciencia. Así estuve por meses, quizás años. Hasta que volví a sentir, sentía algo cálido, y volvía a sentir el palpitar de mi corazón. Inclusive sentía el espesor de mi sangre. No era sangre humana, era la sangre de aquellas bestias. Ahora que toda mi sangre había desaparecido, que la habían consumido, su magia tomaba su lugar, y me daba vida, me regeneraba. Continué semiconsciente, sintiendo el doloroso regenerar de mi ser a partir de aquella sangre, por algo más de tiempo. Finalmente estaba del todo conciente. Podía moverme, sentir, ver, respirar. Lo primero que hice fue romper la tumba y salir. Créeme, que volver a ver el brillar del sol, sentir el soplido del viento, y oler las flores, fue la gloria después de esa pesadilla. Es por eso que soy tan alegre. Pero en ese instante no pude estar tan tranquilo, porque al lado de la lapida que acababa de dejar, estaban las de mis padres. Nunca supe porque murieron

Mi cuerpo seguía siendo el de un muerto, y tardaría en recuperarse, así no seria aceptado en ningún lugar. Pero no me deprimí por eso. Mis padres odiaban verme triste según recuerdo. Así que me mantengo positivo. Recordé que lo que ellos buscaban con todos sus experimentos, era salvar vidas, curar gente, cambiar el mundo. Bien, intentaría que sus experimentos dieran frutos, y usar esta segunda oportunidad para yo cambiar el mundo. cuando recupere mi apariencia humana de nuevo, había llegado a Shadow city. un lugar que en serio necesita ser salvado, así que me quede allí. Lo demás es historia, hasta el día que conocí a Alex. El mismo día que me entere de la aparición de un hombre lobo, el tipo de cosas que querían erradicar mis padres. Lo seguí y lo vencí. Mas alcanzo a morderme, algo de lo que Alex no se dio cuenta. La mezcla de sangres me hizo lo que estas viendo.

- y si te mataran ahora, la sangre de esos seres ¿te reviviría luego de un tiempo?

- no creo, me parece que sólo sirve una vez. Pero Nytrox, promete guardar el secreto. No me enorgullece ser esta cosa, ni que se sepa con lo que mis padres estuvieron experimentando con tal de alcanzar una cura absoluta.

Nytrox volvió a hacer su intento de sonrisa..

- no quiero que me tomes como alguien de confianza novato. Mi amistad es sólo para mi propia sombra. Así que no te fíes tan fácilmente de mi.. – le dio la espalda y escapó a hyper velocidad, sin darle oportunidad a Michael de decir palabra

" vamos Nytrox...por favor, en verdad no le digas a nadie"con este pensamiento, Michael volvió a su primera transformación (sin los brazos extra) y se alejó en 4 patas de allí

No tardó mucho luego de esto para que volviera a amanecer sobre el campo de batalla, sorprendiendo a un Alex abrazado a una Karen, a un Nytrox aún corriendo, a un Michael normal y desconcertado que flotaba sobre un charco en un pequeño trozo de corteza (sus nuevos instintos de reptil le pedían la humedad. Pero al terminar la transformación al llegar el día, la situación resultaba bastante incomoda) y finalmente a un Max muy lejos de donde se había separado de Michael

Había volado lo más rápido posible, sin detenerse ni un momento, simplemente el sentir la libertad del vuelo, el placer de la soledad, del viento y de una cabeza libre de pensamientos. Es algo que a todos nos hace falta de vez en cuando, que lastima que no todos sepamos volar...

Pero de repente su disfrute fue interrumpido, choco contra algo, que lanzó chispas doradas en el lugar del impacto, y salió despedido hacía atrás, dándose un fuerte golpe en el suelo.

-maldita sea- el raspón que surgió en la cara lechosa fue curado al segundo por los poderes del rubio, que desconcertado miraba hacía el frente. No había nada con lo que pudiese haber chocado. Por lo que intento pasar de nuevo, esta vez caminando despacio y con una mano al frente. Al llegar al punto exacto del choque. Las chispas volvieron a surgir como si recorrieran una pared, impidiéndole el paso.

Max miró a su alrededor, esperando una señal del porque estaba esa barrera allí. Había salido hacia mucho del bosque, y estaba en un llano cubierto de pasto amarillento que había sucumbido al calor del verano. Se podía ver claramente Great City desde allí, y cuando Max lo hizo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Su antiguo hogar estaba a tan sólo unos metros pero había una barrera invisible que le impedía acercarse... en más de una forma

- este debe ser el límite del terreno de juego. Supongo que ahora debo dar la vuelta y regresar...

El mirar Great City le había echo recordarla...Nayriu, cuanto la extrañaba, cuanto la necesitaba...inclusive en aquel instante le parecía escuchar su risa...

-ja ja ja...

"vaya tengo recuerdos muy realistas... no...un momento..."

-¿dar la vuelta y regresar? jamás pensé escucharte decir eso Max

Aún antes de darse la vuelta, sabía que ella estaría allí. Con el viento agitando su largo cabello café envuelto en una cola de caballo, y sus ojos miel mirándole sonrientes, mientras sujetaba la pulsera que intercambiaron, aquella que tenía atrapado un mechón de cabello suyo. Y Así era...

- Claudia

No pudo esperar, se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó. Tardó mucho en soltarla. Le encantaba sentir de nuevo su piel, probar sus labios, oler su aroma. Después de tanto tiempo, tantas cosas. Era mil veces mejor que volar ,y por igual no quería pensar en ello al hacerlo. Pero no tenía opción

- pero... ¿cómo es que...? pensé que tu... –se separó un instante de ella, pero sin dejar de sujetar su rostro. Claudia rió un poco ante el desconcierto de su novio.

- resulta que soy tan hábil con el web portal, que hasta puedo ganar el poder de una diosa. Karen me dijo que estabas aquí... se encontró con Alex...me alegro mucho que por lo menos ustedes tres estén bien...

La pareja se quedó mirándose un largo rato, a Claudia le empezaban a salir lagrimas. Otro beso largo y enmielado.

- ¡estas vivo!... ¡estas... vivo... desgraciadito!... Y yo aquí de... tonta... cayéndome... de tristeza... - a cada frase le seguía un beso. Y Max comenzó a flotar unos centímetros sin fijarse.

- es que ahora vamos de incógnito. Cosas de Alex, aunque la verdad tiene razón - dijo Max, pese a que entendía a la perfección la desesperación de la castaña. Si el se había sentido devastado por el simple echo de no verla, como se habría sentido ella que lo daba por muerto

- ya me contó todo Karen... Max, francamente...

- ¡no digas!. lo verdaderamente importante es que ahora podemos seguir como debimos seguir, Los malos ya no nos persiguen, ahora nosotros los perseguimos a ellos...- risa y otro beso.

Max estaba en las nubes, ahora que se habían encontrado, nada podría separarlos, aunque fuera un Shadow urban, estaba seguro que Alex entendería su relación, ya lo había entendido cuando eran LW. si Claudia guardaba el secreto, seguro que Alex volvía a comprender.

Hasta a mi me dieron ganas de dejarlos solos. Así que vayamos con mi personaje predilecto, que ya hace algunos minutos dejó a su "Julieta" y vuelve a ser el gótico héroe trágico que a todos nos gusta XD.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba por el amanecer. Preocupado por la ya lejana victoria sobre Weeble y sintiéndose culpable por el romance del día anterior. No se arrepentía en absoluto el finalmente haber tenido un poco de gloria y alegría con aquellos labios, mas sabia que antes debía estar la final de aquel endemoniado torneo.

Sonó un ruido cerca de su cintura y sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño aparato plateado que antes había ocupado para transformarse en Mario Bros.

Aquello era un Web Portal. Una herramienta bastante exclusiva que combinaba algo de magia y bastante tecnología, ya que era una potente computadora multiusos. Se podría decir que son las reencarnaciones de los Digibite (espero que así se escriba, me refiero a los de Digimon) ya que fueron creados con base a estos, pero la historia del digimundo a terminado hace mucho para la historia de Alex y los demás

Cada Web Portal dependía principalmente de su Virtual Character, lo que podría considerarse la reencarnación de los Digimon, sólo que las habilidades de los VC, dependían de 3 conceptos básicos: virus (para atacar) anti-virus (vida) y datos (habilidades). Aquellos que hubiesen sido Niños Elegidos cuando el Digimundo aún existía, eran los que podían unirse con sus VC. Y Alex era uno de ellos, era por eso por lo que había podido unirse con su VC, un Mario Bros, que era quien le hablaba en aquel instante.

- escucha estas noticias: "nuevo asalto virtual". Un hacker desconocido que se hace llamar reddragon ah echo una estafa millonaria a varios bancos nacionales. Nadie sabe como se infiltra en las computadoras, pero su destreza es asombrosa. Como si hubiera un autentico ladrón miniatura metido en la computadora...

- debe operar con web portal. Y rara vez debe estar fuera de Internet si no ha sido rastreado. Además de que debe tener muy buenos virus y antivirus. Generalmente te diría que investigaras más, pero ese tipo de trabajos ya no nos incumben.

- lo se, quería decirte si no tenias algún chip-Link adicional para defenderme, es que podría venir aquí.

- vamos Mario, cada bit tuyo a sido programado por mi mismo. Ese Dragon no te podría tocar...

Guardo su WP, sin escuchar el último comentario de Mario. Hackers y ladrones ya no eran su estilo, ya no le importaban, eran mortales que buscaban dinero, no seres demoníacos que podían matar al por mayor.

Sin embargo, Alex no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo vigilaba de cerca, oculto entre las sombras, esperando su instante

- te vendría bien escuchar a tu VC, Alex Zaguitarius, por no hacerlo te podré quitar tu llave, tus datos y tu Virtual Character de un solo tiro... Como quitarle un disco a una computadora.

Arrojó un pequeño chip a suelo, justo frente al camino por donde Alex estaba pasando, logrando que lo pisara sin fijarse.

Su sentido arácnido ni siquiera notó la amenaza, Alex tan sólo sintió como si el pie se le durmiera, y el hormigueo fuera subiendo rápidamente por toda la pierna .

-¡ahhh!... pero que demonios... – cuando Alex llevó su mano a su pierna para intentar sentir que ocurría, escuchó a su Mario gritar también, sacó al instante su web portal, pero una serie de chispas eléctricas que lo rodeaban le hicieron soltarlo.

Desde el piso, Alex pudo ver Una serie de códigos de color rojo recorriendo de arriba abajo toda la pantalla, después de eso, hubo un destello cegador. Y lo ultimo que Alex sintió fue que salía disparado hacía adelante, dejando algo atrás.

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento unos instantes después se encontraba en algo que el reconoció como la azotea del antiguo edificio base de los Legendary Warriors, o al menos eso parecía a primera vista: se podía ver el resto de Great City desde allí, estaban los conductos de escape rápido que usaban antes los LW, las plataformas flotantes que usaban Max, Tom y Sam para entrenar, el viejo Bey Estadio, inclusive lo que quedaba del barandal que Nytrox destruyó cuando aprendió a hacer el _Cataclismus Mortus. _Pero Alex sabía a la perfección que aquello no era posible. Cuando Hades lo revivió, Dartel soltó una maldición sobre la base de modo que los sistemas de defensa se activaran cuando cualquiera se acercara a más de 20m. Y el propio Hades había creado un mini infierno dentro del edificio, para que los LW no pudiesen usar sus armas nunca.

Pero lo que más le hizo sospechar, era el hecho de que las nubes en el cielo tuvieran todas la misma forma: cuadrada y plana.

- ¿te gusta mi animación virtual Alexander Rey Zaguitarius?, supongo que te da algo de nostalgia por lo menos...

En ese instante hubo un destello frente a Alex, y se le apareció un imponente Dragón con forma entre humana y de serpiente, sonriendo con desdén.

-¿quién eres tu? ¿dónde estamos?, se bien que esta no es la base Legendary Warrior, ¿y como es que sabes mi nombre completo?

El dragón sonrió ante la confusión del chico ojos miel.

- se todo de ti Alex Zaguitarius. Mi nombre es RedDragon, y estamos en una versión virtual de lo que en su tiempo fue la base Legendary Warrior, diseñada especialmente para la ocasión.

- No comprendo, lo único que eh logrado captar es que tu eres el hacker que están buscando. Pero no entiendo como es que estamos en un estadio virtual siendo seres vivos...

RedDragon rió ante esta afirmación de Alex.

- ¡Ya no eres por completo biológico Alex Zaguitarius!, ¡mírate!

- ¿de que estas hablan...?- Alex miró sus manos y notó que tenía a su Mario virtualizado sobre él, pero no recordaba haberlo echo. Además, su piel no lucía como de costumbre, era como si estuviera echa de...

- ¡pixeles!, ¿cómo es esto posible?

Red Dragón levantó un pequeño disco color negro.

- Gracias a esto, un chip de irrealidad absoluta, permite pasar de lo biológico a lo digital con tan sólo tocarlo. Pero desafortunadamente no de regreso si no sabes usarlo, y sólo yo sé como... ¿me entiendes Alex?

"estoy atrapado aquí"

- ¿cómo sabes quien soy?

- Soy uno de los mejores Hackers, si lo deseo puedo obtener información de cualquier cosa. Y desde hace un año sabía que estabas vivo.

- ¿y qué es lo que quieres de mí?... no será... ¿mi llave?.

De nuevo RedDragon rió.

- desde luego que voy por el poder de un Dios, pero también busco todos los datos de tu Web Portal, ¿sabes cuanto pagarían ciertos seres por tener todos los datos que ocultas en tu preciado Web Portal?, y si te venzo puedo reclamarlos como premio sin ningún problema... ¡Alex Zaguitarius yo te reto!

- ¡aceptó el desafío!

- Entonces es oficial – una versión Animada de un Juez Zeus se presentó en el estadio virtual – También hay jueces Zeus virtuales para las peleas con Web Portal, y yo soy uno de ellos. Así que Alex, RedDragon... ¡a pelear!

¡Chip-Link! ¡Ráfaga de fuego! – Reddragon apareció de la nada un pequeño chip de Plástico que introdujo en su muñeca como si esta fuese de plastilina, al instante, chip y VC se fundieron como uno sólo, y RedDragon lanzó de su boca una gran ráfaga de fuego púrpura.

Alex logró rodar por el suelo y esquivarlo, enseguida doblo sus dedos medio e índice, pero la telaraña no acudió a él.

- lo siento Alex, pero no creas que podrás luchar con tus poderes reales. Aquí sólo virtual amigo...

"rayos, tendré que luchar con lo que ya tengo..."

- ¡Fire balls! – Alex empezó a aventar bolas de fuego ininterrumpidamente, pero RedDragon las esquivaba con mucha facilidad.

RedDragon dio una fuerte embestida contra Alex, que salió volando pero logró caer de pie.

- Mario, Antivirus 95 - anunció una fría voz, y esto hizo que RedDragon riera.

- como sabes Rey, tus antivirus son como tu nivel de vida. Si llegan a 0, basta el más mínimo ataque para borrar o controlar en definitiva tu programa, y parece que ya llevo una ventaja... vas a caer Zaguitarius

- ¡tu caerás RedDragon! ¡Chip-Link!...- al igual que con RedDragon, acudió a Alex un pequeño chip que el Shadow Urban del sol introdujo a través del guante blanco de Mario - ¡Wing Cap!.

Un par de alas blancas aparecieron el la boina roja de Mario, y Alex al instante despegó del suelo usándolas.

- ¡eso no te servirá Alex Zaguitarius! – RedDragon volvió a utilizar una ráfaga de fuego aún mayor que golpeó directamente a Alex.

- Chip-Link Metal Cap

- ¿qué?

A RedDragon tan sólo le dio tiempo de decir esto, antes de que un gran puño metálico surgiera de entre las llamas de su ataque, y lo golpeara en la mandibula, lanzándolo lejos esta vez a él.

Alex, cubierto completamente de Metal y aún con alas, cayó de pie y limpiamente frente a RedDragon que yacía en el suelo.

- RedDragon antivirus 92

- ¿quién lleva la ventaja ahora? – Alex volvió a despegar y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra RedDragon, pero de pronto, las alas en su gorra desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer y de nuevo desaparecieron y así siguieron intermitentemente.

- hay maldita sea, ahora no...

finalmente, las alas desaparecieron por completo, y Alex solamente logro impactarse en el suelo, a los pies de RedDragon

- Chip-Link. Rayo de descarga – dijo RedDragon, introduciendo su chip, y lanzando de su boca una poderosa ráfaga de energía contra Alex.

Sin embargo, el Zaguitarius logró protegerse con sus brazos de metal del impacto.

- eso no me hará efecto mientras tenga esto Red... hay no – la piel metálica de Alex también empezó a parpadear entre la normal, y despareció en definitiva justo cuando Alex saltó para esquivar el impacto, pero a pesar de eso, la explosión alcanzó a rozarle

- Mario Antivirus 82 .

- ¡Chip Link Magical Mushroom!

al instante Alex triplicó su tamaño y con esto se lanzó de nuevo contra RedDragon.

- ¡Chip-Link! ¡super Speed!

Mario intentó atestar varios golpes contra RedDragon, pero este los esquivaba muy fácilmente, y con un movimiento inesperado de su cola golpeó y lanzó a Alex contra una de las plataformas que flotaban sobre ellos, al golpearse, Alex recuperó su tamaño normal.

- Mario antivirus 70

RedDragon ni siquiera esperó a que la computadora terminara su frase, cuando cargó otro ataque de Rayo de descarga y atacó con el la plataforma entera donde Alex había caído, destrozándola y enviando por el impacto al castaño a otra plataforma más arriba.

- Mario Antivirus 53

- quizás aún le quedan antivirus, pero no creo que se levante después de eso, ya deberías declarar un ganador.

- ¡sí a mi!

Surgió un gran destello dorado en toda la plataforma donde estaba Alex.

- conoce mi combinación más poderosa... ¡Chip Link: Star, Fire Flower y Hammer!.

Alex saltó de la plataforma envuelto en un destello dorado, con una llama saliendo de un tallo incrustada en la manga de su overol, y un enrome martillo negro en su mano izquierda.

- ¡ataca Hammer! – Alex lanzó con toda su fuerza el martillo que girando y lanzando destellos dorados, hizo su recorrido hasta impactarse de lleno en RedDragon, y después regresar a la mano de Alex

- RedDragon antivirus 79 .

- ¡Mario Tornado! – Alex empezó a girar hasta volverse un remolino de fuego color dorado, rojo y azul, que no perdió tiempo para lanzarse contra el Hacker, envolviéndolo en una serie de golpes de martillo...

- RedDragon 75...60 ... 50...45...- fue lo ultimo que dijo la maquina cuando finalmente Alex soltó a RedDragon con un ultimo golpe hacía arriba.

RedDragon terminó de destruir el barandal de Nytrox al impactarse al caer

RedDragon: (o K.o.)

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, Alex cayó de rodillas, mientras la estrella desaparecía y la fire flower se apagaba.

La combinación de esos tres chip-links era muy poderosa, pero gastaba demasiada memoria de datos en el programa de Mario. Así que Alex esperaba que eso fuera más que suficiente para haber atorado el programa de Reddragon, y que no se levantara.

Se equivocaba.

La cola roja de reptil envolvió por completo a Alex, y lo acercó a RedDragon.

- ¡¿por qué rayos no te mueres?! – gritó Alex desesperado

- no me iré de aquí sin tus datos. Eh sido enviado por ellos a toda costa y no iré de aquí sin ellos.

- ¿enviado?... ¿quién te envía?

RedDragon le respondió lanzándolo con su cola a estrellarse en el Bey estadio y acto seguido le lanzó otra ráfaga de fuego antes de que se levantara

- Mario antivirus 20

- ya no debes levantarte fontanerito...

Y parece que efectivamente, Mario no se levantó. Se quedó inconsciente el cráter.

- ja, finalmente, pero sólo para asegurarme – empezó a acercarse lentamente a Alex – te daré el golpe final.

Por más que intentaba levantarse, Alex no podía.

- Rayos... eh usado toda la memoria de Mario al cambiar tan rápidamente de Chips y tengo muy bajos mis antivirus. con esto no puedo hacer nada, sino esperar a que RedDragon me borre...

En cualquier otra situación, sé que podría despertar un milagro y contra atacar a RedDragon, pero esto es virtual, aquí no hay milagros.

¡¿quién rayos es RedDragon?! ¿cómo es que puede hacerme esto?... no lo puedo creer...

tendré que defraudar a los otros Shadow urbans al no ir a la final, tendré que decepcionar a Karen, apenas nos habíamos reencontrado, maldita sea...

No puedo dejar las cosa así. No es posible que deje a Karen ahora, ¡no quiero! ¡No lo voy a permitir!... aún me queda un poco de memoria para invocar dos últimos chips... eh usado casi todos, ¿cuáles me queda?... ¡pero claro!

RedDragon finalmente alcanzó a Alex, y lanzó su rayo de descarga. Alex sólo introdujo un ultimo Chip Link dentro de su guante, antes de que el rayo envolviera todo el crater y lo destruyera.

No quedó ni rastro de Alex.

- ja, gané. Tal vez no obtuve la llave ni los datos, pero la Mafia Hacker estará contenta por haber destruido a esta amenaza.

- RedDragon, si en verdad has matado a tu rival, sabes que tengo que descalificarte.

- eso ahora ya no me importa, rayito... jamás nadie podrá atraparme...

- ¡aún no me derrotas RedDragon!...

Por detrás de Red Dragon, Alex salió limpiamente del suelo. Ahora su cuerpo estaba hecho de estática y transparentaba las cosas tras el.

- el poder de la Phantom Cap me ah salvado, y te destruirá...

- en serio no entiendes... en cuanto el efecto de esa gorrita se vaya, esta vez si te destruiré...

Sin embargo, Alex sonreía, al tiempo que tomaba su ultimo chip

- no lo creo... ¡Chip-Link Bomb-Bomb!

Una bomba con piecitos y ojitos blancos apareció en la mano de Alex. y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Alex se dirigió hacía RedDragon, y lo traspasó como si fuera de humo. Se dio la vuelta y lo encaró.

- ¿qué se supone que hiciste con eso? – se burló RedDragon

Alex volvió a reír

- lo sabrás en 5...

- ¿5?

4... 3... 2...

- hay no...

desde que atravesó a RedDragon, la bomba ya no estaba en la mano de Alex.

- ¡te maldigo Alex Rey Zaguitarius!!!!!!!

una gran explosión surgió de adentro hacía afuera de RedDragon. Dos chip y una llave salieron entre esta, directamente hacía la mano alzada de Alex. Uno era el chip de Irrealidad absoluta que Alex necesitaba para salir, el otro el chip del rayo de descarga que Alex había ganado.

- ¡ Y Alex Zaguitarius...!

- gana el encuentro, lo sé...

- ¡esta descalificado!

- ¡¿CÓMO??!!!! (O.O)

- RedDragon Antivirus 0

RedDragon Program Deleted...

¿ acaso Alex acababa de matar a su oponente?


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Mas allá de la tumba...amistad 

- ¡¡¡¡¡LET IT RIP!!!!!.

Un blade color púrpura salió despedido hacia delante girando...

- ¡ impacto de dragon ¡

Se estrelló contra en suelo en un giro y al instante surgieron grietas en este y se levantaron picos de tierra del suelo. El blade siguió corriendo hacia el lago a gran velocidad, esquivando la mayoría de los picos y destruyendo algunos.

Una serie de arbustos estaban enfrente, estorbándole el paso...

- ¡garra de plata!

Pero desparecieron todos sin oponer resistencia al ser cortadas con el giro del blade, por las navajas en el anillo de defensa, dejando el terreno libre. A partir de ese instante, cada obstáculo que se le atravesaba era cortado a la mitad, dejando un rastro de caos donde pasaba, hasta que una roca inclinada le dio un impulso vertical y salió despedido hacia el lago.

- ¡ ventisca polar!

Cada vez que rebotaba en el agua, el Bey Blade congelaba la parte que tocaba, hasta que finalmente se hundió en un ultimo rebote, y en cuanto lo hizo surgió un torbellino de agua, que se volvió de sólido hielo al igual que la superficie del lago.

Y finalmente, del congelado torbellino volvió a surgir el blade que se dirigió hacia el cielo

- ¡destello del milenio!

El blade siguió hacía el cielo donde empezó a brillar de dorado por la energía acumulada, dio la vuelta hacía el lago dejando una estela de energía, y se multiplicó en cientos de Blades más, iguales al primero y por igual brillando de dorado, como una lluvia de estrellas, que destruyeron el hielo en la superficie del lago y el remolino congelado.

Finalmente la mano de Max Yangun se levantó en la orilla y el Blade salió despedido hacía el, volviéndose uno solo de nuevo. Max lo atrapó como solía hacer con su antigua bestia bit Drasnake, pero al hacerlo el impulso que aún traía el trompo envió la mano de Max hacia atrás. Max intentó controlarlo, pero la fuerza del Bey Blade era demasiada

- ¡auch!.

Cayeron al mismo tiempo en el suelo una gota de sangre y el blade aun girando y humeando, hasta por fin detenerse . El giro restante de la garra de plata había herido a su dueño.

Max levantó el blade, siempre había atrapado su blade a mano limpia y en pleno giro y era la primera vez que se hería por hacerlo

- ahora se porque Luis usaba guantes. - dijo mientras miraba como la herida cicatrizaba automáticamente gracias a sus poderes – pero supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme, ahora las 4 bestias Bit de mis amigos son una sola con la mía y me pertenecen - miró el bit de poder por primera vez desde que aquella curiosa fusión le había sido entregada - ¿un lobo?, no va tanto conmigo pero... fue su ultimo deseo...- dijo mientras recordaba...

:::: Flash Back::::

Un extraño portal flotaba frente a Max, y a través de este se asomaban tres jóvenes. Uno de cabello negro y ondulado, con ojos color leche que no distinguían ningún resplandor, unos ojos ciegos.

- Tom...

Otro, con cabello platino peinado hacía atrás, y unos ojos color púrpura

- Sam

y el ultimo, de expresión alegre y relajada, con cabello verde en punta, y unos ojos azules como zafiros

- Luis...

Tom " Max, el más joven de los Legendary Warriors...(u.u)"

Luis " ¡el peque! (nOn)"

Tom " calla Luis hay poco tiempo(¬¬)... mi ultima voluntad... nuestra ultima voluntad, era seguir en el campo de batalla, por lo menos en sus corazones..."

Sam " pero dijimos, que aburrido, (XD) queremos estar de un modo más directo con ustedes..."

Tom " y es a los más jóvenes a los que les sirve la experiencia..."

Sam " de la cual no tenemos ni Jota (XD), pero aun así queremos dejar nuestro recuerdo, en ti, el más joven de los Legendary Warriors..."

Luis " el peque...(nOn)"

Sam " ¡a que ya no le digas así! Si recuerdo bien una vez estuvo apunto de acabarte (¬¬)!"

Luis " : ( pero fue hace mucho, aun no era nuestro amigo"

Tom "¡ah, les digo que tenemos poco tiempo y como si le hablara al árbol ( O )¡ bueno, al grano... Max, en mi memoria, tu serás el guardián del cisne de los hielos ¡IceBird Fusion Bit! " Tom extendió su Bey Blade y su bestia bit entró en el Bey Blade de Max, fusionando ambas bestias bit

Sam " y como tu y yo cuates por siempre, guarda al Pegaso de la luz en mi lugar Max... ¡Ligthorse Fusion Bit! " y también Sam fusionó su bestia bit con la de Max

Luis " peque, nunca cambies que yo **_nunca lo haré_**, y cuida al tigre de plata hasta que yo vuelva ;)... ¡SilverCat fusion Bit!" en un destello color verde esmeralda Luis le dio su bestia Bit a Max.

Tom " llámala Kiwold..."

-" ¿por qué"

Tom " porque le queda..."

Luis " se oye chido..."

Sam " y lo ordenan lo hados...".

Luis " pa' mi que tus hados son pura de la que fumas...(¬¬)"

Sam" ¡yo fumar!... ¿qué onda contigo? (o.ó) tengo 12 años"

Luis " es bueno empezar temprano (u.u)"

Tom " (¬¬)no quiero interrumpir su filosófica charla pero la ventana-portal ya se esta cerrando. ¡adiós Maxi cuídate y cuida nuestras bestias bit ¡ ¡no estén tristes!"

Sam " ¡ hay te ves wey y no se olviden de nosotros o les venimos a jalar las patas en la noche!...XD"

Luis " ¡yo si lo hago eh!¡aunque tampoco se pongan a chillar¡ ¡recuerden mi lema: ¡QUE VIVA YO, EL DESMADRE, EL COMBATE...! "

- y los Legendary Warriors hasta que el cuerpo aguante...- Max susurró las ultimas palabras que los dioses dieron permiso de decir a sus antiguos compañeros. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecer, aunque el joven sonreía. No había podido olvidar ni una sola palabra, gesto, o el famoso lema de Luis que tan seguido sacaba de quicio a Nytrox.

Quería empezar a entrenar a Kiwold para cumplir su promesa. Era increíble que no lo hubiera echo en dos años, aunque en cierta forma estuvo muy ocupado. Sin embargo, no dejaba de preguntarse que dirían ellos tres si sabían de los Shadow urbans, de la nueva misión y de cómo Alex había vengado su muerte; con los poderes malignos que murieron combatiendo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y hablando de Alex...

- ¿¡descalificado!?

- por haber matado a tu oponente

- ¡pero no lo maté!, tan sólo borre su Virtual Character.

- aparentemente RedDragon también usaba un chip de irrealidad absoluta. Si borrabas su programa, acababas con el...

- imposible...

- así que Alex Zaguitarius, no me queda otra opción que...

"¡alto!"

Una poderosa voz resonó en la mente de el juez Zeus.

"déjalo, aún no puedes enviarlo para acá, esta muy fuerte, debes hacerlo después de una derrota. Es vital que mi hijo lo tome sin problemas"

- como usted diga señor. Alex Zaguitarius, me acaban de informar telepáticamente que RedDragon no usaba en verdad un chip de irrealidad absoluta, su cuerpo está perfectamente bien, pero usted acaba de eliminarlo del torneo.

- ¿sabe donde puedo encontrarlo?, necesito saber quien lo envió.

-no, eso no lo sé. El caso es que usted se queda con la llave y el Chip-Link. Y si me da el Chip de Irrealidad absoluta, puedo sacarlo de aquí.

Alex se lo dio sin titubeos. EL juez Zeus le dio una descarga, y el chip lanzó un rayo contra Alex.

Apareció de nuevo en el bosque, exactamente como estaba antes. Sin la ropa de Mario y con el Web Portal normal en su lugar. La única diferencia notable era que todos los chips-Link que había usado estaban en el suelo. Temporalmente descargados.

Alex volvió a doblar sus dedos anular y medio, y esta vez la telaraña si acudió a el.

"excelente, todo vuelve a la normalidad... o bueno" recordó la escena anterior. Algo tenía que no estaba bien, o eso sentía Alex "casi todo..."

recogió sus chips y se fue de allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Max?

Max volteó y miró a Claudia acercándose lentamente a el. Hacía unas horas que le había dicho que sólo quería practicar un poco y después seguirían juntos en el torneo, pero ver los ataques de sus antiguos amigos le hizo perderse en sus recuerdos por más tiempo del esperado.

- ¿estas bien, guapo?...

- de lujo... solo pensaba en... viejos amigos...

- ¿los Legendary Warriors difuntos de casualidad?

Max clavó su zafirina mirada en su novia. Los ojos de ella expresaban preocupación y comprensión a la vez. ¿qué de plano no podía ocultarle nada?

- precisamente eso – respondió Max finalmente.

- estoy segura de que los ven desde donde estén, y esta orgullosos de...

-no nos ven...- dijo Max recordando de pronto- porque no murieron jamás. Están atrapados en vida en el infierno, y son tratados como muertos condenados, igual que los demás que pagan sus crímenes allí. Podrían pelear desde luego, pero deseo con toda el alma que no lo hagan. Los demonios allí los superan por miles, y como no podrían matarlos dentro del infierno, a esas bestias no les quedaría otra opción que causarles la segunda muerte...

- ¿la segunda muerte?

Hubo un instante de silencio, antes de que Max respondiera con voz cargada de dolor.

- destruirían sus almas...

- que horror...

- puedes estar segura... desde aquel día e deseado mil veces o más, que nunca hubiésemos ido al infierno, que no hubiésemos aceptado esa misión... que los Legendary Warriors siguiéramos igual... y ahora, los Shadow urbans... todo es diferente...

Claudia lo abrazo intentando reconfortarlo, y Max aceptó el gesto.

- pero ellos jamás querrían que después de todo, dejáramos de pelear, de ir adelante, de destruir el mal, aunque ya no podamos proteger la paz... ellos querrían que siguiéramos luchando... ¡y es lo que haremos rayos!...

Dijo Max poniéndose de golpe de pie...

- ese si es el Max que conozco...-dijo Claudia sonriendo.

- desde luego chiquita, (;D) – dijo Max volviendo a ser el de siempre -hay que seguir adelante, aun si ya no soy un Legendary Warrior...

Pero lo que estaba diciendo no lo terminó, ya que la tierra se había levantado de pronto y lo había arrojado hacia atrás, el impulso tenía tanta fuerza que lo catapultó hasta el lago, donde cayo con un sonoro splash...

- ¡Max ¡...- dijo Claudia, y corrió para ver como estaba, pero la angustia se lo impidió al ver que justo donde estaba Max se levantaron varios remolinos de agua, rodeándolo primero y después estrellándose todos a la vez contra el, dándole otro impulso hacia arriba por la presión. Max usó sus poderes de magneto para levitar hasta la costa. Tan sólo estaba sucio y mojado, ya que el ataque no le había echo tanto daño... lo que había echo era enfurecerlo.

Su mirada ya tenía el brillo de batalla y buscaba con la mirada quién lo había atacado, al tiempo que sacaba sus garras y le hacia señas a Claudia para que se mantuviese alejada...

Entonces, de la nada surgieron varias bolas de fuego, directo hacia Max que alcanzó frenar las primeras con las garras, pero no tuvo tanta suerte con las segundas, que iban a mayor velocidad, y le volvieron a sacar volando.

Desafortunadamente, no dejó de caer jamás, sino que se quedo flotando, y algo invisible comenzó a hacerle graves y profundas cortadas por todo el cuerpo y la cara, hasta que finalmente lo dejo caer, no sin antes volver a lanzarlo duramente contra el suelo

Max se puso de inmediato de pie, se limpió la sangre de la cara, mientras los poderes de Wolverine le daban cicatrización casi instantánea. fue entonces que surgidos de la nada, 4 bey blades se colocaron frente a Max: uno rojo, otro azul, otro café y otro gris.

Se lanzaron contra Max, pero no le atacaron, solo le rodearon y chocaron entre ellos, hasta salir despedidos cada uno hacia una dirección diferente...

- ya veo... 4 elementos: fuego, agua, aire y tierra, atrapados en bey blades mal usados... ¡muéstrense de una buena vez Dominians Elementors¡

sorpresivamente, Max obtuvo respuesta de inmediato. unos metros a su izquierda una mano salió de la tierra, sosteniendo el bey blade café. Con un ligero terremoto que desprendió algo de tierra, nació de la tierra una persona vestida con una armadura echa por completo de rocas. tenía el cabello café intenso, igual que los ojos, y en su rostro tenia tatuado e símbolo de la tierra, que antes usaba Max...

- terra...- susurró Max al verlo.

Como si las palabras de Max fueran una señal, otra mano surgió del lago, sosteniendo el Bey Blade azul. Después surgió el resto del cuerpo, rodeado por pequeños tifones. Su rostro era la copia exacta de Terra, sólo que su cabello era azul al igual que sus ojos, y vestía una larga túnica azul...

- aqua...

Después de pronunciar el nombre del segundo, apareció de nuevo el bey blade gris, rodeó en una espiral a Max y fue directo a la mano de una persona que venía descendiendo del cielo, de cabeza y envuelto en corrientes de aire. También tenia la misma apariencia, pero su cabello y ojos eran grises; Al igual que su traje, que además estaba pegado a su cuerpo y tenía una especie de alas o aletas aerodinámicas en ciertas partes de este. Antes de caer, las corrientes de aire lo enderezaron y cayó suavemente a la derecha de Max.

- ventus...

Y por igual que antes, apareció el cuarto. Detrás de Max surgieron unas llamas de 2 metros de alto, y entre estas se alcanzó a distinguir una mano que sostenía el blade rojo, entonces las llamas se hicieron a un lado, trazando un espiral en la parte baja, y revelando al cuarto de los cuatrillizos, de cabello y ojos rojos. Tenía una armadura mucho mas pequeña que la de terra, que sólo tenía picos en los puños y las rodillas.

- focus...- dijo Max, y al hacerlo, el fuego que lo rodeaba se apago y los 4 dominians elementors lo rodearon...

- me alegra que nos recuerdes Max...

- porque nosotros te recordamos a la perfección,

- no dejamos de recordarte día a día

- desde que los Legendary Warriors nos enviaron a prisión...

Desde luego que lo recordaba. Los Dominians Elementors eran unos cuatrillizos malvados, que por coincidencia y un hechizo milenario obtuvieron el dominio de los 4 elementos antiguos. Sin embargo, no estaba entre sus planes hacer el bien, sino al contrario, destruirlo todo por una ridícula tendencia de "purificación" , que a regido a muchos otros destructores tiranos. Claro que no esperaban enfrentarse a otros cuatro guerreros escogidos por los elementos (aunque sin su dominio): los 4 primeros Legendary Warriors.

Tom se enfrento a Aqua, Sam peleo contra. Ventus, Alex contra a Focus, y el mismo Max se había enfrentado a Terra. Para esa época había sido una batalla muy intensa, pero los Legendary Warriors habían triunfado, y los Dominans elementors habían quedado en prisión. Hasta aquel día...

- estuvimos mucho tiempo en prisión, abatidos y sin esperanza de algún día cobrar la tan deseada venganza

- pero un día, nos enteramos de la alegre noticia, que nos devolvió el animo...

- los Legendary Warriors habían muerto...

- entonces pusimos todo nuestro ser en escapar, y recuperar los bits de poder de los elementos.

- desde que lo conseguimos, hemos vagado, esperando nuestra oportunidad..

- y en este torneo esta esa oportunidad...

Max seguía en guardia, aquellos habían sido duros enemigos para aquellos tiempos, y eso que el había peleado solo contra uno, ¿podría contra los 4 sin la ayuda de sus compañeros?...

- y mira que excelente casualidad, cuando ya la hacíamos innecesaria, la tan esperada venganza se presenta dentro del plan original: podremos destruir a los Legendary Warriors, aunque sea al único que queda.

"creen que soy el único. Deben saber sólo lo que le acabo de decir a Claudia" pensó Max " mejor así, de esa forma Alex y Nytrox permanecerán en el anonimato.."

- Pero esta vez no cometeremos el error de separarnos – continuó focus - ¡Max Yangun los 4 te retamos!, y esta vez no habrá ningún otro Legendary Warrior que te apoye...

Max vaciló un instante más, pero entonces le llegó el eco de sus propias palabras: seguir peleando, sin importar nada, siempre ganar... no podía echarse para atrás

- no habrá ningún Legendary Warrior, sólo un Shadow Urban, que es más que suficiente... ¡acepto su reto Dominans elementors!

Cayó el esperado Juez Zeus entre ellos, en un gran destello de luz...

- ¡entonces es oficial!.. Max Yangun esta de acuerdo en combatir contra un equipo entero...

Prepararon sus Bey Blades, Max frente a ellos 4, preocupado, pero a la vez confiado, poniendo toda su fe en aquel místico Kiwold. Si ganaba ese encuentro, era un pase más que asegurado a la final, porque les arrebataría una llave a cada uno...

- ¡PREPARADOS... 3...2...1... ¡LET IT RIP!

En cuanto llegaron al estadio, los 4 empezaron a atacar a Max, rodeándolo de cerca por 4 flancos, de forma que no pudiera escapar. A donde quiera que iba Kiwold, los 4 Blades lo seguían, de modo que no podía quitárselos de encima.

- ¡tifón, poder del agua!

- ¡terremoto, poder de la tierra!

- ¡ huracán, poder del viento!

- ¡ explosión Vulcano, poder del fuego!...

los 4 bey blades brillaron y sus poderes salieron proyectados del Bit de poder al cielo, donde se ensancharon y dispersaron, formando una maraña de caos alrededor del bey blade de Max , que salió por el impacto fue lanzado hasta las nubes

- ¡vamos viento!- ordenó Ventus y el blade gris alcanzó a Kiwold en el aire, donde empezó a hacer ráfagas de viento cortantes, que debilitaban a cada golpe a Kiwold...

- ¡Kiwold destellos del milenio...! – ordenó Max a su blade, pero aún antes de que este pudiera empezar su ataque, una barrera de fuego vino de abajo y lo volvió a lanzar al agua con su golpe

- te metes con uno te metes con todos Yangun...- le dijo focus

- ¡agua usa tifón ¡- volvió a ordenar aqua...

los grandes tifones volvieron a surgir a su alrededor, indicando el temible ataque del blade agua

- ¡ Kiwold usa ventisca polar!

El blade de Kiwold salió del agua de un impulso, y comenzó a girar mas rápido, y copos de nieve aparecieron a su alrededor, pero por segunda vez fue derribado antes de realizar su ataque, esta vez por el blade de terra. Cuando Kiwold volvió a caer al agua se formó un tifón justo en el lugar de su impacto, y por la fuerza de este el Blade fue devuelto a tierra, tambaleándose.

- ¡de nuevo equipo! – ordenó focus a sus hermanos.

Los 4 Blades liberaron sus técnicas y acorralaron al de Max, para poder liberar su ataque final.

- ¡CAOS ELEMENTAL! – gritaron los 4 hermanos a la vez.

Kiwold volvió a estar atrapado en aquella furia de elementos, y los 4 Dominians sonreían satisfechos de su victoria.

- ¡ja ja ¡ ¡finalmente la victoria es nuestra maldito engendro!. – se mofó Aqua apuntando con un dedo a Max.

- Max no es posible...- Claudia miraba preocupada a Max. Sus rostro caído y cubierto por la sombra la gorra roja que siempre lo acompañaba.

- ya no hay nada que tu mutante mascota pueda hacer linda... – se burló esta vez tera.

Esto pareció ser lo ultimo para Claudia. Su mirada se tornó decidida y sacó su Bey Blade y su lanzador de su bolsillo.

- juez Zeus, pido permiso para unirme a la batalla a apoyar a Max Yang...

- ¡espera! – la interrumpió Max – espera Claudia... créeme, no hay necesidad de eso. Esta es mi batalla.

Ventus sonrió ante la osadía de Max.

- yo aceptaría su ayuda. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer engendro. Quizás si te hubieras quedado como mascota de Dartel no habrías tenido la desdicha de desafiarnos...

- no digas ni una palabra más Ventus... ninguno – reprimió Focus a sus hermanos- no deberíamos subestimarlo.

- ¿qué? ¿de que rayos hablas? Esta apunto de... ¡pero que rayos!.

Una extraña energía dorada empezaba a rodearlo, su gorra salió disparada hacia atrás y su cabello se empezó a levantar y agitarse, además de que su color cambiaba: de por si era rubio, pero en ese instante parecía echo de luz, y en su mirada había una indescriptible furia...

- no voy a perder... no voy a dejar que el recuerdo... el ultimo deseo de mis amigos... se pierda de esta forma... que sea vencido... ¡nunca!... mucho menos por quienes ya vencimos juntos... ¡NUNCA!... será... un ultimo tributo a su memoria, a lo que vivimos y luchamos... ganaré... no dejare que me venzan... ¡no lo permitiré! ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!...¡BASTA!...

Al instante, los ataques de los Dominians Elementors se cancelaron y los 4 bey blades salieron de un impulso de energía de Kiwold, lanzados hacia atrás...

- ¡prepárense! ¡ES MI TURNO DE ATACAR!... - el bit de poder de Max lanzó 4 rayos de luz, azul, gris, verde y café. Los 4 rayos de luz se unieron en uno solo de color púrpura al proyectarse al cielo, y este el rayo se volvió una esfera de energía púrpura que lanzaba destellos constantemente. De entre la esfera surgió la silueta de una cabeza de lobo, que lanzó un largo y dulce aullido, sublime como el canto del cisne y el brillo de la constelación de Pegaso, pero duro y enérgico como el rugido del tigre y la garra del dragón. La esfera no soportó más el poder de la bestia bit, y estalló liberándola y causando ondas de energía

Era un fiero lobo de color púrpura, un par de alas metálicas le surgían de la espalda, una hilera de plumas de cisne en la frente, y un extraño collar que brillaba de azul colgaba de su cuello...

- ese no es drasnake... ¿qué le has hecho a tu Bestia Bit, el Dragón serpiente de la tierra? - preguntó terra

Max por toda respuesta, sonrió de una forma nunca antes vista. Su cabello se seguía agitando hacía arriba, sus pupilas se habían vuelto verdes y la joya del milenio se agitaba como loca por la energía desprendida por el Mutante artificial.

- ¿miedo Dominians Elementors?... deberían... ¡ KIWOLD VENTISCA POLAR!

El lobo lanzó un aullido de hielo a agua al tiempo que agitaba sus alas metálicas para causar mas hielo, el blade de Kiwold prácticamente se congelo y fue contra agua, unos centímetros antes de impactarse liberó el hielo, que le dio a agua junto con el ataque de la bestia bit, congelándolo por completo y causando una nube de Nitrógeno. fue un ataque muy rápido y que tomó atónitos a los Dominians Elementors, al despejarse el gas frió, sólo habían pedazos de hielo donde antes estaba el Blade de aqua...

- ¡hermano!... ¡maldito Mutante! - grito terra- ¡no volverás a hacer eso!¡vamos hermanos acabémoslo ¡

Los tres Bey blade restantes fueron al mismo tiempo contra Kiwold, dispuestos a volver a hacer el caos elemental, pero justo cuando iban a golpearlo, Kiwold abrió las alas, y echó a volar, al tiempo que el bey blade daba un salto bastante largo y alto, esquivando el ataque de los Dominians y causando que chocaran entre ellos...

- ¡eres mío! ¡ huracán!...

El blade de ventus fue a buscar al de Kiwold en el aire, pero a unos centímetros de impactar contra el...

- ¡GARRA DE PLATA!

El blade de ventus cayó al suelo vuelto muchas y muy pequeñas partes, cortadas perfectamente. Y el de Kiwold cayó ileso entre los escombros.

- ¡no imposible!, viento es el Blade más rápido que hay... él no pudo.

- ¿eh.. Maxie?...- Claudia intentó hablar con él. Pero Max estaba absortó en su furia. Una energía dorada lo rodeaba y mantenía su cabello hacía arriba.

- los acabaré... uno por uno...

- maldición...¡terra un ultimo ataq...¡ -empezó focus pero no terminó

El blade de Kiwold había golpeado al blade fuego, para alejarlo del de tierra, detrás del cual fue...

- ¡ IMPACTO DE DRAGON!

- NO... NO DE NUEVO... ¡HERMANO AYUDAMÉ...!!!

Muy tarde. Con la fuerza de una avalancha, el poder de la antigua Bestia Bit de Max se impacto contra Terra... o más bien lo atravesó, haciéndolo añicos...

- solo quedas tu focus y te reserve lo mejor...

Los ojos, las alas y la boca de Kiwold comenzaron a adquirir un brillo color arco iris, que aumentaba más y más, y que dirigía hacía el blade de fuego...

- la combinación absoluta de las 4 bestias bit... ¡AURORA DE LOBO!

- ¡no te dejaré!... ¡EXPLOSIÓN VULCANO!!!

Kiwold lanzó todo el poder concentrado en un solo rayo de plasma al mismo tiempo que Fuego se lanzaba envuelto en llamas contra el ataque. Ambos poderes chocaron pero el de Focus sólo resistió el poder unos instantes antes de despedazarse y dejar que el rayo siguiera de largo, aún con tanta potencia como para golpear y derribar a los 4 Dominians Elementors.

- ¡Bey batalla concluida! ¡Max gana 4 llaves de los Dominians Elementors y pasa a la final con 6 llaves!

Max cayó al suelo, y su cabello volvió a la normalidad. Sacudió un poco la cabeza como si le hubiera entrado agua por las orejas, y sus ojos dejaron de ser verdes y volvieron a ser azul zafiro. Junto a el cayeron las 4 llaves.

- ¿gané?...¡OHHH SÍ!... – se puso de pie de un salto y miró a sus rivales - y sin sus Blades ya no tienen el dominio de los elementos, así que no son nada Dominians...

el juez Zeus lanzó un rayo, ventus y Focus desaparecieron.

- de modo que solo terra y aqua han ganado llaves...

- ¡te equivocas! – le reprochó Aqua - los Dominians ya no pelean uno sin el otro, ganamos 2 combates, pero en equipo, y decidimos que a nosotros se nos quedaran las 2 primeras llaves por ser los más... bueno... débiles...- le respondió aqua, desafiante al principio pero sumiso en la ultima frase-.

- pero que tontos, tendrían que ganar 12 combates para que pasaran a la final... y aún así no querían separarse...

- desunidos perdimos el ultimo encuentro. ¡somos hermanos! Siempre estamos juntos, en prisión, en batalla, y en la derrota. Y algún día estaremos juntos en la victoria... ¡tu no lo entenderías!

- déjalo hermano, no tiene porque saber. No es más que un maldito engendro mutante.

Los ojos de Max se humedecieron un poco con este ultimo comentario.

- es imposible que llegue a tener un hermano. Pero aún así entiendo perfectamente de lo que hablan Dominians Elementors - Max sacó de su bolsillo una varita color azul con el mango gris y apunto a los trozos de los bey blades _¡reparo! _

Automáticamente los trozos se unieron y formaron los 4 bey blades de nuevo, Max les quito el bit de poder a agua y tierra y se los entregó a sus dueños...

- quizás aun pueden escoger el camino correcto, usar esa unión para algo bueno y volverse jugadores hábiles, aun sin el poder de los elementos, que fue lo que cegó su juicio...

Terra y Aqua los recibieron atónitos y sorprendidos de lo que había echo Max

- ¿por qué?

- porque un Legendary Warrior nunca tira a matar... menos a alguien que comparte su ideal de amistad y hermandad. – desvió su mirada al horizonte después de entregarles los Blades - Quizás ya no soy uno, pero aún recuerdo lo que fue, y si hoy puedo hacer algo para honrar una ultima vez ese pasado, pues eso haré... - quitó también el bit de poder de los blades fuego y viento y les dio los bey blades a ambos- denle esto a focus y ventus cuando los vean y por favor, díganles lo que les dije...

- Claro... - terra y aqua asintieron a la vez, y dieron la vuelta y se marcharon…

- En cuanto a los bits de poder con el poder de los elementos- dijo Max mirándolos ya que seguían en su mano…

- puedes quedártelos como recompensa por la victoria le dijo el juez Zeus que aun no se había retirado…

- Yo no los quiero, en realidad planeaba destruirlos…

- ¡¡¡¡NO!!! - dijo inmediatamente el juez Zeus, de una forma un poco alarmante – es decir, si en verdad no los quieres, puedes dámelos. Se los pasaré a Zeus y los dioses en persona los cuidaran, es más, si ganas la final, tu los tendrías bajo tu custodia…

Max pensó un momento, y finalmente dejó los bit de los elementos en las manos de el juez Zeus…

- Bien, buena elección… ahora si me disculpas…

Desapareció…

- Bien hecho Max… - Claudia se le acercó finalmente, después de estar tanto tiempo manteniéndose a raya.

- Si, tenía que hacerlo, un ultimo tributo a los Legendary Warriors.

Y ahora finalmente estoy en la final, lo que indica que pronto se terminara en torneo, aunque ni yo estoy seguro de que pasará cuando eso pase…

- Ni yo, pero… ¿Qué importa ahora? (n.n)

Siguieron con la sesión de besos

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto…

Un Juez Zeus se apareció en un cuarto oscuro, sólo se distinguía su brillo entre toda la penumbra. Subió unos escalones, hasta situarse frente a una especie de altar, apenas iluminado…

Levantó los 4 bits de poder de los Dominians Elementors ante el altar…

- 4 nuevos poderes, príncipe…

En el altar surgió una gran abertura, de la cual surgió una alta sombra negra, que sonrió y tiró al suelo la destruida la capa de Final Demon para alargar su mano y tomar los Bits de poder...


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capitulo 17: furia roja y negra... _**

- ¡Nunca rendirse!... ¡nunca dudar!... ¡llegar hasta el final!...¡ y ser el mejor!... ¡con tal de vencer la oscuridad!... ¡y mantener el equilibrio!

La cima del pequeño monte en las afueras de Shadow city, estaba cubierta por chispas rojas y doradas, y cualquiera que lo viera desde lejos, habría jurado que el sol en persona había descendido en aquel pequeño montón de tierra. Y era tan solo una sesión de practica para Alex Zaguitarius.

A cada frase le seguía un ataque diferente, lanzaba veloces patadas al aire una tras otra, que curiosamente surgían acompañadas de destellos dorados, entonces lanzaba telaraña hacía un árbol y se columpiaba unos metros antes de sacar su varita y enviar un _Cataclismus Mortus_ hacia el suelo, y justo antes de que este impactara, virtualizar a su Mario, y golpear el hechizo con Mario tornado, causando que se distribuyera por toda la cima. Entonces, daba un gran salto, y extendía su mano hacía el suelo, transformando sus uñas en aguijones gigantes de araña que lanzó como dardos al suelo, sólo para que fueran interceptados rápidamente por Solaris, que destrozo los 5 aguijones antes de que se impactaran al suelo, y dio una vuelta a la montaña destrozando todo a su paso y dejando una estela roja por donde cruzaba. Alex empezó a correr junto a el Bey blade con toda su velocidad, lanzándole hechizos, para que este a su vez se los regresara, entonces, con unos guantes dorados que de por si traía puestos, los atrapaba todos de una sola vez.

Dio una pirueta en el aire, y mientras caía atrapó a Solaris, que al impactarse con la fuerza de un meteoro en el guante de Alex; le dio un impulso a hacia atrás muy potente.

Justo cuando iba a chocar de espaldas contra una roca, se dio la vuelta, y levantó tres cartas zombie llamadas Doble Coston. Dos de los pequeños fantasmas que aparecieron por arte de magia destrozaron la roca y los demás empezaron a atacar a Alex, que esquivó todos sus golpes en el aire, antes de sacar una Lira plateada de la nada, y con tocar un

a simple cuerda todos los Doble Coston desaparecieron fulminados...

Una energía dorada empezó a rodear al Shadow Urban del sol, dándole impulso como si volara, pero Alex simplemente siguió tocando aquella misteriosa arpa con los ojos cerrados como sin darse cuenta.

Era una melodía triste y a la vez rápida, cargada de energía, pero melancólica y triste, como relatando la desgracia de un niño perdido en la oscuridad. seguía tocando con más y más énfasis, sin parar y sin abrir los ojos, con notas cada vez más rápidas, pero sin perder el tono de nocturno y de lamento, en una inusual contradicción, que en aquel mismo instante improvisaba el alma del joven. Mientras más rápido iban las notas, comenzaban a surgir grietas plateadas por todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, y su aura se volvía de color rojo, con manchas negras y aun algunos suaves tonos de dorados. Junto con la inusual melodía el joven Zaguitarius todo se volvía una visión artística viviente que expresaba una gran tristeza intentando cubrirse con una mascara de fuerza.

Justo cuando llegó al clímax de su inusual melodía, su aura tomó la inusual forma de un dragón negro, cuyos ojos destellaban roja furia. Éste rugió junto con la ultima nota del clímax en el nocturno de Zaguitarius, y las grietas plateadas liberaron de una sola vez su poder en una gran explosión de rojo oscuro con contorno plateado y dorado, en forma de llamas que se movieron en espiral con el viento, antes de explotar en un gran destello que destruyó el monte entero.

Y donde estaba la montaña, sólo quedaba Alex parado en medio de los restos, con aun la Lira en mano y la mirada baja.

Derramó una lagrima, tocó la última tenue nota, levantó la mirada, y alzó la mano para atrapar una carta que bajaba lentamente del cielo frenada por el aire

- dragón negro de ojos rojos- dijo al mirar su carta predilecta- supongo que esa es tu canción... - miró la Lira plateada que aún sostenía y pasó la mano de nuevo por sus cuerdas, pero asegurándose de que no produjeran ningún sonido. Miró al cielo, ya habían salido las estrellas, y una hermosa luna llena. Posó su vista en la constelación de Lira...

- una vez más... gracias Orfeo, tenías razón, si estamos hechos el uno para el otro- dijo al referirse a su preciada arma y lira que le había dado el caballero de Plata de la constelación de Lira.

Por un curioso incidente, cuando combatieron contra Hades no fue la primera vez que Alex ponía un pie en el inframundo. En el colegio había tenido un compañero que era capaz de abrir un portal entre este y el otro mundo, y el castaño había caído por accidente dentro de este.

Allí, quien lo ayudó a sobrevivir fue uno de los ahora extintos, caballeros de Athena. Orfeo de Lira para ser más exactos. Este y Alex establecieron una relación de maestro y alumno, más fuerte y más duradera que la que el segundo establecería después con Shion. tanto así que una vez que hallaron la forma de sacarlo del mundo de los muertos, Alex siguió visitando varias veces a Orfeo, con ayuda del compañero que podía abrir los portales.

Cuando Orfeo murió en una "Guerra Santa contra la primera encarnación de Hades" que el Alex de 13 años no logró entender jamás. Eurídice, la novia del caballero, le entregó a él la lira de su maestro. Diciéndole precisamente, que Orfeo consideraba que esta le quedaría muy bien a el si llegaba a usar la armadura algún día. Después le ordenó que se fuera y no volviera jamás...

Aunque cumplió su palabra y no regresó. Tampoco había usado la Lira ni sus consejos de su maestro hasta aquel día.

Siguió su camino, a pie, sin dejar de mirar las estrellas, que siempre le habían inspirado, que siempre le habían atraído y llamado, nunca dejaba de desear tocarlas y tenerlas en sus manos, aunque ya lo había echo...

Entonces bajó la vista de nuevo a tierra, sintió de nuevo la intensa melancolía y tristeza que le había motivado a hacer una melodía tan triste y poderosa.

- padre..- dijo volviendo a derramar una lagrima...- siempre tuvimos desacuerdos, éramos tan iguales y tan diferentes... ambos tercos, ambos impulsivos, ambos valientes, ambos algo arrogantes, ambos gentiles... pero yo era un artista, y tu un gran empresario, nuestros caminos eran demasiado diferentes. Tenías exceso de confianza en mi, querías que fuéramos exactamente iguales, que yo cumpliera tus metas fallidas... y eso era imposible, cada quien tiene su vida, yo debía hacer la mía... y ahora la tuya a concluido...

Volvió a poner sus ojos en el cielo, esta vez en la constelación de su familia, el arquero, sagitario...

- ¿en verdad no habrá forma de reconciliarnos? ¿en verdad no habrá forma de volverte a ver? ¿en verdad no habrá forma de algún día volver a casa?...

En ese instante bajó su mirada de nuevo, se arrebató las gafas negras de golpe y se secó con furia las lagrimas...

- no, yo ya elegí mi destino, volver a casa sería un insulto precisamente para los que me extrañan, los que esperan verme triunfar, los que creen en mi. Además la luz ya no es para mi, ahora sólo debo destruir el mal y mantener el equilibrio a toda costa, no hay casa a la cual volver para mi, no mientras sigan habiendo demonios y oscuridad. Yo ya no tengo marcha atrás, es lo mejor, pues un lugar al que extrañar, para un guerrero es una debilidad...

Y aun más, ellos no querrían verme débil. Pues soy el líder de los Shadow Urban y nada más. Mi pasado sólo debe regresar oculto entre mis sueños, un pequeño secreto, que guarda mi alma, y que niega mi conciencia a la hora de la batalla; que será a cada instante para mi...

Después de decir esto, lanzó una telaraña y se balanceó, se alejó rápidamente de aquel lugar, moviéndose entre las alturas como una misteriosa sombra, como el invisible arácnido.

Intentaba escapar de la gran luz de la constelación sagitario, pero le era imposible ya que por la sangre lo ubicaba donde quiera que se encontrara, e inundaba su mente de pensamientos sobre el hogar, pensamientos que su terca mente de guerrero transformaba en pensamientos de batalla...

- Daniel...

Se había olvidado de su traidor hermano, que se había transformado en un villano, en un ser mas enterrado en la oscuridad. Quería hallarle y terminar su batalla, se había olvidado de la venganza e intentaba tomarlo como algo impersonal, como sólo un villano más. Pero antes, como un último deseo de su parte humana, quería ver si lo que dijo de la muerte de su hermana y su padre era verdad, debía ir a Nevendeli. Pero aún antes, debía terminar el torneo. Debía ganar su ultima llave para la final.

Sacó su dueldisk, lo puso en línea aun sin oponente, lo mejor era que buscara un rival pero ya, sentía la furia de los dragones a su mando hervir de deseos por volver a jugar.

Cayó a tierra de nuevo, empezó a correr con su sentido arácnido alerta al máximo. Generalmente era a el a quien buscaban los rivales, pero por aquella ocasión el prefería buscar la batalla...

Y que casualidad que fácilmente la encontró...

- ¡ataca directo a sus puntos de vida hechicero de magia oscura! ¡ataque de magia negra!...

- ¡Peter gana su tercera llave! - voceó el juez Zeus

Era un joven duelista, apenas tendría como 11 años. para Alex era inspirador que hubiese llegado tan lejos el sólo, sin duda debía combatir contra el, debía probar el poder de alguien tan joven que llegaba tan lejos, como le había pasado a él

- bien, ya estoy a un solo paso de la final- dijo Peter al obtener su llave y la carta rara de su oponente, una carta llamada Magical Scientist...

- ¡no se retire Juez Zeus!- dijo Alex saliendo de la maleza y dejándose ver...

- Alex Zaguitarius exclamó el juez Zeus y el niño puso rostro de clara sorpresa en cuanto lo escuchó pronunciar ese nombre.

- va a presenciar otro duelo de una vez... oye niño, Peter escuche que te llamas, ¿te parecería un duelo?

El niño estaba muy atónito para responder, miraba a Alex de arriba abajo, como si no lo pudiera creer, y en vez de responder dijo:

- ¡eres tu!... ¡es increíble!... ¡imposible!... ¿en serio eres tu?...

Alex sorprendido por aquella reacción no supo que hacer

- pues creo que sí...(ó.o)

-¡¿en serio eres Alex Zaguitarius?!

- sí

el niño puso cara de aun más sorpresa y alegría... como si le acabaran de dar un millón de dólares o le presentaran la octava maravilla del mundo

- ¡LO SABÍA! ¡sabía que no podías haber muerto! ¡sabía que debías seguir por aquí! entonces los otros Legendary Warriors también ¿no?...- preguntó el niño con un inusual brillo de alegría en sus ojos...

- ah... (oo ¨!)... pues...

- ¡ Alex soy tu gran admirador! ¡por ti me volví duelista! ¡yo quiero ser como tu, y salvar al mundo y destruir los villanos y todo eso!

- ah... ( U)... que bueno...

- ¡y ahora quieres jugar contra mi!... es como un sueño, como ganar un premio... pero, eso no significa que voy a tener compasión, porque como tu, yo siempre quiero ganar, y quiero llegar a ser un dios... y si te venzo podré llegar a la final, así que no te hagas ilusiones de ganar este encuentro. En resumen: ¡desde luego que acepto!

Por fin hablaba en su idioma, lo sentía por el niño y porque fuera admirador suyo, pero debía salir ya de ese torneo, los Shadow Urban habían perdido demasiado tiempo en él, cuando no era tan necesario... aun así no se había perdido su curiosidad de probar a ese niño...

- ¡entonces declaro duelo oficial del torneo¡ - voceó el juez Zeus- y le doy el primer turno a Alex.

- aquí vamos, - dijo Alex empezando a sacar la 5 cartas. Al sacar la sexta carta, Alex pudo escuchar un pequeño rugido, y el espíritu de un pequeño Dragón negro con enormes pupilas escarlatas apareció a su lado.

- hola amiguito, me alegra verte, ¿listo para una batalla?.

El pequeño dragón negó con la cabeza y se intentó esconder tras Alex.

- debes tener más confianza en ti mismo, te lo eh dicho muchas veces, no tengas miedo de pelear... además, créeme que mantendrás ese tamaño muy poco tiempo, mira lo que tengo en la mano..- El pequeño dragón dio un pequeño salto de alegría al ver una de las cartas de Alex - ¿vez? Con esto el duelo no durará nada... ¡invoco a la cría negra de ojos rojos! (Atk:800/Def: 500)

El espíritu desapareció del hombro de Alex, y apareció en el campo de batalla.

- ¡Woha!, es tu carta preferida. Eso dijiste cuando te entrevistaron después del campeonato estatal hace 7 años...

- ¿en serio? (ó.o), supongo que debo creerte porque no recuerdo nada de eso ( U) ... como sea, mi pequeño dragón no se quedará aquí mucho tiempo, ya que lo haré crecer de inmediato, sacrificándolo para llamar...- el pequeño dragón emitió un resplandor rojo por todo su cuerpo, y empezó a crecer a un ritmo sumamente acelerado, cuando finalmente quebró el brillo que lo rodeaba, se había transformado en...- ¡al dragón negro de ojos rojos! (AtK: 2400/Def:2400).

- ¡no-puedo-creer-que-voy-a-pelear-en-serio-contra-los-legendarios-ojos-rojos-de-Alex-Zaguitarius!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad!!!! (D)

La gotita de sudor de Anime apareció detrás de la cabeza de Alex...

- (°...°) debo admitir que ver a mi carta principal no suele provocar esa reacción en mis rivales. Bueno, Peter, si te encanta que este presente, adorarás verla en acción, y no tendrás que esperar para hacerlo... ¡activo mi carta de hechizo Disparo de Fuego Infernal!

- ¡NOOO ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!!!!!!

"esa si es la reacción que suelo obtener"

- ¡SERÉ ATACADO POR TU MEJOR PODER!!!

"así es, tiembla.."

- ¡¡¡ES DEMASIADO GENIAL!!!!!

"(°°U)... este niño es raro..."

también el dragón de Alex tenía su gotita de sudor estilo Anime, cuando agitó su cabeza como despabilándose, y pareció caer en cuenta de que debía atacar.

Cargó una gran esfera de energía mágica dentro de su boca, y lanzó toda de una sola vez contra Peter.

LP: Peter: 5600.

- ¡wow eso fue genial! – dijo Peter levantándose con espirales en los ojos y recuperándose del ataque - ¿y ahora es mi turno verdad?

- ehh... sí.

- perfecto – Peter sacó carta - ¡invoco a la Bestia Mitica Cerberus( Atk: 1400/Def 1400)¡- Peter jugó con un extraño canino azul marino, con dos cabezas, una de un fiero león y la otra de un delfín.

- ¿qué rayos es eso?

- esto es lo que acabará con tu Dragón negro de ojos rojos. Pero primero, ¡activo mi carta hechizo disparo mágico!, por cada monstruo hechicero perderás 200 puntos de vida, y aunque no lo parezca, Cerberus es un monstruo hechicero...

Cerberus, cargo con entre sus dos cabezas una pequeña esfera de energía mágica multicolor y la disparó contra Alex. este ni siquiera se inmutó cuando esta lo golpeó y estalló como si fuera una burbuja.

LP: Alex: 7800.

- ¿eso es todo?...

- Claro que no (n.n)

- pero que...!!!??

después de lanzar la esfera, el tamaño de cerberus aumentó un poco, al igual que sus puntos de ataque: 1900.

- cada vez que se activa una carta de hechizo, cerberus gana una carga magica. Por cada carga magica su poder aumenta en 500 puntos, y ese es sólo el principio... ¡ahora activo mi carta de equipo poder mágico!, como es otra carta mágica el poder de cerberus se incrementa otros 500 – Atk: 2400 – pero el efecto de poder mágico es incrementar en 500 el poder de cerberus. Y al colocar otra carta boca abajo – La carta se materializó – se le agregan 1000 puntos...- Cerberus Atk: 3400 - ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE VOY A VENCER A EL DRAGÓN NEGRO DE OJOS ROJOS TAN RÁPIDO!!!! (XD)... ¡Cerberus carga de magia antigua!...

Cerberus, que se había vuelto aún más grande que el Dragón de Alex, cargó todo su poder en su boca, y lo lanzó de golpe contra el Dragón negro de ojos rojos. Que estalló al recibirlo. Sin embargo, mientras el poder fluía a través del hocico del mago, su tamaño iba disminuyendo más y más.

Alex: LP. 6800.

Cuando el humo generado por ataque se disipó no había rastro del ojos rojos, y los puntos de ataque de cerberus habían bajado hasta 2400.

- no lo entiendo...

- es muy simple – explicó Peter – cerberus puede acumular infinidad de carga mágica. Pero al atacar, la liberará toda de una sola vez y volverá a la normalidad. Afortunadamente, con mi carta de Poder Mágico no pasa lo mismo, y aún le da 1000 puntos extra a Cerberus... ¡es tu turno Alex!

- ¡de acuerdo! – Alex sacó su carta con mucha más violencia de la necesaria. Le había molestado mucho que su mejor Dragón hubiera caído tan fácilmente - ¡invoco al Dragón enmascarado en modo de ataque! (Atk: 1400/Def:1100) – un dragón de enormes alas blancas y piel roja en el pecho se apareció. Como su nombre lo indicaba, una mascara cubría su rostro - ¡ y también activo la carta mágica de la tormenta fuerte! – cuando Alex activó su hechizo, una serie de vientos huracanados sacudió el estadio y deshizo las dos cartas que Peter mantenía en el campo – y con eso el poder de tu Cerberus debe desaparecer... – el tamaño del cerberus de Peter descendió considerablemente – volviéndolo igual a mi Dragón enmascarado. Así que puedo enviarlo a atacarlo... ¡aliento escarlata contra Cerberus dragón enmascarado! – el Dragón enmascarado lanzó su poder, y el Cerberus tuvo que responderlo con su carga de magia antigua. Ambos atacas chocaron simultáneamente en el aire.

- ahora los dos se destruirán...

-Pero Alex, ¿acaso te has olvidado de la habilidad de Cerberus? Con activar la tormenta fuerte, le aseguraste otra carga mágica, y otros 500 puntos más de ataque... – Cerberus Atk: 1900

- ¡rayos es cierto!...

no faltó mucho para que se rompiera el equilibrio entre los dos poderes y el de Cerberus arrasara con el Dragón enmascarado, el cual se destruyó con una explosión en la que salió volando su mascara. Cerberus siguió lanzando poder para golpear a Alex, y mientras lo hacía fue recuperando su tamaño habitual.

Alex LP: 6.300

Mythical beast Cerberus: Atk: 1400

- esa fue una mala jugada Alex, no esperaba algo así de ti...

- te equivocas. Fue una de mis más brillantes jugadas, me costó algunos puntos de vida, pero valió la pena...

- (ó??o)

Entonces la mascara que había quedado del dragón de Alex, se levantó como con vida propia, y de ella fue surgiendo otro dragón. Más pequeño que el anterior y de color negro. Cuando el dragón estuvo formado por completo, la mascara se cayó de su rostro y se destruyó. Revelando finalmente a otra cría negra de ojos rojos.

- ¿qué?... ¿cómo?

- deberías saberlo si eres mi fan. Cuando el Dragón enmascarado es destruido, puedo llamar a otro dragón de mi baraja, siempre y cuando este tenga menos de 1500 puntos de ataque. Y elegí a mi pequeño Dragón negro... ¡y lo haré crecer de inmediato!.

- ¡no otra vez!

Pero sí, otra vez. El dragón pequeño creció con una velocidad alarmante hasta volverse el dragón negro de ojos rojos.

- y con eso debo terminar mi turno.

- en serio eres genial... de una u otra forma mantuviste a ojos rojos contigo, sorprendente... ¡ahora sé que si algún día quiero ser como tu debo vencerte ahora!. Pero antes, usaré el efecto de Disparo mágico. Puedo recuperar esta carta a mi mano en vez de robar carta si quiero – Peter recuperó la carta que le había echo daño a Alex un turno atrás.

- y jugaré primero con mi propia carta de tormenta fuerte – otro gran viento agitó el cabello de Alex. Pero no se llevó ninguna carta, ya que no había ninguna. Sin embargo, el poder de Cerberus subió a 1900...

- desperdiciar una carta con tal de mantener un monstruo poderoso no es tan buena jugada si me lo preguntas.

- pero es mi única opción... ¡y ahora activo de nuevo disparo mágico!

Alex LP 6100

Mythical beast cerberus Atk: 2400

- y tengo que terminar mi turno…

Alex lo miró un poco decepcionado. Había sido una jugada algo desesperada, pero al menos había logrado su objetivo. Alex no atacaría a cerberus a menos que quisiera matar a su propio Dragón...

Con aún la mirada de decepción, Alex sacó su carta.

"el meteoro de destrucción, una de mis cartas favoritas. Pero sería un precio muy alto jugarlo, porque le daría la ventaja de puntos a Cerberus... debe haber algo que pueda hacer para impedir que ese cachorro siga dándome problemas..."

"Señor, me tiene en su mano..."

El espíritu de una sombra apareció junto a Alex

"sí lo sé. Ningún monstruo te daría batalla, pero quiero guardarte para algo más grande

"sí esos son sus deseos..." la sombra se ocultó de nuevo.

Alex suspiró.

- bien, paso este turno.

-¿sólo eso?... deacuerdo – Peter sacó carta. Al mirarla sus ojos se iluminaron "excelente, es hora de llevar este juego un poco más adelante" – coloco una carta boca abajo y eso será todo también para mi...

"no me gusta la forma en que miró ese carta... ¡amo debe jugarme ahora!"

- tranquilo ¿sí? – Alex sacó su carta – perfecto – murmuró – coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

- esta bien. Y en este turno volveré a reciclar disparo mágico. – la carta mágica regresó a la mano de Peter – pero aún no la usaré, antes, ¡Bestia cerberus ataca al Dragón negro de ojos rojos!

- ¡¿QUÉ?!, pero eso sólo hará que...

Cerberus disparó su poder y ojos rojos le respondió con una ráfaga de fuego infernal. Ambos poderes chocaron en el aire y estallaron. La explosión envolvió a ambas criaturas, destruyéndolas.

- ¿por qué hiciste eso? Ahora ambos nos hemos quedado sin monstruos...

- ¡te equivocas!

Al disiparse el humo generado por el ataque de cerberus y ojos rojos, había un monstruo en el campo de Peter. Un extraño mago con piel color azul, envuelto en un manto rojo. De sus dedos salían hilos de energía.

- ¡marionetero mágico en modo de ataque (Atk: 2000/Def: 1000)

- ¿de donde salió eso?...

algo brilló a los pies de Alex. un circulo de luz verde. Un pentagrama brillaba en el centro y varios escritos en una lengua extraña giraban a su alrededor. En los extremos del circulo había dos espacios, uno para Alex y otro para Peter, y el de Peter ya estaba ocupado por el marionetero mágico, pero el de Alex seguía brillando frente a el, esperando.

- es el poder del circulo de magos. Cuando un hechicero ataca, nos obliga a invocar a ambos un monstruo tipo hechicero con 2000 puntos o menos. Yo elegí a mi marionetero mágico, ahora debes elegir al tuyo...

- así que es eso eh?, bien...¡llamaré al mago aprendiz! (Atk: 400/Def: 800)

En el campo de Alex apareció un joven, vistiendo una camiseta azul rey sin mangas, con un pantalón acampanado del mismo color y una cinta roja bajo su cabello rubio hacía arriba, sostenía un báculo gris de tamaño mediano.

" no te fallaré amigo"

- lo sé, jamás lo has hecho Apprentice...

Alex le tenía mucho afecto a esa carta. Dado que esa carta, se la había regalado su actual novia, Karen. y efectivamente, aquel monstruo le había salvado de muchos problemas...

Por eso se preocupó cuando este empezó a sufrir y convulsionarse y algo empezó a forzar a su báculo a levantarse.

"maldita sea... en ocasiones como esta detesto mi efecto primario..."

- ¿tú qué?

Apprentice lanzó un energy contra el Marionetero mágico que lo recibió de lleno.

- ¿por qué lo atacaste?

"ojalá eso hubiera sido un ataque" le respondió su monstruo

- ¿ a que te refie...? hay no... – Magical Marionete Atk: 2200 - ¡lo fortaleciste! ¿por qué?

" ¡es el efecto primario que nunca usas de mi! Cuando soy invocado puedo, debo poner una carga mágica en una carta en la que pueda ponerla. Y el marionetero mágico de ese niño es una de esas cartas"

- entonces... ¡sabías que iba a invocar al mago aprendiz por eso invocaste al Marionetero!

- ¡soy tu fan conozco como juegas! Y sabía que no perderías la oportunidad de llamar a una carta que consideras inclusive tu amigo. Me alegra mucho ver esa carta en acción. Pero me duele tener que hacer esto... ¡Marionetero mágico utiliza manipulación mágica!

El marionetero lanzó todos sus hilos a la vez. Estos atraparon al mago aprendiz y lo empezaron a estrangular.

-¡ Apprentice!

"no te preocupes. El no tiene idea del error que comete al atacarme... tu ya deberías saber eso..."

Apprentice soltó su báculo y estalló.

Alex LP: 4300

Peter LP: 5600

- odio que siempre debas sacrificarte para ayudarme

- y ahora… hay no, otra vez... – antes de que Peter siguiera con su jugada, una sombra empezó a surgir del báculo caído del mago aprendiz. La sombra se fue haciendo más corpórea hasta volverse un monstruo, colocado boca abajo en modo de defensa.

- es el efecto de Apprentice. Cuando muere en batalla puedo llamar a otro hechicero, de nivel 2 o menos, boca abajo en modo de defensa.

- si lo sé. Eh visto tus duelos. Pero no me preocuparé de eso ahora, mejor activaré de nuevo disparo mágico, esta vez contando con el marionetero mágico

Alex LP: 4100

- y como fue activada una carta mágica, mi marionetero gana otra carga mágica, y como ya supondrás, esto le da 200 puntos extra de ataque (Magical Marionnete Atk: 2400). Y termina mi turno…

- bien…- Alex sacó carta y sus ojos se iluminaron. Mejor dicho, se encendieron con fuego, como el de la carta que había sacado – gran duelo Peter, me encantó jugar contigo en serio, pero esto ya se acabó… primero, activo mi carta mágica ¡meteoro de destrucción!

Detrás de Alex apareció un enorme meteoro dorado que descendió rápidamente hasta estrellarse contra Peter

Peter LP: 4600

- bien. Buen golpe – dijo Peter volviendo a recuperarse del impacto – pero para ser mi héroe me empiezas a decepcionar, ya que jugar una carta mágica, también le da poder a mi Marionetero mágico

magical Marionete Atk: 2600

- eso ya no importará ahora… ya no voy a atacar a tus monstruos, voy a hacer para lo que mi baraja fue creada… ¡para atacarte a ti!

- ¿qué?

- ¡activo la carta que aún permanece boca abajo en mi campo!… ¡llamado de la cripta! – Alex reveló su carta bocabajo. Esta despidió un humo negro y de este se empezó a formar una criatura – como sabes, me permite recuperar un monstruo de mi cementerio, que se mantendrá en el campo mientras esta carta este activa y viceversa. Y elijo al Dragón negro de ojos rojos.

El poderoso Dragón de Alex regresó al campo de batalla imponente como siempre. Pero esta vez no surtió ningún efecto en Peter.

- no tiene caso. Por tu culpa mi marionetero es 200 puntos más poderoso.

- ya te lo dije, no planeo atacar a tus monstruos, te planeo atacar a ti… ¡activo la carta que tomé de mi mano! ¡descarga de fuego infernal!

- hay no…-

…un impacto violento de fuego…

Peter LP: 2200

Magical Marionete ATK: 2800

Peter emergió tosiendo del humo, sacudiéndolo con su mano.

- ¿y que? Le sigues dando poder a mi marionetero. Y ahora el acabará mucho más fácilmente con tu dragón. Cielos, esperaba que dieras más batalla- Peter se disponía a sacar carta.

- ¡espera!, no dije que ya hubiera terminado. Dije que terminaría este duelo y eso haré. Y la verdad es que la decepción me la llevé yo.

- ¿cómo vas a terminar el duelo?, tu dragón no puede atacar después de usar descarga de fuego infernal...

- no necesito que ataque... gracias una vez más a mi mago aprendiz...

- ¿qué?...- Peter miró el monstruo boca debajo de Alex, que le había dado el sacrificio de su mago aprendiz.

- ¡revélate ahora maga de la fe! – Alex finalmente reveló la carta que había mantenido boca abajo. La maga de pelo violeta surgió envuelta en su túnica púrpura sosteniendo su cetro dorado – y permíteme recuperar una carta mágica de mi cementerio...

la maga lanzó un destello verde al cementerio de Alex, y una carta salió de este y se unió a la mano de Alex.

- ¿cuál has recuperado? – preguntó Peter con un temblor en su voz.

Alex sostuvo su carta frente a sus ojos con sus dedos medio e índice y con un giro de estos, la reveló.

Descarga de Fuego Infernal.

- como dije, bien jugado...

la gran esfera de fuego y energía descendía rápidamente como un meteoro...

Magical Marionette : ATK: 3000

Peter agachaba la cabeza...

El poder seguía y seguía su curso...

Un impacto violento...

Magical marionette: ATK: 3000

Peter LP: 0000...

El Juez Zeus se quedo anonadado y con la boca abierta, nada mas mirando a Alex, admirando la forma en que había utilizado sus hechizos de daño directo. Alex lo miro con reproche, pero este seguía absorto por el poder mostrado por el joven Zaguitarius.

- ¿y bien...?...- dijo Alex impaciente...

- ¿qué...?... ¡A SI!... ¡Y EL GANADOR ES ALEX ZAGUITARIUS! ... Alex, has ganado invicto tu pase a la final- la llave de Peter fue hacía el y se la entregó a Alex - y también una carta que muchos codician por su belleza...- una carta salió volando del dueldisk de Peter y el juez se la dio a Alex- la maga valkyria, se dice que sólo hay dos copias de esta carta desde que el gran Yugi Motou murió. Así que se debe considerar la carta más rara que tenía este joven

- deacuerdo. Con esta carta podré protegerte de hechizos enemigos a mis cartas de mago – dijo Alex sonriendo ante su nueva amiga, y metiéndola en su DuelDisk

El juez Zeus desapareció después de esto y Alex fue a ver a Peter. Mientras caminaba, la extraña sombra que no quiso jugar se le volvió a aparecer.

- no me reproches Night Assailant, no hubo necesidad de jugarte. Y hubiera sido algo abusivo de mi parte, como no haber sacado al Dragón Alado de Ra de mi baraja para este duelo...

"¿¡Lo sacaste!?"

Alex no escuchó a su rebelde carta del asesino de la noche, y finalmente llegó con Peter y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- te lo repito, jugaste bien, tenía tiempo que no me divertía en un duelo así... (n.n)

- gracias- dijo Peter - ¡ah!, y por cierto, oye...- Peter sacó una carta de su portadeck – toma esto.

- ¿qué?, pero el juez Zeus ya me dio la carta que gané...

- y yo te doy esta como obsequio. Hará que puedas aprovechar las habilidades de tu aprendiz, sin que tengas que sacrificarlo en un ataque...

- ¿cómo es eso?

- esta carta recibe carga mágica. Tu aprendiz se la puede dar a él cuando sea invocado. Y así ya no te enfrentarás a la sorpresita de que alguien más use la habilidad primaria de tu aprendiz en tu contra.

Alex sonrió cálidamente.

- muchas gracias... – miró la carta: "Breaker, el guerrero mágico", un monstruo de oscuridad del tipo hechicero.

Alex dejó de sostener la varita dentro de su bolsillo. Había estado apunto de borrarle la memoria a Peter, pero ahora se arrepentía.

- oye Peter, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- ¡claro!.

- no digas a nadie que los Legendary Warriors siguen con vida. Ahora trabajamos en secreto para que "los malos" no nos encuentren. Así que necesito que guardes este secreto, ¿lo prometes?

- ¡desde luego!, ¡no diré ni una palabra a nadie!

- bien echo amigo. Ahora hay que irnos de aquí, hay un torneo que ganar...

el rostro de Peter se entristeció

"( . U)Rayos, metí la pata"

- oye tranquilo mago, aun puedes llegar a la final conmigo, queda mucho...- Un rayo cayó sobre Peter de pronto, derribando a Alex y desapareciendo a su nuevo amigo -...¿tiempo?... ¡¿pero que rayos?!...

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y miró: había una gran puerta dorada brillando intensamente a la distancia, sobre la colina pequeña que Alex no había destrozado...

Entonces algo surgió de entre la maleza, una gran criatura mezcla de lobo y reptil color escarlata. Iba corriendo con la mirada fija en la puerta y cuatro llaves en la mano, cuando de pronto se fijó, en Alex, que puso una mano en su varita dispuesto a defenderse...pero...

La bestia le habló con la voz de Michael sólo que algo mas grave y distorsionada...

- ¡vamos Alex! ¡la final va a comenzar!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capitulo 18: ¡ que empiece la final!**_

-...¿y porque rayos no me dijiste todo eso desde el principio...?

- tengo malas experiencias respecto a contarlo... la última vez fui exhibido en una feria mágica por 5 meses, y la primera fui encerrado en un laboratorio mágico por 10... y no te conocía lo suficiente como para asegurar que no harías algo igual o parecido... aunque debo admitir que lo de la feria fue divertido

- ¿y entonces confías más en Nytrox?

- no tenía opción más que contarle ¿o sí?

Michael le había contado a Alex lo que había ocurrido respecto a su transformación en lagarto, y ahora ambos iban a toda velocidad hacía la puerta de la final que había aparecido.

Michael había peleado casi al mismo tiempo que Alex, sólo que unos cuantos minutos antes, en cuanto salió la luna llena. Se encontró con un extraño tipo que se hacia llamar: "el cazador", que precisamente buscaba a aquella bestia que se rumoraba estaba suelto en el campo de juego, para volverlo un trofeo más de su amplia colección de cabezas de animales, comunes y míticos. Sin embargo, ya que las armas de fuego (que era lo que mejor dominaba el susodicho cazador) estaban prohibidas, el cazador lo reto en su segunda especialidad: el bey blade...

La batalla duró muy poco, las navajas que el cazador había instalado en su anillo de ataque, defensa, y la punta de su bey blade podrían haber sido un problema de no ser por la bestia bit de Michael, Moonintrer, un leopardo completamente blanco, con ojos, garras y una extraña melena color arco iris; que Michael tuvo la prudencia de llamar en cuanto sintió el primer toque de las navajas. Por alguna razón, Moonintrer tuvo aun más poder que muchas veces pasadas, como si también a el le aumentara el poder el hecho de que Michael se transformara.

Moonintrer se especializa en defensa. Con un ataque llamado, onda lunar, produce unos grandes anillos de luz plateada que se esparcen lentamente por todo el estadio. Cuando se encuentran con un oponente, lo debilitan y empujan, hasta que, o salga del estadio, o deje de girar. De esta forma Michael pudo mantener a Moonintrer lejos de las navajas, y ganar sin dificultad su cuarta y final llave, además de el anillo de defensa con navajas del cazador, que de inmediato había instalado en su propio bey blade.

llevaban moviéndose ya un buen rato, Alex balanceándose en lo alto con telarañas, y Michael corriendo abajo con una velocidad sobrehumana, resultado de la mutación mágica (inclusive iba en 4 patas)...

- ¡CASI LLEGAMOS! - le gritó Alex a Michael al ver el brillo de la puerta tan cerca, que le deslumbraba.

Finalmente estaban a unos metros de la puerta. distinguían 4 personas pero el brillo de la puerta no los dejaba ver mas que su siluetas, aunque Alex estaba casi seguro de que ninguna llevaba tentáculos metálicos en la espalda...

- ¡ya era hora!- les gritó una voz familiar, y finalmente llegaron frente a la puerta. Era Max quien se ponía de pie para recibirlos de estar sentado en una piedra. Junto a el estaba Claudia y un poco atrás Karen.

- ¿no me digan que llevan mucho...?

- yo medio día, Claudia 6 horas, tu novia apenas tres horas...

Alex sintió un retortijón en el estomago... de modo que eran los últimos en ganar sus llaves (-.-U). Max lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¡que onda Michael!... te vez genial como Dragolobo, me alegra que igual hallas podido llegar...

Alex se desconcertó antes esto, al igual que Michael...

- ¿quién les...?

- el señor risueño...- dijo Max señalando a su espalda a la derecha...

Alex se fijó en la cuarta persona que estaba sentada en la hierba, no era otro que Nytrox.

- ¡gracias por guardar el secreto de Michael! Nytrox le gritó Alex con un leve tono de rencor.

- déjalo, de cualquier forma es mejor que se supiera, y no te preocupes Michael, que aquí todos somos amigos - dijo Karen mientras abrazaba a Alex- a nadie le importa que seas un mutante mágico... yo soy Karen Librul, novia...- beso en la mejilla- de Alex...

Ante esto Nytrox puso una cara de sorpresa e incredulidad que alegró a Alex...

- me alegra que hayas podido llegar hasta acá... pero me preocupa que quizás tengamos que... bueno... pelear...- le dijo Alex a Karen

- por eso no se preocupen ahora, que las parejas pelean a cada rato... menos nosotros - dijo Max besando a Claudia. Sin que lo vieran, Michael se puso detrás de ellos y empezó a hacer como que vomitaba, y por primera vez Nytrox le sonrió. Max siguió hablando después del beso - por lo que deben preocuparse ahora es por esto- dijo Max mostrando sus 4 llaves en la mano...

- en eso si estoy de acuerdo Yangun- dijo Nytrox poniéndose de pie- hace ya unos quince minutos que el cuarto Destructor Demon cruzó...

- Daniel...- murmuró Alex y Karen lo abrazó "así que también llego a la final..." - ¿y qué hay con Green Spawn?... ¿ya cruzó?...

- estamos aquí desde antes de que la puerta apareciera, y de el ni rastro... esta raro, siendo él el primero en pasar a la final por lo que sabemos – respondió Max

- pues no podemos sentarnos a pensar que le pasó, mucho menos a esperarlo, tenemos que cruzar...- Alex revisó la hora en su WP - Michael y yo tardamos mucho en llegar, sólo le quedan 7 minutos a la media hora... hay que entrar.

- ¡yo voy primero!- dijo Nytrox que ya tenía 2 llaves ensartadas en la cerradura de la puerta, y ya estaba poniendo la tercera. en cuanto las 4 estuvieron incertadas, se giraron solas una por una y la puerta se abrió sola...

no se distinguía nada mas que una profunda oscuridad adentro. Nytrox cruzó sin dudar, y en cuanto hubo cruzado la puerta se cerró, y sus llaves explotaron, volviéndose polvo que desapareció en el aire, tal como habían prometido...

- primero las damas- dijo Max haciendo el gesto de permitirle el paso a Claudia...

- gracias...- dijo Claudia adelantándose, y le ocurrió lo mismo que con Nytrox...

- digo lo mismo que Max, guapa...- dijo Alex, y Karen avanzó, le dio un beso a Alex - nos vemos dentro

... y colocó sus llaves, eh igual que los demás Karen se fue

- ¡ No quiero apresurar su sarta de cursilería pero quedan 4 minutos! ( O )- dijo Michael... - ¡y es mi turno!...

Por igual colocó sus llaves, pasó, se despidió con un gesto militar de juego, y el mismo cerró la puerta tras el...

- ¡vamos a ello!... ya sé que yo primero...- dijo Max avanzando y poniendo sus llaves, y por igual desapareciendo...

Quedaba un minuto... ¿dónde estaría Green Spawn?...

Alex colocó apresuradamente las llaves, la tercera se le cayó por la prisa. Al colocarla volvió a consultar su reloj: 37 segundos

Colocó la cuarta llave en posición, pero no la insertó...

Dio una mirada rápida a su espalda y a su alrededor, no había ni señas de Green Spawn... 20 segundos... ¿en verdad no vendría, en verdad habría renunciado a ser un dios, un ser malvado y ambicioso como un Hell spawn del infierno?... 15 segundos... ¿o quizás le habría pasado algo?... ¿quién le habría podido detener, y negar su pase a la final, sin venir esa misma persona a exigir el lugar en la final que había sido de Spawn y que el o ella le había quitado?... 10..9...

"que lastima"...7... "que no me podré"...6... "volver a enfrentar"...5... "a un guerrero"...4... "tan hábil" ... 3... 2...

insertó la llave, y entró por la puerta, que al cerrarse desapareció por completo, como ya habían echo todos los demás jugadores en el Olympians Death Tournament, que no tuvieran 4 llaves... exceptuando a Green Spawn.

Dentro había una inmensa oscuridad, a Alex no se le ocurrió otra cosa mas que seguir avanzando, a ciegas y sin poder ver bien nada... de pronto, de la nada surgió frente a el una extraña cortina de energía entre azul y amarilla, por la cortina cruzaban pequeños rayos cada tanto. La cortina le bloqueaba el paso por completo...

Alex extendió un brazo para tocarla, y, tal como esperaba, su mano traspaso al otro lado sin dañarse, ya sin dudas, atravesó decidido la misteriosa cortina.

Al cruzarla por completo, sólo alcanzó a distinguir rayos dorados durante algún rato, mas estos no le dañaban. sintió como su cuerpo se estiraba y ensanchaba, volviéndose mas grande, recuperando su tamaño normal. por ultimo, escuchó que la voz de un juez Zeus decía: "Alexander Zaguitarius. Finalista confirmado"...

Los rayos desaparecieron, y Alex se encontró una amplia mazmorra, iluminada tenuemente por algunas antorchas, que en vez de fuegos tenían rayos...

Había una gran plataforma en el centro de la mazmorra, con dos marcas que debían de ser donde se colocarían los jugadores. Junto a el estaban unas pequeñas gradas de 4 asientos abajo y 4 arriba, y en la parte de la derecha, sobre una tarima y en un trono más iluminado que el resto de la mazmorra, estaba el mismísimo Zeus, rodeado de sus guerreros y de sus jueces, bajo la tarima estaban los 6 finalistas: Karen, Claudia, Max, Michael, Nytrox, y Daniel.

- ¡Ven Alex Zaguitarius!... - le gritó Zeus - ¡que tu momento se acerca para alcanzar la gloria!...

Alex se dirigió junto a los demás, sin pasar la oportunidad de cambiar una mirada asesina con Daniel...

- bien jugadores, la batalla final, por el gran poder y posición de un dios, esta apunto de comenzar, se enfrentaran en combates de 1 contra 1, hasta que queden sólo 2, que se enfrentaran en un combate definitivo y nunca visto, para ganar el premio mayor... en esta urna- señaló una pequeña caja color escarlata que estaba en una mesa junto a su trono- están 8 letras, que sacarán para saber contra quien pelearan...

desplegó un panel de la nada, echo por completo de luz, que indicaba las posiciones y combates: A vs. B, C vs. D, E vs. F y G vs. H...

- las damas primero - dijo el juez Zeus alargando la urna a Karen, que sacó un cubo de cristal, que dentro tenia:

- me tocó la C...- dijo Karen, su cubo desapareció, y su foto apareció en lugar de la letra C en el panel.

Luego Zeus ofreció la urna a Claudia...

- que curioso amiga... me tocó la D... dijo Claudia mostrando su cubo, y por igual su foto apareció en lugar de la D, definiendo el segundo combate.

- bueno, vamos a pelear amiga... sólo te prometo no tener piedad ;D - dijo Karen en tono de broma

inmediatamente después, Daniel se adelantó, empujando a las chicas, y tomó su cubo: su foto apareció en lugar de la letra H...

A Nytrox fue al siguiente al que Zeus ofreció la urna...

- me tocó la F- dijo Nytrox al tiempo que su foto apareció...

Max fue el siguiente que tomó cubo...

- ¡genial!, voy primero: ¡me toco la A! - dijo Max al tiempo que su foto apareció

- tu turno Alex...- dijo Zeus extendiendo la urna

Alex lanzó una ultima mirada asesina a Daniel, que se la regresó, sin perder detalle de que letra sacaba... Alex estuvo más tiempo que los demás con la mano dentro de la urna, con los ojos cerrados, como concentrándose. Tanto así quería ser el quien peleara contra...

- ¡me toco la G!- dijo mostrando el cubo, y dirigiendo otra mirada de odio a Daniel, al tiempo que su foto aparecía junto a la de él...

Zeus ofreció la urna al ultimo de los participantes, Michael...

- por favor que me toque Max, que me toque Max... que me toque Max... murmuraba Michael mientras metía su mano con los ojos cerrados. La transformación en lobo se había ido, ya que allí no llegaban los rayos de la luna...

- por favor que le toque Max, que le toque Max...- murmuraba también Nytrox con los ojos cerrados...

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

La foto de Michael se colocó junto a la de Nytrox cuando Michael sacó la letra E...

- y ya que Green Spawn no pudo, o no quiso alcanzar la puerta por circunstancias desconocidas, pierde por default, y a quien le toca pelear contra el, o sea a ti Max, pasa a la siguiente ronda...

- bien... - dijo Max - quien gane del segundo combate se enfrentara contra...( °°) mi...- entonces se fijó que no era otra que Claudia la que peleaba en ese enfrentamiento...- hay no...

- ahora bien, los jugadores que no participan en combate, hagan el favor de ocupar la tribuna...- dijo Zeus, señalándola, todos se empezaron a dirigir hacia allá, pero detuvo a Karen y Claudia - obviamente ustedes dos no... Max ya ganó automáticamente, así que empezaremos con su combate, pasen a la plataforma...- Karen y Claudia se acomodaron en sus lugares en la plataforma. Mientras los Shadow urbans ocupaban la grada de adelante, y Daniel sólo la de arriba...

-¡vamos guapa gana este encuentro!- le gritó Alex a Karen...

- ¡acaba con ella Claudia! - le grito a Max...

Entonces, Max y Alex se dirigieron miradas rivales, empezaron a discutir sin sentido entre ellos, y luego a pelearse... fue Nytrox quien los separo...

- por favor, queremos ver el combate en paz... como sea yo voy a ganar... - dijo con claro sarcasmo.

- ¡peleen con todo!- les gritó Michael por último, antes de que Zeus se levantara y caminara hasta la plataforma, donde subió y se colocó ante ambas competidoras...

- yo en persona seré el juez de los combates de la final...- entonces, sin que hiciera ningún esfuerzo, un campo de energía dorada lo rodeo, y empezó a levitar...

- ¿qué tipo de combate tienen planeado?...- dijo Zeus desde arriba a Karen y Claudia

- magia...- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo...

- excelente...- dijo y agitó su mano, tres espejos aparecieron a lo largo de la plataforma, así como unos grandes bloques de piedra- estos serán los obstáculos de este encuentro. Si los saben usar pueden ser de gran ayuda para ganar. ahora, sin mas que agregar, varitas listas...

Claudia y Karen levantaron al mismo tiempo sus varitas, mientras sonreían...

- ¡3... 2...1... QUE EMPIEZE LA FINAL!...

Nuevo dios de la guerra

(Max) ( ) ( ) ( )

A B C D E F G H

Max vs. G. Spawn Karen vs. Claudia Michael vs. Nytrox Alex vs. Daniel

1 2 3 4


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: Caos en el océano 

- _¡desmaius!_- un rayo de color rojo...

- _movili corpus ¡espejo!_- ...fue regresado por un espejo que se interpuso en su camino

- _¡protego!_ - ...pero fue vuelto a regresar

- _¡Reducio!_- aunque fue reducido hasta no más que chispitas - ¡_reducto_!- y la batalla continuó...

_cataclismus mortus Tria..._

_movili corpus..._

Una gran explosión de una de las rocas del estadio se produjo al recibir el impacto del _cataclismus mortus_ de Karen, Claudia la había movido para protegerse del encantamiento, pero no había resultado tan bien, ahora había llenado el cuarto de una nube de polvo que ahogó a los 4 Shadow Urbans en las gradas, cuando se hubo disipado la cortina de polvo, las chicas seguían lanzándose hechizos, y miles de chispas multicolores llenaban el estadio, provenientes de las 2 hermosas hechiceras que peleaban sin tregua alguna...

- esto da miedo °°- dijo Michael al ver la ferocidad con la que se atacaban, y los 4 Shadow urbans estupefactos por el combate, asintieron lentamente y a la vez. Justo en ese instante, Michael tuvo que agacharse porque un hechizo casi le da en el pecho, pero sólo le rozó en cabello

- ¡fíjense para donde apuntan! - les gritó y volvió a esconderse, esta vez habían sido dos encantamientos los que casi le dan.

- _¡desmaius!_- Claudia lanzó su encantamiento a Karen, que alcanzó a pronunciar un "_Protego"_, que rechazó el ataque regresándolo a su dueña, que se apuntó con la varita y se transformo en humo que el hechizo atravesó, cuando hubo pasado de largo volvió a la normalidad...

- _¡incarcero!_ - y en ese preciso instante, Karen lanzó cuerdas a apresarla..

- _¡diffindo!_ - que Claudia cortó en el aire...

Entonces, varias de las rocas del estadio empezaron a volar hacia Claudia para atraparla, estaban siendo manipuladas por Karen, que a su vez se protegía con ellas... Claudia solo levantó su varita al aire y las rocas terminaron de formar una prisión a su alrededor...

- ¡se acabo Claudia! - le gritó Karen al cubículo de rocas donde había encerrado a su amiga - ¡ríndete!...

Pero de pronto, y surgido por completo de la nada un rayo de color rojo vino de atrás y le dio en la mano a Karen, haciéndole tirar la varita...

- ¡combate terminado! - gritó Zeus mientras descendía, se colocaba en medio de la plataforma y levantaba las manos- ¡Karen ah perdido la varita así que Claudia gana!...

- ¡¿qué?! - gritó Karen indignada al ver que efectivamente, era la foto de Claudia la que subía en el panel, y la suya la que perdía el brillo, y de inmediato miró a su alrededor, para ver de donde había salido aquel _expelliarmus _que le había dado la derrota. Claudia estaba a unos metros a su derecha...

- pero... pero... ¿cómo?

Claudia le lanzó una tarjeta a Karen que la atrapo y la leyó...

- no puede ser -.-...

la tarjeta era una credencial que decía: "permiso de aparición. Claudia Virgius"

- ¡¿desde cuando puedes aparecerte?! Eso era una ventaja injusta ( n )

- siento no habértelo dicho. Pero oye, en la guerra y en el amor...

Karen puso una cara de gran sorpresa ante este truco tan simple que su amiga había usado para ganarle a ella, ¡ella que había podido aturdir a Alex Zaguitarius!. Pero después puso cara de resignación, pues no tenía otra opción, y estrechó la mano de su amiga...

- bien echo, buena pelea, y buen truco ese del final...

- claro, igual lo hiciste bien Karen...

Alex se disponía a saltar las gradas para ir a consolar a Karen, pero Zeus le hizo una seña negativa, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a uno de sus jueces en la tribuna, y este trono los dedos, cayó un rayo sobre Karen, y desapareció...

- ¡¿qué?!- esta vez fue Alex quien gritó indignado- ¿pero porque?

- te recuerdo, que quien pierde en el torneo, regresa a su hogar...

- ah...- dijo Alex recobrando la calma, ya que Karen sólo había ido a casa - por lo menos me hubieran dejado despedirme de ella...

- ya la veremos Alex...- le dijo Claudia, acercándose a las gradas, también a ella la había tomado por sorpresa la desaparición de Karen, aunque se había calmado al oír a Zeus decir que regresó a casa- mientras tanto, tengo que prepararme para un combate...- agregó mirando la tabla de posiciones, su próximo encuentro seria contra Max, que también miraba el tablero, precisamente en su combate contra Claudia. Tenía una cara de angustia que no podía con ella, y un ligero tono verdoso, mientras que Claudia estaba de lo más normal y tranquila según podía ver Alex, aunque no pudo seguir poniéndoles mucha atención, porque alguien que bajaba de las gradas lo empujó...

Nytrox terminó de bajar, y miró anhelante la plataforma, y volteó a mirar desafiante a Michael, que, para sorpresa de Alex, le devolvió la mirada de desafió ( solo que de una forma mas amable) y por igual, de un salto, bajó de las gradas...

- ¡ Jugadores del combate numero tres a sus puestos de la plataforma: Michael Poker, y Nytrox Géminis! - voceó un juez Zeus, y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia ella...

- ¡vamos Nytrox, vamos Michael! ¡Queremos un combate reñido!- gritó Max, y luego en voz baja añadió a Alex- Espero que Nytrox se contenga un poco.

- la verdad yo también espero eso...-

- ¿confían tan poco en Michael?- les dijo Claudia indignada.

- en quien no confiamos es en Nytrox...- le respondió preocupado Alex sólo yo eh visto todo el poder de su baraja caos, su arma secreta... su "enviado" _(para los jugadores conocedores de yugi, ya sabrán de que hablo)._

- ¿listo novato?

- siempre Nytrox...

- ¿en serio?... ¿desde cuando?

Michael solo sonrió y finalmente ambos subieron a la plataforma, y se colocaron en sus posiciones. Michael tenía un brillo inusual en sus ojos, más decidido y concentrado de lo que Alex lo había visto hasta entonces, mantenía el brillo de la inocencia en su mirada, pero a su vez tenía decisión y ganas de pelear en esta... como un mar en calma en el que en mitad de la mañana surge una tormenta...

- ¿qué tipo de combate van a tener?- les preguntó Zeus mientras se elevaba.

- ¡duelo de cartas! - respondió de inmediato Michael, y Nytrox se sorprendió

- Eres mas tonto de lo que te ves si quieres usar una baraja de novato contra una caos. Pero por mi esta perfectamente bien...

- descubrirás que desde mi anterior duelo, mi baraja ya no es igual...-respondió Michael, y puso en funcionamiento su dueldisk...

- supongo que ahora es peor...- dijo Nytrox poniendo a funcionar el suyo.

Michael sacó las 5 cartas de una vez, y las extendió ante si como un abanico, mientras que Nytrox, tan solo extendió su mano y las 5 cartas salieron volando de su baraja a su mano, manipuladas por los poderes jedí.

- bien, será un combate de 8000 puntos de vida, y el primer turno se lo doy a Nytrox - exclamó Zeus, extendiendo su mano hacia Nytrox, que sacó otra carta.

- espero que te sientas listo para el caos novato... ¡convoco a La Jinn, genio de la lámpara mística! Modo de ataque, creo que es todo...

- bien Nytrox... . Michael sacó su carta- hoy no es tu día de suerte mi buen Nytrox... primero, utilizo la carta mágica Hammer shot, destruye al monstruo con mayor ataque... adiós La Jinn...

un gran martillazo cayó aplastando a La jinn, que desapareció.

- coloco una carta boca abajo... y mira bien lo que convoco, pequeño pero letal, y supongo que un buen duelista como tu lo debe conocer muy bien... así es Nytrox, ¡convoco a Yata Garatsu! - en un resplandor de luz, la pequeña ave purpura se hizo presente, y en cuanto apareció la entrada de la baraja de Nytrox se bloqueó.

- ¡Yata Garatsu ataca directo a sus puntos de vida!...- Yata voló hacia Nytrox, le dio un picotazo en su dueldisk (que Nytrox pareció no sentir) y bajó sus puntos de vida a 7700.- y es tu turno Nytrox...- dijo Michael, Yata fue volando de regreso a la mano de Michael.

- cometiste un error, no convocas a un Spirit sino tienes otro monstruo que lo respalde, ya que los spirit regresan a la mano. ¡ahora estas libre para un ataque!...¡convoco a Ninja Gran master sasuke! Y ataco... ¡que rayos!...

Un enorme chorro de agua había surgido de pronto, y había arrasado con el maestro Ninja, sin dejar otra cosa de rastro mas que un charco de agua donde flotaban las dos dagas del monstruo, que igual desaparecieron ante los ojos de Nytrox.

Y hablando de Nytrox, estaba muy pálido, en verdad se había sorprendido al ver el chorro de agua saliendo con tanta fuerza contra el, tanto lo había asustado que se había alejado hasta el borde de la plataforma. Respirando entrecortadamente, volteó a ver de donde había salido ese ataque, y miró la carta boca debajo de Michael que ahora estaba boca arriba, era El tributo torrencial, la carta que destruye todos los monstruos cuando uno es convocado.

Pero Michael no decía nada sobre esto, miraba a Nytrox, sorprendido de su reacción.

- buena jugada - dijo Nytrox recuperando su tono frío - coloco una carta boca abajo y es tu turno.

- bien... - dijo Michael aún consternado mientras sacaba carta- convoco de nuevo a Yata garatsu...

- ¡pero esta vez es mi turno! ¡revélate tributo torrencial! - le interrumpió Nytrox, y esta vez fue Yata quien desapareció en un chorro de agua. Aparentemente a Nytrox no le afectaba que el chorro de agua saliera de el, pero si le había echo efecto ver que iba contra el...

- ¡rayos!... ¡Yata!...- dijo Michael...- bueno, aun tengo muchas cartas... aunque ninguna buena para la ocasión... ¡tu turno Nytrox!...

- bien... utilizo la destrucción de las cartas... descartamos todas nuestras manos y sacamos nuevas... y ahora, convoco, ¡a Chaos Necromancer!...

- eso temía...- dijo Michael, y noto que Chaos Necromancer tenia 1500 puntos de ataque, había 5 monstruos en el cementerio de Nytrox

- y también uso al espíritu ladrón de craneos, y tomo a tu Yata garatsu de tu cementerio al mío, volviéndose poder para mi Chaos Necromancer, - el poder del Necromancer subió a 1800- ¡y ataco directo a tus puntos de vida!

Necromancer extendió su mano, y las almas caídas que le daban su poder se lanzaron contra Michael. Reduciendo sus puntos de vida a 6200

- tu turno Michael.

Michael sacó su carta y sonrió.

- bien Nytrox, estas apunto de notar que mi baraja no es la misma, no desde mi duelo contra el Bandido Keith... porque me di cuenta de algo, fue como una señal, el que mi primer gran victoria fuera de esa forma...

esa victoria la gane en el agua, el agua me había dado la victoria, me apoyaba, y por eso sería mi talismán, mi aliada, y mi arma en el duelo, a partir de ese día, y para siempre...

- ¿ de que hablas? - dijo Nytrox, y todos notaron algo absolutamente inusual en su tono de voz, en su mirada, y en su pose: miedo.

- de esto...- su dueldisk abrió la ranura para cartas de campo y Michael metió dentro una carta...- ¡utilizo mi carta de campo...! - del dueldisk de Michael empezó a surgir lentamente un chorrito de agua, y detrás de el, lentamente ascendió una enorme ola de agua, que iba justamente contra Nytrox - ¡ un océano Legendario!

Y paso lo que nadie, ni Alex, ni Michael, ni siquiera Zeus esperaban: Nytrox Gritó, dio varios pasos hacia atrás al ver la ola, y se cubrió la cara con las manos, temblando.

Finalmente, la enorme ola envolvió toda la plataforma, los cubrió de agua a ambos,. Y descendió, volviéndolos a mostrar. Pero transformando el campo de duelo en un océano.

Michael miraba desconcertado a Nytrox, que seguía cubriéndose y temblando...

- eh... ¿Nytrox?... ya pasó...

Nytrox se descubrió lentamente la cara, y miró a su alrededor. Al notar que el agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se colocó los brazos en el pecho y siguió temblando...

- ¿pero que te pasa?

Lentamente, y tomando aire constantemente, dijo:

- tengo hidrofobia... le temo al agua...

Ante esto, Michael inmediatamente soltó la carcajada, y Nytrox le lanzó miradas asesinas, pero no dejó de temblar.

- mira, eh allí una prueba más, de que el agua es mi talismán, y me dará esta victoria. Vamos, arriba chico Géminis, que aún me queda mucha agua que dar... y para prueba: ¡convoco a la serpiente marina, guerrero de la oscuridad, en modo de ataque!- el guerrero marino se hizo presente, y en cuanto apareció en el campo, brillo de azul, y sus 1800 puntos de ataque se volvieron 2000. - ¡ataca a Chaos Necromancer!... ¡ola de oscuridad!...

el guerrero hundió su tridente en al agua y dentro, lo agitó, empujándolo hacia chaos Necromancer, al instante, una gran ola de color negro surgió del agua y se estrelló contra Chaos Necromancer, haciéndolo desaparecer, y bajando los puntos de Nytrox a 7500.

- y es tu turno Nytrox...

Nytrox estaba empapado, en desventaja, y una de sus criaturas favoritas acababa de ser destruida. Sus ojos recuperaron su frialdad al ver esto ultimo, finalmente bajó sus manos, pero al hacerlo pudo ver toda el agua que lo rodeaba eh hizo el ademán de volver a subirlos, mas los mantuvo debajo.

"no, ningún miedo me debe dominar, los Sith no temen, ni siquiera teniendo enfrente a la muerte. Mucho menos me voy a dejar ganar, así como así, tembloroso, mojado, y dominado por el miedo, que es solo para débiles... y aun más: ¡NO ME VOY A DEJAR GANAR POR UN NOVATO QUE DE PRONTO USA EL AGUA!, es inaceptable, una humillación peor que la de Cronos... es más... esta ni siquiera es agua de verdad, es un mero holograma virtual..." pensó mientras la tocaba " cielos, en verdad se siente tan real..." en el espacio de su mano, llevó un poco de agua a su boca, y de inmediato la escupió. Tenía todo el sabor, textura y olor del agua de mar "¡es real! ¡alguien esta haciendo real este duelo! ¿quién?... ¿Michael?... no creo... ¡sólo puede ser!..." miró hacía arriba y vio a Zeus sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados, conciente de que Nytrox ya se había dado cuenta. Nytrox puso cara de sorpresa pero después sonrió "¿de modo que querías ponerle un poco de acción al duelo sin decírnoslos? ¿eh?"

- hey Nytrox - Michael le tronó los dedos - ¿planeas jugar o seguirás pensando y tomado agua?

- ya voy novato, solo te anuncio que e superado mi miedo, y que no cantes victoria tan fácilmente...

Michael sonrió.

- ni por aquí, pensaba derrotarte fácil Nytrox. Ahora bien ¿podrías hacer tu jugada?.

- tu lo pediste... coloco una carta en modo de defensa y es todo, a ver que haces.

- huy una defensa- Michael sacó carta- que miedo Nytrox ten piedad. Bueno, que mi guerrero serpiente marina no este solo, pongámosle un hermanito: ¡convoco a otro guerrero serpiente marina de la oscuridad!... ¡y ataco a tu defensa!

Uno de los guerreros lanzó su ola negra contra la carta boca debajo de Nytrox, al estrellarse la ola contra la carta, el agua la cubrió...

- ¡y con el segundo guerrero serpiente ataco a tus puntos de vida!...- una segunda ola se levantó, esta vez contra Nytrox...

- ¡ mira bien novato!...- la ola había chocado contra algo antes de llegar a Nytrox y se había desecho

- ¿qué?, pero que rayos...

Cuando el nivel del agua causada por ambas olas bajó, revelo a una extraña criatura, una especie de fantasma, con una hoz en su huesuda y semihumana mano...

- te presento a la defensa suprema: ¡el espíritu cegador! ¿crees poder vencer a un zombi que ya esta muerto?, ningún monstruo puede destruirlo en batalla, y mientras este en defensa, no habrá daño a mis puntos de vida.

- rayos... pero siempre hay otra forma de vencer a un monstruo... ¡tu turno Nytrox! No puedes estar en defensa eternamente...

Nytrox sacó carta.

- pero puedo estar en ataque y defensa a la vez... ¡convoco al orco gigante! Y utilizo Dark core... a cambio de que descarte una carta puedo destruir un monstruo, y elijo a uno de tus guerreros - el guerrero serpiente marina desapareció en una esfera negra- y con el orco gigante ataco al segundo, - el orco le dio un gran golpe a el segundo guerrero marino, que igual desapareció, y los puntos de Michael bajaron a 6000- quizás el orco cambia ahora a defensa. Pero por mi esta bien, te toca...

Michael sacó carta

- convoco al pez de los 7 colores, y ataco a tu orco gigante, - el enorme pez se hizo presente, un instante, se sumergió en el agua, y emergió de esta debajo del orco, devorándolo - y es tu turno

- bien Michael... - Nytrox sacó carta - tan sólo pondré otra defensa, me tienes a la defensiva niño, debes de haber tomado un litro de Felix Felicis

- eh allí otra frase que no entendí (n.n)- dijo Michael y sacó carta y de inmediato sonrío oye Nytrox ¿no te sientes algo enfermo? Digo, tanto tiempo en el agua...

- ¡ve al grano!

- yo solo trato de decir, que quizás estés apunto de contraer un virus, uno letal por cierto, para ser más especifico... ¡una tribu de virus infecciosos! ...

Michael convocó a un grupo de extraños monstruos, de 1600 (que subió a 1800) puntos de ataque, se veían como seres marinos, pero tenían en el rostro cierto tono verde ponzoñoso, y se veían francamente débiles...

- ¿se ven mal cierto?... les dije que se vacunaran pero (u.u)... ya vez. Se están muriendo, pero aún tienen mucho tiempo para hacerme un ultimo favor, contagiar a cualquier tipo de monstruo que yo les diga, para que el también muera con el virus, a cambio piden mas tiempo de vida, un sacrificio de una carta de mi mano, es suficiente para convencerlos de contagiar a alguien más y para mantenerlos sanos...- Michael descartó una carta de la mano, de esta carta surgieron chispas, que cayeron sobre los extraños monstruos que levantaron la mirada y miraron a Nytrox con ojos francamente diabólicos...- mi querida tribu, ¡les ordeno contagiar a cuanto zombi vean!

La tribu posó sus ojos en el espíritu cegador de Nytrox y a la vez metieron sus manos en el agua, que se volvió verde y fue trazando un camino directo hacia el espíritu, sin tocar a nadie más. En cuanto llegó con el espíritu, y este metió una mano dentro del agua, su mano se volvió negra, se fue consumiendo lentamente, mientras el toxico subía por todo el cuerpo, destruyendo por dentro al espíritu, su rostro se puso verde, hizo como que se asfixiaba, y finalmente cayó en el agua, quedo flotando muerto en el agua unos instantes y luego desapareció.

- letal, sorprendente, y a veces asqueroso, pero oye, estos chicos solo hacen su trabajo. Que por cierto aun no terminan ¡ tribu infectada ataquen a la defensa de Nytrox!

Y sorpresivamente todos se lanzaron como maniacos contra la defensa de Nytrox, a la cual destazaron y acabaron completa, como una autentica tribu moribunda. Después de su salvaje ataque, regresaron flotando tranquilamente con Michael

- ¡wow!, esa fue una buena jugada de Michael, pero no me explico de donde sacó cartas tan buenas, si jugaba en las calles y no tenía dinero.- comentó Max desde las gradas.

Alex esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿tu?

- no nos retrazamos por nada cuando veníamos hacía la final

- pero ¿de donde sacaste tu cartas agua?

- ¿recuerdas a mi primo Adam, aquel que fue Legendary Warrior un tiempo y después se retiró?

- claro, ¿por qué?

- el era un duelista agua. Y ya que su baraja no le servía al retirarse, me la dio a mi.

- vaya, ya veo. Entonces el merito de esta jugada es de Adam y no de Michael...

- te equivocas. Yo no le di la baraja ya echa a Michael. Adam tenía miles de cartas agua y Michael fue escogiendo las que quería y formando su propia baraja. Además, fue el quien me buscó para preguntarme si tenía cartas agua, fue su propia idea e iniciativa. Esa jugada, fue de Michael.

Volviendo a l duelo

- tienes razón novato...- Nytrox sacó carta- es asqueroso. Por cierto, que ni te fijaste que lo que destruyó tu tribu era una maga de la fe, así que puedo recuperar una carta mágica a mi mano, y elijo Dark Core... y la juego, tu sabes lo que significa, una carta al cementerio... ¡y adiós a tu molesta tribu!

- ¡hay no!...- dijo Michael al ver como la esfera negra destruía a uno de sus mejores criaturas de nuevo.

- aun no deberías decir hay no... apenas estas apunto de saber, porque le dicen caos a la baraja caos...

- ¿a que te refieres...?

- mira bien, pues puede ser de lo ultimo que veas... de mi cementerio, tomaré el alma de un monstruo de luz...

la silueta del yata garatsu de Michael surgió del cementerio, se volvió una chispa de energía blanca y empezó a rodear a Nytrox

- y también el alma de un monstruo de oscuridad... - esta vez fue la silueta de Chaos Necromancer la que emergió del cementerio, se volvió una chispa negra y empezó a rodear a Nytrox...- y las ofreceré a ambas, para formar a un verdadero monstruo de caos, el estilo mas temido en el juego...- ambas luces se unieron en una sola sobre Nytrox, liberando un gran resplandor púrpura, que se hizo más y más grande, hasta ser aun más grande que Nytrox.

Finalmente empezó a contraerse, y mientras lo hacía, se fue revelando a una criatura que estaba dentro del resplandor, que lentamente fue desapareciendo hasta extinguirse, y entonces se pudo distinguir al mago que contenía, vestido de negro y de forma extraña, con un aura púrpura surgiendo como humo a su alrededor, y dos llamas en sus manos: una negra y la otra blanca. Su carta tenía grabados 2300 puntos en el ataque

- admira novato, al hechicero del caos...

- se ve chido... pero aun no entiendo que tiene de especial...

- no te preocupes, estás apunto de enterarte... ¡hechicero del caos, remueve al pez de los 7 colores!

El hechicero, empezó a dar vueltas a sus manos con las llamas, el giro de estas también apareció sobre el pez de los 7 colores, las llamas lo rodearon cada vez más de cerca, y en cuanto lo tocaron desapareció...

- pues aun no entiendo donde esta lo chido... simplemente lo destruyó, como cualquier monstruo de 2300 puntos podría hacer...

- ¿en serio? ¿podrías revisar tu cementerio y decirme donde esta el pez de los 7 colores?

- bueno, pues esta...- Michael sacó su cementerio y se puso a revisarlo de arriba abajo, cada vez con mas desesperación- ¿dónde esta?... ¿en mi baraja, mi mano...?

- ¡ya no queda nada!, murió sin dejar cadáver o espíritu, y esta en un lugar muy lejano de este duelo, al cual no es posible llegar desde aquí, de modo que no hay forma de recuperarlo. Esta en la otra dimensión, la dimensión caos... ¿ahora si te das cuenta del poder de una carta caos? ...

Para Michael esto no eran ni en sueños buenas noticias, si los monstruos no iban al cementerio no podría revivirlos nunca, y el hechicero del caos era un rival muy poderoso para alguno de sus monstruos de nivel 4...

-¿qué pasa novato? ¿te sientes perdido en el caos?

-¡aun no Nytrox...! -Michael sacóuna carta y volvió a sonreír –pero tu te volverás a sentir enfermo... ¡convoco a mi segunda tribu de virus infecciosos!

- ¿qué? ¿otra?...

- así es Nytrox, tengo una segunda copia de esta poderosa carta en mi baraja... ¡tribu de virus, infecten a los hechiceros!

- ¡no!...

El agua contaminada esta vez fue para el hechicero del caos, que como el espíritu cegador, al tocar el agua se infectó y murió sin remedio...

- creo que fue demasiada presentación para una carta tan simple... ¡tribu infectada ataquen a los puntos vitales de Nytrox!...

esta vez la tribu se lanzó contra Nytrox, al cual traspasaron rápidamente con sus garras, y de nuevo regresaron a el campo de su dueño, los puntos de Nytrox se volvieron 5700, dándole a Michael la ventaja.

- di que no te contagiaron... termina mi turno...- dijo Michael.

Nytrox sacó carta sin levantar el rostro que había bajado por el ataque de la tribu, lo fue levantando lentamente, y cuando finalmente lo levantó por completo, sus ojos tenían un fuego pocas veces visto.

- ¿en serio crees que con un truco tan simple has ganado?... te equivocas...- de nuevo, una chispa blanca y otra negra surgieron del cementerio de Nytrox, se unieron, y el hechicero del caos se volvió a hacer presente.

- pero... si acabo de destruirlo... ¿tienes otro entonces...?

- no Novato es el mismo, pero te equivocas si crees que puedes eliminarlo con un ataque o con el efecto de tu tribu... mientras en mi cementerio halla un monstruo de luz y uno de oscuridad que pueda ofrecer para llamarlo, mi monstruo caos siempre va a regresar, y ya que esta de regreso, quiere venganza... ¡remueve hechicero del caos!...¡deshazte de la molesta tribu de virus!

Las llamas empezaron a girara alrededor de la tribu y al igual que el pez de los 7 colores, la tribu desapareció sin dejar rastro...

- hay no... no...¡tribu!...- pero ya había desaparecido había sido enviada también a la otra dimensión...

- y es tu turno novato...

Michael sacó su carta con mas violencia de lo necesario...

- ¡pagarás por eso Nytrox!, era de mis cartas preferidas...- miró la carta que tenia en la mano- tu caos no me intimida, jamás lo hará... estoy seguro de que hay forma de controlar el caos...coloco una carta boca abajo y es todo.

Nytrox sacó carta...

- te vez muy decidido, lastima que no sirva de nada... ¡hechicero del caos ataca directo a sus puntos de vida! ¡magia caótica!...

el hechicero del caos levantó su mano contra Michael, y sus dos llamas se volvieron una que empezó a girar, preparando el ataque, la mirada del hechicero estaba enfocada en Michael y se veía francamente cruel. La energía que reunía en su mano era cada vez más grande, para causar más daño a Michael...

pero repentinamente, el mago empezó a reducirla hasta desaparecer. El hechicero bajó su mano y se quedó completamente inmóvil, su mirada antes decidida ahora estaba completamente vacía...

- ¡¿qué?... ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?...- exclamó Nytrox al ver a su hechicero completamente inmóvil... y Michael empezó a reír...

- ja ja ja ja... te dije que había forma de controlar el caos...- un pequeño punto brillaba en la frente del inmóvil hechicero- una vez más,¡gracias Keith! ¡revélate trampa boca abajo! ¡el chip de control mental!

Todos se quedaron sin aliento ante la inesperada jugada del Shadow urban de la bestia. E inesperadamente el emblema en su mano brilló de café e inmediatamente cambió a verde...

Mientras la trampa que Michael le había ganado a el bandido Keith se revelaba, el hechicero del caos se pasó del lado de Michael...

- ¡no!... ¡tu no puedes controlar el caos!...

- lo siento Nytrox, pero ya lo hice, y el hechicero es mío por el resto del duelo... ¡ Y creo que es mi turno!... - Michael sacó carta.- gracias a la habilidad de el océano legendario de reducir una estrella en el nivel, puedo convocar fácilmente a ¡Giga Gagagigo! En modo de ataque...- un extraño reptil cubierto de metal apareció en el campo, su poder de 2450 subió a 2650... Gagagigo... Hechicero del caos... ¡ataquen directo a sus puntos de vida!...

Giga Gagagigo le hizo a Nytrox un profundo corte con sus garras metálicas, y luego su propio hechicero del caos le lanzo una esfera de magia caótica, los puntos de Nytrox al terminar el turno de Michael eran de solo 750...

- ¡increíble! ¡Michael esta apunto de vencer a Nytrox! - exclamó Max desde las gradas, estaba de pie y al borde de esta por la emoción.

- es verdad, yo tampoco lo esperaba, a progresado increíblemente dijo Alex, y miró la mirada de emoción y decisión de Michael entre el agua que saltaba por el ataque de Gagagigo...

- ¡DE PIE NYTROX! ¡ya casi termino!

Nytrox se levantó con una mirada que daba miedo y por igual saco bruscamente su carta...

- ¡no creas que podrás ganar novato! ¡esto apenas empieza! ¡no cantes victoria que tu suerte se acabó!... primero, utilizo la carta Arphies father duster, para destruir todas las cartas mágicas de mi oponente... ¡adiós a tu molesto océano!...- de pronto, en una agitación de plumas, el mar de Michael se secó...

- ¡o no!...

- después, uso el jarro de la avaricia para sacar dos cartas... - Nytrox miró la ultima carta que le dio el jarro de la avaricia y sus ojos expresaron primero sorpresa, luego una extraña satisfacción, y sonrió completamente, no el amago de sonrisa que siempre hacía. Alex se percató de esto y su mirada se ensombreció

o no... ya lo sacó... adiós a la buena suerte de Michael...- dijo en tono grave

- ¿por qué?- preguntó rápidamente Max- ¿qué acaba de sacar Nytrox?...

- ¡prepárate para tu destrucción novato!, y para ver la carta mas letal de toda mi baraja, una de las cartas que todo duelista teme enfrentar, la versión suprema del caos, mas halla del hechicero del caos, aunque del mismo estilo... y tu, un simple novato, estas apunto de conocerla... ¡remuevo un monstruo de luz de mi cementerio! - una gran resplandor de luz blanca surgió del cementerio de Nytrox, se elevó en el cielo, y explotó en este, en cuanto lo hizo, todo el techo del cuarto se volvió un gran resplandor, de donde descendían rayos de color blanco- ¡y también remuevo un monstruo de oscuridad!...- una chispa negra surgió del cementerio de Nytrox y se estrelló contra el suelo de la plataforma, que al instante se volvió negro y empezó a retorcerse como si fuera liquido, y un incomprensible susurro surgió de este.

Ahora Michael y Nytrox estaban entre la luz y la oscuridad.

- y con estos sacrificios de dos almas distintas, convoco a uno de los dos guerreros que custodian la dimensión del caos... a un enviado de aquella dimensión...

Entonces, la energía de luz que estaba en el techo, y la energía de oscuridad que estaba en la tierra, lanzaron una espiral de energía, donde concentraban toda su fuerza y se lanzaban ellos mismos. Las dos espirales chocaron y se mezclaron en el aire, giraron un rato más, hasta que toda la energía en el techo y el suelo hubiesen entrado en la espiral, que se cerró, formando una esfera de energía dorada. Que se fue expandiendo más y más, hasta reventar como una burbuja, y revelando a un imponente guerrero...

- ¡soldado del fulgor negro- enviado del comienzo! - dijo Nytrox. El marcador de ataque reveló 3000 puntos de ataque.

- hay no... otro caos no...

- así es Michael, y este caos tiene los mismos poderes que mi hechicero del caos, solo que mejorados... ¡ enviado del comienzo, ataca a su Giga gagagigo!...

La larga espada del enviado fue cubierta por dos espirales de fuego, una negra y la otra blanca, entonces, el enviado se lanzó a una velocidad sorprendente contra Giga Gagagigo, al que corto con facilidad en una repentina tormenta de llamas negras y blancas. Los puntos de Michael bajaron a 5450...

- hay no...

- ¡ y ahora ataca a el hechicero del caos! ...

Después de atacar Gagagigo, el hechicero se dio rápidamente la vuelta y empuñó su espada contra el hechicero del caos, al que por igual atravesó con su espada y el tornado de llamas lo pulverizó, bajando los puntos de Michael a 4750...

- ¡oye espera! ¡un monstruo solo puede atacar una vez!

- no mi enviado, si destruye a un monstruo en batalla puede volver a atacar, y acaba de destruir a otro monstruo... ¡soldado del brillo negro ataca directo a los puntos de Michael!

Volvió a hacer un giro brusco sobre si mismo, y se dirigió hacia Michael, al que traspasó con su espada. El tornado de llamas lanzó hacia atrás a Michael. dejándolo tendido en el suelo...

Finalmente el enviado se puso su espada al hombro y regresó con Nytrox...

- duele ¿verdad Michaelito?, estas enfrentando al verdadero caos, y no hay forma en que puedas vencerlo...

Michael se levantó tocándose el estomago, le había dolido en serio, y para colmo sus puntos habían bajado de 6000 a 1750 en un solo turno y por un solo monstruo.

- pero aun no puedo rendirme...- dijo dejando su estomago y sacando su carta.

- ¿en serio no puedes?, pues deberías intentarlo novato, a menos que prefieras seguir enfrentando a mi soldado del fulgor negro, enviado del comienzo. Y la verdad te recomendaría darte por vencido que eso...

- pues no lo haré...- miró sus dos cartas en la mano - tal vez esto sea lo que necesito... coloco un monstruo boca abajo en defensa, y una carta boca abajo, es tu turno Nytrox.

- si tu insistes... ¡juego con poder mágico! Incrementa el poder de mi enviado en 500 por cada carta mágica, solo tengo esa, así que mi enviado solo gana 500 puntos, dándole 3500. también pongo una carta boca abajo, y enviado... ¡ataca a su carta en modo de defensa!...

- ¡waboku!...

El enviado frenó su ataque cuando Michael reveló su carta boca abajo y un campo rosa lo protegió.

- de acuerdo si tu quieres... no puedo remover a un monstruo boca abajo, así que es tu turno

- bien...- Michael sacó carta...

- sacrifico a mi carta boca abajo...- otro pez de los 7 colores se alcanzo a ver por un instante, aunque luego desapareció. - convoco al monarca del hielo mobius... - un monstruo de 2400 puntos se apareció en el campo- y puedo destruir dos magias o trampas al llamarlo... ¡elijo la que tienes boca abajo y los poderes mágicos!... - unos cilindros mágicos desaparecieron con los poderes mágicos- y es tu turno

- una jugada increíblemente tonta pero bueno... - dijo Nytrox mientras sacaba carta - si tu quieres... ¡enviado remueve a mobius!... podría ser después un peligro...- con un movimiento de su espada, las dos llamas se lanzaron contra mobius, que también fue enviado a la otra dimensión. Tu turno novato.

Michael sacó carta, y colocó a su monstruo boca abajo en defensa, y su ultima carta boca abajo. Se había quedado sin mano...

- tu turno Nytrox...

- vamos novato, hace unos instantes estabas seguro de tu victoria, y ahora te vez tan decaído, lamento terminar el duelo así... ¡ataca soldado del brillo negro!- el enviado destruyó con su espada la carta boca debajo de Michael, que resulto ser...

-la mascara de la oscuridad... recuperaras una trampa de tu cementerio... - a Nytrox no le gusto nadita esto, pues estaba seguro de que Michael tomaría el chip de control mental, y le arrebataría a su enviado, y esta vez no lo iba a permitir.- pues ni creas que llegaras a usar esa carta novato... ¡soldado del brillo negro ataca directo a sus puntos de vida... esto se termino Michael...!

- esto aun no se termina Nytrox... ¡waboku!...

El ataque del enviado fue frenado por la carta boca debajo de Michael, este, ante la desesperación de enfrentar a un enviado, casi la había olvidado, por lo que no impidió que destruyeran a su mascara...

No podía atacarlo, se había salvado y ahora tenia el chip en su mano, seguro controlaría a su enviado, y eso no lo iba a permitir... Quería hacer sufrir a Michael... aún tenia una carta de dark Hole en su mano y acababa de sacar el ritual del caos negro...

" si intenta controlar a mi enviado, destruiré a todos los monstruos en el campo, y luego llamare al mago del caos para que lo termine" pensó, de esa forma tendría su final, pero no perdería a su enviado

- es tu turno Michael, tan solo coloco una carta boca abajo - dijo poniendo su ritual boca abajo

"maldita sea. ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer?, esa carta del enviado es muy poderosa. Si invoco a un monstruo más fuerte, simplemente lo removerá, y si lo destruyo, puede volver a invocarlo con dos monstruos luz y oscuridad. No tengo más opción que darme por vencido..."

Michael sacó una carta y un poco de brillo le volvió a los ojos, también miró la trampa que acababa de regresar a su mano. Aun tenia una posible salvación...

"¡pero claro!, aún hay un monstruo que me puede salvar de esto. No puedo rendirme, no mientras me quede esa esperanza, tengo que probarles a todos que si soy un verdadero Shadow Urban, que puedo ganarle a Nytrox si quiero, que no soy un novato, tengo que hacer esto ¡maldición!

- ¡ aun no cantes victoria Nytrox!... te prometí ganar esto en el agua... ¡y así será!

- en realidad no prometiste nada (ó.o)

- como sea... ¡juego con mi segunda carta del océano legendario!

El agua del océano volvió a cubrir el estadio, cosa que a Nytrox no le gusto mucho.

- y coloco una carta boca abajo y es tu turno Nytrox.

" el chip de control mental... pero no caeré esta vez novato"

- coloco una carta en modo de defensa y es todo, es tu turno...

Michael sacó carta.

"¿por qué no atacó? ¿qué teme o que espera?... rayos, esta no es la carta que necesito, sólo espero poder sacarla lo más rápido posible."

- te toca Nytrox...

- como quieras- dijo Nytrox, aunque le había extrañado que no se fuera tras el enviado. Miró la carta que acababa de sacar: no era el mago del caos negro... si tenía un poco de suerte, sería su mago quien terminaría todo eso.

- tu turno Michael...

Michael por igual pedía un poco de suerte, se le había ocurrido una forma de vencer a Nytrox y a su enviado. Por igual el buscaba un gran final, sorprendente y que nadie esperara... y tan solo necesitaba sacar dos cartas más... aunque a Nytrox solo le faltaba una...

- tu turno Nytrox...

Nytrox sacó carta... tan solo otro orco gigante, "¿donde diablos esta el mago?"

- ¡tu turno Michael!...

- que aburrido, tan solo están sacando cartas...

- no te desesperes Max. es obvio que el duelo se atoró al poner Michael de nuevo el chip de control mental en el campo. Ahora ambos buscan una ultima carta, estos turnos son los se mayor suspenso, el que saque primero la carta que esta buscando sin duda alguna ganara... aunque no me explico porque Michael no activa de una buena vez el chip y le arrebata el enviado... todo esta en quien tenga más suerte...

Michael sacó su carta...

"¡bien!... ya solo una carta mas..."

- coloco una carta boca abajo, y un monstruo en defensa, el monstruo con el que empieza tu destrucción Nytrox

- y parece que la suerte de Michael va bien - dijo Max al ver esto ultimo

Nytrox sacó carta y sus ojos brillaron.

" ¡esto es justo lo que necesito!, con esto ya no tendré que esperar al mago del caos..."

- bien jugado Michael, pero si me permites decirlo, se nota mucho que aun eres un novato. Cualquier buen jugador habría activado de inmediato el chip de control mental, la razón de tu derrota esta en que no lo hiciste, y eso te costó el duelo... ¡activo la carta mágica tifón místico espacial! ¡destruye la carta boca debajo de Michael!...

El tifón hizo su magia y levantó la carta que tenía Michael boca abajo, era una trampa, pero...

Nytrox, Zeus, Alex y Max pusieron a la vez una cara de (° °) 0...

¡ Tan solo era una carta de barrera de tornado!, una carta común que frenaba ataques, y que era inservible sin el océano, eso era lo que tanto preocupaba a Nytrox, y que Michael había recuperado del cementerio, la había enviado allí cuando Nytrox activó su "destrucción de las cartas...

- ¿eso... es lo que siempre tuviste boca abajo...?- preguntó Nytrox sin habla- pero... ¿qué pasó... con... el chip de control mental...?

- sabía que tarde o temprano recuperaría mi carta del océano, y preferí esta para protegerme de tus ataques, que por cierto me extrañó que no hicieras ninguno. Además, el chip de control mental sólo puede ser usado una vez en un duelo, está escrito en la carta... ¿qué clase de novato no sabe eso?

Nytrox se puso rojo ante esto. ¡de modo que tanta preocupación y quebrarse la cabeza por tan solo una carta tan común! Que ridículo lo había echo verse Michael, a el y a todos, con algo tan simple como eso. Pero había que ver el lado bueno, había destruido el muro de tornado, podía atacar directo a los puntos de vida de Michael, destruiría con su enviado a su defensa y después a el...

- ¡ como sea! - dijo Nytrox recuperándose - ¡eh destruido el muro de tornado, así que ahora puedo destruir a tu defensa y después a ti con mi enviado, y el duelo habrá terminado!... ¡soldado del fulgor negro, enviado del comienzo , usa la espada caótica contra la defensa de Michael!

El soldado lanzó su llamarada contra la carta que Michael tenia boca abajo, pero esta se detuvo ante un campo rosa...

- ¡no otra vez!...

- así es Nytrox... ¡waboku!, mi tercer y ultimo waboku, lo siento pero esta vez no, no puedo permitir que destruyas a esta carta, es la clave de mi victoria...

- Michael sacó tres cartas de waboku casi seguidas. En verdad que su suerte es envidiable...

- rayos... una carta boca abajo ya no puedo hacer mas... ¡tu turno novato!...

- excelente... - " bien, aquí esta todo, la diferencia entre victoria y derrota, sí no sale aquí, habré perdido, si sale habré ganado... y todo va en esto... "...

Michael sacó la carta y la miró...

- duelo terminado Nytrox... ¡revélate mi monstruo boca abajo! ... ¡Ushaven Angler!

Un feo pez del fondo marino se revelo, apenas tenia 1500 puntos de ataque, 1700 con el campo.

- ¿esa cosa es la clave de tu victoria dices?... por favor, mi enviado va a hacerlo cebiche en cuanto termine el turno...

- tu no vas a matarlo Nytrox... ¡porque yo voy a matarlo!... digo, ¡sacrifico a Ushaven Angler!... y uso su habilidad especial, de valer por dos sacrificios para un monstruo del tipo agua...

El Ushaven desapareció... en un brillo azul, y en cuanto lo hizo, el mar comenzó a agitarse de forma incontenible, una tormenta marina había salido del lado de Michael, y el arremolinada agua empezó a brillar de azul, entonces Nytrox vio una enorme sombra justo bajo su pie, la sombra estaba bajo todo el océano se movía y retorcía, y junto a Michael, la sombra abrió lo que parecía un ojo, que brillo de azul.

- esta Nytrox, es mi carta favorita, y estas apunto de ver porque... ¡revélate de una buena vez!...- algo enorme surgió del agua, provocando que esta se agitara aun más- ¡DRAGON LEVIATÁN DADAELUS!

Era una enorme e imponente serpiente marina, todo un Leviatán como dijo Michael. De 2600 puntos de ataque, que rápidamente se volvieron 2800 al tocar el agua...

- no es tan fuerte como mi enviado... ¿se supone que debería asustarme de ese renacuajo?- dijo Nytrox...

- en verdad deberías... ¡Dadaelus usa tu habilidad especial! ¡destruye el océano!...

El gran dragón, abrió su enorme boca y comenzó a aspirar, toda el agua del océano fue absorbida rápidamente por el dragon...

- no te entiendo Michael, ¿quitas el agua que te ayuda tanto?... no creo que sea tan... ¡¿pero que rayos...?!...- entonces notó, su carta de ritual que tenía boca abajo fue tomada por una de las ráfagas de viento que llevaban a la boca del dragon Leviatán, donde fue devorada con el agua, que bajaba rápidamente su nivel... también su defensa desapareció dentro de la boca del enorme dragon, y para su sorpresa, descubrió que también su enviado intentaba resistirse en vano a la gran aspiración del Leviatán, pero finalmente se elevó y fue tragado con lo ultimo que quedaba de agua...

- el caos se ah terminado Nytroooox...- Michael no terminó su frase, algo le ocurría. Cayó de rodillas sobre la plataforma. Un aura café empezó a rodear su cuerpo, y como involuntariamente, levantó su mano derecha, donde la marca de la bestia brillaba intermitentemente, con destellos cada vez más poderosos

- me siento... extraño... – alcanzó a murmurar Michael, mientras el aura café seguía brillando con más y más poder. Entonces, en su mano extendida, la cicatriz de la bestia se empezó a desprender como si fuera una calcomanía.

- ¡¿qué?!

- ¡imposible!

- que rayos pasa aquí.

La cicatriz se desprendió completamente y salió volando en el viento, junto a ella salió toda el aura café, en forma de lobo, y estalló en el cielo cegando a todos.

Michael se puso de pie nuevamente, con el dorso de la mano completamente limpio.

- pero... ¿qué significa esto? – preguntó Max - ¿acaso Michael no es en verdad el Shadow Urban de la bestia?

- ¿qué hiciste novato? ¿por qué tu marca desapareció?

- te juro que no lo sé... ¡ahh ¿qué es esto?- un nuevo resplandor volvió a aparecer en el dorso de la mano de Michael, esta vez de color verde, brillaba muy intensamente, y despedía algunos destellos secundarios de color arcoiris.

- ¿eh?

- ¿qué?

-¡no entiendo que demonios pasa!

Las marcas del sol, la luna y el rayo, brillaban en completa sincronía con el destello de la mano de Michael, sólo que una de color rojo, otra de amarillo y una más de azul.

Michael seguía viendo brillar el dorso de su mano, y entonces, sobre este empezaron a caer destellos de energía verde que venían del cielo, y se unían al dorso de la mano de Michael. Una sensación de calma y de paz empezó a llenar los corazones de todos los presentes al ver esta extraña lluvia de energía sobre Michael.

- orale, que kawai – dijo Michael viéndose envuelto en la lluvia. Miró más de cerca su mano. El resplandor en esta empezaba a tomar forma. Eran tres hileras de triángulos, cada uno más pequeño que el otro, que se entrelazaban al final. – que lindo (n.n), son como gotas de lluvia, como, ¡el emblema de la lluvia!.

- Alex, ¿acaso es posible?

- es la única explicación lógica. Así como nuestros emblemas evolucionaron del fuego al sol, de la tierra al rayo y de la sombra a la luna, Michael debe de haber dejado de ser un niño y su emblema de la bestia, se transformó en un nuevo emblema: el emblema de la lluvia.

- pero la profecía decía que el cuarto de nosotros sería el guerrero de la bestia.

- la profecía sólo se cumplirá si nosotros queremos que se cumpla, y dado que dice que al final todos vagaremos por la eternidad sin poder morir en paz, me alegro de que Michael haya logrado algo que la contradiga...

el resplandor finalmente terminó y Michael se quedó admirando su nuevo emblema un instante más...

-¡vamos Shadow Urban de la lluvia acaba con el duelo!

Las palabras de Max, devolvieron a Michael al duelo. El campo había quedado vació, a excepción del gran Leviatán...

Nytrox miró al dragon Dadaelus, con miedo, de pronto había recuperado su miedo al agua, al verlo allí tan imponente y con una habilidad tan devastadora...

Había perdido, de nuevo, contra un simple novato, le gritó su orgullo herido, pero la fría razón le dijo que no había perdido contra un novato, le grito que había perdido contra un colega, contra otro Shadow Urban, el Shadow urban de la lluvia... y perder contra un colega no era una humillación para un fanático de la batalla como el - miró en las gradas a Alex- sino un reto, de buscar la revancha algún día, de volver enfrentar a un buen rival, y por orgullo y honor, esa vez ganar...

El viento de dadaelus se seguía agitando, y Nytrox seguía contemplando a Alex...

- ¡escogiste bien al nuevo! ¡ es un lelo pero tiene talento!

- ¡te lo dije! - le gritó Alex

- ¿qué era un lelo?

- no (¬¬)... que tenia talento...

- ah... bueno como sea, veo que nuestra revancha será en otra ocasión...

- como siempre - le dijo Alex...

- así es... - se dirigió a Michael- ¡bien jugado nova... Michael!... pero no esperes que se quede así... ni siquiera viste a Obelisco... será en otro tiempo y ocasión, pero igual tengo una deuda contigo, Shadow Urban de la lluvia, no lo olvides...

- de acuerdo... ¡Dragon Leviatán Dadaelus...rayo marino!...- apuntó a Nytrox- ¡ahora...!

el gran rayo de color azul salió despedido contra Nytrox que lo esperaba de pie y con mirada dura...

" pelee con todo mi poder y mi orgullo como un guerrero, y perderé como tal: de pie, y contra un digno oponente, en una verdadera e intensa batalla... que es lo que importa de las batallas. Además, de donde más se aprende es de las derrotas. Pero , aún más importante es que no me conformo con una derrota honorable. Siempre vuelvo por la victoria... novato"

"finalmente, eh probado que puedo ser un gran Shadow urban. El nuevo guerrero de la lluvia. Tiene sentido, la lluvia es linda alegre, juguetona e inofensiva, y da vida a los que la necesitan... pero también puede ser muy devastadora si lo quiere... igualita que yo (n.n)

el rayo golpeó y derribó a Nytrox, reduciendo sus puntos de vida a 0 y dejándolo inconsciente...

- ¡y el ganador es Michael!...- gritó Zeus. Y antes de que Michael o algún otro pudiese ayudar a Nytrox a levantarse, o alguna otra cosa, le lanzó un rayo y a través del cual Nytrox empezó a desaparecer...

- Michael – susurró Nytrox desapareciendo...

- ¿qué Nytrox?...

- acércate...

Michael quedó a unos centímetros de Nytrox que lucía muy mal...

- Michael...

- dime...

- ¡ERES UN BASTARDO! – Nytrox le lanzó un golpe de fuerza que empujó a Michael - ¡VENGANZA! ¡EXIGO VENGANZA!!!! – Nytrox desapareció

- (o.ó) eso fue raro... ¡oiga a Karen le dio mas tiempo! –reprochó Michael a Zeus - bueno, nos veremos Nytrox... dijo Michael y bajó de las gradas y se dirigió cansado pero tranquilo a las gradas.

Sin embargo, Alex no estaba tan tranquilo:

" ¿a dónde lo habrá enviado?, Nytrox no tiene hogar por aquí... ¿y porque lo envió tan rápido?, casi como si tuviera prisa... prisa para que no despertara... ¿qué rayos significará eso?... ¿serán solo alucinaciones mías o estará pasando algo aquí?"

Pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso, porque Zeus dijo algo que no mejoro su tranquilidad:

- ¡ Jugadores del combate numero cuatro a sus puestos de la plataforma: Alex Zaguitarius y Daniel Zaguitarius...


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capitulo 20: Hermandad, odio, Yang y cosmos...**_

- ¿Zaguitarius?...- preguntó de inmediato Max mirando hacia Alex- ¿dijo Zaguitarius?

Alex sólo se levanto y empezó a bajar de las gradas...

- no... seguro Zeus se confundió o pronunció mal...- dijo Michael tratando de parecer seguro, aunque sin mucho éxito...

- no hay error...- Alex se detuvo sólo un instante en las gradas, dándole la espalda a sus amigos, antes de seguir descendiendo.

- pero... entonces... ¿son parientes...?

- hermanos...- respondió Daniel sin detenerse al pasar frente a Max...

- ¿hermanos?...¡hermanos!... ¡entonces Alex sí sabía algo del cuarto Destructor Demon!... lo sabía porque era su hermano... imposible...- exclamó un atónito Max

Daniel alcanzo a Alex en el camino hacia la plataforma, ninguno se miró o dijo nada, y mantuvieron sus miradas inexpresivas hasta llegar a la plataforma.

- finalmente vas a pagar hermanito...- habló Daniel a unos metros de la plataforma.

- no me llames hermano... - le respondió Alex duramente antes de que se separaran para subir a sus posiciones de la plataforma...

Se encararon sin disminuir el odio en su mirada.

- ¿qué tipo de combate será?- les preguntó Zeus.

- cuerpo a cuerpo... - le respondió Daniel, y Alex miró que sacaba de su funda el báculo Yang y sus tentáculos metálicos empezaban a agitarse - con armas mágicas...

- pues si tu insistes Daniel... por mi esta bien...- dijo Alex y sacó la varita de Gryffindor de su bolsillo, pese a saber que esta no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra el báculo Yang.

- de acuerdo... los obstáculos serán los mismos que con Claudia y Karen...- dijo Zeus y volvieron a aparecer las rocas y los espejos... - ¡comiencen!

Ambos dieron un paso al frente, Daniel de inmediato lanzó sus tentáculos y con un movimiento de estos, tiró del estadio todos los obstáculos impuestos por Zeus.

- no quiero estorbos. Seré yo solo quien te haga sufrir.

- entonces deberías tirar el báculo de la familia - le dijo Alex en tono de burla y por cierto...¿tentáculos mecánicos?... como siempre se nota tu originalidad...

- es cierto, lo copié de otro villano, pero por la razón de que son perfectos para neutralizar tus poderes arácnidos.

- calculas todo como siempre Dan... eso es una gran técnica... pero a veces deberías escuchar a tus sentimientos un poco, como yo siempre lo hago... aunque sean sentimientos malos...

Un fuego púrpura empezó a rodear a Alex.

- como odio

Todo el fuego se concentró el dedo índice de Alex.

- siguen siendo bellos sentimientos humanos...

_- _¡ah ¿qué es esto?! – la joya del milenio emitió un destello púrpura sumamente fuerte y señaló a Alex con tanta intensidad que empezó a arrastrar a Max del cuello "no hay duda, esta vez Alex si está completamente malévolo"

_- ¡Inferno Flames cataclysm! _

La misteriosa técnica de Alex salió disparada contra Daniel, como siempre, por doquiera que pasaba, esto era cubierto de sombra, inclusive la tribuna donde estaban sus amigos, los cuales empezaron a sufrir parte del poder.

- hace frío... – murmuró Claudia cubriéndose con los brazos.

- ¡que horrible aura mágica! – agregó Michael

Max no pudo decir nada por la sorpresa: La joya del milenio se había sobrecargado, y actuaba como si nada pasara, el único cambio era que ahora era de una joya púrpura en vez de rubí.

Como era de esperarse, las llamas se fueron volviendo demonios envueltos en fuego, y finalmente, se impactaron frente a Daniel... pero no precisamente en él.

Daniel hizo girar al báculo Yang frente a el, las llamas y demonios se impactaron contra el báculo en movimiento y desaparecieron...

Alex cayó agotado al suelo, y tuvo que sacudir varias veces su cabeza para despejarse del brillo púrpura en sus ojos. Sólo entonces se percató de que su ataque había fallado.

-la oscuridad no debe atacar a la luz en el Feng Shui ... la luz no puede ser atacada por la oscuridad, y la oscuridad no atacará a la luz... de otra forma se perdería el equilibrio y se produciría el caos. el deber del báculo Yang es preservar el equilibrio, así que no podrá ser tocado por la oscuridad, aunque tampoco podrá atacar a ningún ser de sombra.. Pero tu mi buen Alex, aunque digas lo contrario eres mas luz que nada... así que le perteneces también al Yang, y el báculo puede atacarte si quiere... como ves, si es bueno tener una estrategia...

- ¿y con eso ya crees tener la victoria?... aún tengo muchos trucos que mostrar..._¡accio báculo Yang! _

El báculo emitió un destello y rechazó el hechizo, pero el destello hizo que Daniel no pudiera ver que Alex se había lanzado contra el, alcanzó a usar sus tentáculos como defensa, a los que Alex tuvo que golpear con una patada dar una voltereta y en el aire lanzar 5 aguijones para continuar con su ofensiva a Daniel, que este los derribó haciendo girar de nuevo el báculo Yang, el cual apuntó a Alex, lanzándole un energy blanco, que Alex logró gracias a su sentido arácnido, pero el movimiento le impidió evitar el tentáculo metálico que se le enroscó en todo el cuerpo, estrangulándolo... intento zafarse, pero Daniel lo tenía bien sujeto... lentamente se le cortaba la respiración...

- ¿tan rápido has pedido el aliento hermanito?... lo siento, yo aún no me canso, y créeme, aun te falta mucho por pagar...

Comenzó a azotarlo contra el piso de piedra, mientras Alex seguía sin poder moverse ni respirar...

- ¡¿quieres que pare hermanito?!... ¡suplica!...

La varita y los lentes negros fueron a dar al piso, y Alex tenía los ojos cerrados en una mueca de dolor, mezclada con furia contenida. Aquella frase Daniel se la había dicho tantas veces en el pasado, cuando lo torturaba de pequeños.

El odio en su interior se intensificó, pero estaba bien sujeto, por más que sus sentimientos aumentaran y por más que luchara, Daniel no se iba a detener... aunque el tampoco iba a suplicar...

- solo tienes que suplicar y pasare a otro castigo quizás menos doloroso... no te aseguro nada...

- ya sabes que yo... ¡ Jamás suplico!...

Hubo un extraño destello azul en los ojos de Alex, y los tentáculos de Daniel se cerraron en el aire, de pronto Alex había desaparecido, y súbitamente había reaparecido sobre Daniel, dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca y derribándolo... al caer, Alex levantó su varita

Daniel miró desconcertado a Alex, que se puso en posición de batalla.

- teletransportación...¿ de donde la aprendiste?

- es una larga historia... ¡PONTE DE PIE! - dijo Alex apuntándole con la varita - _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ - Daniel salió despedido hacía arriba, hasta estrellarse contra el techo del cuarto, luego bajo rápidamente y se estrelló contra el suelo de la plataforma, y Alex repitió el proceso una y otra vez.

- Se ve que no se llevaban bien ( u)- dijo Michael en las gradas

- Es peor que eso, (ó.ó) jamás había visto pelear a Alex con tanta furia... ni siquiera le conocía la teletransportación o ese "cataclismo de llamas infernales" – contribuyó un muy preocupado Max - esta muy raro...

- ¡esta vez es tu turno de suplicar Daniel! - gritó Alex, Daniel lo miró con desprecio, desde el suelo contra el que acababa de impactarse, y antes de que Alex lo volviera a lanzar, le lanzó un golpe con el tentáculo, que hizo que Alex dejara de apuntar con la varita. Daniel aprovechó para lanzar los 4 brazos metálicos de una sola vez contra Alex, que fue saltando sobre ellos y llegó hasta Daniel, lanzándole telaraña, aunque el otro la bloqueó con el báculo.

- _¡cataclismus mortus tria!_ - tres tejones de color blanco salieron del cristal del báculo de Daniel, y derribaron a Alex. Daniel se adelantó sonriendo, pero Alex se puso rápidamente de pie

- _¡cataclismus mortus!_ - esta vez fue el león rojo el que hizo su ataque, sin embargo Daniel no perdió tiempo para absorberlo con el báculo Yang

- _¡cataclismus Mortus!- _Daniel volvió a hacer su ataque, y Alex lo esquivó con una voltereta y se adhirió a la pared. Pegado a esta lanzó más agujones contra Daniel, que lo seguía quebrando con el báculo.

- jamás lo entendí, ¿cómo es que tu tienes ese poder y el Spiderman original no?

- yo y el difunto Spiderman no tenemos los mismos genes. La araña no nos dio la misma mutación.

-debí suponerlo. Nunca te gusta ser como los demás... siempre queriendo ser el señoriíto especial...

Súbitamente, Alex desapareció y reapareció tras Daniel.

- ¡así es!

- ¡AHHH!!! (OoO)

5 aguijones venenosos entraron en la carne del primogénito de los Zaguitarius.

Alex se alejó de su hermano, que empezó a adquirir un color verdoso y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- no debería, pero es del estatuto de héroes darte la oportunidad de darte por vencido. Mi veneno puede matar a un Troll en 4 minutos, pero si te rindes ahora, te daré un antídoto y podrás tener una linda celda en prisión por intento de homicidio.

- ¿en serio?

Las pinzas de un tentáculo atrapó la mano izquierda de Alex que tenía los aguijones. El báculo Yang brillaba

- ¿lo olvidaste hermanito? el báculo yang me salva de morir de una forma oscura como esta... y se bien que sólo con la izquierda lanzas los aguijones, así que... – las pinzas se cerraron con más fuerza en la mano de Alex – me parece que a esta arañita... hay que bajarla de su tela...

- ¡Ahhhhh!!! – sonó un feo crujido, y sólo entonces Daniel soltó la mano de su hermano. Que estaba completamente rota.

- maldito... ¡_férula_! – una pequeña tablilla apareció con el hechizo de Alex para sostener su mano inservible.

- ¡y también me aseguraré que no me vuelvas a atacar por la espalda!... ¡báculo Yang! ¡has imposible la aparición dentro de este cuarto! – Daniel alzó el báculo, que emitió varias ondas de luz que se esparcieron por todo el lugar. Ahora Alex ya no podía teletransportarse dentro del cuarto.

- y ahora será tu fin... – Daniel apuntó con su báculo a Alex - ¡EL RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN VERDE... LUZ YANG!!!...

Una poderosa ráfaga de energía blanca emergió del báculo contra Alex, que apenas pudo esquivarla a tiempo. La energía destruyó una de las paredes del estadio, Mientras que Alex al moverse tuvo que apoyarse sobre su mano herida, la cual no le respondió y cayó al suelo; aprovechando esto Daniel empezó a caminar hacía él.

- ahhh... maldita sea... ¡_Desmaius_!"

Con un movimiento flojo del báculo, Daniel tomó el hechizo y siguió avanzando...

"no tiene caso. Una energía blanca simplemente la absorberá con el báculo, y una negra la bloqueará con este mismo. Y sin mis poderes físicos al cien, tengo pocas probabilidades de ganarle... a menos que..."

- ¡Luz Yang!

Alex volvió a esquivar el poder de luz. Ya decidido de lo que iba a hacer...

A duras penas cayó de pie, sin embargo, Daniel ya se había volteado y le apuntaba

- ¡tonto!...- dijo y levantó el báculo Yang, que empezó a brillar de blanco con una intensidad aun mayor, y Alex no tendría tiempo parta evitar ese poder que venía de frente - luz del dragon verde...¡CAOS YANG!

Un poderoso rayo de luz blanca salió del báculo Yang directamente hacia Alex, que hizo un movimiento rápido abriendo sus manos al aire antes de que el rayo impactara

Fue un gran resplandor de luz blanca, que deslumbró a todos los presentes, y que persistió por varios minutos, hasta que empezó a desaparecer lentamente. Había una gran cortina de polvo donde antes estaba Alex. Daniel estaba frente a aquella cortina, sonriente, mirando en dirección donde antes estaba su hermano...

- te lo advertí... te dije que el báculo te llevaría a un exceso de luz, y a la muerte inclusive del alma... ¡te dije que pagarías por todo lo que me hiciste Alexander! ¡finalmente estas muerto mal nacido! ¡ se acabo!.. JA JA JA JA - comenzó a reír como un maniático sin parar.

- ¿en verdad Alex habrá perdido?...- dijo Michael, y el y Max se pusieron en el borde de las gradas...

- Zeus no dice aún nada de quien ganó- dijo Max, tratando de ver entre la cortina de humo – pero no hay forma de que evitara el ataque...

- ¡MUERTO AL FIN!... JA JA JA JA JA JA ...

-... ¡MIRA BIEN DANIEL!

El polvo se disipaba rápidamente, se distinguía una sombra entre el polvo, se continuó disipando y se pudo ver los tenis, la parte de abajo del pantalón de mezclilla y los desiguales mechones de cabello café..

- ¡no puede ser!. el rostro y parte del cuerpo de Alex surgieron de entre las sombras, estaba intacto, sin un rasguño, inclusive sonriente...- ¡NO PUEDE SER!... ¿CÓMO...?... ¿cómo puede ser que...?

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, algo surgió frente a Alex, un brillo súbito de color plateado, y volvió a desaparecer...

- ¿qué.. qué es eso? preguntaron Zeus, Max y Daniel casi a la vez...

Volvió a brillar de dorado, y se pudo distinguir que era, era algo así como una barrera de energía plateada, que temblaba frente a Alex, protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque.

- la _barrera de Cristal_ ... me protege de cualquier ataque, y generalmente lo regresa a quien lo lanzó... pero por lo visto el rayo Yang era muy fuerte y sólo pudo neutralizarlo...

Max se puso completamente de pie y con una mirada de clara sorpresa, aunque Daniel hizo la pregunta que se estaba planteando.

- ¿pero como aprendiste esa técnica?... no tenía idea de que supieras hacer algo como eso... ¡no tienes poderes para hacer algo como eso!.

Alex sonrió.

- Es mi poder secreto. La mitad de Howarts fui entrenado por Orfeo en el inframundo, y en el infierno conocí a Shion que concluyó mi entrenamiento. Ambos, los más poderosos caballeros de Athena...

- ¡caballeros de Athena! – exclamó Max. "así que eso fue lo que hacía Alex en Howarts cuando desaparecía. Regresar al siguió inframundo a ver a Orfeo. Y luego, cuando nos separamos en el infierno, el encontró a Shion..."

- imposible... Ya no deberían existir caballeros, los dioses firmamos la paz en la ultima guerra Santa a cambio de que Atenea dejara para siempre el mundo de los mortales. Quizás Hades rompió el trato un poco después, y quizás si revivimos a los caballeros para que vivieran en paz, pero las memorias de estos fueron borradas. No había forma de que nadie te entrenara.

- Sí la hubo. Porque no borraste la memoria de los dos caballeros que no pelearon en la última guerra santa... ¡y ellos fueron Orfeo y Shion, quizás sus cuerpos habían perecido un poco antes (_las guerras de Hades originales_) Y su Diosa se fue. Pero su alma 8iguió viva en una parte del infierno, la parte donde yo los encontré. ¡sólo yo!, porque era mi destino, para ser el mejor y ultimo... ¡caballero de Athena!.

- ¡caballero de Athena! – exclamaron todos al unísono.

- ¡ya te lo dije Athena no regresará!.

- eso creen ustedes, y quizás sea cierto, pero su ideal sigue vivo: libertad para elegir lo que busquemos, sin Dioses que nos obliguen a nada. ¡eso es lo que me enseñaron Shion y mi Maestro Orfeo!, y es por lo que yo peleo!.

:::**_Flash Back!!:::_**

- _Revolución de polvo estelar!!!! – _sólo una pequeña chispa surgió del puño extendido de Alex. El espíritu se Shion, envuelto en una túnica blanca y muy brillante, vigilaba de cerca sus movimientos

- ¡no!, tienes que sentir como todo tu cosmo fluye, como toda la energía del universo está en ti. como tu eres todo... ¡Alex debes crear un Cosmos si en verdad quieres salir de aquí!

- ¡_revolución de Polvo estelar!!! – _varias chispas volvieron a surgir del puño de Alex, y se impactaron contra una enorme roca a la que este apuntaba, causándole algunas grietas, pero no las suficientes...

"no hay caso. Alex no tiene la disciplina para crear un Cosmos... se quedará aquí para siempre" pensaba Shion, mientras miraba como el quinceañero Zaguitarius intentaba una y otra vez "me recuerda a Seiya. Igual de terco, igual de irresponsable. Quizás en verdad sea como él. Quizás su cosmos también radica en sus sentimientos más que en su mente...

- piensa en tus amigos. No los volverás a ver, todos se quedarán aquí para siempre, piensa en ser esclavizado por un dios oscuro y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, piensa en tu escuela Howarts, destruida por completo. Y pelea, date cuenta de que no puedes caer, levántate mil veces y haz un milagro... ¡en estas cosas siempre estará Atenea, aunque este muerta o desparecida!. Sí crees en eso, ya serás bueno a sus ojos, y te protegerá a través de ti mismo... ¡cree en ti mismo y en lo que proteges, y podrás hacer arder tu cosmos hasta el infinito!

Alex mantenía los ojos cerrados, escuchando las palabras de Shion, visualizándolas, y sintiendo como explotaban en su interior, como un cálido poder se apoderaba de su alma, y empezaba a vibrar en su puño, que proyectó hacía adelante.

- ¡_REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR!_

Dio un gran salto, con un cosmos dorado rodeándolo y brillando intensamente, en el aire, proyectó su puño contra la roca, y de este empezaron a surgir miles de estrellas fugases que golpeaban duramente la roca.

- ¡eso es Alex! ¡eso es lo estás logrando! ¡sigue creyendo y sigue sintiendo! ¡debes ser uno con el universo para poder salvarlo!...

Alex siguió lanzando estrellas y su cosmos se fue elevando más y más alto.

- ¡pero que es esto! (OoO) – exclamó Shion - ¡su cosmos se eleva más alto que lo que llegó el de Mu... ¡el de Saga!... ¡el mío!!! (OoO)...

algo salió del puño de Alex entre todas las demás estrellas: un gran meteoro que golpeó la roca con más fuerza.

- ¿qué fue eso?

Ante el asombro de Shion, otro meteoro surgió del puño de Alex, y otro más y más, mezclándose con todas las estrellas. Pero eso no era todo, empezaban también a surgir de su puño nubes de polvo nebular, pequeñas ondas de supernova, e inclusive soles y planetas incandescentes que se estrellaban con cada vez más fuerza contra la roca...

- ¡esto ya no es la revolución de estrellas... Alex ah logrado algo más...

Finalmente, la lluvia se detuvo y Alex cayó de rodillas exhausto. No quedaba ni una pizca de la gigantesca roca que cubría la salida.

**_::: Fin del Flash Back!:::_**

- lo siento hermano, pero no me has dejado otra opción, más que utilizar mi poder secreto, y terminar de una vez por todas con esta batalla... – El cosmo de Alex empezó a emanar de su cuerpo, ya pesar de estar bajo techo, las estrellas empezaron a brillar dentro del cuarto, en especial 5 estrellas sobre Alex

- la constelación de la Lira. murmuró Max

Estas 5 estrellas bajaron de pronto como cometas a la tierra, y se estrellaron las 5 en un solo punto, hubo un súbito resplandor plateado y azul; y en el instante que cedió pudieron ver una gran caja echa de plata donde se habían impactado las estrellas. Tenia dibujado en el frente un instrumento musical conocido en la antigüedad como Lira.

- gracias maestro... No lo defraudaré por haberme dejado su armadura, donde quiera que esté, se sentirá orgulloso de su discípulo... ¡revélate ahora armadura plateada de Lira!

La caja emitió un destello plateado en sus vértices antes de abrirse por completo, y que de ella emergiera una armadura plateada acomodada de tal forma, que tuviese la forma del instrumento musical. la Lira de pronto se fragmento, como si se hubiera roto, y se unió limpia y rápidamente a Alex, acomodando cada pieza de la armadura en el cuerpo como si esta hubiese sido hecha precisamente para él.

Finalmente, el brillo plateado cedió un poco, justo cuando Alex quedó completamente envestido con la armadura dorada de la constelación de Lira...

mírame Daniel, aunque dicen que Athena no regresará, aún queda uno de sus caballeros en el mundo: ¡yo! ¡un ultimo santo de Plata! ¡el ultimo caballero del zodiaco!...

La imponente y bella figura de la armadura de plata había dejado a todos los presentes sin aliento. Sin embargo Daniel fue el primero en reponerse, ya que, Alex seguía siendo su hermano: aun debía matarlo...

- que linda historia hermanito: pero me vale, con o si armadura... ¡te voy a destrozar!... ¡Báculo Yang llega a tu poder máximo!... ¡LUZ DE DRAGON VERDE... CAOS YANG!

Un rayo de luz aun mayor que el anterior salió despedido del báculo. Pero Alex lo esquivó y quedó a un lado de Daniel y levantó su mano derecha hacia el...

- ¡prepárate para conocer el máximo perfeccionamiento de la revolución estelar Daniel... no una lluvia de estrellas, sino el movimiento completo del universo...

Alex levantó su mano derecha hacía el cielo, y este empezó a entrar en su mano...

- ¡pero que rayos!

El cielo nocturno... no, el universo mismo, con planetas, nebulosas, estrellas, cometas, soles, galaxias y agujeros negros, descendía del cielo y se comprimía perfectamente para caber en la mano de Alex. cuando parecía que hasta la ultima estrella había entrado, Alex cerró el puño de golpe y lo proyectó hacía adelante. Por los espacios entre sus dedos se desprendía un resplandor blanco.

- _¡Revolución Macrocosmica_!.

Alex volvió a abrir su mano hacía Daniel, y todo el universo salió contra este con una aceleración y poder de vértigo

- El universo se mueve Daniel, está en constante movimiento y avance, ¡y en este golpe tu recibirás todo lo que se movería en un millón de años!

- ¿ah, en serio?...

Entre todo el universo que salió contra Daniel, emergió un resplandor blanco y como si este fuera un agujero negro fue absorbiendo de nuevo todo el poder, hasta comprimirlo dentro de un cristal blanco que brillaba en la punta de un báculo mármol.

- No puede ser... ¡estaba seguro que ni siquiera el báculo podría soportar ese poder!

Daniel se reía de su hermano.

- quizás de un caballero dorado, Alex. pero tu, un caballero plateado de segunda categoría, nunca tendrás ni una oportunidad contra él... ¡ahora báculo Yang! _REVOLUCIÓN MACROCOSMICA! _

- ¡maldición! – Alex invocó fuego púrpura a su dedo lo más rápido que pudo al mismo tiempo que sacaba la varita de Gryffindor.

- _¡cataclismo de llamas infernales! – "reducto"_

Varios planetas redujeron su tamaño y les surgieron algunas grietas cuando el hechizo no verbal de Alex los golpeó. Al mismo tiempo, una ráfaga concentrada de fuego infernal fue deshaciendo la mayoría de la amenaza.

Pero eso no fue suficiente.

Lo que quedó del ataque, se impactó contra Alex, lanzándolo varios metros hasta la orilla de la plataforma.

"maldita sea... no puedo creer que haya podido aún absorber la Revolución Macrocósmica. Estaba seguro de que eso sobrecargaría el báculo, ¿qué significa esto?

- ¡_Revolución Macrocosmica!_

"Aquí viene de nuevo...concéntrate..." Alex, usando su sentido arácnido para ver las cosas más lentas de lo que iban y pudo mirar la revolución macrocósmica viniendo hacía él en todo su esplendor. Distinguía cada planeta, cada estrella, cada nebulosa... pero también distinguía perfectamente el rostro de Daniel, en un pequeño espacio en mitad de todo eso.

"no cabe duda que no sabe como lanzar este ataque... a dejado su defensa completamente expuesta... ¡es ahora o nunca!, ¡NO ME FALLES GRYFFINDOR!"

Alex saltó para recibir de lleno el ataque, las cosas aún se movían muy lentamente para él. Saltó sobre un planeta en el instante preciso, de allí saltó hacía otra estrella, y siguió moviéndose con saltos de astro en astro. La presión del ataque empezaba a causar fisuras en su armadura plateada.

"_Diffindo-Scindere" _pensó Alex al mismo tiempo para causar un doble encantamiento no verbal cortante y apuntó hacía Daniel al dar un ultimo salto, que sabía, no tendría fin si fallaba.

El encantamiento doble parecía tardar una eternidad en impactar, al igual que Alex en caer. La revolución macrocósmica empezaba a arrastrar al caballero de Lira, pero aún podía ver el encantamiento que estaba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo...

El hechizo punzo-cortante dio por completo en el cristal del báculo Yang...

- ¡o sí!... ¡OH NO!

Pero no le hizo ni el menor rasguño. Hizo una profunda penetración en la pared detrás de este, pero al cristal ni siquiera lo raspó.

El ataque terminó de arrastrar a Alex y lo impactó en la pared del calabozo, fuera de la plataforma, causando más grietas en la armadura.

- no es posible...

- ja ja ja... ¿puedo saber que se supone que hiciste al saltar directamente a mi ataque?

"¡_Sectumpsempra!!_"

Una gran cortada empezó a surgir en el pecho de Daniel, antes de que este se lo cubriera con el báculo Yang. Al cúal no hizo ni un rasguño.

- ¿ese fue un hechizo oscuro?, ¡ja!, ¡más te hubiera servido un infantil ataque de cosquillas!

"Si eso quieres... ¡_Rictumpsempra! _

Para sorpresa de Alex, el ataque dio en el blanco completamente y Daniel empezó a retorcerse con una risa incontenible. Intentó contrarrestarla con el báculo Yang pero este no reaccionó al nuevo encantamiento.

"no puedo creerlo... ¿El báculo Yang no reacciona con hechizos de niños?. Pero claro, estos encantamientos son tan simples, que no esta definido si son de luz o de sombra. Sin esta definición, el báculo no sabe si repelerlos o absorberlos"

- pues habrá que volver a los viejos tiempos... ¡_Furnuculus!_

Una serie de granos empezaron a surgir en todo el cuerpo de un muy risueño Daniel

- eso no tenía caso... aunque se ve mejor así... _¡gelatuperna!. _

Las piernas de Daniel empezaron a temblar aún más con hechizo de piernas de gelatina y finalmente no lo sostuvieron y cayó al suelo, aun riendo y con la cara llena de horribles granos.

- bien... ¡_Petrificus Totalus! – _Daniel se quedó completamente tieso, lleno de granos, y riendo entre sus labios paralizados, sus piernas era lo único que no se había paralizado y seguían temblando incontrolablemente.

- y ahora el golpe final – Alex se fue acercando a Daniel, hasta quedar sobre él, y levantó su puño cubierto de plata dispuesto a dar un golpe de Nocaut.

El golpe descendió rápidamente, y se detuvo a unos metros del estomago de Daniel.

- ¡Ahgg... Ah...!

dos tentáculos metálicos tenían sostenido el cuello de Alex, un tercero le atrapó la mano de la varita, que seguía intacta, y el cuarto recogió el báculo Yang del suelo.

- ¡báculo Ya... ja ja jaja .. Yang!.. ¡restable... ja ja ja ja... restablece... ja ja.. ¡la salud A su... ja ja DUEÑO!

El báculo bañó con una luz blanca a Daniel. Sus piernas dejaron de temblar dejó de reírse y empezó a jadear por la falta de aire, y se pudo mover nuevamente. Los granos fue lo ultimo que desapareció antes de que Daniel se pusiera de pie, y encarara a su hermano, al que mantenía sostenido con sus tentáculos.

- Quizás averiguaste como neutralizar al báculo Yang Alex... pero no te olvides de los tentáculos. Siempre recuerda que los controlo en mi mente, aunque m este muriendo de risa puedo pensar. Ese error, será el que te lleve a la tumba – con un movimiento inusualmente rápido, los 4 tentáculos de Daniel se enroscaron alrededor del cuerpo de Alex

- ¿en verdad creíste que con esos trucos de mago barato evitarías que te matara?, fue muy tonto de tu parte. Ahora bien, volvamos a lo que estábamos... creo que alguien estaba apunto de suplicar – Daniel cerró más fuerte sus tentáculos hidráulicos alrededor de todo Alex - ¿quién sería?

- tu dentro de unos instantes- dijo Alex sonriente - tus tentáculos, aunque sean de Adamantium por lo que puedo notar, no le harán ni un rasguño a la armadura; ya que no sólo es de las segundas más duras al servicio de Athena, sino que fue reparada por Shion, quien la volvió una aleación de Adamantium y Gammaniun, los metales mas duros del universo.

- pero...- movió un tentáculo hacía el cuello de Alex- mi propósito no es destruir la armadura- apretó aún más a Alex, y entonces este notó, que la armadura se le estaba enterrando dolorosamente en la piel - es destruirte a ti...

De nuevo Alex estaba a merced de Daniel, atrapado en sus tentáculos sin ningún escape posible

"No puede ser que muera de esta forma, estrangulado por la armadura que con tanto honor usó siempre mi maestro, y en la primera vez que la utilizo, no puedo defraudarte así Orfeo, no puedo dejar las cosas así... Aún no eh hecho nada realmente importante como Shadow Urban... aún no puedo morir aquí. No tengo derecho, no eh echo nada por los ideales que me contó Shion, por los ideales de Athena... aún no puedo morir... no eh usado la armadura para nada... bueno... no puedo morir por la armadura... no puedo morir...no puedo..."

La respiración era cada vez menos, y la incrustación de la armadura mas dolorosa... se le nublaba el pensamiento, cuando de pronto notó algo. Daniel no había atrapado la mitad de su brazo derecho, tan sólo había atrapado el ante brazo. Aunque esto hacia que no le sirviera el resto de brazo, ya que su circulación estaba cortada... aun así... quizás podía hacer algo... cada vez sentía menos partes de su cuerpo, y le llegaba menos aire al cerebro...

Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió con la mano que tenía libre pero sin circulación... le dio un golpe de corte en el tentáculo metálico, más lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño. Daniel lo noto.

- ¿con un golpe Alex? ¿quieres romper el Adamantium de mis tentáculos con un golpe de mano?... ¡QUE TONTO!

Aumento la presión en todo el cuerpo de Alex, haciendo que este soltara un grito ahogado.

- ¡detengan la pelea podría morir!- gritó Claudia desde las gradas a Zeus, mas este la ignoro.

- ¡es una locura!- le apoyó Max- pero la pelea no terminara hasta que uno caiga inconsciente... pero cuando caiga inconsciente ya habrá muerto... ¡maldición!...

- Alex sabía en lo que se metía... en verdad ambos hermanos están dispuestos a matarse... no creí que algo como esto fuera posible, pensé que solo fanfarroneaban pero... ¡rayos que no ven que va a matarlo!- siguió Michael

Pero Zeus siguió haciendo oídos sordos, sólo Daniel les respondió desde el estadio...

- ¡efectivamente, voy a matarlo!, ¡no interfieran que este es asunto familiar!... ambos sabíamos que uno no saldría con vida...¿verdad hermanito?- apretó aún más a Alex, que sólo pudo lanzar otro inútil corte de mano - y esto no termina, hasta que yo te termine...- Alex lanzó otro corte de mano que Daniel ni siquiera sintió...

- maldición...- dijo Max conteniendo las ganas de saltar al estadio y usar sus poderes magnéticos para ponerle un "hasta aquí" a Daniel- ¡vamos Alex tienes que librarte!

Alex escuchó muy lejano ya el grito de Max... pero surtió el efecto deseado, su mente nublada aun pudo rescatar la idea de seguir peleando, y la mantuvo a flote con toda la energía que quedaba, haciendo que toda la supervivencia de su ser dependiera de esa idea...

Entonces recordó algo que le habían enseñado sus dos maestros: cuando ya no queda esperanza, cuando ya no queda ni una salida a un caballero, lo único que le queda es orar a Atenea, sentir su cosmos apoyándolo, y levantarse para hacer el milagro, para no dejar nunca caer nunca los ideales...

" Athena, no me importa lo que diga Zeus sobre que te fuiste, no me importa que digan que tu misma aceptaste. Necesito tu ayuda, diosa mía, un ultimo caballero necesita un milagro, necesita la fuerza... por favor, permíteme librarme de estos tentáculos, para seguir cumpliendo los ideales que dejaste en este mundo, por favor, aunque sea sólo un instante..."

Lanzó más rápidos y con más frustración los cortes de mano.

"aunque pierda mi mano al intentarlo..."

siguió usando su inútil corte

" dame la fuerza..."

- JA JA JA... ¡COMPRENDE QUE NO SIRVE DE NADA!...

" quiero seguir peleando por lo que me contaron Shion y Orfeo..."

otro corte de mano

"quiero seguir peleando por ti... aún si no vuelves, ¡necesito la fuerza!...

- ¡pero que demonios!

- ¡imposible!

- no lo creo...

el cosmos plateado de Alex fue ardiendo más y más, hasta adquirir un tono dorado. El mismo tono que iba adquiriendo rápidamente toda la armadura, aunque el caballero plateado no parecía notarlo

"debo hacerlo... dame la fuerza, dame el poder... ¡sé que puedo hacerlo!... tengo que... tengo que... ¡TENGO QUE CORTARLOS!"

- ¡AHHHH!...- lanzó un gran grito, y con toda la energía que le quedaba lanzó un ultimo corte, al elevar su mano, esta empezó a brillar de dorado, y al bajarla hubo un súbito destello... una ráfaga dorada que había surgido con el movimiento de la mano de Alex y para sorpresa de todos, al ser lanzada esta ráfaga de energía, los tentáculos cayeron al piso, partidos justamente a la mitad y de manera limpia... Daniel salió disparado hacia atrás, por la energía liberada y al caer, notó que parte de su cabello, su ropa y su piel, también tenían una gran cortada...

Alex cayó al piso y dio una gran exhalación al poder respirar de nuevo, lentamente su respiración fue volviendo a la normalidad, y volvió la circulación a cada miembro de su cuerpo. Mientras esto pasaba, Daniel miró con horror sus tentáculos truncos e inservibles...

- ¿pero...? ¿cómo?... ¡es imposible que con un corte de mano hallas desecho 4 tentáculos de Adamantium!...

Al escuchar esto Alex miró su mano derecha, y susurró:

- Excalibur... la legendaria técnica que corta absolutamente todo... la que es entregada al caballero mas fiel a Athena... ¿cómo fue que...?- Alex sonrió de pronto- pero claro... soy el único caballero de Athena, por lógica, también soy el mas fiel...- Alex empezó a reír a levantarse, mientras dirigía su mirada a Daniel - ¡prepárate Daniel! ¡pues esta batalla ya es mía!... ¡EXCALLIBUR!.

Alex lanzó otro corte de mano después de este grito, y de su mano surgió otra gran ráfaga cortante de energía dorada, directo contra Daniel, que alcanzó a esquivarla, más Alex había aprovechado para ponerse justo frente a el...

- ¡_Revolución Macrocósmica_! - Daniel fue lanzado varios metros adelante al recibir tan directamente el devastador poder universal. En cuanto cayó al piso, sintió como empezaba a ser envuelto en telaraña, que Alex le lanzaba, y usando esta, lo lanzó al aire, para hacerlo caer de dura forma en el suelo, donde recibió una Excalibur no tan dura que cortó sus ataduras

- ¡ponte de pie! ¡aun no has pagado suficiente!

Daniel se levantó a duras penas, y volvió a ejecutar el caos Yang en contra de Alex, más con un salto este se puso fuera de su alcance: se había pegado al techo usando sus poderes arácnidos. Y desde allí le lanzó 5 aguijones que Daniel esquivó con un salto. El hermano mayor siguió lanzándole rayos de luz. Hasta que finalmente Alex bajó al piso, con la varita lista:

- _¡cataclismus mortus duo!_- fueron dos leones esta vez los que se lanzaron contra Daniel, que los volvió a absorber con el báculo, pero Alex había aprovechado esta distracción para volver a ponerse frente a su hermano

- ¡_Revolución Macrocosmica_!...

- ¡no sirve... _Revolución Macrocósmica_!

Ambos Universos colisionaron en el aire y se neutralizaron generando un vacío y una onda de energía que derribó a ambos hermanos Zaguitarius

Daniel fue el primero en recuperarse y ponerse de pie para lanzarle un Caos Yang a su hermano, que volvió a esquivarlo de un salto

- ¡Excalibur!- El corte fue lanzado contra Daniel de nuevo. Daniel hizo brillar el báculo para absorberlo, pero esta vez no ocurrió nada, el corte continuó. Viendo esto, Daniel puso una cara de miedo, y lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue poner frente a el en diagonal el báculo Yang como defensa, justo para que fuera cortado por la mitad

- ¡sí!, ¡esta vez el báculo no se salvará!

Sin embargo...

El poder de Excalibur le dio de lleno por completo en la parte media, mas se deshizo allí, sin hacerle ni un rasguño al báculo...

- ¿qué clase de arma es esa?- dijo Alex al ver como la espada que cortaba todo, tampoco le había dejado ni un rasguño.

- es cierto... -afirmó Zeus hablando por primera vez en una batalla – el báculo Yang es un arma extraordinaria.

Daniel solo sonrió y lanzó de nuevo la _Revolución Macrocósmica_ contra Alex usando el báculo. Esta vez Alex recibió por completo el ataque y otra humareda fue lanzada y se pudo ver claramente como Alex era vuelto a lanzar contra la pared.

- jmhh... eso debe haberlo acabado en definitiv... ¡ahhh!...

5 aguijones se enteraron en el hombro de Daniel, que se los arrancó y curó su herida con el báculo, sin embargo, en ese instante con la guardia baja, un proyectil dorado, que era Alex, surgió del humo y le dio 100 lances de espada en un segundo, con una velocidad cercana a la luz.

- ¡un truco no funciona dos veces con un caballero!

Daniel le dio un golpe a Alex con lo que quedaba de uno de sus tentáculos, volvió a curar su heridas con el báculo y lanzó un rayo blanco a Alex, que lo esquivo con otro salto arácnido. Lanzó una telaraña y se balanceó con una mano de esta, mientras que con la otra apuntaba con la varita

- ¡_Rictumpsempra!_

- ¡_Expelliarmus! _–Daniel respondió al hechizo con uno propio; Ambos encantamientos chocaron el aire, pero evidente el de Daniel venció al encantamiento de principiante de Alex, y lo derribó de la telaraña. El impacto con el suelo se encargó de quitarle la varita.

Daniel se acercaba corriendo a el, con el báculo listo para otro golpe, sin embargo, con otro movimiento de su mano, Alex creó otro muro de cristal en que Daniel se estrelló

- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡esto no te funcionará de nuevo Alex!... ¡_Revolución Macrocosmica!_

El Poder de Daniel impactó contra el muro de cristal varias veces seguidas, hasta que lo rompió con un ultimo estallido como de vidrios rotos.

Sin embargo, Alex estaba muy tranquilo con los ojos cerrados, sosteniendo en sus manos la Lira de plata que venía con la armadura.

- ¿qué pretendes?...¿y esa lira?...

- Por más que dañe tu cuerpo, el báculo Yang te regenerará, y esto será un ciclo eterno. A menos que te obligue a conocer mi técnica final...

- o no... - dijo Max desde las gradas y de inmediato se puso de pie e hizo un campo magnético alrededor de las gradas- esto debe desviar el sonido... espero...

Por igual Zeus intensificó el campo eléctrico que lo cubría y se llevó las manos a los oídos. Los jueces Zeus también trazaron entre todos un campo de fuerza...

Daniel miró esto, notó que era un muy mal indicio, y miró con miedo a Alex, que seguía de pie y con los ojos cerrados, ya con una mano sobre las cuerdas de la lira...

- ¡dame esa lira!... _¡accio lir..._. - El báculo Yang emitió un destello, pero en se preciso momento Alex tocó una nota...

**_:::FlashBack!!!:::_**

En el infierno suena un tenue y sublime sonido, que inunda con su tristeza y su poder todo el prado floreciente en donde se encontraba. El sonido de un eterno enamorado, de un eterno desgraciado, que durante milenios le a tocado aquel Nocturno a la dama que es la causa de todas sus desgracias... y de toda la dicha que llegó a conocer en la vida. La melodía, llena del corazón del caballero, rompía piedras, cortaba flores y mataba cualquier espectro a su paso, a ese grado llegaba su poder. A pesar de no ser más que la sombra de un alma la que la tocaba.

Orfeo había muerto hace años, sacrificándose en un intento de retener a Wyvern de Radamantis. Sin embargo, el amor a su Eurídice y la eterna deuda con Athena, mantuvieron su alma en este plano existencial.

Y eso era lo único que necesitaba para que su melodía no se perdiera

Un joven de trece años, escuchaba anonadado aquel poderoso sonido que producía el alma de su maestro, y que acababa rápidamente con todos los demonios que habían venido a atacarlos...

- _¡String Nocturne!_

La melodía finalizó, con 50 espectros muertos. Y un antiguo caballero de plata en mitad de ellos.

- Maestro orfeo... eso fue impresionante – exclamó el que sería el Shadow Urban del sol dentro de 4 años.

- ¿en verdad te lo pareció Alex?, entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?, Eurídice y tu podrían haber muerto si este viejo fantasma no hubiese llegado.

El joven se ojos castaños, se ruborizó y agachó su mirada ante su maestro.

- ¡lo intenté maestro!- intentó excusarse Alex – pero no resultó, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué no puedo hacer el Nocturno de cuerdas?

Orfeo sonrió ante la interrogante de su pupilo.

- ¿estás seguro de que te aprendiste nota por nota la melodía?

- ¡claro!

- ¿hasta el más mínimo compás?

- ¡sí!

- ¿inclusive memorizaste mis posiciones al tocar la melodía?

- ¡desde luego!

Orfeo volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces ese fue tu error.

La mirada de Alex se llenó de interrogación.

- te di la melodía del Nocturno de cuerdas como guía Alex, y porque tu me la pediste.

- ¡sí!, ¿pero por qué no puedo ejecutarla?

- porque esa es mí melodía.

La mirada de Alex volvió a ser interrogante.

- cuando un caballero ataca con su música. Esta contiene siempre lo que es él, su cosmos, sus sentimientos, su vida... todo lo que el quiso poner en su música, y en realidad es esto lo que le da el poder a las notas. Tu no sientes ni piensas como yo, ni nadie en este mundo lo hace. Debes encontrar tu propia canción, tu propio poder, tu propia identidad... tu propio Cosmos. Eso es en realidad lo que te estoy enseñando aquí.

- ¿y cuando lograré hacer mi propio ataque?

- Cuando pongas en tu deber, tu alma y tu pasión y sepas porque lo haces. Sin seguir los motivos de los demás. Entonces lo lograrás...

**_:::: Fin del Flash Back!!:::_**

"no te defraudaré maestro. Ahora que soy un Shadow Urban, e definido mi camino y sé como decirlo a través de tu lira.. esta será mi melodía propia, mi sinfonía final"...

El báculo perdió el brillo y Daniel se paralizó, fue como si alguien le hubiese dado una descarga, y le hubiese cortado la respiración, pero al mismo tiempo, sintió un placentero mariposeo en el pecho y la boca del estomago. Su cerebro liberó sensaciones de paz y alegría: contra su conciencia y voluntad, había disfrutado aquel dolor de muerte; pero lo peor fue, que sintió como si la cuerda de la lira le hubiera atravesado el corazón, y así incrustada la hubieran tocado... y miró horrorizado que así era.

Del marco de la lira de Alex habían surgido extensiones hechas de energía de las cuerdas verdaderas, y se habían alargado hasta llegar con Daniel y lo habían atravesado en determinados y precisos puntos de su cuerpo, dejándolo completamente inmóvil

- las cuerdas de mi Lira golpean tus puntos cósmicos, inmovilizándote por completo, cuando empiece a tocar la melodía te irán matando lenta y placenteramente... la verdadera pregunta es, ¿qué debo matar de ti?

- ¿de que hablas?

- si toco está canción en Do...- Alex tocó la cuerda correspondiente. La sensación de placentero dolor en Daniel se intensifico, mientras vibraba la cuerda en su estomago – mataré tu cuerpo. Sí la toco en Re – Alex tocó otra cuerda, y Daniel gritó de dolor, ya que la cuerda que había vibrado, estaba incrustada en su cabeza. Sin embargo, al igual disfrutó de esa tortura – mataré tu mente y quedarás como una concha vacía... y si la toco en Mi...- la cuerda incrustada en el corazón vibró con tal tensión, que Daniel ni siquiera pudo gritar de nuevo, sus ojos tan sólo perdieron parte de su brillo y bajó la cabeza – mataré tu alma... ¿en que nota debo tocar mi melodía?

Daniel empezó a retorcerse para liberarse de la tortura, pero no había ni la más mínima forma.

- creo que la tocaré en Re. No debe costar mucho trabajo acabar con una mente como la tuya...- hizo vibrar la cuerda de Re, y comenzó la melodía, haciendo vibrar las demás cuerdas

Las sensaciones en Daniel se repitieron, al ritmo e intensidad de las notas... no podía hacer otra cosa mas que sentir y escuchar las mortales notas que su hermano entonaba... su conciencia confundida entre el placer y el dolor, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su hermano...

- vez Daniel... yo tengo más piedad que tu... te enviare al inframundo al tiempo que tu alma disfruta las más dulce de las melodías... con mi técnica final: _¡Death Angel´s Elegy!_ (Elegía al angel de la muerte)

Aumentó la velocidad e intensidad de las notas, y las sensaciones de Daniel. Los dedos de Alex iban cada vez mas rápido entre las cuerdas, apenas podían verse, y las cuerdas, se volvieron doradas como la armadura de Alex y conforme llegaba al clímax de la canción, les surgió fuego... en cuanto esto ocurrió, Daniel en el suelo, empezó a gritar.

La melodía era triste y rápida, oscura y enérgica a la vez, hermosa e intimidante: dolor, pasión, tristeza, confusión, tenía muchos clímax uno tras otro, y a veces se volvía mucho más monótona e insoportable... como la vida del propio Alex, como la vida de cualquier ser humano. Quizás por eso, cuando la melodía acababa, de una u otra forma el oyente dejaba de vivir.

Alex abrió los ojos por un instante, para ver la lastimera figura de su hermano, sufriendo en el suelo...

"eso es... ¡sufre lo que yo sufrí!"...

"¡que estas diciendo!... ¡acabas de hablar como el!" dijo una voz diferente dentro de su cabeza Alex tocó mal una nota al escuchar esta voz decirle eso.

"merece lo que le esta pasando..."

"¿quién eres tu para decidirlo?... ¡para ya míralo como esta!... ¡es tu hermano!..."

" ¡es un villano!, ya no es para nada mi hermano"

" ¿y que clase de héroe?...no, mejor dicho, ¿qué clase de ser humano dice eso?, ¿en que

clase de humano te estas convirtiendo Alex"

" ya soy alguien mejor que el..."

"pues buscar venganza no lo prueba..."

" después de todo lo que me hizo..."

" ¿y?... también es humano que se equivoca... tal vez si hubieses estado mas allí con el,

no habría pasado esto..."

" ¡cállate ya!"

Se estaba desconcentrando de las notas, a las cuerdas se les apago el fuego, y Daniel pudo respirar un poco mejor.

- ¿en verdad Alex estará pensando en matarlo?

"¡mira lo que me hiciste hacer!"

" ¡para!... ¡mejor para de una vez!..."

" pero..."

- no puede ser...- Max se puso de pie y miró a Alex, empezó a sudar frió- solo le falta una nota para matar a Daniel... ¿de veras va a hacerlo?...

Alex puso una dedo sobre la ultima cuerda...

- no... Alex matar a su hermano... imposible...¿verdad?

" ¡jala la cuerda termina con el"

" ¡no!, ¡es tu hermano!

" ¡hazlo!"

" ¡no!"

" ¡si!"

"!NO¡"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

Alex tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro... pero finalmente, lanzó la lira lejos de el, dejando inconclusa su letal melodía...

- uff- Max suspiró en las gradas - sabía que no lo haría... Alex no es...

Pero Alex se había puesto sobre Daniel que seguía en el suelo, en su dedo surgió en cataclismo de llamas infernales, y con el estaba apuntando a Daniel... Max retiró el campo de inmediato, al ver que Alex movía los labios, aunque sólo alcanzó a escuchar:

-... si puedo matar tu alma...

Daniel, débil, y en el suelo, miró a Alex sin poder enfocarlo bien, pero podía distinguir que le puntaba...

"es mi fin... matar o morir... nos odiamos tanto... y finalmente el espíritu de uno podrá vivir en paz sin el otro... ahora que lo pienso... tal vez tenias razón Alex, tal vez si buscabas el bien... tal vez fui yo el malo, debí pensar mejor lo que hacia... entonces después de todo, el era el bueno... tiene sentido si lo analizas bien... que vergüenza todo lo que pensé... bueno, mejor morir así, de una vez, sin dolor y a manos de mi hermano... un sacrificio para purgar una parte de todas las tonterías que e echo, una forma de disculparme, aunque jamás podré hacerlo directamente, y, de cualquier forma, mis disculpas no serian aceptadas después de todo... mejor morir en el suelo y sin honor... como yo merezco... maldita sea..."

Alex seguía apuntando, mirando los ojos de Daniel.

- podría matarte ahora mismo... soy un Shadow Urban, soy parte de la oscuridad, puedo matar sin remordimientos Daniel... y te lo mereces por todo el mal que has hecho...

Max estaba al borde del asiento... Daniel cerró los ojos "es mi fin..." volvió a pensar por ultima vez...

Alex lanzó su poder, hubo una gran explosión cuando este se impacto, soltando una gran cortina de humo...

- ¡no puede ser!... ¡Alex pero que has hecho...!- gritó Max desde las gradas, y dio un salto para tratar de llegar a el... mas Alex no pareció notarlo, estaba mirando hacia un lado de la cortina de humo que el impacto de su ataque había causado... el cuerpo de Daniel salió rodando por allí: tenía una gran quemadura entre el cuello y el hombro, pero no era grave: estaba inconsciente, pero no muerto...

- ...pero eres mi hermano... y no quiero hacerte daño...- dijo Alex y una sola lagrima cruzó su rostro- además...- dijo con una actitud más alegre y en broma agrego- no soy como tu...

Max se frenó al ver esto... y sonrió mas tranquilo, al ver que Alex no había cometido el error de matar a su propio hermano.

- ¡combate terminado! ¡el ganador es Alex Zaguitarius!- dijo Zeus, y levantó su mano hacía Daniel para desaparecerlo del torneo como a Nytrox y Karen, pero Alex le hizo una seña para que se detuviera...

Daniel, estaba volviendo lentamente en si... Alex corrió a ayudarle...

- Daniel... hermano...- le dijo al tiempo que le ayudaba a levantarse. Daniel levantó el rostro, mirando directamente hacia Alex...

- perdóname...- dijo Daniel dejando escapar una lagrima... Alex sonrió.

- por mi no hay cuidado... tu perdóname...

- si tu lo dices... sí...

Los hermanos Zaguitarius se abrazaron, sellando la reconciliación...se separaron aún con lagrimas, y Zeus volvió a levantar su mano, pero esta vez Daniel lo detuvo...

- ¡espere!... una cosa más...- Daniel tomó el báculo Yang que estaba a unos metros de distancia y se lo extendió a Alex- tu eres el mejor hijo de los Zaguitarius... esto debería ser tuyo... y no me digas que no...

Alex lo tomó

- de acuerdo hermano- dijo y sonrió... Daniel por igual le sonrió de una forma mucho más cálida., como nunca lo habían visto, y finalmente desapareció en los rayos de Zeus...

El tablero marcó el avance de Alex, su próximo combate sería contra Michael, y se disputarían el encuentro final... pero primero:

Max miró de nuevo el tablero, y el color de su piel, pasó de blanco a verde pasando por rojo en tan solo un instante: era su turno de pelear contra su propia novia...

- ¿listo Max?...

Max no le respondió, y siguió haciendo de su piel un semáforo viviente... mientras su mirada demostraba su preocupación...

- muy, bien jugadores, ustedes 4 son los últimos que quedan, y que han llegado hasta la segunda etapa de la final del Olympians Death Tournament... son la elite de la elite... y prepárense, porque la intensidad de los encuentros empezara a volverse aun mayor... ¡comencemos con los encuentros!... en el primer encuentro de Semifinal; se enfrentaran: Max Yangun contra Claudia...

pero notó que nadie lo estaba escuchando, todos tenían su mirada hacia la tribuna, donde el también miró:

Los jueces Zeus escapaban de esta a toda velocidad, había una gran luz de color verde sobre esta, una luz que adquiría cada vez mas intensidad; de pronto, la luz se volvió un espiral hacia adentro hasta formar un portal del cual surgió un brazo envuelto en un traje de color verde eléctrico que Alex reconoció. Los jueces Zeus más valientes, intentaron cerrar el portal con sus habilidades mágicas, pero el brazo tomó a uno, y con este golpeo a los demás antes de igual lanzarlo como un trapo. El segundo brazo apareció por igual sujetando el borde del portal, y con una voltereta, surgió sobre el piso el cuerpo entero de Green Spawn... pero muy diferente a como Alex lo había visto en el bosque:

La larga capa estaba echa trizas, el cuerpo estaba muy sucio, y tenía roto el tobillo y mal herido el brazo con el que no había sujetado a los jueces Zeus. Su mirada tenía un horror intenso, cosa que Alex jamás creyó ver en un hell Spawn. Miró a su alrededor, y al ver a Zeus, su mirada cambió: de miedo, se llenó de furia y comenzó a avanzar cojeando con furia hacia el...

- ¡TU!...¡TU MALDITO FARSANTE Y TRAMPOSO! ¡TU! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER TODO ESO?...¡SE SUPONE QUE ERES UN DIOS! ¿CÓMO HICISTE UNA TRAMPA TAN GRANDE COMO EL OLYMPIANS DEATH TOURNAMENT?... EN VERDAD QUE NO TIENES HONOR Y NO MERCES EL TITULO DE DIOS...

Zeus se veía petrificado, y Alex notó que temblaba de nervios y empezaba a sudar...

- ¡ME TEMES VERDAD!... ¡ME TEMES COMO LE TEMES A ESE ENGENDRO!...- dijo y señaló al portal- ¡POR ESO TE DEJAS MANIPULAR!... ¡PORQUE LE TEMES!... PERO MIRAME... ¡PUDE ESCAPAR!... ¡Y NO DEJARE QUE SIGAS CON ESTA FARZA Y QUE HOLEGOD SIGA...! - recibió una gran descarga de poder por parte de Zeus, se quedó petrificado y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Ya estaba muy malherido, Zeus sólo había dado el golpe final.

Alex dio un paso hacia delante, pero justo al hacerlo, el cuerpo inconsciente de Green Spawn comenzó a moverse, directo hacía el portal, estaba siendo atraído por este. Y Alex finalmente se fijó con detenimiento en el espiral verde: le pareció ver la sombra de algo del otro lado inclusive creía distinguir el brillo de sus ojos. Esa cosa era la que estaba succionando a Green Spawn, su poder tractor era tan fuerte, que inclusive varios jueces Zeus entraron contra su voluntad en el portal y desaparecieron en este, y Alex mismo tuvo que poner resistencia para no ser atrapado. Finalmente, Green Spawn fue absorbido, y el portal se cerró tras el. Sin dejar rastro de donde provenía, o que era lo que había del otro lado...

O de donde había estado, que había visto, y a donde había sido devuelto Green Spawn

Okey, en caso de que alguien no haya entendido bien, aquí esta la historia de los caballeros de Athena en Shadow Urbans:

después de derrotar a Hades, empezó la guerra de Zeus. En esta los demás Dioses lo revivieron a el y a Poseidón así que volvieron a pelear. Sin embargo, al final, Athena convenció a los dioses de que perdonaran la vida a los mortales, y que los dejaran vivir. Los dioses, ya casi derrotados, no tuvieron opción más que aceptar, pero pidieron a cambio, que tampoco Athena volviera con los mortales, y que les dieran libertad absoluta. Athena se retiró entonces y nadie a sabido nada de ella. Los dioses y revivieron a los caballeros que habían muerto en esa batalla, borraron su memoria y les dieron vidas mortales.

Sin embargo, no revivieron a 2 que no pelearon en el Olimpo, cuyas almas seguían vivas pero sin cuerpo, en alguna parte del inframundo: Orfeo y Shion, los maestros de Alex.

Tiempo después Hades rompió el pacto, y atacó nuevamente. Esta fue la guerra de los Shadow urbans. Y lo demás, ya lo saben

Un capitulo mucho más largo que los demás, pero me piqué escribiéndolo. Además de que me costó decidir que armadura darle finalmente a Alex.

Okey, hasta el próximo capitulo, que a partir de aquí ya se considera de los últimos... al menos de esta temporada :).

Psd: en serio quiero saber que les parece, ya déjenme un review!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: Amantes y rivales 

- ¿qué significó eso Zeus?- dijo Alex fieramente al mismo tiempo que encendía su cosmos, tras el, Max sacó sus garras, y Michael puso su mano sobre el dueldisk...

Zeus les dirigió a los tres una mirada dura, pero esto solo provoco que el Cosmo de Alex ardiera más, que Michael sacara a Dadaelus y que Max empezara a brillar de dorado... a pesar de ser un dios, después de la batalla contra Hades los Shadow Urban habían rebasado el poder de un dios, podía sentirlo... sería francamente estúpido hasta para Lord Zeus, enfrentarse a los tres, sin contar a Claudia, al mismo tiempo... lo único que podía hacer era inventarles alguna excusa...

- no sé que significa. Green Spawn es un ser malvado, sin corazón, honor, o escrúpulos. No se donde habrá estado todo este tiempo, pero si se atrevió a amenazarme así, sin pruebas de nada, o sin siquiera decir de que crimen me estaba acusando, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados. De echo, es mejor que un villano como el halla quedado fuera del Olympians Death Tournament, sin siquiera merecer el honor de pelear.

Los Shadow bajaron un poco la guardia, pero la mirada de Alex y la de Max no se ablandó tan fácil...

- reitero, no se donde estuvo o que o con quien estuvo Green Spawn este tiempo, y la verdad no me importa. Prefiero no tener a tipos como el en la final...

Miró directa y duramente a los ojos de Alex, aunque por dentro rogaba que se la creyera...

- de acuerdo... si tu lo dices... - dijo Alex y se dio la vuelta hacía las gradas, la armadura de plata se desprendió de su cuerpo y entró armada en la caja de Pandora que estaba en el suelo. Alex subió a la plataforma y recogió sus lentes negros...

- ¿qué estas loco?- le dijo Max que lo alcanzó es obvio que miente, aquí hay algo muy raro...

- ya lo sé, pero Zeus no hablará ahora, podría echarnos del torneo argumentando que le faltamos el respeto si empezamos a hacer preguntas o a amenazarlo... y fuera del torneo no podríamos averiguar mucho de lo que esta pasando... además... - se pusó sus lentes negros, luego de estarlos limpiando- tu deberías estar concentrándote en un combate...

Ante estas palabras, Max se paralizó y recuperó su tono ligeramente verde... y volteó a mirar a lo lejos a Claudia, que le sonreía. Pareció apunto de desfallecer cuando Zeus dijo:

- después de este molesto incidente, continuemos con el torneo: ¡Max Yangun y Claudia Virgius a sus posiciones en la plataforma para el primer combate de la etapa de muerte súbita del Olympians Death Tournament!

Max se quedó parado donde estaba, en medio de la plataforma, con una expresión de : ("°...°")

Claudia subió confiada a la plataforma, y se colocó sonriente en su posición. Pero Max seguía parado sin poder reaccionar...

- Max Yangun, a tu posición... Max Yangun... ¿Max...?

Max siguió allí sin poder aceptar de una buena vez que tendría que combatir contra su querida novia.

Alex y Michael bajaron de la tribuna, y por medio de un doble encantamiento movilizador lo colocaron en su sitio...

- Max Yangun, si en verdad no deseas pelear, dilo y Claudia pasara inmediatamente a la final...

Ante esto, Max finalmente dio una reacción ( OoO¡), quizás no quería pelear contra Claudia, pero de no hacerlo, quedaría mal con Alex y Nytrox. Siempre estaban compitiendo por ver quien era el mejor, y el no quería quedarse de lado, también Yangun tenia su orgullo, también el buscaba tener un combate con Alex o con Michael. Pero, ¿quería mas el combate que a Claudia?...

- "como sea, no me gustaría que ella desafiara a Alex o Michael que podrían acabarla en sus especialidades, mejor que compita contra mi por el momento"- pensó Max, finalmente tomando su decisión: - ¡competiré!

Claudia sonrió ante esto.

- bien, entonces... ¿qué tipo de combate tienen planeado?

Max esperaba que Claudia dijera inmediatamente que magia, pero esta se quedó callada, le estaba dejando a el escoger el tipo de batalla: "que lastima que no se valga competencia de besos ( U)" pensó Max sin reflexionar. Necesitaba escoger un combate en el que no hubiera forma posible de que dañara a su querida novia... en el duelo, Zeus podría hacer que las cartas fueran reales como con Nytrox y Michael, y en la beybatalla, las bestias bit dependían de la energía del dueño. De cualquier forma debería de dañarla... ¿o no?...

Unas palabras de unas horas atrás llegaron a su mente: "resulta que soy tan buena con el web portal que hasta puedo llegar a ser una diosa..."

- ¡virtual!- dijo finalmente Max decidiéndose.

Claudia sonrió satisfecha y sacó su web portal. Al mismo tiempo que Max.

- ¿virtual?... no esperaba que Max escogiera algo así para la final...- dijo Michael.

- es obvio que busca no dañar a Claudia... la verdad es que, a pesar de eso, será un combate interesante...- le respondió Alex.

- ¡pues será entonces virtual!...- exclamó Zeus, y al instante se levantó una plataforma secundaria dentro de la misma plataforma, una plataforma que brillaba de color azul, un estadio virtual.

Al mismo tiempo, frente a Claudia y frente a Max aparecieron dos tableros, con una palanca, varios botones, y una amplia ranura al frente para conectar el web portal, y otras ocho sobre el tablero para insertar los Chips-links.

- de acuerdo, el estadio virtual tendrá la apariencia de la plataforma en la que están, pero al pisar algunas de las losas activaran trampas que les dificultaran la batalla... si en verdad están listos, ¡conecten los web portals!- inmediatamente, Max conectó su web portal en la ranura. De inmediato, descargándose bit por bit, una miniatura de Link apareció dentro de el estadio...

Aquel era el virtual Character de Max: un Link de The Legend of Zelda. Quizás aquel personaje no tuviera trucos tan impactantes como los de Mario, ni tanta fuerza física como Iori, pero Max podía usarlo de una forma sumamente impresionante, de modo que ambos rubios de ojos azules hacían una peligrosa combinación.

Max se colocó el auricular para hablar con Link...

- no seas tan rudo con ella...

- no te puedo prometer nada- escuchó a su vez la voz de Link.

Claudia, después de ver que Link aparecía en el campo, conectó su webportal. Su virtual character se fue descargando bite por bite...

- hay no... - dijo Link...

frente a el, estaba ni mas ni menos que la princesa Zelda, con quien Link compartía crédito en su videojuego original...

- ¿te gusta mi virtual character Maxie?

De inmediato Michael soltó la carcajada por el "Maxie", Max y Link lo ignoraron.

- muy original... veo que no has cambiado el que te regale...

- al contrario, la eh perfeccionado...

Max conocía perfectamente a la Zelda de Claudia, que él le había regalado el Web Portal que la contenía hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no esperaba que Claudia aún lo conservara, dado que no consideraba a Zelda una verdadera rival de cuidado.

- ¡que empiece el combate!...

- ¡Chip-linlk... _Ice Arrow_!...- Max de inmediato introdujo el chip que más usaba dentro de una de las ranuras del tablero, Link sacó un arco y una flecha, que despedía destellos azules y fríos en la punta, dispuesto a disparar la congelante flecha contra Zelda...

"...Cielos" Max por un instante había pensado que aquello sería mucho más fácil de forma virtual, pero atacar, aun cuando no atacara físicamente a Claudia, la sacaría del torneo, le quitaría la oportunidad de superarse, de seguir, llegar a ser una diosa... ¿podría cargar con la responsabilidad de ser el quien acabara la ambición de su novia?... pero el sentimiento de que el también quería llegar al final, luchaba contra la duda... Max seguía indeciso, y Link sólo esperaba la orden...

Link también miraba a Zelda, quieta y con los ojos cerrados... tan inocente... ¿cómo diablos se había metido Max en esa pelea?...

- ¡cerrar programa!- dijo Max al tiempo que sacaba el chip-link de la ranura... la flecha de hielo desapareció de las manos de Link...

- Max... que tierno detener tu ataque. Y que caballeroso dejarme empezar... dijo Claudia y dio una brusca vuelta a la palanca al tiempo que presionaba dos botones- ¡_farore wind_!...

De repente Zelda desapareció, y apareció justo en frente de Link, que, sorprendido se aferró a su escudo, mas esta volvió a desaparecer, y a reaparecer detrás de Link...

- ¡_Din's fire_ ¡- ordenó Claudia y presionó otro botón, y de las manos de Zelda surgió una gran esfera de fuego, que golpeó por completo a Link, derribándolo y quemándolo...

- ¡pero...!- los antivirus de Link bajaron a 72, había recibido el golpe demasiado cerca...

- vamos Max, dame mas crédito, ¿no me vas a dejar ganar o si?...

Pero Max no la escuchaba. Había sentido un repentino mareo en el preciso instante en que el _Din´s fire _golpeó a Linkl, y un dolor en la muñeca. Afortunadamente logró recuperarse rápido

-¡chip-Link _Ligth Arrow_!...

Lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear con su escudo la brillante flecha que Zelda le disparó

- es enserio Max... no me veas como una novia, veme como un rival, no me vas a cuidar por siempre, no puedes... ¡me enojaré mucho contigo si no me consideras como una digna oponente!... ¡Din's fire!...

Max volvió a bloquear, pero esta vez Zelda hizo la versión completa del Din's fire, y una enorme burbuja de fuego cubrió gran parte del estadio, Link no la pudo evitar, y su marcador bajo a 65... por lo menos no la había recibido tan de cerca...

Max estaba atónito, en parte por el segundo mareo que sintió en lo que iba del encuentro, en parte por la ferocidad con que Claudia atacaba. pero entendió rápidamente esto ultimo, Claudia no quería ser tratada como princesa siempre (aunque le gustara). Como el, no le gustaba ser menospreciada, y mucho menos por su propio novio, y esa era su forma de decirlo...

- pues si tu insistes... ¡chip-link _Fire Arrow_!...

Link cargó una flecha, cuya punta estaba ardiendo, y esta vez, Max si presionó el botón para que la disparara...

- ¡al fin!... ¡_Nayru's love_!...

pero al hacer otro movimiento del tablero, a Zelda la cubrió un diamante púrpura que detuvo la flecha de fuego...

- ¡rayos! -dijo Max al ver la impenetrable defensa del Nayru's love... solo los ataques físicos podían traspasarla...

Link empezó a correr hacia Zelda, y a sacar su espalda... sin embargo, Zelda uso de nuevo el Farore Wind para teletransportarse, justo cuando Link hizo el corte con la espada, sin embargo.

- ¡Chip-Link Boomerang ¡- Link sacó un boomerang y lo lanzó hacía adelante. El boomerang trazó un medio circulo al dar la vuelta para volver con Link, que se movió a un lado para que el boomerang siguiera su trayectoria. Justo en ese mismo instante, Zelda apareció de la nada en medio de la trayectoria del boomerang, que la golpeó.

Sus antivirus bajaron a 84 y el golpe la derribó. Mientras el boomerang terminaba de trazar el circulo completo y regresaba a la mano de Link.

como vez. Ya encontré la forma para que tu Farore Wind no sirva de nada. Deberás de intentar algo mas linda... le dijo Max, sin embargo, le consternó un poco el que Claudia se llevara una mano a la cabeza y la sacudiera inmediatamente después del golpe de Max

- Claro que lo haré - le respondió Claudia recuperándose - ¡_Din's fire_!

La enorme burbuja de fuego volvió a cubrir el estadio completo, Link empezó a correr para tratar de evitarla...

- ¡chip Link _Hookshot_! - un garfio apareció en la mano de Link, que lo disparó hacia el techo aferrándose a este y escapando de la burbuja de fuego. Al soltarse del soporte del lanza-garfios cayó justo sobre Zelda, derivándola con un golpe, y antes de que acabara de caer, Link sacó su espada, y realizó un corte mágico transversal, causando un mayor impacto en Zelda. Cuando se pudo levantar, sus antivirus habían llegado a tan solo 65 . Estaban en igualdad de condiciones, Y Link ponía su espada lista para un nuevo ataque.

Pero Max no lo ejecutó. Claudia había vuelto a sufrir un mareo, aparentemente más fuerte que el anterior, porque casi se había desmayado. Pero nuevamente se recuperaba.

- ¡no te va ser tan fácil Maxie!- Dijo Claudia, y presionó todos los botones al mismo tiempo. Y algo inesperado ocurrió.

Zelda empezó a brillar de color púrpura, una extraña aura surgió a su alrededor, y finalmente, el poder reunido estalló, pero Zelda ya no estaba allí, no como el Link de Max siempre la había visto: iba vestida de púrpura, con un paliacate gris ocultando y oscureciendo el cabello rubio. Además, los zafirinos ojos se habían vuelto color carmesí.

- Sheik...- murmuró Max al ver la transformación de Zelda- ¡no puedo creer que le hayas enseñado a tu Zelda a disfrazarse de Sheik!- dijo Max más con alegría que con verdadera frustración. Esa habilidad, requería bastantes horas de practica y programación para que un programa de Zelda la ejecutara del todo bien. Y Claudia ya lo había logrado "esa es mi chica" no pudo evitar pensar...

Pero fue bruscamente sacado de sus pensamientos, Sheik había desaparecido, y reaparecido justo detrás de Link, lo había tomado del cuello y lo había lanzado al aire, y una vez allí, sacó de la nada una cadena envuelta en electricidad, que usó como látigo para rematar a Link... el contador descendía rápidamente: 65...60... 50...

Y allí fue cuando Max lo notó al fin: Su mareo aumentaba con cada golpe, su cabeza punzaba más y más y su vista empezaba a nublarse. Allí fue cuando notó que algo estaba golpeando su mente cada vez que Link recibía un golpe...

Su mente se nubló más y más, hasta dejar al Ravenclaw, sólo con instintos. Max no era tan bueno como Alex en Oclumancia, y un desconocido había logrado acceder a su mente, bloqueando algo en su mente, que hacía que perdiera noción del daño que recibía y siguiera el combate como si nada...

- ¡Rayos! ¡chip-Link _Bombs_!

Link sacó una bomba y la lanzó contra Sheik , causando una gran explosión que detuvo de inmediato el ataque de este.

Claudia también recibió un golpe mental en ese instante. Pero al igual que con Max habían bloqueado su mente para que no se diera cuenta del daño

Link cayó en cuclillas y se levantó de un salto contra el humo de su explosión, directo a Sheik, más, en medio del aire, un látigo se enredó en su cuello, pies, manos y cuerpo, impidiéndole por completo moverse, y fijándolo al suelo...

- ¡que rayos!...¿Claudia que hiciste?

- a mi no me veas, ¿Zelda estas bien?- Sheik surgió de la espesa cortina de polvo, tosiendo, pero evidentemente sana

- desde luego... más o menos...- dijo, al ver que sus antivirus eran de tan solo 58.

Al terminar de despejarse el polvo, Max pudo ver el porque Link estaba inmovilizado, los látigos surgían del suelo, no de Sheik, Link había caído en una de las trampas.

- ahora eres mío Max... bueno, aun mas mío...- dijo Claudia guiñándole. un ojo. Las mejillas de Max se tornaron rojas de repente, pero esto no pareció desconcentrarlo tanto. En aquel momento lo importante era liberar a Link...

- ¡Chip-Link _Big-Goron Sword_!- la espada de Link se alargó y ensanchó bastante, Ahora era suficientemente larga como para cortar los látigos moviendo apenas un poco la muñeca. Cortó el primero sin mucha dificultad, ahora tenía un brazo libre, cortó el del torax y el del otro brazo, y pudo ponerse de pie, Mas justo cuando iba a liberar sus pies, una daga se enterró en su espada, y la deshizo por completo...

- _Big-Goron Sword deleted _- dijo una fría voz por el auricular de Max, y su chip-Link fue despedido de la ranura.

- Claudia...

Su novia sonreía, mientras miraba a Sheik, que tenía un manojo de dagas en una mano,

mientras que la otra estaba levantada hacia Link.

- ¡el juego se termina Max!...- dijo al tiempo que presionaba Varias veces otro botón, para hacer que Sheik lanzara las demás dagas.

Link alcanzó a protegerse con su escudo, en donde se enterraron una por una las dagas, y cuando la ultima le dio justo en el centro...

- _Hylian Sword deleted_ -... este desapareció...

- lo siento Max, pero esta yo la gano, diste batalla guapo...-dijo Claudia al tiempo que le volvía a guiñar el ojo- pero sin tu principal defensa ni ataque, sólo tengo que darle a Link el golpe final. Lo siento mucho chico lindo, nos veremos luego, seguimos siendo novios...

Sheik sacó su cadena cargada de energía eléctrica, y Claudia volvió a presionar el botón, la cadena salió despedida hacía Link: con un golpe tan directo iba a acabar con sus antivirus por completo. La cadena iba cada vez más rápido hacía Link y estaba apunto de impactarlo... todo terminaría en un sólo instante, y Claudia enfrentaría a Alex o Michael... si Link no hubiera desaparecido en ese mismo instante...

- ¡pero cómo!…-dijo Claudia al ver que la cadena se había cerrado en el aire- Link no puede desaparecerse...

- no lo hizo... - dijo Max que sostenía un chip-Link que acaba de introducir.- ¡mira bien Claudia!... ¡Chip-Link _Minish Cap_!!!

Un Link del tamaño de un pulgar corría por el estadio a toda velocidad directo hacia Sheik...

- hay Max... no, no tenias que hacer eso... ¡ahora tendré que pisar tu Link!

- no creas...- Max había presionado un botón en el tablero, y su pantalla del web portal se puso negra, exceptuando por un pequeño cursor verde. También había aparecido un teclado en su panel de control.

- conozco todos los códigos de trucos de Link... ninguno te podrá servir... ni el de flechas ilimitadas, ni el de Epona... ningún truco...

- ¿en verdad conoces este?- dijo Max y empezó a escribir a gran velocidad en el teclado. Claudia simplemente sonreía ante este hecho. Pero de repente dejó de hacerlo.

El pequeño Link despedía una enorme destello mientras corría hacia Sheik que se había quedado paralizada, sin saber que hacer. El destello provenía de su mano derecha, que se iba cargando rápidamente de poder. En el puño cerrado, se alcanzaba a distinguir una extraña marca echa de luz: Una triangulo, formado por tres triángulos dorados, de los cuales, el de la izquierda estaba brillando intensamente...

- ¡FARORE! ¡LA TRIFUERZA DEL VALOR!

- ¿en verdad conocías este código Claus?.

Claudia sonrió.

- la verdad es que si...

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Claudia Presionó de nuevo todos los botones, y Sheik volvió a ser Zelda. Entonces Claudia desplegó su teclado y pagina de códigos.

- ¡Zelda dame tiempo! ¡retenlo con el Din's Fire!

Zelda creó de nuevo su enorme burbuja de fuego, que salió despedida hacia Link , mas este, la detuvo con su mano, en la que estaba brillando el emblema de Farore, diosa del valor en la Trifuerza de Zelda. La esfera se detuvo, pero no desapareció, Link estaba peleando contra ella por avanzar. Mientras tanto, Claudia introducía rápidamente un código de truco en su propio Web Portal. Zelda levantó su mano derecha, que empezó a brillar...

- ¡No puede ser!- exclamó Max que seguía introduciendo el resto de los códigos de ataque de Farore...

- ¿ves como si conozco ese código?... solo que es un poco diferente para mi Zelda, pero sigue siendo una Trifuerza...

El mismo triangulo de la mano de Link apareció en la mano de Zelda, solo que en esta, el triangulo que brillaba mas que los demás era el de la derecha.

- ¡NAYRU! ¡trifuerza del deseo!

- bien... entonces veremos que diosa es mejor, ¿no guapa?- Dijo Max, que finalmente, dejó de escribir códigos y presionó de golpe el botón: Enter

- ¡que así sea entonces! - dijo Claudia, y por igual dejó de presionar teclas y pulsó Enter. El poder de Din's Fire desapareció, y Link pudo seguir corriendo hacia Zelda, que estaba rodeada por un aura de poder lavanda. Así como el estaba rodeado por una de color verde.

¡POR FAROREEEE!!

¡POR NAYRUUUU!

Hubo un gran impacto, una coalición de poder lavanda y verde. Varios destellos que deslumbraron a ambos novios sin dejarles saber que ocurría en el estadio virtual. Pero de pronto...

- ¡Chip-Link _Bottled Fairy_!

- ¡oye no! - gritó Claudia pero era muy tarde, Max había puesto un chip de hada en su ranura. Los destellos verdes aumentaron considerablemente, y aunque siguieron dando batalla, redujeron lentamente a nada a los de color lavanda... - ¡AHhHHH!!!- y después también se apagaron.

- no puede ser...- dijo Claudia al mismo tiempo que miraba con tristeza su web portal. El marcador de Antivirus era 0. Y en el estadio virtual, Link estaba de pie sobre la inconsciente Zelda. Los antivirus de Link era 20. Claudia estaba bastante decaída

- no es justo Max... si no hubieras puesto esa hada para que reviviera de pronto a Link, yo habría...

- en realidad no sabemos quien habría ganado - le dijo Max. Desconectó su web portal (Link desapareció del estadio) y se acercó a abrazar a Claudia.- oye, tu querías jugar. Lo lamento Clau... pero tenia que hacerlo, tenía que hacer esto, por mi orgullo...

Claudia siguió con la cara de "no es justo" aun ante las palabras de Max.

- ¿me dejaras hacerlo sin que tenga que sentirme mal por haberte vencido?.

Dijo y le hizo una pequeña caricia en el rostro. Claudia finalmente sonrió.

- hombres...-murmuró y acto seguido, besó a Max en la boca. Y Así como estaban, un rayo cayo sobre Claudia, que desapareció...

Nadie notó que el cansancio mental debido a los impactos que habían recibido durante la batalla, Claudia había caído inconsciente mientras Max la besaba

- ¡Claudia Virgius esta fuera del Olympians Death Tournament y Maxwel Yangun es nuestro primer finalista definitivo!.

Max inclinó un poco el rostro, y siguió con los ojos cerrados, tal como lo había dejado Claudia.

- ¿no podías esperar que termináramos Zeus?...

Abrió los ojos y se fue de vuelta a la tribuna, sentía como si tuviera un martillo en su cabeza, pero no se podía explicar porque. Su mirada se había puesto muy triste. Aún le causaba malestar el haber sacado a Claudia del torneo... Eso, y el mal presentimiento que de pronto había inundado su corazón, en cuanto sus labios se habían separado de los de Claudia.

Había algo que no cuadraba, algo que no estaba bien... Claudia se había ido muy rápido, su conciencia le decía que eso no estaba bien.

- y no fue la única...

"por lo menos me hubieran dejado despedirme de ella..." recordó las palabras de Alex...

"¡oiga a Karen le dio mas tiempo!" Nytrox también se había ido excepcionalmente rápido...

y si los hermanos no se lo hubiesen pedido, Zeus también habría desaparecido de inmediato a Daniel... ¿por qué no los dejaba que se quedaran con los demás finalistas a ver los demás combates? ¿por qué tanta urgencia de regresarlos?... porqué los estaba regresando ¿verdad?... la verdad era que no lo sabia. Recordó entonces el portal de Green Spawn ¿acaso Claudia estaría en ese misterioso lugar?... - no se lo perdonaré a Zeus si llega a ser así...- se dijo y sacó sin querer su garras. Pero, de ser así ¿le habría pasado lo mismo a los demás jugadores o solo a los finalistas? y ¿tendría el próximo combate el mismo resultado? ¿Alex o Michael acabarían en aquella oscuridad? ¡tenía que advertirles!... pero cuando se percató de ello, Zeus ya los había llamado y ya iban hacia la plataforma...

- Rayos... amigos tengan cuidado- les murmuró en voz baja, al verlos colocarse en sus posiciones de la plataforma. - falta poco para que sepamos que oculta este torneo, y no quiero perder a nadie hasta que no lo sepamos... ¿y por qué me duele tanto la maldita cabeza?...


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capitulo 22: Maestro contra Aprendiz.**_

Escuchó que Max lo llamaba, pero no lo miró, solo siguió caminando hacía a la plataforma con Michael a su lado. Creía saber lo que Max trataba de decirle. Después de todo no era tonto, ya tenía la idea de que todos los jugadores que perdían en el Olympians Death Tournament no regresaban a casa, sino que iban al misterioso portal del que había salido Green Spawn. Lo más probable era que a Green Spawn lo hubiesen enviado directamente allí, Zeus lo debería haber considerado una gran amenaza ("y no se equivoco" pensó). La verdadera duda era el por qué. ¿qué había del otro lado del portal?. Sintió un escalofrió al pensar en su Karen allí adentro, y su amigo Nytrox también.

Max no tenía que decírselo, de echo, el ni siquiera parecía haber notado que durante todo su duelo Virtual con Claudia, Zeus había echo de aquel un Extreme Game, donde, por medio de la palanca y los botones del tablero, conectaban la mente del jugador con su WebPortal, y este recibía una descarga por cada Antivirus perdido. Algo extraño ocurría allí si Zeus ocultaba ese tipo de detalles y hacía ese tipo de juegos dementes, algo que debía ser detenido de inmediato: Por eso la batalla contra Michael era tan importante

Pero Yangun pensaba otra cosa.

"¿por qué me ignoro?... ¿por qué esta de pronto tan obsesionado con el torneo?. ¿tanto le importa la batalla con Michael?... ¡qué no se a dado cuenta que nuestros amigos están en peligro!... a menos que... conociendo a Alex... ya tenga un plan... que bueno que conozco a Alex... ¿de qué se tratará?" pensó Max antes de volver a sentarse para ver la batalla

- ¿qué tipo de combate será?- Zeus volvió a hacer la pregunta acostumbrada

- ¿Bey batalla te parece Michael? - dijo Alex levantando el lanzador de Solaris. Le había colocado el anillo de ataque volador que le había ganado a Weeble.

- por mi perfecto- respondió Michael y levanto un Bey Blade completamente blanco, exceptuando las afiladas navajas en el anillo de defensa, resultado de su ultimo combate.

- entonces... ¡LISTOS...3...2...1... LET IT RIP!

Alex hizo su movimiento de lanzar y recuperar con el lanzador fénix, y Michael dio un rápido tirón a su guía.

Ambos Bey blades cayeron en el centro de la plataforma. Solaris tenía un impulso extra con el nuevo anillo, por lo que de inmediato entró a una velocidad más rápida que la vista. Recorriendo como una mancha marrón todo el estadio.

Sin embargo, Moonintrer era todo lo contrario, se había quedado quieto en un solo sitio, simplemente girando. Aunque no era un giro cualquiera, al ir acelerando el polvo de su alrededor se levantaba y una niebla blanca y brillante se formaba a su alrededor.

- ¡ataca Solaris!- dijo Alex. y recurrió a esa mágica unión entre el espíritu de un bey luchador, y su bestia bit. Ahora tenía control absoluto sobre Solaris, ya que eran uno solo...

...Por eso sintió como si le hubieran aplastado el cráneo, el pecho y le hubieran roto una costilla cuando salió expelido hacía atrás en el instante siguiente.

Se levantó del suelo y se limpió la sangre de la nariz. Aquello había sido mucho peor que chocar con un edificio de hierro, y lo decía alguien que lo había echo varias veces.

Su Blade no había estado mejor, tres de las siete largas aspas habían caído al suelo, y se notaba claramente que habían hundido el anillo de defensa...

- ni siquiera noté el ataque Michael... Moonintrer es muy rápido...- pero algo no cuadraba, ni Moonintrer ni Michael (cuyo espíritu también se había unido al de su Bestia Bit por lo que revelaba el aura blanca que lo rodeaba) se habían movido ni un milímetro, no tenían ni la más mínima seña de haber realizado un ataque.

- Alex, yo no te ataque. Te atacaste tu...

A Alex le tomo un poco asimilar esto (tal vez por el impacto tan fuerte). Pero entendió rápidamente. El impacto que iba destinado a Moonintrer, se lo había echo Solaris a si mismo.

- ... ¡pero que defensa!...- dijo Alex volviéndose a limpiar la sangre de la cara.

Max se había puesto de pie. Nadie, ni los sirvientes de Hades, habían rechazado con tanta potencia un ataque de Alex. La defensa de Moonintrer era como impactarse a un muro de hierro sólo que de energía Bit...

- pero que defensa...- volvió a murmurar Alex. "el jueves le destrocé sin esfuerzo alguno su Bey Blade, y hoy domingo, acabó de romperme una costilla al intentar un ataque demasiado directo y sin todo mi poder... el Shadow Urban que dormía en él a despertado, lo noté desde su batalla con Nytrox. En verdad que es un milagro que de la noche a la mañana haya obtenido el nivel de un Shadow Urban... podría ganar con eso. Y la verdad espero que así sea"

- ¡pero aun no la tienes tan fácil Michael! ¡ese fue un rasguño! ¡no has visto todo mi poder!

- de acuerdo, puedes estrellarte contra Moonintrer mas fuerte si quieres (n n)

Alex esbozó su típica sonrisa de arrogancia, como cada vez que tenía una idea de cómo ganar. Al inclinar su rostro, Michael notó en sus ojos un extraño fuego, que después fue reemplazado por un misterioso brillo azul, y justo en ese momento, Alex volvió a levantar su rostro, y sus ojos volvieron a ser cubiertos por las gafas negras.

- descuida...eso aré... ¡SOLARIS!

A Michael no le gustó nada este comentario. Había adquirido demasiada confianza por haberle ganado a Nytrox, pero eso tendría su precio. No debía subestimar a Alex.

La poderosa esfera de energía dio origen a Solaris como en las beybatallas anteriores de Alex.

Solaris iba volando imponente sobre el estadio, y un aura color azul empezó a surgir de bestia bit y bey blade, ambos dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacía el enemigo.

- ¡no funcionará Alex!- le dijo Michael seguro de si mismo

Pero de repente, justo cuando los bey blades se iba a impactar, el de Alex dio un brusco salto hacía arriba se elevó en vertical varios metros y descendió con un gran impacto sobre Moonintrer. Los destellos y rayos de luz roja no se hicieron esperar, y al instante siguiente, Moonintrer salió despedido varios metros hacia atrás, tambaleándose sobre su punta, y sin la aura de protección que lo rodeó. También la energía de Michael había disminuido considerablemente. Finalmente, alguien había traspasado la defensa de Moonintrer.

Michael estaba atónito y sin saber que hacer o decir. Después de ver a Moonintrer actuar contra el cazador, no esperaba que alguien pudiese traspasar su defensa. Tendría que empezar a jugar en serio.

Pero Alex no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo ni moverse, Solaris continuó con el ataque, con golpes seguidos que parecían ráfagas carmesíes: _La lluvia de meteoros de Solaris_.

"rayos... ni siquiera puedo concentrar mi defensa en un solo sitio, no para de moverme. Me parece que ya es tiempo..."

- lo siento Alex, pero tendré que detener tu ataque pero ya.

- inténtalo...- le respondió.

- haré más que eso... ¡CONOCE AL LEOPARDO DE LA LUZ... SURGE MOONINTRER!

Del bit de Michael salieron girando varios espirales de luz blanca, que se unieron en un sólo haz de luz, proyectando a una imponente y hermosa pantera, de color blanco pero con una larga melena de los colores del arcoiris.

- y también veras la defensa suprema... ¡_onda de plata_!.

En ese instante, el imponente y hermoso Leopardo lanzó un imponente rugido, y de él surgió una enorme onda de energía plateada, que se fue desplazando lentamente por todo el estadio.

"allí esta, la onda de plata. La temida técnica del arco iris del Shadow Urban de la Lluvia. Si logro detenerla, demostrare tener el mejor ataque de todos"

- ¡no te servirá Michael! ¡detendré la onda de plata!

Solaris fue rodeado por un destello azul, y salió disparado en dirección a la creciente ola de energía blanca.

Lo siguiente, fue de las peores sensaciones, que Bestia Bit y Bey luchador hubieran esperado. Fue una gran y fría descarga que recorrió de arriba abajo todo su ser. En tan sólo unos instantes, el impacto de la onda, hizo a Solaris retroceder de golpe.

- ahora sé porque nadie intenta combatir la onda de plata.

- es lo más insensato que podrías hacer Alex. Moonintrer es la bestia bit que representa los destellos de luz arcoiris, y por lo tanto, es como la energía misma, es imposible tocarla sin hacerse daño, la única opción que deja al rival es dejar el combate, pues no puede hacer nada.

- entonces, lo que creó a Moonintrer no me conoce... ¡jamás me quedo sin hacer nada! ¡ataca de nuevo Solaris!

Las ondas se acercaban lentamente. Finalmente estaban dejando al borde de la plataforma a Solaris, que retrocedía ante estos. La onda volvió a tocar su anillo de ataque, y el giro de Moonintrer se había vuelto una indefinida mancha blanca en mitad del Bey estadio.

- bien Michael, quiero hacer notar que tu me obligaste... tu tienes la suprema defensa, yo el supremo ataque... - una halo de luz dorada y anaranjada empezó a rodear a Solaris - ¡RESURRECCIÓN DE RA!

El siguiente destello fue tan cegador, que cualquiera diría que el sol mismo había descendido a el Bey estadio en aquel instante. Una especie de corona de luz solar se colocó debajo del Bey Blade de Solaris, la bestia bit brillaba de dorado, y constantes llamaradas y explosiones surgían de Blade y Bestia.

Y el Blade empezó a luchar, se impactó de lleno contra la onda de luz de Moonintrer, comenzó a luchar contra ella.

- increíble...

La onda retrocedía, Alex estaba traspasando la defensa, y el aura de Ra combatía ferozmente contra la onda de plata, haciéndola retroceder.

- ¡rayos!...se supone que no hay Blade que pueda por si sólo, invertir la onda de plata...

Y entonces, Michael notó entre todos aquellos resplandores rojos y dorados, uno azul...

"también hubo uno cuando hizo esa maniobra tan complicada y traspasó el Muro de Luz... y ese brillo también estaba en sus ojos..."

" (OoO!!!) Este Bey Blade no esta sólo..." vivamente le llegó la imagen de cómo Alex se teletransportaba y se escabullía por entre los tentáculos de su hermano " ¡Alex esta usando Psicokinesis en el!"

"La Psicokinesis, puede dar una ligera ventaja en este encuentro, así esto dejara de ser una batalla de sólo espíritus Bit... y quizás pueda ganar"

- ¡Alex eso es bastante injusto! ¡no deberías aprovechar tus poderes Psíquicos para ganar!

- (O.O) ¿cómo te enteraste?

- se ve el resplandor azul en tus jugadas complicadas

" cielos, eh creado un monstruo, ese tipo de análisis sólo los hago yo" pensó el Shadow Urban del Sol.

- técnicamente, esta usando los recursos de su propio espíritu para obtener ventaja, así que es una jugada legal- declaró Zeus descendiendo un poco.

" rayos... así que esta bien, y no puedo hacer nada..." Solaris ya estaba a sólo unos centímetros de Moonintrer " ¡Maldición1 ¡va a romper la onda de plata! ¡¿que puedo hacer?!..." las cosas se empezaban a poner borrosas, Michael agitó su cabeza para despejarse, creyendo que era el estrés lo que lo nublaba. Lo que no notó es que sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo muy confusos, menos complejos... menos humanos. Y tampoco nadie notó, que garras habían remplazado a sus uñas, sus orejas se alargaban, mechones púrpuras surcaban el cabello negro, y los ojos adquirían cualidades felinas. "¡ya sé que hacer!".

Mientras tanto, Max miraba atónito el combate. Había desconcierto en su mirada, más no era el avance de Michael lo que le sorprendía. De echo, esperaba aún menos de su propia defensa, que de la gran exhibición que Michael había echo. Lo sorprendente era:

- eh visto a la Resurrección de Ra acabar con una base militar entera, y si esta ayudada por la Psicokinesis que te enseñó el caballero de Aries, debería hacer jugadas mucho más complicadas... Alex, si en verdad buscabas tanto el combate ¿por qué te estas inhibiendo tanto? ¿por temor a lastimar a Michael?, créeme, por lo que veo, te seguiría dando batalla aún con todo tu poder. Pareciese que sólo estas jugando con él... ¿cuál es tu plan?.

Hubo un gran impacto dorado y plateado en el Bey estadio, Solaris terminó de cruzar el Bey estadio como una ráfaga dorada.

- la Onda de Plata a sido Anulada Michael...

- ¿eso crees Alex?

Justo de donde había salido Solaris, surgió una nueva onda de plata, mucho más rápida y respaldada por una extraña energía azul y por Moonintrer, que no se había quedado quieto en su sitio, sino que iba a una velocidad impresionante, la onda arrolló a Solaris, que salió despedido hacía arriba y cayó más bruscamente de lo que esperaba...

- ¿¡pero cómo!?... ningún Bey Blade de Defensa puede manipular ese ataque... ¿cómo es posible que...?

Alex levantó su rostro, y dio un paso atrás de la sorpresa.

Michael tenía ligeras escamas rojas en su piel, y sus manos ya se habían transformado por completo en las garras de Quimera. Pequeños picos rojos surgían de sus mejillas y sus codos, y sus ahora, felinos y verdes ojos, estaban enmarcados por un resplandor azul. Era una transformación a la mitad...

" y puede hacerla a voluntad... es sorprendente su mutación mágica"

- gracias al agente "G" de los infalibles, no eres el único que puede dominar su Blade con la telequinesia Alex... ¡ataca Moonintrer! ¡Colmillo Arcoiris!

" y encima eso. En verdad a evolucionado, ahora es el Shadow Urban de la lluvia, y una luz de Arcoiris surge en su presencia... eso hará esta batalla mil veces más interesante"

- debes ganar Michael, pero no te será fácil... ¡vamos Solaris!.

Alex se quitó de un jalón sus lentes negros, y sus ojos de inmediato empezaron a brillar de azul...

Ahora que estaban en igualdad de condiciones, cuando ambos Bey Blades se impactaron a toda velocidad, surgió un vacío en medio de ambos que despedazó el estadio, y ambos Bey Blades salieron expedidos de regreso.

- ¡Lluvia de luz Moonintrer!

- ¡lluvia de meteoros Solaris!.

Ahora era como si mil ráfagas de blanco y rojo recorrieran cada recoveco de la plataforma, y cada vez que los Blades chocaban despedían una enorme luz anaranjada y despedazaban una parte del estadio.

" sigue así Michael..." una imagen de Karen, de Nytrox y de su hermano aparecieron en la mente de Alex "debes ganar"...

En ese instante, el destello de los ojos de Alex cedió, y la velocidad de el Bey Blade de Solaris disminuyó. Moonintrer lo impactó con fuerza, y empezó a arrastrarlo por todo el estadio. Sin embargo, Michael notó como su compañero bajaba la potencia, e hizo lo mismo.

- ¿qué ocurre Alex? si quieres puedes dejarme ganar (n.n), pero hazlo más entretenido...

- yo te encontré y te volví un Shadow Urban... es por mi por lo que estas aquí, y no quiero que por mi pierdas y te vayas, tu mereces seguir, no debo ser yo quien te detenga...

- oye, yo lo decía de broma, no quiero ganar así - Moonintrer de inmediato volvió al modo de defensa, pero Solaris se mantuvo sin atacar - ¡no puedes hablar en serio!

- debe ser una broma... ¡vamos Alex que haces!- gritó Max desde las gradas

- no... en verdad quiero darme por vencido. – dijo, y se volvió a poner sus lentes negros. Su Bey Blade se colocó enfrente de Moonintrer, como pidiéndole el tiro de gracia. Todos estaban completamente desconcertados... y no vieron que los ojos de Alex brillaban de azul debajo de sus lentes negros...

"Michael, Max... ¡no se comporten diferente!... les estoy hablando con Telequinesis, ¿pueden oírme?"

Michael hizo un ligero ademán de asombro al principio, pero lo controló y Max pudo permanecer sin inmutarse desde la tribuna.

" Sipo"

" igual yo Alex "

" Bien. Necesito perder en este combate, pero no es por lo que dije, eso es sólo un señuelo para Zeus. Lo que en verdad quiero, es ver si de verdad regresan a los perdedores a su casa, lo cual ya no es muy probable. Sino es así, intentare rescatar a todos de donde quiera que los tengan"

" así que era por eso... ¡déjame hacerlo Alex!"

" No Michael... aunque te estas volviendo muy poderoso, es mejor que yo, que ya conozco y dominio todos mis poderes, lo haga. Estoy seguro de que Nytrox ya esta intentando lo mismo, pero por lo que le hicieron a Green Spawn, no creo que pueda el sólo..."

" déjame intentarlo a mi Lex"

" tu pelearás de nuevo hasta la final Max, y sé que planean algo diferente para ese combate. Será muy tarde para cuando tu te elimines... tenemos que hacerlo yo y Nytrox primero, y cuando termine la final ustedes nos ayudaran"

"de acuerdo"

"parece que no tenemos otra opción"

"gracias amigos, ahora Michael... (OoO) oh-oh…"

" ¿qué pasa?"

" sentí otra presencia Psíquica escabullirse, no sé quien era, pero quizás escuchó lo que hablábamos... ¡rayos!, ya no tenemos marcha atrás... ¡Michael sólo tienes que ganarme a toda costa!"

"de acuerdo"

- esta bien Alex... ¡si en verdad quieres que te gane... así será! ¡ataca Mooninter! – los ojos de Michael volvieron a brillar de azul, y Moonintrer volvió al modo de ataque...

"bien... podremos lograr...¡¡¡AHHHH!!!..." de repente, Alex cerró, los ojos fuertemente, y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, el brillo de sus ojos empezó a parpadear intermitentemente.

- ¡Alex!... ¿qué ocurre?

" pero... que... ¡Aghhh!" volvió a cerrar con fuerza los ojos "algo esta intentando entrar... en mi cabeza... maldición... mi Oclumancia no sirve de nada, es igual de poderoso que yo... ¡AGGGHHH!... es como si ya estuviera adentro..."

- ¡Ahhhh!!

- ¡Alex! ¿estas bien?...

"me esta destrozando la mente... ya está adentro... de echo... se siente... se siente más bien... Ahhhh... como si intentara salir..."

súbitamente Alex dejó de quejarse y dejó su cabeza en paz. La joya del Milenio de Max emitió un fuerte resplandor púrpura, y señalo a Alex.

- si estoy bien Michael... sigamos con la Bey batalla.

- si... esta bien... ¡ataca Moonintrer onda de plata!

Mooninter volvió a la carga con la onda de plata, que dirigió con toda potencia hacía el Bey Blade de Solaris, con ansias de finalmente obtener la victoria...

Sin embargo...

- ja ja ja...- aquella no era la risa que salía habitualmente de esos labios – en verdad que eres ingenuo... un mismo truco no funciona dos veces contra un caballero, y por ese error, pagarás...

oficialmente, Michael ya no entendía ni jota.

- ¿eh Alex? ¿no se supone que querías perder?

- ja ja... ¿yo? ¡jamás!... ahora bien... ¡conoce el ataque final de Solaris! ¡Ola Cataclismica!

Al instante, Solaris dio un gran gruñido, y torció su cabeza varias veces, como si intentara oponerse a algún pensamiento. Sin embargo, sólo fue un instante, y después, el metal que cubría parte de su cuerpo, se volvió de color negro, y Solaris con otro gruñido, empezó a cabalgar rápidamente hacía la onda de Plata, mientras cabalgaba, surgía fuego a sus lados, fuego de color púrpura. Finalmente despegó y el fuego se volvió energía, Solaris tomó altura, y a cada instante la energía aumentaba, hasta que se volvió una avalancha completa de energía púrpura, dirigida por un furioso Solaris, que empezó a descender en picada contra Michael.

- Alex... ¿qué ocurre? ¿qué es ese ataque?- murmuró Max

Fue como si el tiempo se congelara, mostrando a un Solaris negro, dispuesto a destruirlo todo, a unos indefensos Michael y Moonintrer ante el incomparable poder de la Ola, a un desconcertado Max que no tenía ni idea de que pasaba, pero sobretodo, a un gran caos surgido de la nada en la bey batalla, y a unos ojos rojos que solían ser cafés, y a unos inusitados mechones negros entre el resto del cabello café.

Y de repente, el tiempo volvió a correr con normalidad, y el impacto sólo duró un instante, y Michael y Moonintrer salieron despedidos de la plataforma. Las navajas de Moonintrer estaban dobladas.

- ¡y el ganador es Alex Zaguitarius! – dijo Zeus, aparentemente también desconcertado.

Alex también había caído al suelo, nadie notó los mechones negros entre su cabello, pues desaparecieron al instante. Al escuchar las palabras de Zeus, Alex parpadeó varias veces, y sus ojos recuperaron su brillo, y volvieron a ser color miel.

- ¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!- preguntó al instante – no es posible Zeus... debía de... ¿cómo fue que?

Zeus sólo lo miró extrañado, y extendió su mano hacía Michael. Alex también dirigió su mirada hacía Michael. Lo había dañado bastante el ataque recibido.

" Michael, por favor, intenta salvar a los demás por mi... te juro que no sé por..."

pero un rayo cayó sobre Michael, y Alex no pudo seguir hablándole telepáticamente. Ni siquiera supo si Michael lo había estado escuchando.

- ¡Alegraos jugadores que ustedes dos han logrado llegar a la ultima fase del Olympians Death Tournament! ¡la gloria está cerca para cualquiera de ustedes dos! Max Yangun, o Alex Zaguitarius!, los grandiosos finalistas. Tendrán 30 minutos para recuperarse de las batallas anteriores y prepararse, antes de que empiece la final. ¡suerte y gloria futuros dioses!- dijo Zeus, y el y sus jueces desaparecieron en relámpagos.

- ¡¿qué ocurrió?! – fue lo primero que le dijo Max cuando se reunieron.

- alguien... o algo me manipulo, me controló... seguramente lo mismo que captó nuestra conversación... no tengo idea de que era. Esto ya excede el limite, jamás pensé que llegarían al extremo de controlar mi mente... Aquí hay algo en verdad podrido.

- ¡pero claro que lo hay!, es una enorme trampa, todo esto es un engaño, no deberíamos pelear la final. No sé con exactitud que está pasando pero...

- ¡exacto! No sabemos que pasa, y nos hemos metido tan adentro en su juego, que sólo entrando más lo sabremos. Tendremos que jugar la final.

- no me parece una gran idea.

- pero, quedando sólo nosotros dos, parece la más sensata... sólo espero que Michael continué con mi plan, y que Nytrox en verdad esté peleando... si es posible, que inclusive las chicas y otros jugadores estén pelando también.

- ¿y si intentan controlar a uno de nosotros de nuevo?

- descuida, un truco no funciona dos veces con un caballero, y estoy seguro de que sólo el truco que usaron esta vez tiene el poder para entrar en la mente de alguien que fue entrenado telequineticamente por Shion. Y en cuanto a ti, mantén tu joya del milenio lo más alerta que puedas, ella y mi barrera Psíquica intentaremos detener a cualquier intruso lo más posible... Ahora lo único que queda es pelar la final...


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capitulo 23 (Antepenúltimo): Dragón contra Dragón... Rayo contra Sol. **_

- ¿listo Max?

- eternamente.

Y entonces, en no más de un parpadeo, Alex, desapareció y reapareció frente a Max, mostrándole una galaxia en la cara...

- ¡_Revolución..._!

- ¡_Cataclismus Mortus!_

Sin embargo, el rubio contraatacó con un hechizo de cataclismos que liberó un águila de bronce contra Alex, lanzándolo lejos. Sin embargo, justo antes de impactarse contra el suelo, el castaño se enderezó y cayó con los movimientos de un gato en el suelo.

Sacó de su disco de duelo dos carta a las cuales le dio un golpe con su varita, causando que ambas empezaran a brillar.

- ¡los invoco monstruo de las sombras!, cubran mi espalda de hechizos enemigos... ¡Breaker el guerrero Mágico, y mago Aprendiz!

1

Lanzó las dos cartas al aire, y ambas se volvieron monstruos de duelos verdaderos al instante, que se lanzaron junto con Alex al ataque.

- olvidas que yo también aprendí eso en Howarts, ¡te invoco Dragón Armado! Defiende mi frente – Max hizo lo mismo, y el Dragón armado Nivel 3 apareció al instante frente a Max, encarando a ambos monstruos, lanzó una ráfaga de energía que destrozó al mago aprendiz, pero no ocurrió lo mismo con Breaker, el cuál lo acabó con su espada.

- ¡tonto!

7 En este instante de distracción del guerrero de armadura roja, Max dirigió sus garras de Adamantino contra el estomago del Breaker, pero algo le estorbó el paso. Un BeyBlade color rojo acababa de chocar contra su mano, desviando su ataque, y dejando que Breaker lanzara un fuerte corte mágico justo en su estomago.

- maldición – Max volteó a ver a Alex, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras desplegaba su aura.

- ¿acaso dejarás todo el paquete a tus criaturas?

Alex solamente río ante este reto.

- deberás vencerlas primero para llegar a mí... y no te olvides del otro mago aprendiz...

- ¿qué...? Ohhuuu! – efectivamente, en ese instante otro báculo se hundió en su espina dorsal, derribándolo. – como lo olvidé: el efecto del mago Aprendiz, de que otro mago ocupe su lugar sin que lo vea...

- pero eso no es todo Max... ¡vida de mis dos criaturas contráiganse para dar vida a una tercera! – Alex dio otro toque de su varita a otra carta, y su mago aprendiz y su Breaker se volvieron energía que se unió con esta carta. Alex volvió a encender su aura y a recitar – poderoso Dragón de las sombras que has peleado a mi lado por la luz... acude a mi llamado en este duelo de magia... ¡Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos!

La carta base de Alex se apareció en el campo retando a Max.

- pero eso no es todo Max... ¡surge de tu sello Solaris!.

El blade rojo que giraba a los pies de Max aceleró súbitamente su giro, empezó a brillar en el bit, hasta liberar a su Bestia Bit.

- y para finalizar... pronuncio el hechizo polimerización... – Alex sacó su carta mágica y le dio un golpe con la varita, haciéndola destellar.

- ¡Te maldigo Alex! ( O )... – gritó Max mientras empezaba a volar para alejarse de la unión que se estaba dando entre la bestia bit y el dragón. Un gruñido le indicó que estaba lista, y tuvo que esquivar una gran ráfaga de fuego fatuo, lanzado por un Dragón rojo con rayas negras, con unas grandes alas de fénix y cuernos de carnero.

- ¡aparece mi bestia guardiana!... ¡Dragón rubí del sol oscuro! ( Dark Sun Ruby Dragon)

El Dragón empezó a lanzar más y más ráfagas de fuego a Max, que las esquivaba lo más hábilmente que podía, pero el dragón contaba con la velocidad meteórica de Solaris, haciéndolo mucho más difícil. Alex se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse a descansar mientras su Dragón hacía el resto.

"es lo que me encanta de los enfrentamientos de batalla absoluta... puedes usar todos los poderes que tengas sin limitar ninguno. De esa forma, con mis poderes mágicos, mis cartas y mi bestia bit, eh podido invocar a la criatura que más se parece a mi espíritu: el Dragón del sol oscuro"...

Max siguió intentando esquivar todos los golpes, volando y moviéndose por todo el estadio, tuvo una milésima de segundo para voltear y mirar a Alex, alejarse tranquilamente.

- dos pueden jugar el mismo juego...

Alex se seguía alejando, mirando el destello rojo de su dragón que se reflejaba el suelo frente a él... claro, hasta que este destello se volvió completamente azul.

- ¿¡qué!? – Alex volteó rápidamente, y la sorpresa llenó su rostro al ver a su dragón completamente congelado - ¡no puede ser!... ¡ahh!

Un gran rayo azul iba directo hacía él, alcanzó a saltar para que no le diera de lleno, pero el golpe alcanzó a golpear su pie, que quedó completamente congelado.

Kiwold levantó el vuelo, y desde el cielo empezó a cargar otro ataque de aurora contra Alex.

- espera Kiwold – la bestia bit de Max detuvo su ataque a la orden de este – agreguémosle un poco más de acción... ¡caigo en tu juego Alex!, ¡invoco a Kaibaman! – un guerrero vestido con una gabardina blanca apareció y despareció en un instante - ¡y le pido que llame al Dragón blanco de ojos azules! – hubo un destello mayor que los anteriores cuando Max dio un golpe a su carta con la varita, invocando al dragón ojos azules.

- y ahora ... ¡Polimerización! – Max también dio un golpe a su carta hechizo, y la bestia Bit y el monstruo de duelo se fundieron como uno sólo. Creando un Dragón hecho de hielo blanco resplandeciente, de alas metálicas y 4 patas lobunas con enormes garras de Dragón - ¡te llamo Bestia Zafiro de hielo blanco (White Ice Zafiro Beast)!... ¡usa Aurora Neutrónica!

La esfera de energía helada correspondiente apareció en el hocico de la bestia, que la disparó sin dudar contra Alex.

- ¡yo aún no le diría adiós a mi Dragón rubí!.

La esfera de energía helada fue desviada en ese instante de su trayectoria por un meteoro cubierto de fuego infernal.

- maldición...

el dragón de Alex acababa de descongelarse, y cargaba otro ataque.

- ¡descarga de meteoro infernal!

Max tuvo que volar para evitar el golpe, y lanzó un rayo ocular contra el Dragón que se protegió con sus alas.

- te dije que no podrás tocarme si no pasabas antes por mi dragón Max...

- ¿sí? – dijo Max mientras esquivaba más y más meteoros - ¡pues te pongo el mismo desafío!

El sentido arácnido vibró y Alex saltó y dio la media vuelta en el aire, quebrando el hielo de su pie y esquivando un zarpazo que la bestia de hielo blanco de Max lanzó.

- me parece bien – dijo Alex poniéndose en posición de ataque. - ¡aplastaré a tu bestia en un instante con mi nueva técnica! – alrededor del brazo derecho de Alex empezaron a rotar pequeños destellos plateados, similares a estrellas. Entonces Alex a la velocidad del sonido, lanzó un corte de mano. - ¡_Starligth Excallibur!_

Del corte nació una ráfaga cuchilla hecha por miles de partículas de estrellas, directo a la bestia de hielo polar, sin embargo, esta voló y logró esquivar el golpe, que dejó un gran corte en toda la pared al impactarse.

Alex lanzó una telaraña a la bestia mientras despegaba y logró adherirse a esta, que voló con más altura y velocidad para quitárselo de encima.

Mientras tanto, Max seguía planeando bajo a toda velocidad por el estadio, esquivando los golpes del Dragón Rubí.

Se dio la vuelta para encarar al dragón mientras los ataques seguían cayendo.

- ¡Ya me cansé de ti!... ¡_Reducto_! – el hechizo dio de llenó en el rostro del dragón, haciéndolo retroceder, Max no perdió la oportunidad para acerarse más y lanzarle rayos oculares mientras volaba en espiral a su alrededor, llegó hasta su rostro donde sacó sus garras con las cuales empezó a cortar su rostro.

- no... eres... tan... rudo... ¿eh?

En ese instante, con un golpe de ala el dragón lo hizo caer, y la bestia cargó y disparó su meteoro al instante...

- ¡hay maldi...! – el impacto lo hizo caer en picada humeando. Sin embargo, con una extraordinaria recuperación, Max sólo toco el suelo con su mano para darse impulso y salir de nuevo contra del Dragón.

Mientras tanto, Alex se aferraba a la telaraña lo más posible mientras que la bestia de hielo se movía constantemente hasta hacerlo estrellarse contra la pared muchas veces.

- ¡al demonio! – Alex soltó la telaraña, se dejó caer un instante antes de lanzar nuevamente telaraña esta vez al estomago de la criatura, se balanceó en esta nueva red hasta quedar frente a frente con la bestia - ¡_Cataclismus Mortus!_

El impactó estrelló la bestia de Max en la pared, y Alex lanzó otra telaraña para adherirse a la pared de enfrente.

- ya terminé Max...

White ice salió como llamado del cráter, y se lanzó contra Alex al instante, que disparó telaraña y escapó del golpe

- bueno, tal vez aún tarde un poco... – Alex dio un salto hacía Hielo Blanco, esperando montarse en la espalda de este, pero lo que ocurrió fue que recibió una Aurora Neutrónica justo en el rostro.

Alex cayó en el suelo paralizado, completamente pálido, con el cabello blanco y en punta.

La bestia zafiro cayó sobre Alex, poniendo su gran pata fría sobre el cuello de este.

- bueno ya estuvo... ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!!!- La bestia Zafiro retrocedió adolorida al instante, cuando 5 aguijones traspasaron su piel de hielo y se enterraron en su pata.

- ¡listo! – a través del hielo blanco se podía ver el veneno púrpura entrando más y más... hasta quedarse congelado sin pasar de la pata. Alex no esperó para mostrar su frustración ante esto - ¡¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA NO TE MUERES?! ( O )

Mientras tanto, Max había iniciado el intercambio de golpes con el dragón rubí, buscando desesperadamente un punto con la defensa baja para clavar la garras de adamantio, pero las enormes alas del dragón, con piel tan dura como el acero eran un gran impedimento, en especial porque la criatura podía usarlas casi como brazos.

- ¡ahhh! ¡Déjame pasar! – dijo Max al lanzar el décimo rayo ocular para hacer retroceder las alas, pero su grito fue inútil ya que el dragón rubí conectó otro golpe de ala que sacó de balance a Max - ¡ah!, ¡me desharé de esas alas!... ¡_Incarcero_! – varias cuerdas salieron para enroscarse en las alas de rubí, pero este interpuso sus cuernos en su trayectoria y las cuerdas se enredaron allí sin hacer ningún daño. - ¡ahora! ¡_Cataclismus Mortus_! – en este movimiento, la defensa de rubí había dejado su cabeza completamente expuesta, y el águila de energía bronce de Max, y Max mismo, se lanzaron a esta, conectando un golpe directo, que dobló del dolor al rubí.

- ¡eh Max! – escuchó que le llamaban

- ¿qué?... ¡¡¡Woooow!!!

La gran mole del zafiro, cubierta de pies a cabeza por telaraña iba a toda velocidad hacía Max.

- ¡esto es tuyo!

Zafiro chocó contra su amo, y ambos se impactaron contra las gradas destruyéndolas. Alex aprovechó este instante para ir a ver a Rubí, que tenía una herida fea en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes amiguito...- Alex puso su mano sobre la herida de su criatura y le traspasó un poco de energía, haciendo que la lesión se borrara

- ¿de donde rayos le ve lo "amiguito" a ese dragón"? –afirmó Max saliendo detrás de su bestia Zafiro – creo que Alex le ah tomado demasiado cariño a sus cartas... no importa, ¡acabémoslos! ¡Aurora Neutrónica!

El zafiro de Max, cargó nuevamente su poder y lo lanzó contra Alex, que aún estaba de espaldas.

- no... otr-r-a-a ... v-vez – Alex de nuevo estaba paralizado, con el cabello blanco en punta. Tras él, Max apareció volando sobre su bestia zafiro.

- ¡tengo una mejor forma de deshacerme de tu Dragón Rubí! – Max levantó una carta mágica - ¡actívate Vortex de relámpagos! – una carta del deck de Max desapareció y de la carta que sostenía surgieron varios relámpagos que iban contra Dragón y amo...

- hay mald-di-ita sea... d-debo hac-cer a-algo.. . – aún mantenía su varita en su congelada mano "de acuerdo... no puedo hablar, pero puedo pensar... _Protego_"

Los relámpagos estaban apunto de impactar, cuando chocaron contra una barrera invisible y desviaron su curso hacía Max.

- ¡que rayos!... ¡_Heavy Storm! _– Max invocó otra carta mágica, y con los vientos que provocó esta, deshizo los relámpagos que Alex había regresado – uff... eso estuvo cerca.

- ...¡_revolución Macrocosmica!_

- ¡¡ahh!!!.

El ataque impactó, y rubio y bestia cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Inferno fire meteor!

Inmediatamente el castigo continuó con un impacto meteorico sobre ambos, que dejó un crater en el suelo. Alex se deslizó al fondo de este para ver a su amigo y a su criatura en el suelo.

- te lo eh dicho muchas veces... no bajes la guardia.

Mas abrió los ojos rápidamente, y el rayo rojo que despidieron expulsó a Alex del crater.

-¡tu tampoco!...

Zafiro y su amo volvieron a elevarse, para encontrarse con Alex ya montado sobre rubí.

- ¿hechizos?

- hechizos...

al mismo tiempo: - _Cataclismus Mortus!!!_

Águila y León impactaron en el aire a la vez creando un vacío entre ellos que anuló los dos hechizos...

- dame tiempo amigo... – dijo Alex acariciando el cuello de su dragón – no saldrán de esta – Alex levantó la mano al cielo después de decirle esto a su Rubí, el universo empezó a acudir a él y comprimirse en su mano.

-¡eso si que no!...¡adelante Bestia Zafiro de hielo blanco! – Max incrementó la velocidad de su bestia, pero al mismo tiempo el dragón rubí empezó a lanzarles una lluvia de meteoros infernales, que el zafiro esquivaba hábilmente.

Max desmontó su bestia y empezó a volar entre la lluvia de meteoros hasta llegar donde estaba Alex en el preciso momento en que este cerraba su mano.

- ¡_Revolución...!_

- ¡_Expeliarmus!_

El hechizo desvió la mano de Alex, causando que la revolución macrocósmica se impactara contra el suelo, destrozando gran parte de la plataforma

- ¡maldición! – dijo Alex mirando el humo causado por su golpe - ¿no me la van a cobrar o sí?... ¡sentido arácnido! – Alex se dio la vuelta justo para desviar con su varita un encantamiento de desmayo.

- a rayos...

- mal intento... – con la otra mano Alex lanzó al instante telaraña a Max, hasta dejarlo enredado.

Max empezó a caer en picada, hasta que fue atrapado por su bestia zafiro en medio del aire, sobre esta cortó las cuerdas y preparó su siguiente hechizo.

- ¡_Reducto_!

El encantamiento no dio en el blanco, pero causo el efecto que Max esperaba, el Dragón Zafiro dio una vuelta sobre si mismo, dejando expuesto su costado.

- ¡ahora!- en un segundo Max se lanzó contra aquel costado expuesto, sin embargo, justo cuando iba a impactar sus garras 5 aguijones cayeron y lo obligaron a frenarse en seco, cuando miró hacía arriba por inercia, Alex le cayó encima, derribándolos a ambos hasta dejarlos en el suelo, de donde se volvieron a levantar.

Las dos criaturas fusionadas se colocaron junto a sus amos.

- si yo fuera tu, me rendía ahora, antes de salir lastimado – fanfarroneó Max

- no, esta vez no planeo rendirme...

"Zeus parece que se la está creyendo... ¿no crees?"

"sí, es genial... sigamos ofreciendo espectáculo con los dragones...que por cierto, no habíamos planeado esa jugada de que me lanzaras a Zafiro"

"tampoco habíamos planeado conectar un golpe a nuestras criaturas hasta haber dejado pasar un rato"

"bueno, no me gusta seguir un libreto"

-¡Aurora Neutrónica!

El dragón rubí salió volando hasta el otro extremo de la habitación al recibir el golpe directo de la Bestia Zafiro.

- ¿lo vez?

-¡_Cataclismus Mortus Tria_!

Tres leones de color oro se impactaron contra la Bestia Zafiro de Hielo Blanco, lanzándola al extremo contrario.

- es cierto, no es divertido.

Alex dio varias piruetas hacía atrás hasta entrar en el humo con su dragón Rubí, el cúal despegó en cuanto tuvo a su amo en su espalda, y se lanzó contra Max.

- ¡esta vez es mi turno!... ¡activo Vortex de relámpago! – Alex sacó dos cartas, una de las cuales dio poder a la primera, haciéndola generar varios rayos que salieron contra Max.

- buen intento – Max extendió sus manos a los lados, haciendo que surgieran ondas de estos, y que la estructura metálica de la plataforma y de la destruida tribuna se levantaran. Con otro movimiento de sus manos, los metales acudieron a él y formaron una barrera defensora con la que chocaron los relámpagos – pero no lo suficiente... ¡y es mi turno!, ¡activaré Fisura...!

- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

La carta salió volando de la mano de Max, y Alex aprovechó cuando salió volando a recogerla, para sacar una mano de 7 cartas, y dispersarlas por todo el estadio con un brillo rosa. Las cartas desaparecieron de la vista en cuanto tocaron el suelo, o tomaron forma de escombros.

- ¡no maldición! – Max había alcanzado a ver como la ultima carta se ocultaba - ¡has colocado tus cartas trampa! ¿verdad?.

Alex solamente sonrió, lanzó telaraña y empezó a balancearse a través de esta.

- al menos vi donde estaba una... ¡Vamos Tifón Místico espacial! – Max sacó su carta mágica y la activó contra la carta trampa que había visto que era colocada.

- ¡_Finite Incantatem!_

Antes de llegar a su destino, el torbellino negro fue frenado y desecho por un rayo de energía.

Mientras Alex se deslizaba por la telaraña con una mano, sostenía su varita con la otra.

- maldición... ¡Vamos Bestia Zafiro de hielo blanco!

Max y su criatura despegaron por separado, el primero, voló por sobre la telaraña de Alex y la cortó de golpe con su garras, sin embargo, en plena caída el castaño fue atrapado por su dragón rubí, que empezó a lanzar meteoros destructores contra Max,

- ¡_Movili Aparetio! ¡Movili Aparetio! ¡Movili Aparetio! – _pronunciaba Max lo más rápido posible, desviando cada golpe con su varita. Alex, frustrado por no poder conectar el golpe, volvió a lanzar telaraña y se balanceó hasta detrás de Max.

- ¡ _Glacius!_

Que fue mucho más rápido y le lanzó un encantamiento congelante.

- ¡rayos... ¡Maquina de Evacuación forzada! – la trampa se activó inmediatamente, por debajo de Alex, lo lanzó con su plataforma y en al aire se volvió energía que desapareció y reapareció sobre Rubí.

- ¡Aurora Neutrónica!

Pero no vio la bestia de Max tras él, que lanzó su ataque hacía ellos.

- ¡Cilindros Mágicos! – pero otra de sus trampas se activó, revelando dos cilindros, de los cuales el primero tomó todo el ataque, y el segundo apuntó hacía Max y lo liberó.

- ¡_Incendio! – _Pronunció Max al tiempo que lanzaba rayos con sus ojos, generando una doble onda de calor que neutralizó el poder de hielo. "eso es Alex, sigue revelando tus cartas trampa" - ¡Espadas de luz reveladora!.

- Magic Jammer! – otra carta trampa se reveló, y Alex se vio forzado a tirar otra carta para evitar que las espadas de luz reveladora lo atraparan.

"¡oh no!, guardaba eso para cuando activara el poder especial de su Ojiazul... rayos, ya veo lo que planea, me esta obligando a jugar todas mis trampas"

- no funcionará Max... aún tengo mis mejores cartas boca abajo, y no seguiré más tu juego.

- esta bien, si tu lo dices... – Max desmontó de la Bestia Zafiro - ¡ataca a Alex con garra de hielo!

Al mismo tiempo, Alex lanzó telaraña y dejó a su Dragón Rubí, mientras se balanceaba para evitar el golpe le gritó - ¡ataca a Max ahora que no tiene a su Bestia!

"aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó Zeus.

Alex descendió a tierra con una pirueta, el dragón zafiro empezó a intentarlo traspasar con sus garras, pero Zaguitarius esquivaba sus golpes y lanzaba el encantamiento de _Reducto _o _Desmaius_ intercaladamente contra el dragón. Mientras tanto, el dragón rubí lanzaba cientos de meteoros en un segundo que Max esquivaba hábilmente, y entonces lanzaba rayos de sus ojos, que dañaban al Dragón. La batalla continuó así varios instantes, sin que nadie cediera terreno.

"ya estoy harto... aparentan pelar con todo, pero sé bien que esto es poco para lo que pueden hacer. Ni siquiera están peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, dejan que sus criaturas reciban y hagan la mayoría del daño, mientras ellos se la pasan jugando y lanzándose chispas con sus varitas o sus cartas. No me engañarán Shadow Urbans... no bloquearán mis planes, pelearán quieran..." una niebla roja empezó a salir por entre los escombros de la plataforma "o no quieran".

La niebla se fue colando sin que lo notaran por sus orificios nasales, y cada vez que jadeaban cansados aspiraban otro poco. La joya del milenio emitió un destello púrpura pero Max ya no podía notarlo.

Alex logró sentir como su cabeza se nublaba, como dejaba de ver con claridad a la bestia de Max, y todo se volvía confuso...

A Max le pasaba algo similar, ni siquiera podía captar el destello de su joya, mucho menos el dragón de Alex.

El primero en ser regresado a la realidad fue Alex, cuando la garra de Zafiro se enterró dolorosamente en su hombro.

- ¡ahhh! – la sangre salpico el suelo y la chaqueta negra de Alex, que fue a dar al suelo cuando este se la quitó de golpe.

La bestia no dejó de dar golpes y causar severos rasguños a toda la piel de Alex. que seguía paralizado. Zafiro lanzó el que parecía iba a ser el golpe final, sin embargo, fue un portal de energía lo que traspasó con su garra. La carta de Negate Atack de Alex.

- creo que ya es hora, de terminar con el show...

Musica de fondo: "cualquiera menos Desert Song o Interlude de My Chemical Romance

El aura plata de Alex empezó a surgir de su cuerpo, cuando este se lanzó contra la criatura, que lanzó varios golpes de Neutron para detenerlo, para su sorpresa, el joven Zaguitarius los desviaba con un movimiento apenas perceptible de su varita.

Llegó hasta quedar a unos milímetros del rostro de la bestia Zafiro.

- ¡_Revolución Macrocosmica_!

El golpe impactó de lleno, perdiendo al Zafiro en el movimiento del universo entero, y lanzándolo chocar contra la plataforma, destruyendo la mitad de esta.

Zafiro intentó levantarse lentamente, pero lo recibió una gran descarga de energía mágica en forma de rayo, energía que surgía del dedo de Alex.

- ¡actívate trampa del Quiebre de Raigeki! -

mantuvo su ataque unos instantes más. Afortunadamente para Max, dragón Zafiro soportó el poder y lanzó un Neutrón Polar para anular el impacto del que era presa.

Alex trazó la barrera de cristal que se había abstenido de usar hasta entonces, y el ataque fue regresado. La bestia Zafiro tuvo que volar, se elevó unos metros y descendió en picada, intentando aplastar a Alex con su pie. Fue un grave error ya que el caballero de Lira, le dio una cuchillada directa de Excallibur en la planta del pie. Esto hubiera causado que cayera, si Alex no hubiera usado un encantamiento de movimiento con su varita y lo hubiera lanzado de golpe contra la pared. Pero allí no detuvo su ataque, empezó a avanzar mientras lanzaba varios aguijones hacía donde había impactado su rival con una mano, y con la otra levantaba su Web portal y virtualizaba a Mario dentro de su cuerpo.

- ¡Chip-Link! ¡Hammer, Star!

En la mano de Alex apareció un martillo que destellaba de dorado, y el Shadow Urban del sol lo lanzó con todas su fuerzas contra la bestia Zafiro, que lo anuló con un disparo de hielo inesperado.

Zafiro se levantó rápidamente hasta volverse una ráfaga de color azul, que se estrelló contra Alex, que intentó trazar la barrera de cristal para detenerlo, pero la bestia la traspasó como vidrio y Alex recibió el golpe, que lo lanzó del otro lado del estadio.

Zafiro no detuvo su ataque, y volvió a tratar de acuchillarlo, pero Alex o esquivaba o frenaba sus golpes con Excallibur. Sin embargo, ya no podía contraatacar como la primera vez.

Zafiro lanzó un golpe falso, un golpe verdadero que Alex bloqueó, y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para golpearlo con su cola. El sentido arácnido fue igual de rápido y Alex dio un salto para esquivarlo, pero la cola alcanzó a golpear en el pie, lo sacó de balance y Alex cayó al suelo. La lluvia de ataques Polares no se hicieron esperar, y el Shadow Urban rodó para evitarlos, aunque el costado se le empezaba a helar. Cuando notó esto desenfundó su varita más rápido que la vista y apuntó a Zafiro.

- ¡_Incendio!_

La bestia retrocedió cuando la enorme llamarada la golpeó de lleno en la cara. Alex lanzó telaraña y se escapó de allí, pero aquella vez no sería tan fácil, Zafiro rugió y empezó a emanar aire frío de todo su cuerpo, las paredes por donde pasaba Alex eran congeladas con el toque de este aire, mientras que este apenas las esquivaba a duras penas.

- ¡f_lipendo_!

Alex liberó su encantamiento repulsor con todo su poder para intentar reflejar las ráfagas de aire frío, pero fue inútil ya que estas terminaron venciéndolo y quedó vuelto un cubo de hielo en la pared.

- ¡Chip-Link! ¡Phantom Cap! – que traspasó como si de humo se tratara en cuanto virtualizó su Chip más letal. Lanzó telaraña y saltó hasta la cabeza de Zafiro, que traspasó y se colocó dentro de esta.

- ¡_Revolución Macrocosmica!_

La sangre azul de Zafiro salpicó todo el estadio, cuando un universo entero explotó en su cabeza de adentro hacía afuera. La bestia cayó de inmediato al suelo, decapitada de la forma más dolorosamente posible.

Alex cayó al suelo regresando a la normalidad.

Max esquivó un golpe de rubí apenas sin darse cuenta, cuando miró como su bestia caía muerta de aquella forma.

- (o.o) Dragón Zafiro... de hielo blanco. – Max cayó de golpe de rodillas en el suelo deteniendo su flotamiento. Lanzó una ultima mirada de rabia y dolor a su bestia tan cruelmente muerta. El BeyBlade y la carta llegaron humeando hasta él.

- bien... pasé a tu criatura, tengo derecho a desafiarte a ti. – dijo Alex de una forma bastante frívola. Mientras miraba a Max en el suelo, con la cabeza baja y la gorra haciendo oscuridad sobre su mirada. De alguna forma, los ojos de Alex estaban cegados, y no podía ver el dolor de su compañero en ese momento, tan sólo sentía el deseo de seguir peleando, de destrozar, de acabar con todo...

y este deseo se fue apoderando rápidamente del corazón de Max, sin que se pudiera ver debido a sus ojos obstruidos por la gorra.

Alex siguió con su movimiento, revelando dos cartas mágicas.

- activo disparo de fuego infernal, y Pisada de Destrucción. Tengo un dragón equivalente al ojos rojos en el campo para activar ambas. – el poder mágico fue cargado dentro del dragón Rubí, sacándole un aura verde. Los ojos de la criatura destellaron. Y lanzó al instante su meteoro infernal, cubierto con un inusitado poder mágico. El ataque dio en el blanco causando una cortinilla de humo. No esperó a que se disipara para lanzar una gran pisada hacía esta, con su pie por igual cubierto de energía mágica.

- terminó el duelo... ¿eh?

Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba del todo. Aún no podía ver a Max por el humo, pero podía asegurar que el ataque había fallado, porque su dragón no podía bajar el pie, era como si estuviera apoyando en algo, y no pudiera aplastarlo.

La cortina de humo se fue levantando lentamente revelando a Max, aún cabizbajo y con la gorra obstruyendo sus ojos, con una mano levantada hacía la pata del dragón.

- ¿pudiste detener la pisada de destrucción con una mano?...

- no...- respondió Max sin ganas

El humo se disipó por completo.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER!

- lo pude detener... con un dedo.

El pie enteró del dragón rubí, sino el peso completo de este, estaba apoyado sobre el dedo meñique de Max, y por más presión que ejercía la bestia, Max no parecía ni sentirla. Finalmente, el rubio hizo un leve movimiento de empuje con su meñique, y el dragón salió despedido varios metros hacía atrás.

- ¿Max, pero qué...?

algo pasaba, Max empezaba a despedir un gran aura color dorado, que lo rodeaba con cada vez más y más velocidad y potencia, su ropa se empezó a agitar violentamente hacía arriba, a pesar de que no había aire.

- tu tienes un poder secreto Alex... tus habilidades como caballero. Yo también tengo uno, Dartel me lo implantó con los genes de un tipo de guerreros que desaparecieron casi al mismo tiempo que los caballeros. No me gusta usarlo, no suelo usarlo... pero creo que ahora, es necesario si queremos hacer esta una batalla justa...

la ropa se agitó con más violencia que antes, y el resplandor se volvió tan fuerte que Alex tuvo que taparse los ojos para resistirlo. Max levantó rápidamente el rostro y puso sus puños a la altura de su cintura, haciendo sus codos hacía atrás para dejar fluir mejor la energía.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! – gritó esto al levantar el rostro. En el movimiento de su cabeza se pudo percibir como sus ojos color zafiro se volvían color verde esmeralda y su pupila desaparecía, la gorra salió volando despedida por el gran poder que fluía, y porque el cabello de Max se había levantado por completo hacía arriba. Al hacerlo destelló y con este destello se aclaró hasta volverse dorado y luego blanco.

La energía dejó de ser contenida y fluyó haciendo un gran ruido y rodeando a Max de una destellante aura...

La transformación de Max en supersaiyayin finalmente concluyó.

- así que Dartel también agregó genes Saiya en tu creación...

- así es... y es hora de que los utilice... ¡KIEEEE!!!! – Max liberó un destello dorado y se lanzó contra Alex, sin embargo, el dragón de este fue igual de rápido y le conectó un Meteor. Fire Blast, desviando a Max de su golpe.

- aún no pasas mi desafío... debes vencer a mi dragón...

Max se levantó como si nada, varias quemaduras en su rostro causadas por el impacto del dragón sanaron automáticamente, y se lanzó contra el dragón liberando su Ki.

Impactó un puñetazo en la mandíbula del dragón, con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó hasta el techo, al instante empezó a lanzar su rayo óptico sobre el cuerpo de este.

El dragón respondió con un meteoro infernal, que Max desvió con una mano. Y volvió a lanzarse al ataque. Conectó otros diez golpes en un segundo por todo el cuerpo del dragón, se alejó unos metros de este y realizó su hechizo de Cataclismo, arrojando al dragón hasta el suelo. Cuando hubo impactado Max sacó web portal y virtualizó rápidamente a Link sobre su cuerpo.

- ¡Chip-Link! ¡Light Arrow! – Max lanzó su flecha mágica destéllante directo al pecho del dragón. Sin embargo, esta no conectó ya que el dragón la atrapó con sus dedos.

Sol Oscuro salió volando a toda potencia del cráter que había causado al impactar, y fuego negro empezó a surgir de sus costados: estaba usando el poder de la Ola cataclismica de Solaris. Max intentó esquivarlo pero muy tarde, el golpe conectó y se lo llevó arrastrando hasta impactarlo con el techo. Rubí no esperó y lanzó varios golpes más con las garras, destrozando todo el pecho de Max, después de esto dio un brusco coletazo lanzando a Max al suelo, y mientras caía disparó otro meteoro infernal.

- ¡_Glacius_¡ - sin embargo, Max logró congelarlo antes de que el meteoro le diera, sus heridas se curaron a toda velocidad, y el Shadow Urban del rayo hizo honor a su nombre con la velocidad que alcanzó cuando se lanzó contra Rubí. El dragón respondió con una ráfaga de fuego pero fue inútil ya que aunque golpeó a Max de llenó. este siguió moviéndose a través de esta, moviendo su varita por delante de él - ¡_protego_.

A unos cuantos metros de impactar, el dragón dio un coletazo que le volteó la cara a Max, lo tomó con una garra, y empezó a descender en picada. A unos metros del suelo soltó al rayo con un fuerte impacto en el suelo que causó otro cráter, y volvió a elevarse, solo para descender y aplastarlo con su pie. Pero cometió el mismo error que Zafiro al hacer esto, como se comprobó cuando rugió adolorido, y retiró su pie del agujero. Las garras de adamantium de Max estaban enterradas casi por completo en su planta del pie. Sin embargo, Max pagó por esto, ya que se volvió un blanco muy fácil de una lluvia de meteoros infernales que destrozaron la plataforma y lo lanzaron lejos de esta.

De las ultimas heridas quedó cicatriz al sanarse, pero Max volvía a levantarse y a lanzar el cataclimus mortus, y a sí mismo contra rubí, con un puño por delante. El dragón se protegió con sus alas como antes, y el golpe y hechizo combinado de Max, aunque liberó una onda de energía y un gran estruendo, no surtió efecto en rubí al impactarse, el dragón abrió sus alas de golpe haciendo retroceder a Max, y lo golpeó con sus cuernos. Uno de los cuales se enterró en el hombro de Max, exactamente donde las garras de zafiro habían traspasado a Alex en el turno anterior. Para sorpresa del rubio, la herida no sanó. Había sido demasiado poderoso su impacto .

Max dio una pirueta en el aire, para alejarse de Rubí, pero mantenerlo frente a él; y empezó a lanzar cientos de Spin Atack! Mágicos con la espada de Link en un instante, mientras sus manos apenas se podían ver. Sin embargo, rubí no se quedó atrás y la lluvia de meteoros no se hizo esperar. Los golpes a distancia impactaron un rato más, hasta que Rubí lanzó otro chorro de fuego, que se abrió paso a través de todo y golpeó a Max, sacándolo de balance. Rubí volvió a ver su oportunidad e intentó darle un golpe de ala, pero.

- ¡Chip-Link Megaton Hammer! – Link-Max tomó tanto su espada como un gran martillo de acero, cada uno con una mano, y golpeó el ala de Rubí con ambos cuando este iba a darle un golpe. Con un sonoro ¡Crack!, el ala de rubí se rompió. y este empezó a caer en picada, hasta impactarse contra el suelo, destruyendo lo que quedaba de la plataforma

- _¡Episkeyio! – _dijo Max apuntando con su varita a su herida, que finalmente dejó de sangrar. En este instante de distracción, Rubí se levantó y volvía a volar contra Max, dificultosamente ya que lo hacía con solo un ala. Y no esperó para cargar otro Impacto de Meteoro Infernal mágico mayor que los anteriores contra Max.

- estúpida bestia. – Max llevó sus dos manos a la altura de su cintura y volvió a hacer sus codos hacía atrás. En cada mano surgió una poderosa energía blanca que destellaba y lanzaba pequeños relámpagos – Mi Ken principal de golpe, y la versión rápida del Kame Hame ha... ¡HameKa Kie! – al gritar esto, extendió ambas manos rápidamente hacía adelante y juntó ambas energías en estas. Una gran ráfaga de energía blanca surgió de estas, con una gran potencia y velocidad. Sorprendiendo al dragón Rubí.

Rubí ni siquiera disparó su golpe por la sorpresa, y el ataque lo impactó y atravesó en un instante. Su cadáver cayó con un hoyo en el estomago, justo sobre el cadáver de Zafiro.

Max lanzó una carta trampa a lo lejos, y descendió suavemente frente a Alex, que había permanecido rezagado mirando la batalla. Ambos se quedaron mirando unos instantes, y sin romper contacto, extendieron sus cartas y BeyBlades hacía los cadáveres de sus criaturas, y las recuperaron para que se revivieran y se regeneraran.

**_Canción de fondo: To The End- My Chemical Romance._**

- bien, pasé tu prueba y pásate la mía – dijo Max

- así parece – le respondió Zaguitarius.

A la vez - ¡_Reducto!_

Los hechizos impactaron y se anularon en aire, y en la corriente de energía que generaron, ambos Shadow Urban dieron un salto para enfrentarse en el aire. Max intentó conectar diez golpes en un segundo, pero Alex esquivó cada uno, y lanzó un corte de excallibur en el estomago de Max. Sólo entonces la gravedad pareció empezar a actuar en el y hacerlo caer, aunque a unos centímetros del suelo, Alex lanzó telaraña y se balanceo alejándose de Max, o eso intentó sino hubiera sido derribado por un rayo rojo salido de los ojos de Max, que no perdió oportunidad y se lanzó con las garras desenfundadas contra su rival.

- ¡_Revolución Macrocosmica!_

Pero Max fue atrapado por el universo y lanzado hasta el otro lado del calabozo, donde impactó, dejando un cráter en la pared.

- sí a eso nos vamos – dijo Max poniendo sus manos en posición de batalla, las esferas de energía aparecieron en estas - ¡_HameKa Kieeee!_

Alex rió.

- ¡tonto!... ¡_Cataclismus Mortus!_

El león emergió de la varita de Alex, arrasó con el Energy de Max, y conectó su golpe contra Max, regresándolo al cráter de la pared.

- imposible- dijo Max, un hilillo de sangre le escurría por la boca.

- un truco no funciona contra un caballero que lo ah visto – le dijo Alex desde abajo – ahora bien... ¡_revolución Macrocomsica!_

Max volvió a ser arrasado por el golpe de Alex, hasta que cayó humeando en el suelo, con toda la camiseta destrozada, pero aún consiente y con las heridas sanándose.

- bien, no importa... tengo otros trucos – Max se lanzó de nuevo contra Alex, lanzándole varios energy Ha! Seguidos, sin embargo, nuevamente el Shadow urban del sol empezó a esquivarlos hábilmente, sin que ninguno impactara, sin embargo, esta distracción impidió que se moviera cuando el suelo se desprendió con todo y Alex, y se impactara contra el techo.

- _¡Carpe Retractum! _– todo eso causado por un poderoso encantamiento garfio creado por Max. - _¡Cataclismus Mortus!_

Antes de que el pedazo de techo pudiera descender, Max lanzó su águila contra Alex. el hechizo impactó destruyendo el pedazo de suelo, y haciendo descender a Alex humeando, nuevamente Max no perdió oportunidad y se lanzó contra Alex, esta vez conectando su golpe en el estomago de este.

Alex cayó al suelo malherido, pero nuevamente se levantaba.

- ¡_revolución Macrocosmica!_

El universo estalló contra Max, sin embargo este estaba mucho más preparado que la primera vez. Se lanzó contra el universo, y tal como lo había hecho el propio Alex, empezó a navegar a través de este, esquivando los golpes de planetas, con la gran velocidad que le proporcionaba su transformación, llegó hasta Alex en cosa de segundos, y en ese instante su puño empezó a brillar de plata, y Max lo hizo hacía atrás.

- ¡_Metal Kie!. _

A unos centímetros del rostro de Alex, Max hizo su puño hacía adelante, produciendo un gran cilindro de energía que golpeó por completo al Shadow urban del sol, o casi...

- ¡_Depulso! _– Alex había utilizado el encantamiento repelente más fuerte, pero aún así el ataque había impactado lanzándolo lejos. Max no espero y se adelantó volando hasta donde Alex debía caer, y le lanzó un rodillazo antes de que llegara. Sin embargo, el caballero de plata se dio la vuelta en el aire, sosteniendo la rodilla de Max y enterrándole sus aguijones, que se rompieron casi al instante con el esqueleto de Adamantio. Max aprovechó este instante para lanzar sus garras al rostro, pero Alex las detuvo con su energía psíquica. Max aumentó más su Ki para pasar la defensa. Finalmente, ambos poderes se neutralizaron y lanzaron a los contendientes a los extremos de la plataforma.

Alex dio un golpe en el piso para rebotar y llegar a la pared contigua donde se quedó adherido, mientras que Max se frenó en el aire con su Ki, y con el mismo impulso que lo había echo hacía atrás, salió hacía adelante contra Alex. Sus garras de Adamantiun impactaron en la pared cuando Alex las esquivó por milímetros, y lanzó un corte de excallibur al rostro del rubio, destrozando la gorra roja. Sin embargo, Max contraatacó con un golpe en la cara que el caballero de Lira no frenó y lo lanzó varios metros hacía atrás. Cuando Alex impactó, sus lentes negros cayeron destrozados y todo su rostro quedó cubierto de sangre: se había roto de la nariz.

No había tiempo de curar su herida, Max se había lanzado de nuevo al ataque, afortunadamente Alex estaba listo.

- ¡_Red De Cristal! _– lanzó telaraña envuelta en cosmos plateado, creando una red de araña frente a él, donde Max quedó atrapado.

Alex no perdió oportunidad y lanzó un hechizo de C_ataclismus Mortus, _destrozando la telaraña y lanzando a Max. Sin embargo, el saiyayin peleó contra el hechizo hasta lograr deshacerlo, y lanzó otro golpe que Alex bloqueó a la perfección.

- ¡_mimblewimble! _. pero no pudo bloquear el encantamiento atontador que impactó en su cara. Alex retrocedió mareado y confundido, dándole tiempo a Max de ponerse en posición de batalla y hacer sus manos hacía un costado y atrás.

- ¡Ka...Me...!

El hechizo aún se mantenía y Alex no podía enfocar nada con claridad, de echo apenas si lograba distinguir el contorno de Max, sosteniendo una esfera azul.

- Ha...Me!!

finalmente, su cabeza empezaba a aclararse un poco, pero aún todo era borroso y el mareo no había cesado del todo.

- ¡HA...!!!!

¡finalmente!, el encantamiento había cedido y podía ver con claridad... podía ver el gran cilindro de energía azul dirigirse a toda velocidad hacía él, pero ya no podía hacer nada más que cubrirse con los antebrazos, donde impactó el Ken de Max... y nada más.

Ya que los brazos de Alex estaban cubiertos de plata, por lo que podían soportar el golpe de KameHame Ha!. Pero no sólo los brazos, todo el cuerpo estaba cubierto de un inusitado brillo plateado, que conforme fue cediendo mostró su forma de armadura.

- Maestro Orfeo... siempre me está salvando... – Alex quebró el ataque de Max con un movimiento de sus manos, dejando ver por completo la armadura plateada de Lira que lo envestía.

- ahora que me eh puesto mi armadura, la batalla empieza.

Sin embargo, Max reía.

- yo diría más bien que con el error de que te pusieras la armadura, la batalla terminó.

- ¿qué?

Max extendió su mano hacía Alex. de inmediato comenzó a flotar, y después salió de golpe contra la pared, estrellándose dejando un cráter. Inmediatamente salió despedido hacía la pared de enfrente, dejando otro cráter en esta, y después repitió lo mismo en las demás paredes, hasta quedar levitando frente a Max.

-¿te has olvidado de que puedo controlar los metales?, tu armadura será... – la armadura empezó a doblarse hacía adentro y comprimirse, con todo y Alex - ... tu perdición.

- Maldición ¡ - gritó Alex, nuevamente sintiendo como la armadura se le enterraba en la piel. "si pudiera virtualizar el chip-link de la gorra fantasma podría escapar de esta... pero tanto Max como yo hemos rebasado el tiempo limite que podemos virtualizar personajes virtuales en la realidad... sin mencionar que ya gasté ese chip... tengo que pensar en algo...AH!!!!!, ¿por qué me cuesta tanto concentrarme?!, sólo puedo pensar en que quiero destruir a Max, acabar ya con él... ¡y ya sé como!.

- ¡revélate carta boca abajo! – una de las cartas que Alex había puesto hacía varios ataques, la ultima de ellas, empezó a destellar y a levantarse.

- ¡no lo creo! ¡ actívate mi trampa: ¡Mal funcionamiento! – Pero Max fue igual de rápido con una trampa propia; la que había colocado cuando exterminó a Rubí y que Alex no dio importancia.

La trampa de Alex fue rodeada por relámpagos, y volvió a ocultarse sin ser activada.

- eso no sirvió de nada...

- claro que sirvió...

una nota musical resonó por toda la plataforma.

- ¡ahhhh!!!!... – la transformación Saiyayin cedió al instante cuando un dolor de muerte y una placentera sensación sacudieron todo su ser. Toda su energía se había perdido en un instante, y creyó que caería al suelo. Pero su caída era evitada por varias cuerdas de plata que lo atravesaban por todo el cuerpo... cuerdas que salían de la lira que Alex sostenía en sus manos. – maldición... sólo querías distraerme, para sacar tu arma más letal...

- Si me hubiera quitado la armadura, o hubiera jugado mis cartas o mi Bestia Bit, aún mis poderes mágicos... Esta sería una batalla interminable de 10 000 días... tengo que usar mis poderes definitivos para darle fin... lo siento Max, pero esto se acabó... _Death's Angel Elegy en MI!!!_

- ¡¿en Mi?!... Alex... no... ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!... AGHHH... AHAAA!!!!

La sinfonía letal de Alex empezó a sonar por todo el estadio, mientras las cuerdas de energía vibraban por todo el cuerpo. Max siguió gritando y sintiendo la insoportable mezcla de dolor y placer en todo su ser. Sentía que lo abandonaba su ser, que dejaba de estar conciente de la presencia de su propio cuerpo... sólo había dolor y alegría a la vez. En las primeras notas intentó encender su Ki y quebrar el ataque, pero fue inútil: Alex estaba tocando la sinfonía en Mi; su versión más poderosa, aquella que podía matar el alma, privaba de todo su ser a la persona, eliminándola por dentro casi al instante...

Ya nada podía hacer, había sido privado de su cuerpo y estaban matando sus sentimientos dejándolo sólo con el dolor y el placer de la sinfonía. Sólo le quedaban sus pensamientos, todo su ser se mantenía a flote de su razón, pero estaba encerrado a la vez en esta.

"ya no puedo hacer nada. No hay escape posible de la Elegía al Ángel Muerto... perderé mi alma y no seré más que un robot de carne... Al menos ya no siento la ira que me invadía hasta hace unos instantes, y eso ya es un descanso... es extraño, Alex planeaba detener a Zeus en este combate con mi ayuda... pero ahora quiere matarme. No creo que el lo planeará así, algo intervino en este combate, algo ocurrió aquí. Bueno, no importa ahora... ahora voy a morir, así que no hay caso en pensar esto" ya casi no tenía alma, y había sido privado de sus sentidos por completo... era sólo una mente fría en el espacio.

A la que le llegó un ultimo destello de luz.

"aunque quizás, puedo hacer algo para... mantenerme con vida..."

La melodía llegó al punto donde la lira y la armadura se volvieron doradas. Max ya ni siquiera podía gritar, ya había dado todo por perdido.

"Todo va de acuerdo al plan... uno matará al otro y quedará bastante herido como para darle batalla a Holegod. El combate ya está decidido, Max no escapará de las cuerdas de la Lira, y Alex ganará esta batalla, todo a terminado..." pensaba Zeus, sin embargo, no había observado atentamente.

Max estaba apunto de morir, cuando un destello púrpura empezó a surgir de su joya del milenio.

- ¿qué?

Del destello púrpura fue proyectada una criatura; un gran lobo con alas metálicas.

-¿ Kiwold?...

- joya del milenio... – Max estaba recitando algo – permite aunque sea por un instante que lo que es uno regrese a sus elementos originales, y los 4 que le dieron vida acudan a mi servicio... ¡De-Fusion Bit!

Kiwold empezó a resplandecer de diferentes colores: café, Gris, azul y verde. Sus destellos salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones deshaciendo a Kiwold, y empezando a tomar forma propia.

- no es posible...

Del destello café apareció una gran serpiente color café, con garras, alas y patas de dragón hechas de metal, adheridas a su cuerpo.

- la antigua bestia bit de Max... Drasnake

Del destello color azul surgió un imponente ganso completamente blanco, causando una ligera ventisca a su alrededor.

- la bestia bit de Tom... Icebird...

Del destello color gris, surgió un gran pegaso color azul intenso, exceptuando de la crin hacía arriba, que estaban hechas de metal. El destello de sus ojos era del mismo color que el collar que llevaba Kiwold en el cuello.

- la bestia bit de Sam, Ligthorse...

Del destello verde apareció un enorme tigre hecho de plata, con rayas color verde oscuro, desplegando sus grandes garras blancas. De alguna forma que Alex no podía entender, este lucía más débil que las demás bestias bit que habían surgido hasta ese instante... parecía... ¿deprimido?

- La bestia Bit de Luis... SilverCat.

- ahora bestias bit... por la amistad que me une a sus amos... ¡libérenme de este ataque!.

Las bestias bit rugieron, se volvieron haces de luz, y se lanzaron contra las cuerdas de energía de la lira... SilverCat fue el ultimo en atreverse a lanzarse.

La energía de las bestias bit rodearon las cuerdas un instante, hasta que finalmente, en un cegador estallido de luz, las cuerdas se rompieron.

Ambos contendientes cayeron al suelo de inmediato sin las cuerdas que los sostenían. Max parecía apunto de explotar y su joya del milenio empezó a agrietarse.

- ¡Fusion Bit! – gritó desesperado, las 4 luces se unieron en una sola formando a Kiwold, que desapareció al instante. Y Max en toda su extensión golpeó el suelo... había sido mucho esfuerzo para el llamar 4 bestias bit sin su BeyBlade al mismo tiempo, y más en ese estado.

- no sirvió de nada Max.. – Alex empezó a levantarse lentamente, sosteniendo su lira – sólo debo comenzar otra vez la melodía... y sé que ya no tienes fuerzas para volver a defusionar a Kiwold...

- maldición... – murmuró Max en el suelo

Alex empezó a tocar su melodía al instante; sin embargo con cada rosee de sus dedos con las cuerdas de plata, se cortaba y sangraba, dejando manchas rojas en todas las cuerdas.

- ¡_Death's Angel...! _– las cuerdas de energía se empezaron a dirigir hacía Max con una lentitud pasmosa... pero este estaba muy débil para reaccionar... – _Elegy!!! _– al igual que Alex...

Un golpe resonó por todo el estadio... el de la Lira al caer al suelo, junto con su portador después de que este dijera esta ultima palabra.

- maldición... ya no puedo más...

por mucho que aparentara que no, Alex había recibido tantos golpes como Max... sabía que utilizaría todo lo que quedaba de su fuerza en su sinfonía final, pero no esperaba que esta fallara.

Ambos estaban en el suelo, apunto de caer inconscientes. El suelo, antes liso y con una imponente y perfecta plataforma, ahora no era más que un terreno completamente disparejo y cubierto de escombros de pies a cabeza. Las paredes de sólida piedra eran sólo una colección de cráteres cubiertos de polvo, de la bonita tribuna donde se habían sentado como amigos hasta hace unas horas los 4 Shadow Urbans, no quedaba ni recuerdo. Y diferentes manchas de la sangre de los dos guerreros cubrían todo el lugar. Mientras que ellos, se encontraban cubiertos de sangre, heridas y polvo, con sus ropas destrozadas y su energía agotada... y aún así se levantaban, aún así volvían a apuntar sus varitas contra el otro, con el odio impregnado en sus miradas. Ni siquiera habían podido ponerse de pie, sentados en el suelo, siguieron peleando...

Lanzaron sus golpes a la vez. Estos chocaban, luchaban unos instantes, y se neutralizaban en una explosión de chispas. Los guerreros se tomaban un minuto para recuperar algo de aire entre jadeos, y volvían a atacar...

- cataclismus Mortus!

- cataclismus Mortus!

El águila y el león se neutralizaron.

- _revolución Macrocosmica!_

- _HameKa Kie!_

Neutralizados

- _Diffindo!_

_- Scindere!_

Neutralizados.

- _cataclismo de llamas infernales!_

- _Metal Kie!_

Nada aún...

Volvieron a caer agotados.

- ¡ja ja ja ¡ - la oscura risa que resonaba sobre ellos, les hizo levantar un poco el rostro. Zeus flotaba sobre ellos – la determinación que han demostrado en esta batalla, es inspiradora guerreros. En verdad sería una lastima que no hubiera un ganador, pero por como va el rumbo de este combate, todo terminará en empate. Así que según las reglas del Olympians Death Tournament, es necesario un desempate de muerte súbita: les daré la energía necesaria para invocar un ultimo monstruo, sólo un monstruo, sin importar su nivel. Los dos monstruos que elijan entablarán una batalla, y el que gane ese combate, será el ganador del ODT – "la verdad es que me acabo de inventar esta regla, peor mi palabra es ley... esto no tiene caso pero será bastante entretenido" - ¿listos?: ¡combate de muerte subita!

De Zeus emanó una brillante luz que cayó sobre los Shadow Urbans. Las ropas de estos quedaron restauradas y sus heridas quedaron limpias, y lentamente se pusieron de pie.

- ¿sólo un monstruo Zeus? – preguntó Alex.

- así es... sólo uno: no trampas, no magias

- no serán necesarias... – respondió Max

ambos Shadow Urban sacaron de golpe sus cartas.

- los cielos se retuercen, y el trueno ruge – empezó a recitar Max, mientras la carta que había sacado empezaba a destellar, y como si tuviera voz de profeta, nubes negras se empezaron a arremolinar sobre el, y a lanzar relámpagos destellantes – señalando la venida de esta antigua criatura, y el descenso del verdadero poder... ¡Invoco a Slifer el dragón celestial! – Max colocó su carta de Dios Egipcio de golpe en su disco de duelo que sacó chispas al recibir esta carta, y lanzó un rayo color escarlata al cielo, que empezó a destellar. De inmediato descendió un enorme dragón de dos bocas, color escarlata y con forma de una gigantesca serpiente y se colocó junto a Max.

Alex sostenía su carta frente así, y con los ojos cerrados empezó a recitar.

- ¡oh poderosa deidad del sol, señor de Egipto.- la carta de Alex empezó a brillar de amarillo - Desciende de los cielos e ilumina este humilde duelo, dispersa la oscuridad de la derrota, y dame la luz de la victoria... pero antes diré tu nombre: ¡Dragón Alado de Ra!

Alex también colocó su carta de golpe, proyectando una gran esfera de energía dorada, que se fue desglosando hasta tomar la forma de un imponente dragón dorado con forma de ave. El dios egipcio de Alex.

- ¡las cartas de Dioses!... pero eso es imposible, sólo el faraón... sólo Yugi...

- y el fue el que nos la dio.

- ¡¿qué?

- como lo oyes... Cuando éramos Legendary Warriors, tuvimos que ir hasta Egipto a perseguir a un poderoso enemigo. Allí encontramos las ruinas de un antiguo lugar, donde se decía habían sido sellados para siempre los 7 artículos del milenio originales, y también encontramos el espíritu de un antiguo faraón llamado Atem.

- el nos puso a prueba – continuó Alex – y al ganar nos dio estas cartas. Diciendo que éramos los indicados para guardar sus poderes, y con ellos erradicar la maldad que quedaba, y que el no logró borrar... De modo que nosotros tenemos los Dioses Egipcios...

- increíble... – "rayos... no tenía idea de que poseían esas cartas. Tal vez cometí un error al darles una oportunidad de recuperarse.

- ahora, hay que terminar esto... – Max se transformó en SuperSaiyayin al instante, y montó a Slifer – ¡de una buena vez!

- ¡lamentaras haberlo pedido! – Alex hizo arder su cosmos. Su armadura plateada rápidamente se fue volviendo dorada - ¡dragón Alado de Ra!... ¡entra en tu modo fénix!, y alimenta tu fuego con toda la energía vital que me queda... ¡toda ella!

El Dragón Alado de Ra se volvió fuego dorado al instante, y el brillo de Alex aumentó; hasta dividir a Alex en varias chispas de luz, que se unieron al dragón.

- eso no servirá de nada... Slifer ¡que mi Ki sea como mi mano de cartas, y alimente tu poder más halla del limite! – Max también empezó a incrementar su poder, y todo el Ki que emanaba iba a parar a la boca de Slifer.

La voz de ambos resonó en todo el calabozo.

- ¡y ahora ataca con toda tu fuerza divina!

Con su primera boca, Slifer lanzó un imponente cilindro de energía escarlata rodeado de relámpagos y más ráfagas de energía. Al mismo tiempo el dragón alado de Ra de fuego se lanzó contra a toda potencia, hasta perder su forma y volverse tan sólo una gran ráfaga de fuego dorado. Ambos ataques chocarían en el aire, y allí debía surgir un ganador.

" Esto es aun mejor de lo planeado. Nada puede detener el modo fénix de Ra, y si esta alimentado con el poder de Alex, Max no sobrevivirá. Pero Alex le a dado todo su ser a Ra, por lo cual también perecerá después del ataque..." esto cruzaba la mente de Zeus cuando finalmente los dos ataques hicieron temblar el calabozo, impactándose con toda su fuerza y magnificencia... a 20 metros uno del otro.

Ra luchaba ferozmente contra una enorme mano azul, y lo mismo hacía el ataque de Slifer sólo que en el otro extremo.

- ¡n-no...!... imposible – dijo Max que podía ver todo de pie sobre Slifer - ¡Obelisco el Atormentador!

La enorme mole había resultado ser el tercer Dios Egipcio, el imponente guerrero azul, Obelisco, que intentaba separar a sus compañeros en su lucha, sosteniendo sus ataques con sus manos, cosa que le estaba costando bastante trabajo.

- no hay caso... Obelisco sólo logrará destruirse a sí mismo, el sólo no puede detener el poder de los otros dos...

Dos monstruos extra surgieron de la nada : Hechicero del Caos, y Mago del Caos Negro. Utilizando el efecto de Obelisco se sacrificaron volviéndose energía para complementar el poder de Obelisco, que destelló al recibir su poder; y finalmente pudo repeler a sus compañeros con un empujón de sus manos.

Ra calló con un estruendo, y en un resplandor, se transformó en solamente Alex. Por su parte, el ataque de Slifer regresó a él, destruyendo al monstruo y derribando a Max de él.

- ¿de donde ah salido Obelisco? – preguntó Alex.

- no lo sé... se supone que le pertenece a Nytrox al igual que los otros dos monstruos, pero el está...

- ¡Nytrox no me detendrá! – dijo Alex poniéndose de pie.

Sin embargo, en ese instante, Obelisco desapareció como si fuera de niebla, y en su lugar quedó una chica como de 15 años, de cabello lacio y blanco, con un largo vestido azul tenue. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas palma con palma, atadas por un rosario de plata, dándole una apariencia como si estuviera rezando. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención de Max y Alex era que no parecía corpórea, era translucida, y era imposible ver sus pies.

- ¿pero que...?

En ese instante, la chica abrió sus ojos repentinamente y con súbita fuerza. Estos eran muy grandes y de color plateado sin pupila, y despidieron un gran brillo. Al mismo tiempo, unas alas azul oscuro se abrieron tras ella.

- ¡OOOHHHMMM!...

la anterior fue una escena bastante rápida. En cuanto la niña pronunció esta palabra una gran energía invisible surgió de ella e invadió todo el estadio, barrió por completo la niebla roja que había colocado Zeus, derribó a Max y a Alex, y borró el fuego del odio en sus miradas al instante.

Alex parpadeó furiosamente, llevó una mano a su cabeza y se incorporó con dificultad.

- siento como si me hubieran congelado y hervido al mismo tiempo...

- y creo que eso te hice – le respondió Yangun, que se levantaba en un estado casi igual – lamento eso...

- descuida, yo igual debería disculparme... pero me alegra controlar mis emociones de nuevo... Esto fue casi como soñar despierto.

- más bien como una pesadilla – dijo Max analizando con la mirada alrededor.

- lo que fuese... esa niña nos salvó

Alex miraba a la extraña aparición de reojo, aún había un extraño resplandor azul bajo ella, y se mantenía en su posición inicial.

- un momento...

Alex observó algo en la niña: Dos líneas inversas en sus ojos: la de la derecha iba hacía arriba, y la de la izquierda hacía abajo.

- ¡GÉMINIS!

Zeus se liberó con un gran estruendo de su burbuja protectora, estaba echo una furia: su cabello eran ahora relámpagos, sus ojos despedían chispas, se habían vuelto blancos y brillaban...

- ¡maldito seas Géminis ya los tenía! ¡muéstrate! – Zeus le lanzó un rayo a la niña, más el rayo la traspasó como si fuera humo, y la chica ni siquiera se percató - ¡ SÉ QUE TU FUISTE EL CAUSANTE DE ESTO MUÉSTRATE NYTROX GÉMINIS!.

- ¿Nytrox?

- es lo que más sentido tiene Max. Obelisco, El mago, y el hechicero del Caos, son cartas de Nytrox, y son quienes detuvieron nuestros ataques... pero ¿qué es esa niña?-

Zeus había empezado a lanzar ataques a diestra y siniestra, destrozando el calabozo, sin embargo, Alex había protegido el área donde estaban ellos y la niña, con su barrera de cristal en forma de circulo. Max y Alex se intentaron acercar a la niña, pero entonces, otro espíritu se superpuso sobre esta, pero sin que esta se dejara de notar de trasfondo. El espíritu adquirió más y más claridad...

- lo sabía.

Nytrox Géminis estaba frente a ellos translucido, sonriendo y con chispas blancas rodeándolo.

- ¿Nytrox? ¿tu nos salvaste? – dijo Alex acercándosele - ¿por qué estas translucido?... ¿tu...? (o.o) ...¡NOOO.! ¡¿TU NOOO!?…

Nytrox estaba frente a ellos, translucido y brillante... como un fantasma.

**N/A: **Uff!!!!, creo que es el capitulo más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora, el que más tiempo me llevó (toda la semana cada que tenía tiempo), el único que es completamente inédito (todo fue llevado tal como la inspiración y la música de My Chemical Romance me lo fue dictando, no hubo ninguna segunda leída esta vez) y es el único en el que ah habido pura acción y casi nada de palabras, espero que no haya aburrido a algunos (U), pero tenía que hacerle justicia a la primera batalla absoluta de la historia Shadow Urban, y aún más siendo entre Shadow Urbans. Dejen Reviews y sigan leyendo, porque el misterio del Olympians Death Tournament, está apunto de resolverse...

Psd: ¿ya alguien a unido las pocas pistas y averiguado porque SilverCat está triste?... por la 4ta temporada, espero que no. Y sí es así, háganme llegar sus conclusiones por Msn privado x fa (n.n), NO por Review... para no quemárselo a los demás (n.n)


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo Penúltimo (24): Holegod.**

Alex cayó arrodillado frente a la sombra de su amigo.

- no puedes haber muerto Nytrox... no tu también...

- ¿pero como es posible?... Nytrox...- dijo Max intentando tocarlo, pero encontrando sólo vacío.

- lo siento Nytrox...

- ¡no sean idiotas!

Ambos levantaron la mirada ante la fría voz de Nytrox. cuando Alex se levantó, Nytrox extendió su mano hacía Alex y ambos se mantuvieron la mirada.

Alex salió despedido hacía atrás.

- sí estuviera muerto, el lado blanco y el lado oscuro de la fuerza me habrían partido en dos, por se medio Sith y medio Jedí, y ya no podría hacerte eso Zaguitarius...

- (ó.ó) ¡maldito! – dijo Alex y se levantó con intenciones de devolverle el empujón.

- ¡espera Alex! ¿qué pasa entonces Nytrox? ¿dónde estas?.

- ni yo mismo lo sé. Ni siquiera si es un lugar o un estado en el que estoy... es una negrura que absorbe todo y no deja nada, El novato también esta aquí Pero sólo yo me puedo comunicar con ustedes, mi espíritu acompañante es un médium para que pueda hacer esta proyección astral

- ¿tu espíritu acompañante? ¿qué es eso? ¿es esa niña verdad?...

- es una larga historia. Por otro lado se podría decir que yo los salve, pero más bien me salve a mi mismo

- ¿qué?.

Nytrox levantó su mano, una cinta verde echa de energía la rodeó.

- el encantamiento del voto irrompible que le hicimos a Atem en el inframundo, cuando nos dio las cartas de Dioses. Jamás explotar el poder de los dioses para fines personales o malignos. Yo también estoy atado por el encantamiento, así que si ustedes hubieran faltado al voto, en verdad habría muerto. Afortunadamente, mi carta del Obelisco sintió lo que planeaban, y me hizo actuar rápido...

- ¡MALDITO SEAS GÉMINIS!.

Un trueno rugió sobre ellos, y la barrera de cristal de Alex se colapsó...

La imagen de Nytrox tembló un instante, y la niña lanzó un pequeño grito.

- maldición... el poder oscuro aquí dentro esta aumentando...

- así es Nytrox Géminis... no tomé en cuenta que podrías tener un poder secreto, pero ahora lo noto, ¡y no permitiré que arruines mis planes!... ¡Holegod apodérate de él ahora!

La imagen de Nytrox empezó a temblar intermitentemente, y el y la niña cayeron de rodillas. El calabozo entero empezó a temblar.

- creo que ya no tiene caso guardar más el secreto. Desde que inició el torneo supe que serían un problema Shadow Urbans. Pero ese problema esta apunto de desaparecer... dos de ustedes ya son de Holegod, y ya es tiempo de que los dos finalistas conozcan su premio mayor...

Zeus extendió su mano hacía la tribuna, que fue rodeada por rayos, y empezó a levantarse, mostrando que en realidad era falsa y estaba sobre puesta

- ¡escuchen!- dijo Nytrox desde el suelo a Max y Alex, que se habían distraído con las palabras de Zeus – yo y Michael fuimos vencidos por Holegod, y falta poco para que colapsemos. Sólo quedan tu y Max, y deben vencerlo. Me di cuenta que el es una criatura Caos, así que deben vencerlo con lo mismo... ¡son lo ultimo que queda! – alcanzó a decir Nytrox antes de desvanecerse por completo

- ¿pero que es en verdad Holegod?- preguntó Max...

- pronto lo sabremos...-

Zeus había levantado la pesada tribuna, y la aventó lejos, revelando un enorme cuarto oscuro contiguo al calabozo. Los Shadow Urban entraron tras él, sorprendiéndose de lo que hallaron.

Había un extraño altar en el extremo de esto. Tenía varios pilares que brillaban con una luz neón. Algunos pilares tenían forma de ángel, mientras que otras la tenían de Demonio. En el muro izquierdo del altar había muchas imágenes de guerra, y en el derecho, se veía como una extraña bestia de color negro, devoraba los cadáveres de la batalla. En cuanto a la pared central, directamente detrás del altar, se encontraba una gran puerta de piedra negra con forma cuadrada, conectada a una jaula, la misma donde había caído Final Demon.

Y finalmente, sobre la jaula y la puerta; se encontraba una inscripción:

" Cruzad esta puerta aquellos inocentes, con el único pecado de encontrarse aquí, alegraos seréis sacrificados para una deidad, pues eh aquí el dios de la nada, el eh aquí el dios no divino, eh aquí el dios de la deshonra de los dioses, el dios mancha en los archivos del Olimpo, el dios ladrón, el dios de la carroña. Eh aquí el que en cielo Griego y en el Herebo es conocido como Holegod"

En Frente del altar, estaban grabados dos símbolos; uno, el símbolo del olimpo: un cetro alado con un relámpago en la punta, rodeado por un circulo dorado. El otro era un pentagrama invertido, con extraños escritos rodeándolo.

- no otra vez...

bajo ese símbolo había peleado Hades en la anterior guerra, Dartel dijo que ese símbolo le había dado el conocimiento para crear a Max, y muchos otros villanos habían dicho maravillas sobre este extraño símbolo.

Era el símbolo de los infiernos, el símbolo rival de la estrella yin-Yang emblema de los Shadow Urban (ver imagen en Profile)

Había escalones para subir al altar, y en el altar mismo, estaba pintado un gran agujero negro. A un borde de este, tirada y aún más empolvada que de costumbre, estaba la capa de Final Demon.

-¿qué significado tienen esas palabras? – dijo Max leyendo las letras.

- son infames letras, diría yo – dijo Zeus, colocándose frente al altar - pues como sea que seamos, los dioses del Olimpo, seguimos siendo Dioses. Fuimos humillados por Athena hace tiempo, pero valió la pena, pues ahora ella está sellada, y esta vez, tomaremos el poder que se nos arrebató ... y eh aquí quien nos la dará... ¡Sal de tu Altar Holegod, pues temo que a este no caerán tus dos últimos sacrificios! ¡tienes ahora el poder suficiente para romper sólo tu prisión!.

Zeus dijo todo esto frente al misterioso altar. Cuando pronuncio sus ultimas palabras, el hoyo negro pintado en el altar, se volvió un autentico agujero de energía púrpura, que lanzaba destellos, y tenía una fuerza sumamente poderosa. Zeus sonreía complacido al ver esto, cuando de repente...

Una gran garra negra, casi putrefacta, y con un gran cuarzo verde y circular insertado en el dorso salió de el hoyo, y sujeto a Zeus del cuello. En ese instante, una helada voz que salía de todos y de ningún lado, inundó el cuarto oscuro

- no padre. De nuevo me diste la espalda, de nuevo me fallas... aún no tengo suficiente poder para liberarme. – la garra empezó a jalar a Zeus dentro del agujero, aun cuando este luchaba por librarse. Zeus entró de lleno por completo en el agujero. Max y Alex podían seguir escuchando sus gritos ahogados, y finalmente hubo una explosión de rayos dorados dentro del agujero, y los quejidos de Zeus dejaron de escucharse.

- sin embargo, ahora sí.

Una explosión despedazó de pronto la puerta cuadrada y la jaula. Revelando otro hoyo púrpura como el del Altar.

- ambos llevan al mismo lugar, El altar es para los poderes dóciles, como la baraja de tu amigo Cyber Boy, Max Yangun, y el de la Jaula para los poderes más salvajes, como tu novia Karen, Alexander Zaguitarius.

La mirada de ambos Shadow Urban mostraron su furia ante estas palabras, dichas aparentemente por la nada.

- ja ja ja... sus mentes no son complejas para los poderes telepáticos que ahora poseo, y aunque los ciega una estúpida ira humana, se que aún tienen muchas preguntas por hacerme, así que porque no cruzan el portal, y me encaran, para que puedan saciar sus dudas, y para que veamos si en verdad pueden hacerme tanto daño como lo están pensando...

- lamentaras habérmelo pedido, - dijo Max, sacando de nuevo sus garras, y dando un paso adelante, en dirección al portal.

"¡espera Max!"

Max se quedó quieto al escuchar el mensaje telepático de Alex.

"eso no es un portal"...

- Ja Ja Ja ja... buena deducción Alex Zaguitarius.

Ambos agujeros se desprendieron de sus paredes. Y se colocaron en medio del aire.

A uno de los agujeros le surgieron colmillos, y adquirió una forma más elíptica, y el otro, se coloco un poco por arriba de este, le surgió una pupila verde, y fue cubierto por un párpado negro.

A partir de la boca y el ojo, de la sombra fue surgiendo el resto del cuerpo. primero la cabeza, de un color gris putrefacto, y cabello negro caído, como el de Final Demon. No tenía rostro, tan sólo los hoyos púrpuras como boca y ojo izquierdo. El resto del cuerpo, era tan sólo una sombra translucida y negra, que flotaba como una capa fantasmal, similar a la de los dementores. De entre esta oscuridad surgía la gran garra negra que había sujetado a Zeus como una mano izquierda.

- ¿qué eres tu Holegod?

- creí que ya lo habían deducido por las palabras de mi padre: Soy uno de los antiguos Dioses Griegos, hijo del propio Zeus.

- ¿en serio? ¿un dios encerrado eternamente en este altar y jamás conocido? ¿ un "Dios no divino"?

Para la sorpresa de Alex, Holegod rió ante estas palabras.

- así es... "un dios no divino"...

Zeus, Dios famoso por su poder, así como por sus constantes infidelidades. Las cuales, siempre tienen un fruto, que se convierte en leyenda, excepto en mi caso.

Antes de todas la guerras santas, Zeus llegó nuevamente a desear a una mortal en la tierra. Sin embargo, tuvo la desdicha de que esta era solamente una prostituta de Athenas, algo que muchos considerarían poca cosa para un Dios. Pero a este le obsesionaba la idea de tenerla.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente se había decidido a ir por ella a cualquier costo. Esta tuvo una trágica muerte, y un solo destino después de esta: El juicio del Lune, y la caída en el Infierno del Hades. Pero la obsesión de Zeus era ahora locura, y descendió al mismo Hades por ella. Suplicó a su hermano que se la diera, que le daría lo que fuera a cambio. Sin embargo, Hades accedió a dársela a cambio de nada. Y el cegado Dios, no reprochó, sin darse cuenta del engaño.

Hades tenía un superior, algo extraño, caído de los cielos, que es quien fundó y gobierna el infierno. Esté le ordeno a Hades dejarle a Zeus tener a la mujer. Y le comunicó su plan

Antes de que Zeus llegara donde estaba la prisionera, Hades llegó con esta, y acabó con su alma. En su lugar, disfrazó a una de sus sirvientes, una de sus criaturas, para que luciera idéntica a la mujer. Y Zeus, engañado, la tomó y la llevó al Olimpo.

Sin embargo, después de algún tiempo, Zeus se dio cuenta del engaño, pero era muy tarde, la demonia, esperaba un hijo del amo de los Dioses. Después de dar a luz, Zeus la regresó al Hades, pero quiso quedarse con su hijo, quiso que fuera un Dios como todos sus hijos, de echo, el engendro se volvió su predilecto. El pobre no tenía idea de que todo el tiempo había sido hechizado por Hades para que se comportara así.

Sin embargo, los demás Dioses tenían una sensatez mucho mayor que la de Zeus, y vieron al ser como lo que era: un Híbrido, una Deshonra, el extraño ser ni siquiera tenía poder propio alguno, sino que absorbía los de aquellos que morían cerca de la entrada al paraíso Griego. Un Horrible Dios carroñero.

Finalmente, contra la voluntad de Zeus, borraron todo vestigio de que alguna vez existió, y lo encerraron bajo tierra dentro de un altar. Un altar de sacrificios para que aquellos que se le revelaran, pasarán a formar parte del engendro. Y escribieron una advertencia del monstruo sobre el altar. En esta lo llamaban: "El dios no divino"

Sin embargo, para asegurarse de que este no escapara jamás, dieron a Ares la tarea de reforzar la prisión cada vez más, para que, sin importar cuanto poder absorbiera, el engendro jamás escapara..

Zeus entró en cólera al principio. Pero después fue haciendo como si se le olvidara, como si se le pasara. En realidad era que Hades lo estaba liberando de su maldición momentáneamente, por ordenes de su señor. Por el momento no era necesario que aquel ser que el amo había plantado en el Olimpo estuviera libre... ya habría su momento. Se contento con comunicarse con el Engendro del Altar, y hacerle saber, que si le obedecía, pronto estaría libre. Y el ser aceptó ser su siervo.

En este instante hizo una pausa y observó la reacción de los Shadow Urbans, que demostraban odio.

- también tu eres siervo de él...

- ¡¿por qué manda a Hades y a ti primero?! ¿por qué no da de una vez la cara si tantas ganas tiene de desafiarnos?...

- Porque él no es él Shadow Urbans. No es un cuerpo ni un alma, ni siquiera una criatura. Es simplemente un estado, una voz que los seres de sombra escuchamos con claridad, y que nos dice que hacer. Ustedes, tan repulsivos a la oscuridad jamás lo conocerán o escucharan. Y como no existe en realidad, jamás pelearan contra él. Sólo enfrentaran a los que siguen sus ordenes.

Él es igual que "El otro"... el de luz... ambos son sólo voces, sólo que contrarias...

- ¿qué pasó después Holegod? ¿cómo inició todo esto del Olympians Death Tournament?

Holegod miró con desprecio a Alex. Pues parecía que este lo había interrumpido en una cavilación importante.

- Sí... deben saberlo, antes de que los elimine; les dije que respondería...

Gracias a los prisioneros que había absorbido, pude desarrollar un ligero poder telequinetico, y por medio de este, enterarme de lo que ocurría afuera, en el Olimpo.

Supe que Hades había caído dos veces, una en manos de Athena y después por causa de los grandes guerreros, los Legendary Warriors. Pero parecía que estos a su vez habían caído en el combate. Mi amo me dijo que parecía ser el momento preciso para que yo fuera liberado de mi prisión, que era mi oportunidad para tomar el Olimpo y el mundo de ser preciso, todo en su nombre. Y a partir de allí empecé a actuar sólo.

Primero, desde adentro reactive la maldición de Zeus que estaba débil pero no desaparecida, y la obsesión de Zeus por mí regresó. Me visitaba en el altar constantemente, pidiendo disculpas por haber dejado que me encerraran, y jurando que me liberaría.

Lo primero que hizo Zeus para esto, fue acabar con Ares, que era quien mantenía mi prisión cada día más fuerte. El lo derrotó y me dio su poder. Pero la prisión se había vuelto muy poderosa, y aún con el poder de Ares no pude escapar de esta.

Los demás dioses se dieron cuenta de la muerte de Ares, pero Zeus logró engañarlos, diciéndoles que el poder de los Dioses Olímpicos estaba muy menguado, y que Ares había podido morir de viejo por eso. Los dioses le exigieron un substituto, y le comunicaron que la única forma de hacerlo, sería buscar un guerrero digno de ser el dios de la guerra. Zeus vio la oportunidad que esto le daba, y se ofreció a hacer el torneo el sólo, sin ayuda de nadie.

Ya supondrán que empezó a organizar entonces el Olympians Death Tournament, y

planeó que todos los participantes me dieran su poder a mi al final, y con todo ese poder pudiera liberarme. Entonces, el planeaba regresar con los demás dioses, y aprovechando que sólo Ares se acordaba de mi, presentarme como el ganador del torneo, y volverme un dios. Que tonto fue mi padre al pensar que yo estaría de acuerdo con él.

Sin embargo, cuando ya todo estaba listo para que empezara, nos llegó una extraña noticia: Tres Legendary Warriors seguían con vida, y se habían cambiado el nombre a Shadow Urbans.

Mi padre supo que sería difícil que aquellos que habían acabado con Hades no se enteraran de un torneo de tal magnitud, y decidió también convocarlos para que yo los absorbiera. Otro pensamiento Ingenuo y estúpido de mi padre, pues yo sabía que eran una amenaza muy grande. Aprovechando el control que me daba sobre él la maldición que le había echado, lo hice darse cuenta del peligro de los Shadow Urbans. lo logré aunque desafortunadamente muy tarde, el torneo acababa de empezar.

Sin embargo, mi padre empezó entonces a hacer todo lo que podía sin ser descubierto para eliminarlos del camino: hacer que sus jueces Zeus no marcaran algunas faltas que les cometían a los Shadow, guiar oponentes difíciles contra ellos, e inclusive una vez, invocar el reino de las sombras a uno de sus duelos, con la esperanza de que perdieran y yo los pudiera absorber.

También logré notar a tiempo, algo que pudo haber sido una amenaza. Un competidor que ganó sus cuatro llaves en el primer día. Era demasiado poderoso, y mi padre también se dio cuenta, y prometió encargarse. El muy idiota me lo dio a absorber cuando se dirigía a la final, y el sujeto entró muy vivo a mi prisión del altar, tanto que por un instante logró escapar. Pero ahora también su poder es mío. Y al final las cosas no han salido nada mal. Sólo quedan ustedes dos... Los finalistas. Y eh absorbido ya tantos poderes, que es imposible que ustedes dos, míseros mortales, puedan detenerme.

- ¿eso crees no? – dijo Max sonriendo finalmente: Sabía que pasaría a continuación

- tendrás que probarlo Holegod – dijo Alex encendiendo su Cosmos

- JA JA JA... no se crean tan poderosos Shadow Urbans. Aunque es bueno que lo sean, ya que de esa forma me volverán aún más poderoso. – en ese instante, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, su cuerpo se volvió humano, y las ropas que lo cubrían les eran muy conocidas a los Shadow Urbans.

- Nytrox...

En un parpadeo y una ráfaga, Holegod desapareció de la vista de Max y Alex, y reapareció en los escombros que eran la plataforma.

- ¡vengan aquí Shadow Urbans! Hagámoslo divertido, digamos que seguimos en el torneo. El que gane este combate se queda con absolutamente todo. Pero esta batalla es a muerte y sin árbitros, y el estilo de pelea es Batalla Total. ¿aceptan el desafío?

Alex y Max alcanzaron a Holegod.

- ¿cómo te atreves a usar los poderes de Nytrox? ... maldito seas Holegod.

- ¡aceptamos tu desafío! Devolverás esos poderes Holegod, y serás eliminado!

" A Alex todo la explicación de Holegod le sonaba más bien como que Hades había planeado meter a Holegod en el Olimpo, para que acabara con el desde adentro, y luego el reclamara lo que quedara. Para facilitarle las cosas, había hechizado a Zeus para que aceptara a Holegod como hijo. Sin embargo, por culpa de los otros dioses, este plan había fallado, y Hades se concentró entonces en los planes que involucraron primero a los caballeros de Athena, y después a los Legendary Warriors.

Por su parte Holegod, encerrado por siglos y con un poco de poder, había esperado hasta que desapareciera el enemigo común de la oscuridad: los Legendary Warriors para poner en marcha su plan y manipular a Zeus hasta obtener lo que Hades había intentado: Apoderarse del Olimpo y del mundo entero

Tanto Hades como Holegod, encerrados tanto tiempo en el Hades y en Altar, y con la ambición de tomar el Olimpo, debían haber enloquecido e inventado a ese señor oscuro, para tratar de darles una razón a sus actos tan maléficos...

O eso quería pensar el joven Zaguitarius"

- ya se ah terminado la hora de las palabras patéticos Shadow Urbans... y empieza la hora de su muerte...

- eso crees – dijeron a la vez Max y Alex.

Un gran resplandor Dorado surgió de los dos Shadow Urbans, e inundó rápidamente todo el calabozo, marcando el inicio de la batalla final.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capitulo 25: La Batalla Final.**_

Al ceder el enorme resplandor, la armadura de Alex se había vuelto color dorado, al igual que el aura de Max, transformado en súper Saiyajin

-¡_Revolución Macrocosmica_!

Del aura de Alex surgieron estrellas, soles, planetas y galaxias hechos de luz, y salieron despedidos al mismo tiempo contra Holegod, sin dejar un espacio para escapar.

- ¡_Metal Kie_!- al mismo tiempo el puño de Max se cubrió con un Energy color gris, que el rubio disparó rápidamente contra el enemigo.

-¡tiempo...LENTO! – pero a Holegod tan sólo le bastó extender su mano para reducir la velocidad luz y sónica de ambos ataques, al grado de que parecían estáticos - ¡_Caos elemental_! – acto seguido, creó una ráfaga mezclada de tierra, viento, fuego y agua tan potente que arrasó con los energys y golpeó a sus creadores

- ese fue el ataque de los Dominians elementors – dijo Max al tiempo que limpiaba un hilillo de sangre de su boca

- y si estoy en lo cierto, antes usó el poder de Cronos.

- ¡y este es el poder de Michael! ¡_Fuego azul_!

- ¡ a un lado!

Max y Alex apenas lograron saltar a tiempo para evitar la enorme llamarada de fuego mágico que desapareció parte del suelo, justo donde estaban. Uno de ellos se quedó flotando, y el otro sujeto a una telaraña que colgaba del techo.

- ¡ejecución D Max!

- ¡de acuerdo!...

Ambos Shadow Urban saltaron al mismo tiempo contra Holegod, mientras sacaban sus varitas y apuntaban con perfecta sincronía

-¡_Cataclismus mortus_!

-¡_Cataclismus mortus_!

Con una explosión, el león y el águila de energía nacieron de sus varitas y se dispararon a la vez contra Holegod.

- tontos, ¡aparécete carta trampa Waboku! – Holegod hizo realidad la trampa de defensa, en cuyo campo se estrellaron los hechizos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw – esa estúpida maniobra no me... ¡¿pero qué...?!

- ¡ _Red de Cristal_!

Cuando lo notó, Holegod ya se encontraba atrapado en una telaraña dorada, y apenas pudo voltear para ver que la telaraña salía de la muñeca de Alex.

Forcejeó un poco, pero sólo hizo temblar la telaraña.

- no escaparás fácilmente de esa Holegod... ¡ahora Max!

- ¡_kame... ha-me..!_

el rostro angustiado de Holegod fue iluminado por una luz azul que venía de enfrente, de entre las manos de Max que estaba en una posición bastante curiosa.

- ¡_haaa...!_

Max proyectó su técnica del cometa de energía, pero esta fue detenida de nuevo...

- ¡ _Protego _¡

utilizando el poder de Green Spawn, Holegod logró invocar sin varita un hechizo escudo lo suficientemente poderoso como para deshacer el KameHameHa de Max.

- no puede ser...

enardecido por el ataque, Holegod quebró sus ataduras con un movimiento, y se lanzó contra Alex, liberando 4 tentáculos metálicos de su espalda.

- ¡no esta vez!

Sin embargo, fue detenido en mitad del aire y lanzado contra la pared cuando Max liberó su poder magnético. El rubio no perdió oportunidad y empezó a destrozar todo el muro con cientos de energy Ha! seguidos.

- ¡basta!...

una onda expansiva nació de donde Holegod estaba siendo acribillado y derribo a ambos Shadow Urbans, de esta onda surgió Holegod, corriendo con la hiper velocidad de Nytrox.

- ¡ mi turno de contra atacar!

Del original surgió otro Holegod y ambos se lanzaron contra los Shadow Urban, liberando garras de quimera. Cada Holegod dio cientos de golpes seguidos a velocidad luz, sin que los Shadow pudieran hacer nada para defenderse, cuando se aburrió de ello los lanzó volando y ambas copias lanzaron encantamientos de cataclismus Mortus: uno con forma de serpiente y otro con forma de tejón.

Max y Alex cayeron humeando. Pero Holegod no parecía dispuesto a dejarlos aún. Los sostuvo usando fuerza psíquica, y empezó a triturar sus cuerpos con esta.

- con la velocidad de Nytrox tenemos muy pocas oportunidades de acertar un golpe... debemos hacer un plan...

- sí... aquí hay uno... ¡_Revolución Macrocosmica!_

Alex logró liberar su mano y lanzó el universo contra Holegod. Su ataque aparentemente impactó, ya que se libraron de la fuerza psíquica y se causó una humareda.

- buen golpe Alex.

- aún no hemos terminado. – le respondió el Shadow Urban levantando su BeyBlade. - ¡Let It Rip solaris!

El blade de Alex salió girando como un cometa y no tardó nada en liberar al carnero fénix que Alex montó.

Solaris voló contra la humareda a toda velocidad, volviéndose una ráfaga escarlata. El jinete Shadow Urban sobre él tenía los ojos cerrados, pero en su mente podía distinguir perfectamente todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor gracias a su sentido arácnido. Fue así como encontró a Holegod entre la cortina de humo.

Abrió de golpe sus ojos miel, liberando un aura dorada.

- ¡Meteoro!

Holegod no esperaba los cientos de impactos que los cuernos de Solaris le hicieron en aquel instante, y que lo derribaron en definitiva. Sin embargo, Alex aún no había concluido su ataque. Hizo que Solaris volviera a volar por encima del humo, y levantó su dedo índice, cubierto de fuego púrpura, liberando su técnica semi-final.

- ¡cataclismo de llamas infernales!

Los demonios y el fuego que formaron este ataque descendieron a toda velocidad contra la humareda, directamente hacía Holegod.

- todo terminó...

- ¡no es así!

Holegod salió de entre la humareda contra Alex, sosteniendo con una mano todo el fuego de aquel impacto.

- ¡imposible!

Holegod se colocó frente a Alex, y estaba a punto de conectarle un golpe, cuando un puño se encajó en su mandíbula y lo mandó a volar nuevamente.

Max, liberó su Ki, y volaba junto al Solaris de Alex.

- con Holegod no funcionarán nuestras combinaciones más básicas. Debemos usar los mejores golpes que tenemos, y debemos atacar juntos.

- de acuerd... ¡ahhh!!.

Un par de brazos había salido desde abajo y había atrapado el cuello de ambos, jalándolos hacía el suelo e impactándolos en este. Acto seguido los volvió a lanzar y Holegod lanzó una llamarada de fuego azul que los debilitó.

A pesar de que ambos Shadow se recuperaron rápidamente, el ataque de Holegod apenas había comenzado, y estaba furioso por estar perdiendo. Se lanzó contra ellos y empezó el intercambio de golpes.

Aunque Max y Alex eran veloces, su velocidad no era nada comparada con la de Nytrox, y su defensa poco podía hacer contra eso. Aunque esquivaban varios, la mayoría de los ataques de Holegod conectaban, y los suyos eran esquivados.

- ¡Metal Kie!.

Max lanzó su Energy, pero la espada de Nytrox lo desvió y arremetió contra ambos Shadow Urbans antes de que estos lograran reagruparse.

La ráfaga láser de la espada derribó a Sol y Rayo, y desapareció a Solaris.

- ¿tienes fuerzas para llamar un monstruo? – le preguntó Alex a su compañero.

- sólo uno, pero no puede ser un Dios... y creo que eso es lo único en nuestra baraja con suficiente poder... ¿y tu?

- no, gasté mi poder en hacer sólido a Solaris... pero no te preocupes...

Alex se levantó a duras penas. Parte de la hombrera de su armadura cayó al suelo, pero al Shadow Urban no le importó, sostenía la Lira de su maestro y encendía su Cosmos lo más que podía.

- alguien como tu no creo que tenga alma Holegod, y tu mente ya está lo suficientemente podrida... así que prepárate para perder tu cuerpo, y escuchar mi técnica final... ¡ _Death's Angel Elegy _en Do!

Las cuerdas salieron contra Holegod, que sin embargo sonreía campantemente, y las detuvo todas con su mano antes de que tocaran su cuerpo.

- no me sorprende... – sonrió Alex.

- ¡HameKa Kie!

- ¿¡qué!?

Max se levantó a una velocidad impresionante y lanzó su mejor golpe hasta ahora, Holegod intentó quitarse pero las cuerdas de la Lira que sostenía se enredaron en su mano impidiéndole escapar.

- ¡el ataque de la Lira sólo fue una trampa!

el Hameka Kie dio en su blanco y destruyó todo el cuerpo de Holegod de la cintura hacía arriba.

- y con esto se termina...

-¡No es así!

De lo que había quedado de Holegod, empezó a surgir nueva piel y tejidos, volviendo a formar el cuerpo del demonio.

- ¡No te lo permitiré!... ¡_Revolución Macrocosmica_!

- ¡Alex, NO!

Alex lanzó su golpe y destruyó lo que ya se había formado del cuerpo de Holegod. Sin embargo, este volvió a empezar a integrarse.

- ¡Starligth Excallibur!

El corte estelar volvió a dejar sin torso a Holegod, y este siguió regenerándose

- ¡detente, no sabes lo que haces!

- ¡_Cataclismus Mortus_!

Se regenera de nuevo.

- ¡_Bombarda_! ¡_Bombarda_!, ¡_Bombarda_!

- ¡Alex no debes seguir!

Finalmente, después destruir el cuerpo de Holegod como 20 veces, Alex se detuvo exhausto.

- ah... ah... tiene que... haberse... terminado...

Sin embargo, no era así. De un pedazo de su pie, de un pequeño resto, volvió a empezar a reformarse, mucho más rápidamente, y mucho más grande.

- te dije que te detuvieras...

- dime que no es cierto...

Holegod seguía creciendo. Había perdido toda forma humana y ahora no era sino una enorme masa negra, de la que empezaban a surgir cientos de rostros inexpresivos y pedazos de diferentes cuerpos.

- tiene la sangre de Michael – le reprendió Max- Tiene el poder de la Hidra. Si cortas una cabeza, la reemplazaran otras 7... y creo que has llevado esa habilidad de regeneración demasiado lejos.

- esos rostros... esas caras... ¡Karen!. – el rostro de la novia de Alex sobresalía entre la piel de la bestia, tan frío e inexpresivo como los demás.

- ¡y allí ciberboy!, ¡Y Final!... ¡Claudia!...

- son las caras de toda la gente que ah absorbido.

- no puede ser.

- lo es Shadow Urbans... – de entre toda la masa de rostros y cuerpos, surgió uno aún mayor y más imponente que los demás: El de Holegod. – me han obligado a revelar mi verdadera forma, un verdadero error debo decirles... ¡_Cataclismus Mortus_!

Formó una mano con varios rostros, todos los magos que había absorbido y de esta mano salió disparado el hechizo.

- ¡a un...!

Pero el "lado" se quedó perdido en los labios de Alex. aquel hechizo de Cataclismo era enorme, impactó todo el cuarto, destrozando el suelo por completo, y arrasando con los Shadow Urbans de paso, que quedaron malheridos en el cráter que quedó.

- maldición... – Max perdió su transformación en Saiyayin, y la armadura de Alex se volvió gris y sin vida.

- maldito...mató mi armadura – Alex la desprendió de su cuerpo – tendré que sacarme sangre después, si es que aún hay un después.

- no para ti Alex Zaguitarius – Holegod levantó un dedo de su mano de rostros, en la punta de este estaba Cronos. – me dolió más de lo que esperaba tus golpes de hace un instante, así que te acabaré primero a ti... ¡Hasta el Fin de los Tiempos! – Holegod lanzó el rayo multi-color final de Cronos contra Alex.

- ¡No Alex!... – Max intentó volar para ayudarlo, pero Holegod formó un segundo rostro suyo frente a él.

- tengo otra cosa para ti. ¡Caos Elemental!

Max fue lanzado por la ráfaga de elementos que envió Holegod. Y en cuanto a Alex, fue arrastrado en la eternidad por el ataque de Holegod. Sin embargo, de la nada volvió a aparecer, en el cuarto, jadeando.

- no acabarás tan fácilmente conmigo... tu propio hechizo rompió el encantamiento de mi hermano que me impedía tele-transportarme... pero ahora ya puedo hacerlo.

- y eso que... ¡SOY MÁS PODEROSO QUE NADIE!

Holegod creó otro puño, hecho por los mejores peleadores que había habido en el torneo, y lo lanzó contra Alex que intentó protegerse. Sin embargo, el puño fue detenido por Max antes de que conectara.

- no me subestimes maldito... – de la nada, Max sacó fuerzas y volvió a transformarse. Hizo retroceder a Holegod, sacó sus garras y se lanzó contra el rostro original de Holegod, rasgando parte de su mejilla, entonces retrocedió y lanzó un rayo ocular. Desde el suelo, Alex lanzó telaraña a su espalda y empezó a escalar por esta a toda velocidad, arañando con sus aguijones toda la piel a su paso.

Holegod empezó a avanzar hacía Max a pesar de que este intentaba contenerlo con sus rayos oculares, y cilindros de energía que surgían de sus manos. En cuanto a Alex, todos los brazos que había en la espalda del gigante se concentraron en él, y empezaron a sujetarlo.

- no entienden, que no son nada para un Dios Demonio como yo... ¡eh absorbido tanto poder que estoy fuera de todo límite!

Holegod liberó una explosión de aura, y Max y Alex fueron arrasados y derribados de nuevo. Y esta vez no se volvieron a levantar.

" estoy muy cansado..." pensó Alex, comunicándose telepáticamente con Max

" gastamos todo nuestro poder cuando peleamos entre nosotros mismos, y el tiene el poder de cientos de personas con él. No podemos hacer nada" le respondió Max

"sí, aún hay algo que podemos hacer... aún está mi plan original"

"¿qué?"

- ¡sigue peleando Max!, es una orden de tu líder...

Alex se levantó y empezó a correr hacía Holegod, hacía la más segura de las muertes.

- ¡Alex no!, ¿qué estas haciendo?

- así que tu quieres morir primero... ¡con gusto!

Holegod lanzó un gigantesco energy contra Alex. Este trazó la barrera de cristal para defenderse, pero el poder era demasiado y terminó por destrozar su defensa. Sin embargo, Alex se levantó con dificultad, y volvió a correr contra el demonio.

- eres de una madera muy dura Zaguitarius, será un placer absorberte... ¡HA!!!!!- lanzó otro Energy.

- ¡_Protego_!

Alex trazó un débil hechizo de protección que lo cubrió por arriba.

- ¡que esperas!, te dije que siguieras peleando...

Max se había quedado atónito mirando como Alex intentaba acercarse a Holegod, hasta que finalmente reaccionó y se lanzó contra Holegod, en el preciso instante en que el ataque de este traspasaba la defensa de Alex

- ¡no tienen fuerzas!... porque no se dejan absorber y me lo hacen más fácil – Holegod se desvió hacía Max y le lanzó miles de puños, que logró esquivar, partir y desviar la mayoría, dejando que sólo unos pocos lo dañaran. Pero las heridas que dejaban desaparecían al instante.

- ¡HameKa Kie! – Max lanzó su golpe contra Holegod, desviándole el rostro. Cuando el demonio intentó contra atacar, un águila de bronce volvió a desviarle la cara, y en su tercer intento, fue un golpe el que lo derribó.

Pero Max estaba cada vez más débil, y después de darle este golpe, empezó a descender en picada. Antes de ser atrapado por una luz blanca, que emitía el báculo Yang en las manos de Alex.

- recuerda lo que nos dijo Nytrox – le dijo el Sol – y recuerda por qué no meto a Jinzo en mi baraja autentica... ¡buena suerte Max!

- ¿qué?, Alex de que...

pero en ese instante vio lo que el líder Shadow Urban quería hacer.

Alex dio un gran salto directo hacía Holegod que yacía en el suelo, y sacó su Web Portal ya recargado.

- ¡Virtualizando Mario! – las ropas de Mario Bros lo cubrieron en un destello - ¡Chip-Link! ¡Phantom Cap!...

Alex se volvió de estática y traspasó limpiamente el cuerpo de Holegod, al tiempo que el báculo Yang brillaba.

"ahora veo... su plan original era ir a donde estaban los jugadores que habían perdido y rescatarlos. Eso ha ido a hacer... pero, ¿qué quiso decir con eso de "por qué no mete a Jinzo en su baraja"?... Alex no lo mete porque tiene demasiadas cartas trampa, y su propio Jinzo se las quitaría... (o.o)" los ojos azules se abrieron por completo al comprender todo el plan de su compañero "aún tiene cartas trampa ocultas por aquí, y me esta dejando usarlas...eso quiso decir..."

No pudo seguir pensando, porque la enorme sombra de Holegod cubrió toda la sala, indicando que ahora el más joven de los Shadow Urban estaba peleando completamente sólo.

- Alex a tomado una buena decisión y se ah dejado absorber... sé buen niño y ríndete

- ¿qué no lo sabes? – se mofó el rubio ojiazul Shadow Urban Rayo – nací para ser un mal niño...

- ¡estúpido!

Holegod lanzó toda su masa contra él, pero Max fue más rápido

- ¡_Oppugno_! – dijo apuntando hacía arriba. Entonces todo el techo empezó a despedazarse y lanzarse contra Holegod, aplastándolo. La habitación empezó a temblar, ya que evidentemente, sin piso y sin techo, estaba apunto de venirse abajo

aprovechando el caos, Max empezó a volar a través de las rocas, buscando la carta trampa que sabía Alex le había dejado.

- ¡sí! – una roca destellaba intermitentemente de violeta, indicando al dueño de esta, que allí estaba una carta trampa. Justo en ese instante Holegod se levantó tras el y extendió su brazo para atraparlo.

- ¡_Accio_!, ¡_Portus_!

La roca voló hasta las manos de Max, y destelló de azul en el preciso instante en que un dedo de Holegod establecía contacto con su piel

Ambos fueron arrastrados por el translador de Max, dejando atrás la mazmorra que se vino abajo en cuanto los dos combatientes desaparecieron.

Mientras tanto...

Como lo esperaba y como lo había descrito Nytrox, allí dentro era una desoladora oscuridad. En cuanto había entrado había perdido gran conciencia de si mismo, y no tenía idea de donde estaba. Sentía como algo viscoso se deslizaba por su cuerpo y empezaba a enredarlo, a atraparlo, y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo... simplemente estaba siendo arrastrado. Afortunadamente, sintió algo cálido y liso en la punta de sus dedos. Esta textura pareció regresar su mente a su cráneo y Alex se aferró a ella con toda su fuerza.

El báculo Yang resplandeció en su mano iluminando toda aquella oscuridad, revelando el lugar donde Alex se encontraba.

Era un amplio espacio, tan amplio que no se le veía el final con la poca luz del báculo. Todo alrededor estaba hecho de una extraña membrana entre verde y negro, cubierta de furúnculos, y aún más horripilante, de cuerpos de espaldas, cuyos rostros estaban incrustados en la membrana.

Para su horror, sintió como a el mismo le empezaban a dar la vuelta contra la pared, pero los tentáculos que lo envolvían encontraron su fin en la Excalibur del caballero. Como eran estos los que lo sostenían, Alex creyó que caería al vacío, pero para su sorpresa se quedó flotando en el aire.

- ¿qué clase de sitio es este?... bueno, no debería esperar menos del interior de un Dios- Demonio como Holegod.

Miró a su alrededor, mientras comenzaba a avanzar flotando.

- aquí hay demasiado cuerpos... no tengo tiempo para liberarlos a todos, Max no aguantará tanto... debo encontrar a Nytrox y a Michael – intentó buscar a sus amigos entre todos los cuerpos, pero el sólo hacerlo lo mareó. - ¡son demasiados, maldición!... y ni siquiera puedo sentir su Cosmos aquí dentro... ¿qué puedo hacer?

Justo en ese instante, como respuesta, una luz blanca brilló frente a él. Alex levantó la vista y se encontró con la Incorpórea niña de cabello blanco que había detenido su batalla con Max, flotando sobre él.

- ¡tu!, ¿quién eres?

La niña no respondió

- eso no importa ahora, ¿sabes donde está Nytrox?

la niña lo miró un largo rato, y Alex temió que no le respondiera.

- Ojos Grises fue tomado por la bestia – habló finalmente la niña, con una voz suave y etérea – Luna no puede encontrar a Ojos Grises desde entonces... Luna vaga... como en un principio.

"así que su nombre es Luna. Ojos Grises debe ser Nytrox... pero, ella tampoco sabe donde esta"

- Tienes el aura de otra persona. Y esa otra persona también tiene tu aura... la niña con la mirada esmeralda... ella es tuya, y tu eres de ella, sus auras se buscan, se siente. Fuerte... se llaman...

La esperanza de Alex entonces se renovó de inmediato, y no sólo eso, sino que una gran llama se inflamó en su pecho al instante.

- la llamada creció... quieres ver a la niña con la mirada esmeralda...

- ¡Karen!, ¿sabes donde está Karen?

- Luna ve... Luna ve las llamadas de las dos almas que se complementan... y también ve en tus ojos que conoces a Ojos Grises, aunque no tanto como lo hace Luna, lo conoces más que los demás... Luna ve Cosmo de caballero en ti, y Luna ve que de verdad deseas estar con ojos esmeralda... síguela...

el espíritu llamado Luna empezó a flotar hacía atrás, y Alex tras ella.

- HameKa Kie!!!!!...

Holegod y Max se encontraban peleando en un claro del bosque a las afueras de Shadow City, este ultimo liberando el mayor ataque que hubiera echo hasta ese instante, a pesar de que su transformación en Saiya estaba completamente anulada. El enorme cilindro de energía dio de lleno en Holegod, pero este siguió avanzando contra Max como si este no fuera más que una brisa ligera.

- no, maldición...

A tan solo unos metros de Max, Holegod anuló el ataque de Max con un movimiento de su mano, y lo enterró en el suelo con un impacto de su puño.

- maldito infeliz... – se quejó Max en el suelo, mientras la vista se le nublaba – Alex, debes darte prisa... ¡ahhhh!...

el enorme puño de Holegod se enterró en Max de nuevo.

- Ki... Ki... Wold...- alcanzó a decir Max, levantando su Bey Blade hacía Holegod, y provocando que del Bit de Poder surgiera una ráfaga de hielo que heló todo el brazo del gigante, obligándolo a retroceder, y dejando a Max salir del cráter levitando débilmente.

- así que quieres jugar con Bestias Bit, - dijo Holegod sacudiéndose el hielo del brazo como si nada - entonces a ver que te parece ¡la mía!

Holegod juntó en su pecho todos los Beyluchadores y Bits de poder absorbidos, dándoles forma de un gran anillo de ataque, que destelló y liberó a un extraño monstruo.

Estaba hecho de fuego, agua, tierra y viento mezclados, tenía cabezas de diferentes bestias, que cambiaban con el flujo de los elementos que lo formaban, del cuello salía una melena color arco-iris, y la mitad de su cuerpo Max lo reconoció como el de Faleon, mientras que la mitad de abajo era el de una enorme araña gigante.

- ¿esa es tu Bestia Bit?... – Max se arrancó de golpe lo que le quedaba de la playera, la joya del milenio en su pecho empezó a brillar – no me subestimes...

Max se lanzó rápidamente contra la Bestia Bit, derribándola de un golpe. Acto seguido disparó un rayo ocular potente para mantenerla en el suelo, e inclusive alcanzó a darse la vuelta justo a tiempo para detener la enorme mano de Holegod apunto de atraparlo.

- ¿así que atacas a traición?... maldito cobarde... – Max lanzó su rayo ocular directo al ojo de Holegod, obligándolo a retroceder, y el Shadow iba a continuar su ataque cuando una ráfaga de elementos disparada desde abajo acertó en su espalda.

La bestia Bit se levantaba, y entre ella y Holegod rodearon a Max.

- maldición... necesito ayuda: ¡Te invoco Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!- Max levantó su carta de monstruo que destelló de blanco. Gran parte de la energía de Max abandonó su cuerpo y se unió a la tarjeta para darle vida al poderoso monstruo de Duelo.

- dragón blanco, esta podría ser nuestra ultima batalla, sí es así, tengamos un gran final..

el dragón rugió al mismo tiempo que Max hacía encender nuevamente su Ki.

-------------------------------

-¡espera!

Luna se deslizaba muy rápidamente entre los oscuros pasadizos, con la escasa luz del báculo Yang a Alex le era muy difícil seguirla.

- tu luz es muy potente, es muy cálida... Luna la puede ver... Luna se siente tranquila con ella... Luna esta contenta de que la siguas... Luna nunca esta contenta.

Alex no se detuvo a descifrar el significado de esas palabras, su prioridad en aquel instante era encontrar a Karen, y para eso no debía perder de vista a Luna.

Finalmente, al doblar una esquina, Alex encontró que Luna se había detenido junto a una persona, al irse acercando, Alex distinguió una trenza color azul, sujeta con un broche de papel mache en forma de murciélago.

- ¡Karen!.

Con mucho cuidado para no dañarla, Alex utilizó a Excallibur para separar el rostro de su amada de la pared. En cuanto Karen se hubo separado, el exterior de Holegod fue visible: Alex pudo ver como Max estaba malherido en el suelo y Holegod lanzaba su puño contra el, pero fue lo único que alcanzó a distinguir antes de que la membrana cubriera de nuevo el hoyo.

- Karen...

Alex dio la vuelta a la peliazul recargándola en su pecho. Estaba fría y más pálida que de costumbre, y no había brillo en sus ojos verdes.

- rayos no... no, dime que no es cierto...

- vive, y puedes recuperarla – informó Luna con su voz etérea – antes no hubieras podido, pero la Bestia está débil, a recibido muchos golpes.

- ¿cómo puedo recuperarla?

- usa tu luz blanca.

- ¿el báculo? – preguntó Alex mirando incrédulo el arma. - ¿cómo?

Luna no respondió.

- de acuerdo, me trajiste hasta ella, así que confió en ti Luna...

- no debes... Todos odian nuestra quinta luna...

nuevamente Alex no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar lo que la misteriosa Luna decía y acercó el cristal de báculo al rostro de Karen.

- por favor báculo Yang, permíteme recuperarla...

Para su sorpresa, el báculo brilló más intensamente, y un extraño susurro empezó a hacer eco en las paredes. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que una lucecita llegó a través de una de las múltiples cámaras en el interior de Holegod.

La luz entró en el cuerpo de Karen, y al instante esta empezó a respirar, parpadeó y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad.

- ¿qué?... ¿qué?... ¿qué ocurrió?... ¡Alex! – al verse en los brazos de su novio, Karen se aferró con más fuerza a este.

- esta bien, que gusto... – respondió Alex correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Alex... ¿qué pasa?... ¿qué haces tu aquí?

- Holegod se liberó. Y es muy poderoso... necesito liberar a los demás Shadow Urbans para que nos ayuden a eliminarlo. En este momento Max esta afuera, sólo contra él...

- pobre... ¡tenemos que ayudarle!

- le di una clave de algo que le puede ser de gran ayuda, espero que me halla entendido... ahora lo principal es encontrar a Nytrox y a Michael.

- yo sé donde están...

- ¿qué?... ¿cómo?...

- todos los que fuimos absorbidos, estamos conectados telepáticamente, los encontré y pude sentir en que parte del cuerpo se encontraban...

- excelente, ¡vamos!... ¡muchas gracias Luna!- pero cuando Alex le intentó agradecer, el misterioso espíritu ya se había marchado.

- ¿quién es Luna?

- olvídalo, vamos...

---------------------------------------------------

Dos ráfagas de luz blanca recorrían a Holegod y a su bestia con toda potencia y velocidad, pese a que ambos sabían que no durarían mucho tiempo así, ya habían acordado luchar con todo el poder que les quedaba, hasta la muerte si era necesario.

Los dos destellos eran Max y su dragón blanco, que con su sólo energía dañaban al Dios-Demonio, aunque no significativamente como estaba apunto de demostrarse.

- ¡a un lado moscas!

Holegod emitió su aura, y ambos combatientes cayeron al piso, aunque recuperándose rápidamente.

- ¡Virtualizando!

Max libero su Web Portal, y las ropas de Link lo cubrieron al instante, utilizando estos nuevos poderes, Max disparó su Hookshot al pecho de Holegod, siendo arrastrado por la cadena hasta este, una vez allí, Max soltó el garfio dando un salto en el aire, y cargó y disparó una flecha de luz a toda velocidad contra el rostro de la bestia, dañándola y cegándola momentáneamente. Sabiendo su tarea aún no concluida, Max se llevó el Hookshot en mitad de su caída y lo dirigió hacía un costado del demonio. Estando en el costado de este cargó un gran poder mágico en la Master Sword y o lanzó como un spin attack! Contra su brazo.

El ataque hubiera hecho mucho daño, si su propio dragón blanco no se hubiera impactado con Holegod, moviéndolo y causando que el ataque fallara.

El Dragon había sido lanzado por la bestia bit de Holegod, que hasta ese instante llevaba la ventaja entre la pelea de bestias, y empezaba a acercarse para terminar el trabajo. Era una pena que el dragón blanco estuviera inconsciente, y hubiera caído exactamente sobre Max.

- que situación tan desagradable, ¿verdad Max?, parece que será mi Bestia Bit quien termine con todo esto – se mofó Holegod, que se había incorporado muy rápidamente y miraba como su monstruo se aceraba a Max y al Blue Eyes White Dragon.

- maldición, bueno, la guardaba para una emergencia, y creo que esta es una... ¡Revélate Carta Boca Abajo!

-¡¿qué?!

Una roca cercana brilló y reveló una carta de trampa, llamada: Llamado de la Cripta. Antes de que Max le pudiera dar un objetivo, la carta revivió automáticamente una de las cartas de Alex: Red Eyes Black Dragon.

- ¿qué?... ¿por qué Alex me deja a su monstruo?, necesito algo más que eso para ganar esta batalla.

Los pasos de la bestia bit se acercaban peligrosamente

- creo que no es momento de ponerme exigente... ¡Disparo de Fuego Infernal!

El Red Eyes se lanzó contra la bestia Bit, descargando todo su fuego infernal contra su rostro, sin embargo, con un movimiento de su mano la bestia Bit derribó al dragón y esta vez le tocaba lanzarse contra este. Afortunadamente, Red Eyes era más rápido que Blue Eyes y evadió el aplastamiento, aunque aún no estaba ni remotamente a salvo.

- tomaré un descanso mientras mi criatura destruye tu ultima defensa Max, y después yo mismo te acabaré. – informó Holegod.

Desde el suelo el monstruo, el dragón desde el aire, el intercambio de ráfagas de energía era constante. A pesar de su gran tamaño, la bestia de Holegod no tenía nada que envidiar a la velocidad del Red Eyes, y el poder de este era más bajo que el del Blue Eyes, por lo que tenía la desventaja.

Ambos ataques se impactaron en el aire, y el de la bestia fue superando rápidamente a la ráfaga de fuego infernal.

- todo esta por terminar Max...

- Maldición... fallé...

la energía de Holegod seguía su avance, y el fuego del Red Eyes estaba cada vez más cerca de él, a punto de impactarlo... hasta que fue apoyado por un cilindro de energía blanquiazul.

- no más insectos...

El Dragón Blanco Ojiazul se había levantado, y unía su fuerza de ataque a la del red eyes. Sus poderes combinados estaban haciendo retroceder más y más a los de la bestia Holegod, hasta que finalmente ambos poderes se neutralizaron y anularon generando una onda expansiva.

- ¡imposible¡

- ¡oh sí!... – la esperanza de Max se había reavivado un poco - ¡vamos dragones acábenlo!

Dragones Blanco y Negro rugieron al unísono y se lanzaron como estrellas fugaces contra la bestia Holegod, esta intentó lanzar un ataque contra ambos, pero su poder fue neutralizado por una ráfaga del ojiazul, y mientras este defendía. El dragón negro atacó enterrando una y otra vez sus garras en la bestia hasta hacerla gruñir de dolor y retroceder.

Ambos dragones entonces se reagruparon trazando una doble hélice, y se lanzaron otra vez juntos contra la bestia mientras estaba débil. El relámpago de Neutrones impactó el frente, y descarga de fuego infernal la parte de atrás.

Al dejar a la bestia humeando, volvieron a reagruparse y volaron sobre el enemigo, cargando juntos su ataque y disparándolo a la vez hacía abajo, dándole el golpe de gracia.

La bestia bit explotó, liberando varias cartas y bits de poder de la prisión impuesta por Holegod.

Max voló junto con los dragones, encarando a Holegod juntos.

- ya viste de lo que son capaces los dragones blanco y negro juntos. Y conmigo agregado, lo mejor es que te rindas y liberes a las personas que has absorbido.

Pero para la consternación de Max, Holegod no se intimidó ni un poco. Muy al contrario, reía de la forma más siniestra que Max le había escuchado hasta entonces.

- ¿estas orgulloso de haber vencido a algunas bestias bit y monstruos de duelo?... ¡pues déjame decirte que aún no eres nada comparado conmigo!, es cierto, ustedes son tres, pero yo... soy ... – Holegod empezó a aumentar aún más de tamaño. Al grado de no tener nada que envidiar al monte que tenían a unos metros - ¡miles!

Liberó su aura de nuevo, derribando a los dos dragones y al Saiya, que se recuperaron en el aire.

- ¡ataquen!

Los tres cilindros de energía salieron disparados a la vez. Pero Holegod los detuvo con una mano.

- ¡ya te dije que no son nada! – Holegod creó miles de brazos en su cuerpo, y los lanzó todos contra Red/Blue Eyes y Max, que hubieran caído si los mismos brazos no los hubieran atrapado y empezado a estrangular, formando un solo brazo gigante.

Ya no era nada la perfecta sincronía de los dragones, la velocidad del Red Eyes Black Dragon, o el Poder del Blue Eyes White Dragon. Ni siquiera el hecho de ser un Saijayin tenía relevancia. Por más ataque que hacían la mano no los soltaría hasta haber extinguido su vida... o hasta que una ráfaga plateada la cortara por completo.

- ¡ahhh!!!...

Holegod gritó sosteniéndose el lugar donde le habían cercenado el miembro, aunque al instante creó otra mano. Y en cuanto a la que había sido cortada, cayó al suelo volviéndose al impactar decenas de personas inconscientes, en medio de las cuales estaban Max y los dragones. El primero intentando recuperar la visión.

- hha... hha... ¿quién... nos salvó?. – levantó la mirada.

La hoja plateada de la espada destelló al reflejar la luz de la luna, antes de irradiar un destello negro propio, cuando se activó su función láser. Los ojos grises se enfocaron en Holegod, y el cabello rojo fuego fue agitado por el viento.

- Te dije que utilizaras una criatura Caos, una mezcla de luz y oscuridad como Holegod... te mostraré como se hace – Nytrox Géminis levantó una carta mágica y la apuntó contra los Dragones que estaban junto a Max – Polimerización!

Lo siguiente fue de lo más sorprendente que había ocurrido en la batalla. Ambos dragones se levantaron brillando de blanco y negro con tanta fuerza que todos los presentes tuvieron que cubrirse para no ser cegados con el brillo. Empezaron a rodearse el uno al otro hasta chocar y fundirse como una sola luz, una luz que conforme aumentaba su brillo, iba revelando un emblema: el Yin y el Yang. Después, el emblema se fue haciendo más pequeño, hasta que perdió su forma y se volvió solamente una mancha gris, que a su vez comenzó a adquirir la forma de un dragón. Un magnifico dragón que abrió de golpe sus ojos color vino y rugió a la noche con todo su esplendor.

- contemplen, al Rey Dragón Gris de Ojos Verdes (Green Eyes King Gray Dragon).

- increíble, pero... ¡Nytrox! – Max se acercó corriendo a su compañero - ¿cómo es posible...?

- y no es el único.

Max se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con Alex y Michael. El ultimo sosteniendo al primero.

- Alex!... lo logra...

un gran Energy impactó el suelo, dispersando a los Shadow Urbans.

- ¡No Me Importa Que Hayan Escapado! – Holegod se seguía irguiendo imponente sobre ellos, rugiendo de rabia por haber perdido su ya segura victoria - ¡Aún soy mucho más que ustedes!.

Holegod siguió lanzando Energys como demente, pero los Shadow Urbans reunidos los esquivaban fácilmente (aunque Michael de vez en cuando se retrasaba).

- ¿por donde salieron?

- ¿vez los agujeros negros que tiene como boca y ojo?... no sólo son para entrada...y debo decir que salimos justo a tiempo por como te vi.

- ¿no viste a Claudia?

- claro, ella y Karen están esperando para salvar a las personas que caigan de Holegod.

- excelente... ¡_HameKa Kie_!

- ¡_Revolución Macrocosmica_!

_- ¡Tormenta_ jedí!

- ¡_Fuego Azul_!

Los 4 ataques impactaron, haciendo retroceder a Holegod.

- ¡Shadows reagrúpense!. – los 4 guerreros volvieron a correr juntos (bueno, Max volaba) con su líder al frente. En ese instante Max notó al Dragón Gris, que seguía sin hacer nada.

- oye Nytrox, ¿para que el Dragón?

- es lo que estaba por decirles – contestó Alex en su lugar – nuestras fuerzas están menguadas, ya sea por tanto luchar o porque las absorbió Holegod. Sin embargo, el Dragón Gris tiene el efecto de recibir el poder de ataque de cada monstruo que esté en el campo, además de que su ataque no puede ser negado, y desactivará el efecto del monstruo que ataque...

- ya veo por donde vas... quieres que el Dragon junte nuestro poder...

- así es, ¿están de acuerdo?

- claro

- seguro

- ya que...

- ¡Pues Adelante!

Los 4 Shadow urbans se lanzaron en dirección al dragón. En ese preciso instante Holegod empezó a levantarse después de haber recibido los 4 ataques, justo para distinguir como los 4 Shadow Urban intentaban a unir sus fuerzas.

- no se los permitiré... – Holegod intentó lanzarse contra ellos, sin embargo...

- ¡_incarcero_! – gritaron dos voces al mismo tiempo, y los brazos de holegod fueron capturados por dos cuerdas

- ¡¿qué?!

Karen y Claudia sostenían con toda su fuerza sus varitas, de donde salían las ataduras de Holegod.

- ¡no lo sueltes!

- ¡no pensaba hacerlo Karen!

- ¡Niñas estúpidas!... podrían haber vivido.

Holegod se dio la vuelta bruscamente, arrastrando con el a las Ligthing urbans, que seguían firmemente sostenidas a sus varitas.

Antes de caer, se frenaron en el suelo a la perfección, sin separarse de sus varitas. El movimiento de Holegod tan sólo había echo que el nudo alrededor de sus brazos se hiciera más fuerte.

Las Ligthing sonreían por este hecho, hasta que el Dios-Demonio, exasperado, destrozó las cuerdas con un movimiento y se lanzó contra las hechiceras.

- ¡Cataclismus Mortus Tria! – que sin embargo supieron frenarlo con el hechizo más fuerte de Cataclismo.

- ¡sólo son estorbos! – Holegod intentó golpearlas alargando su mano, pero las Ligthing fueron más rápidas, y dando una pirueta hacía atrás esquivaron el ataque (**N/A:** para los malpensados no, no se vio nada ¬¬, Claudia usa Short y ya había dicho que Karen lleva pantalón.)

- no creerás que pasaríamos tantos años con los LW, sin aprender a luchar ¿o sí?

Karen no pudo seguir burlándose de Holegod, ya que ambas tuvieron que esquivar un Energy enorme, que sin embargo, logró golpearlas y lanzarlas malheridas.

- ahora, sin estorbos – Holegod empezó a avanzar hacía los Shadow Urbans, que ya se encontraban con el Dragón Gris, sin embargo...

-¡Virtualizando Samus!

- ¡Virtualizando Zelda!

Con un movimiento de su mano, Holegod desvió las esferas de fuego y de energía que le habían lanzado las Ligthing.

- aún no nos has vencido – dijo Karen que tenía el traje de Samus, heroína de la serie Metroid, exceptuando por el casco.

- ni lo harás – respondió a su vez Claudia, que lucía algo extraña con el traje de princesa Zelda.

- ¿segura que podrás luchar con semejante cosa encima?

- ahhh, de acuerdo... ¡transformación! – con un destello, Claudia cambió el traje de Zelda por el ceñido traje de Sheik,(excepto paliacate) que marcaba muy bien las curvas naturales de la castaña. (**N/A:** lucía como una chica de Evangelion si no se la pueden imaginar).

- fi fiu! – silbó Max a lo lejos, causando el sonrojo de su novia.

- ¿los interrumpo?, ¡¡Dios-Demonio apunto de atacar!!, ¿se acuerdan?

- ah claro.

Karen cargó más energía en su Blaster, al tiempo que Claudia sacaba el manojo de 7 dagas de Sheik. Ambos poderes salieron al mismo tiempo contra Holegod, que sin embargo los esquivo con un movimiento.

- rayos... ¡Mísiles Guiados!

- ¡Trifuerza de Naryu ven a mi!.

Karen lanzó como 10 mísiles a la vez contra Holegod, mientras que en el dorso de la mano de Claudia brillaba la trifuerza y salía despedida como un rayo contra Holegod. Estos ataques fueron mucho más rápidos y poderosos, por lo que si impactaron contra Holegod y lo hicieron retroceder unos cuantos pasos, pero el dios demonio siguió su avance contra las chicas.

- alguna otra idea...

- desde luego – habían un brillo inusual en los ojos de Karen – llama a tu monstruo más grande.

- ¿qué?

- ¡llámalo!

- ¡Okey!

Ambas Ligthing Urbans sacaron sus cartas y las proyectaron al aire a la vez

- ¡llamo a Horus, dragón de la flama negra! – Karen proyectó un gran dragón metálico, con rasgos de ave, y un aura púrpura.

- ¡invoco a Lava Golem! – y Claudia llamó a una enorme bestia deforme, echa por completo de Lava

- Horus, Lava Golem ¡atrapen a Holegod!

Los dos poderosos monstruos se lanzaron contra el Dios-Demonio a la vez, uno sosteniendo su brazo derecho, y el otro el izquierdo. Holegod forcejeó contra estos dos, y en sí su fuerza física era mucho mayor a la de ellos, pero no la fuerza de voluntad que recibían de sus dueñas.

- ¡No lo suelten!... ¡Alex, chicos ahora!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –entonces Holegod captó la razón de las chicas al haberlo atrapado así en vez de atacarlo, y temiendo lo peor, dio vuelta completa a su cabeza para ver lo que hacían los Shadow Urbans con el dragón gris.

Los 4 estaban alrededor del dragón gris, ojos cerrados y auras liberadas irradiando todo el poder contenido, con la magnificencia y esplendor digna de los guardianes del equilibrio entre bien y mal. Alex destellando de rojo sangre, Max de dorado, Nytrox con fuego color azul rey, y Luna a su lado, y Michael liberando su poder mágico color verde esmeralda.

Y todo ese poder, girando alrededor del dragón gris, que también empezó a destellar.

Los 4 abrieron de golpe sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de Karen, y recitaron al unísono.

- ¡Rey Dragón Gris de Ojos Verdes, utiliza tu Descarga Aura en Holegod!

El dragón gris empezó a cargar un energy multicolor dentro de su boca, y en un gran estallido de luz y poder que sacudió los árboles cercanos, lo disparó contra Holegod.

-¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!

El poder impactó. Los monstruos de Karen y Claudia retrocedieron al instante, pues no quedaría nada de ellos para renacerlos después si aquel ataque los llegaba a tocar. Pero Holegod no corrió con la misma suerte, el poder lo deshizo y todas las personas que lo formaban salieron despedidas, dejando sólo el rostro original y la niebla que Max y Alex habían visto al principio, pero esta fue arrasada lentamente por el energy del dragón, y mientras se despedazaba, cientos y cientos de luces salían volando en todas direcciones, y se unían a los cuerpos de las personas caídas.

Finalmente, en un ultimo destello, nada quedó de Holegod, y el ataque terminó.

Max fue el primero en caer rendido, después Alex, Nytrox también porque se recargó de Alex, y al ver que todos se tiraban, Michael creyó que era un juego y también se aventó.

-hay mi cabeza! – gritó el Shadow Urban lluvia.

- ¡¡Alex!!

-¡¡¡Maaxie!!!

Los dos Shadow urbans que más tiempo llevaban en combate fueron levantados por sus novias al instante, en cuanto a Nytrox, la misteriosa fantasma Luna le puso una mano en el hombro y esto pareció reconfortar bastante al joven Géminis.

- ¿qué nadie me va a ayudar a mi? – la carta del Dragón Levia Dadaelus de Michael, que de casualidad estaba tirada por allí, se materializó y se lanzó sobre el Póker. -¿saben que? creo que es mejor estar aquí en el suelo, está fresquesito... – el dragón Levia, se encogió con un gesto triste ante estas palabras y regresó a su carta.

Las personas fueron volviendo lentamente en sí. Aprovechando que Claudia traía una carta de "Time Wizard" y un giratiempos para complementar los poderes de este, las personas que pertenecían a épocas pasadas pudieron regresar a estas, aunque los Shadow Urbans tuvieron que modificar severamente sus memorias, así como las de las personas del presente, exceptuando las de los Infalibles, Peter, Daniel y los Dominans Elementors por peticiones de Michael, Alex y Max. Cabe destacar que a Peter casi le da un infarto cuando se encontró con Max y Nytrox, y Agente G y sus súbditos, digo, compañeros salieron corriendo y gritando algo sobre el fin del mundo, cuando se encontraron con Michael y Nytrox.

Cronos, Zeus, Green Spawn y Final Demon desaparecieron misteriosamente.

- después de todo fue bueno que entráramos en este torneo – comentaba Alex mientras descansaba en una roca junto a su hermano, apoyado en el báculo Yang y con Karen curando sus heridas. Ya toda la gente se había ido, y se habían asegurado de que nadie más que los permitidos escaparan al borrado de memoria. Max, Michael y Claudia estaban a su alrededor, y Nytrox estaba recargado en un árbol, con Luna flotando a su lado – cuando la mayoría de los Destructor Demons fueron eliminados...

- ejem, ejem – cosió fingidamente Daniel a su lado.

- ...creí que era una perdida de tiempo quedarnos en el torneo. Digo, somos los Shadow urbans, ya no somos unos guerreros cualquiera que se puedan meter a torneos, tenemos una misión que cumplir. Pero al final valió la pena, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos detenido a Holegod ahora, y además... – besó a Karen, y Max hizo lo mismo con Claudia, Michael puso los ojos en blanco y Luna se le quedó viendo a Nytrox, que no dio ninguna reacción. Cuando la escena hubo terminado, Alex volvió a hablar, esta vez de una manera mucho más seria.

- pero ahora que esto a terminado, debemos esperar misiones mucho más serias y difíciles, pues entraremos de lleno en nuestra verdadera vida como sombras. A Holegod si lo hubiéramos enfrentado los 4 en nuestro 100 no nos habría dado ninguna batalla... la oscuridad que viene no será así, y quiero que estén listos... esto apenas empieza.

La joya del milenio se agitó en el cuello de Max, y este inclinó su rostro, ocultando su mirada con la gorra.

La luz de los ojos de Michael tembló un instante, al tiempo que su largo cabello negro era agitado por el viento.

Nytrox abrió de golpe sus ojos grises, y ladeó un poco su cabeza para oír mejor a Alex, Luna se acercó más a él.

Y Alex, sin los lentes negros, se podía ver el fuego y la decisión en la mirada y se podía sentir como su Cosmo ardía aunque no era visible.

"_esto apenas empieza..._"

_**Fin de Shadow Urbans 1:**_

_**Olympians Death Tournament.**_

_**N/A:** AL FIN!!!!, AL FIN!!!!, alabados sea Ra, Cristo, Buda, la Trifuerza o en lo que creas querido lector!!!. Finalmente a terminado la primera parte de Shadow Urbans. Un final quizás un poco menor que lo que yo mismo esperaba. mil disculpas!!!, tuve algo de prisa por querer hacerlo antes de año nuevo, y tener encima la tarea vacacional, buscar regalos, hacer maletas para los viajes, etc... ¿cómo puedo presióname aún en vacaciones?, eso ni yo lo sé, pero en fin, bien que mal ya está la primera parte de S.U. espero que les haya gustado (nunca lo sabré, si de verdad alguien lee esto jamás dejó un review) y sea al menos remotamente lo que esperaban. _

_Sin embargo, no dejé preguntas al aire porque si eh!, como por ejemplo: ¿quién es Luna que tanto aparece frente a Nytrox? ¿a dónde se fueron los villanos? ¿por qué nadie del Olimpo más que Zeus estaba pendiente del ODT?... como dijo Alex, esto aún no se acaba._

_Desafortunadamente, creo que dejaré descansar un poquito a los Shadow. Seguirán con la segunda parte, pero ya no será mi fic prioridad (si hay algún lector aquí de "mi carta de Yugi está en Chino" no se preocupen, pronto verán más incoherencias típicas del TCG). _

_Pero si como yo te gustaron de más los Shadow, y ya quieres saber que más enfrentarán, les dejo algo en que pensar por al menos una semana en lo que sale la segunda parte, el corto de "Chaotic Wars" (_el nombre de la temporada fue cambiado del de_ "Antcient Egipt" _ya promocionado, por muy complejas razones para enumerarlas aquí_). Sólo tienes que cambiar de capítulo ;)_


	26. Trailer

"**Cuentan las leyendas de todos los tiempos y lugares, de la venida de 4 guerreros provenientes de las más terribles sombras..."**

_4 guerreros que se han dispersado y confiado al haber destruido al Dios no Divino Holegod... _

_4 Guerreros, que sin tener la más remota idea, ya no son más que peones, en el juego del señor del caos, que acaba de empezar aquí, en las dunas de Egipto..._

_Sol, Luna, Rayo, Lluvia... Sol, Luna, Rayo, Lluvia... Sol ,Luna..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

En medio del desierto, hay una gran piedra negra y blanca, exactamente en la mitad de unas ruinas abandonadas que todas las caravanas evitan. Una piedra, que en el frente tiene grabados el Yin y el Yang... dándose la espalda.

Un yin-yang contrario, un Yin-Yang falso, un yin-yang roto, un desequilibrio... un caos.

Y un niño, se va acercando inocentemente a la piedra, mientras juega ignorante entre las ruinas. La primera persona que se acerca a la piedra en 6000 mil años: el plazo exacto.

Al poner su mano sobre esta, a la piedra le surge una pequeña ranura, que se ensancha rápidamente hasta formar una entrada lo suficientemente grande para que quepa un hombre adulto de pie. La ranura succiona al niño dentro y se vuelve a cerrar.

El viento sopla en el desierto levantando la arena, y a través de las nubes de polvo se distingue como se acerca una joven, y se inclina frente a la piedra.

La ranura se vuelve a abrir, y de esta sale el niño como si nada, se queda mirando a la joven inclinada frente a él.

- mi señor, le eh encontrado un cuerpo provisional como usted lo a solicitado, y eh encontrado el báculo Yang y a su guardián, y además...

El niño la sigue mirando. Los ojos del niño han cambiado, ahora uno es púrpura y el otro es verde oscuro.

- además creo que eh encontrado al guardián Yin...

el niño la sigue mirando, y después, con una voz que es todo menos infantil empieza a reírse...

la risa siniestra y diabólica, inunda todo el desierto, desde la cercanas aldeas de personas comunes que no tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que pasa...

hasta los dos grandes templos, ocultos en lo más profundo del desierto, uno blanco, y el otro negro.

Comienzan a pasar escenas a toda velocidad de lo que podría ocurrir.

_- ¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella...!_

_un barco gigantesco rompe la superficie del océano escurriendo agua. _

_- .. no me importan ninguna de las demandas de Mokuba Kaiba..._

_un dragón ojos rojos dispara fuego sobre un edificio mientras vuela. _

_- hermano, quiero que me entrenes como caballero..._

_El rostro de Nytrox se encuentra muy cerca del de una chica de cabello gris._

_- sólo descifrando lo que hay en tu corazón, sabrás lo que en verdad hay en este cuarto..._

_A Max lo rodean pequeñas chispas y relámpagos. _

_-¿a dónde vamos?_

_-a ver a un viejo amigo. El ultimo Legendary Warrior vivo..._

_Michael cae sangrando de toda la cara sobre la arena. _

_- pienso igual que ella... odio estar aquí sentada mientras Alex arriesga su vida. _

_Una gran onda expansiva destruye todos los pueblos en los alrededores._

_- juro que me vengaré de quien te hizo esto Claudia..._

_un Alex de cabello negro vuela con su dragón sobre el desierto. _

_- esto puede ser demasiado bueno para perdérmelo..._

_un extraño vehículo, similar a un Poc de carreras de Star Wars, púrpura, cruza rápidamente el desierto. _

_-¡contempla al cuarto Dios Egipcio! _

_Michael es atravesado por un cilindro de energía negra._

_-¡Cambio de Corazón!..._

la velocidad de las escenas baja un poco, dejando ver a Alex y Nytrox en mitad de una calle de Shadow City. todo a su alrededor está destruido e incendiado, e inclusive el cielo tiene un resplandor rojizo.

- parece que por fin podremos concluir nuestra batalla Géminis – dice Zaguitarius.

- esta no es nuestra batalla... este es tu funeral – Nytrox levanta un rosario de plata a la altura de sus ojos – a menos que quieras retractarte

Alex sólo ríe. Un fuego azul rey empieza a rodear el rosario de Nytrox.

- prepárate para conocer mi poder secreto...

lo siguiente que se muestra, es una gran explosión de energía que sacude la ya de por sí destruida ciudad, y se escucha a Nytrox susurrar...

- _la bendición... de los malditos_

Cuando La guerra del caos se desate, el equilibrio será cosa del pasado 

Y la línea entre el bien y el mal será tan clara;

como la cantidad de granos de arena en el desierto

Dime entonces guerrero,

que afirmas proteger la paz,

¿cómo un lado elegirás?

_**Shadow Urbans :**_

Chaotic Wars 

_**2**_


End file.
